Lost in Paradise
by Prince Izzy X
Summary: SLASH: Keoni x OC. After yet another loss against Sam, Izzy's sent flying towards Oahu, Hawaii. He develops amnesia! Then he meets an energetic local that wants to help regain his memory! With the help of Keoni, will the dark one remember who he is?
1. The High Flying Catalyst

Disclaimer: Nothing that is copyrighted belongs to me. Only myself & my fan character(s).

A/N: Yikes! Has it really been four **YEARS** since I posted anything? Yowza! That's way, WAY too long! So I thought I'd exercise my writing muscles again and give the RP fans a little something to read while I try to bust up the immense block preventing me from finishing Rocket Heroes. It's so bad; I can't even make up a conversation for these first couple of chapters! This piece will be a slash fic starring Keoni and my sourpuss muse/fan character. Don't like the thought of two males making out, don't read. There more than likely won't be any other pairings since the majority of the story will be revolving around those two. This is, of course, subject to change since I haven't finished writing it yet and new ideas pop up all the time. Don't let that stop ya from enjoying the story though! And with that, I'll leave ya to read. Have fun!

Lost in Paradise

Chapter One

The High Flying Catalyst

It all started simply enough...or at least as simple as you could get. After all, we're talking about the two biggest rivals in the fair town of Ocean Shores, California. The crowd perched on the surrounding mountains roared as the pair prepared to duel yet again. The stands were filled to capacity as the giant golems made their way to the valleys center. The very ground shook and rumbled as the duelists large feet thundered louder and louder with each passing second.

The colossuses stood at a good twenty feet tall. They were made of wood in accordance with the tournament's number one rule. They were both painted in the rivals' own images. The one coming in from the left was adorned with a dozen broom ends done in a buzz cut to suggest blond hair. The cockpit's windows were square-shaped lenses with a thick black outline to symbolize the pilot's glasses. The pudgy tank-like hull clothed with an orange shirt was a testament to the boy's physique. In the massive statue's hands was a large hockey stick to show his immense support for the sport. Finally, there were the blue jeans and sneakers to finish off its down to earth design.

Inside the cockpit the pilot, a twelve year-old boy, who was wearing the same clothes as his machine with the addition of a helmet for safety, was quivering in anticipation of the battle. He swallowed hard, causing his lightly tanned throat to sink.

"Man... How do I always get roped into these things?" he questioned with a sigh.

"_C'mon Sam, you can do it!_" A female voice buzzed into his headset communicator. The blond smiled at the sound of his best friend, thirteen year-old Reggie Rocket. He looked ahead at the wooden mech standing across him.

"Ok..." He gulped again. "I can do this. I gotta chin up!"

The other wooden robot looked just as impressive. It was wearing a blue bucket hat over spiky black hair that stuck out in various directions. The cockpit's eyes were permanently fixed in a fierce glower that was almost as cold as its owner's true glare. Its slim body was wearing a red vest over a purple shirt. An immense mallet was situated in its left hand. Finally, its legs were adorned with black shorts and sneakers that were a combination of red, black, and white.

Inside, the evil pilot, also wearing the same wardrobe as his creation, cackled as the match was about to be under way. A sinister smirk appeared on his lips.

"Muhehehehehehe... This time your fate's sealed, Blondie!" He clenched a dark tanned fist. "And this time you don't have your friends to defend ya! Bwahahahahaha—!"

"_Bro, are ya sure ya wanna go through with this?_" A young male voice was heard from the radio. "_You know what'll happen if ya lose, right?_"

"Shaddap Iggy!" The pilot, also age twelve, shouted at his younger brother. "There's no way I'm gonna lose this!.!.!"

"_Pffft__!__ I've heard **that** one a million times, bro._" Iggy scoffed. "_But good luck anyway._"

"Bah! I don't _need_ luck, especially against that blond dork!"

Iggy gave another sigh at his older brother's arrogance before putting away his walkie-talkie. It was clear to him that this was going to be another normal day. The story was always the same. Sam Dullard and Izzy Lopez would fight countless times; each trying to defeat the other in various contests both official and between themselves, the former being tournaments held in town and the latter being matches in certain sports. The end result most, if not all the time, was that Izzy lost miserably. Every loss was worse and more painful than the last. About the worst that's happened to the kid were a broken arm and one major concussion. He was out for days.

The strange thing about this rivalry was that it was one-sided. Only Izzy expressed hatred towards Sam. He'd do anything to ensure that the blond was unhappy twenty-four/seven. Sam, on the other hand, has no quarrels with the other boy. In fact, he'd rather be friends with the brunette. There were even a few instances in the past where the two had been civilized to one another, but just as fast as those circumstances arose, Izzy would be back to his old tricks. It had often been said that they completed each other, Sam being ying, or light, and Izzy being yang, or darkness.

Now, the rivals were preparing for battle once again. As they waited for the referee to start the match, they showed off to the crowd, either by flexing their machines arms or inspecting their weapons. Inside, their cockpits the pilots went over their strategies in their minds. After a good ten minutes of mental preparation by both the contenders and the crowd, the judge made his way up a tall staircase to the platform from where he oversaw the fight. Everyone looked on in silence as the man reached the top and prepared to deliver his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He shouted through a microphone, causing his voice to boom all over the valley, "Welcome to the championship bout of the twelfth annual Toy Robot Battle!"

The spectators roared their approval at this. The referee waited a few moments for the crowd to die down before continuing.

"The rules are the same as the previous battles. The contenders will fight for ten minutes with no holds barred. The match is decided by the amount of damage each robot has when time is up. Whoever has sustained the most damage will be declared the loser. If one of the fighters' heads is knocked off during any point, the match will end immediately and that pilot shall be considered the loser. Once the victor is decided, the runner-up shall be ejected from his cockpit and his machine shall be made into firewood."

The official pointed to his left at a pile of logs that easily towered the automatons twofold. Everyone in the area had mixed reactions to this sight. The defeated pilots in particular were saddened at the fact that all their hard work was put to waste.

"What a waste..." Sam commented.

"_Well, at least you know they'll do something with all that wood._" Reggie radioed with uncertainty in her voice.

"I'd rather see it all turned into boards than burned to be honest..."

"Heh, heh, heh... It'll be fun to see Blondie fly into the stratosphere for a change," Izzy sniggered to himself.

"Yikes!" Iggy cringed at the gigantic pile. "I sure wouldn't wanna be Izzy when this is over..." He then thought about what he said and shuddered. "Ewwwww... Never in a million years!"

"_I heard that ya little brat!.!.!_" The boy jumped nearly ten feet upon hearing his brother's roar. He looked around to figure out how Izzy heard him when he realized that he left his radio on! He pulled it out of his pocket just in time for it to hop around in his open palms. "_Just ya wait until this is all said and done! I'm gonna ring your scrawny little neck and_—"

"Berr meww meww. We're sorry, but your call cannot be completed as dialed." Iggy stalled, imitating a recording one normally hears on the phone. "Please hang up and try again NEVER!.!.! Bwahahahahahahaha!.!.! Over and out!.!.!"

"_Iggy!.!.!__ Don't you dare hang_—"

Click.

Iggy put on a sly grin as he put away the now switched off walkie-talkie. It's rare moments like pissing off your brother who's currently in a position in which he can't hurt you that makes life worth living. At least that's the philosophy the two Lopez Brothers have been acting on all their lives and they seem to be happy...or at least as happy as two siblings that fight all the time can be...

"Heh, I love it when a plan comes together." He said before walking away, whistling to himself.

Unbeknownst to him, a large shadow loomed over him. It grew steadily larger and darker for a moment or so before Iggy stopped, having noticed it. Gulping and sweating profusely, he turned around to see what was blocking the sun. His eyes went as wide as saucers and his mouth dropped to the ground.

Izzy's robot was standing over him, its right hand reaching out to grab him!.!.!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.!.!" The younger brother screamed, taking off at top speed.

The hand continued reaching for him. The chase continued all over the valley for a few moments before the terrified boy dove into the bunker set up for Izzy's support crew (which unsurprisingly consisted of only Iggy). The giant hand was about to grab the poor boy when the shrill sound of a whistle blowing was heard all around the area. That seemed to do the trick as the hand pulled away and the robot's head faced the other end of the field.

"No way! They started the match already?" Izzy muttered shortly before yelping in fear.

Sam was already on the move! His robot was charging towards the brunette fast! Izzy gritted his teeth when he realized the blond was moving way too fast for him to defend himself.

"Damn it, brace for impact!" He shouted, putting his back against his chair.

Sam's robot got closer and closer until...

**WHAM!.!.!**

"AUUUUUUAAAAGH!.!.!" The brunette shouted as he was rammed hard by his opponent. The impact sent the dark robot flying twenty yards. It bounced along the ground, making large craters and ditches. As the titan spun around, Izzy dizzily fought to regain control. "So ya wanna play dirty, huh!.?" He smirked as he stopped the fumbling bot. "That's just fine with me; I _love_ playing dirty!"

With those words, he made the robot stand and dash at Sam with his mallet held high. The blond prepared to counterattack when he noticed something quite peculiar about his rival.

"Huh, I hardly left a scratch on him!.?.!" He gasped. "But how?.?"

He didn't have much time to contemplate this. Izzy was right on top of him! Sam backed away and prepared to jab his opponent with his hockey stick. But Izzy darted out of the way and raised his hammer. The blond quickly switched tactics and pulled his stick backwards to strike. The brunette had other plans, however. He brought his mallet down...onto the ground? The audience and Sam were surprised by the action. Izzy only grinned as he made his robot do an upwards swing. The maneuver caused dirt and rocks to fly up into the eyes of Sam's robot, not only effectively blinding it but also damaging it slightly! It grew dark inside the cockpit, causing the blond to panic.

"That was a dirty trick!.!.!" Reggie protested to the judge over her radio.

"_It's completely within the rules._" The referee responded. "_It **is** no holds barred after all._"

"Ugh!" Sam grunted. "I gotta get this sludge off me or else!"

His robot backed up a few paces and proceeded to rub the dirt off with its left arm. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Izzy came in swinging, repeatedly pelting his rival with his mallet. The dark brunette laughed manically as he kept up the punishment. Many cracks and holes appeared in the wooden automaton as thousands of splinters flew off it. After about two minutes of pounding the living daylights out of Sam's machine, Izzy's robot jumped backwards to prepare for the final strike.

"Aw man..." Iggy groaned to himself. "I thought for sure Mr. Sammy-Sam would win again..."

"I can't believe how easy this was!" Izzy cackled as he pushed several buttons on the control panel. His robot bent forward like a football player would before executing a play. "Almost makes it feel like I wasted my time making this thing out of steel and painting it to make it look like it was made outta wood!"

Outside, the robot shimmered in the noon sun.

"Oh well," He shrugged as he readied his robot for the final blow, "At least I'm getting a win today! Let's go!.!.!"

With that proclamation, the blue-capped robot stormed right for the blind golem. Izzy's malevolent grin grew wider and more insane as he got closer and closer to his victory. After all these years of fighting, he was finally going to be on top staring down at his fallen rival, laughing at him!

Unfortunately as Izzy was about to find out, fate—with a dash of karma—has that nasty way of screwing you over and teaching you some very important lessons.

The dark haired boy's bot was running towards the blond's with his mallet held to the side, ready to knock his rival's head clear off his body! Sam was still struggling to regain his vision, but even with his limited sight, he was aware of the incoming threat. He had to act fast if he wanted to stay in this match. Should he try to dodge? No, Izzy was way to close to avoid the blow without sustaining _some_ damage. Besides, he had no idea _where_ to weave. Sam _could_ try jumping, but Izzy would most likely see it coming. The blond sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't so analytical... I gotta learn to take a right brained approach to things like Twister." He blinked and chuckled when he remembered the hair-brained antics his friend, a redheaded cameraman in training, would get into. Getting his face stuck in cement, playing around in chocolate until he was covered from head to toe in the stuff, and, in his absolutely most insane, setting a whole flock of penguins free at the local aquarium. He gasped after that recollection. "That's it! That's how I can beat him! I just hope this works!"

Sam pulled back a nearby lever and readied himself. Outside, his robot pulled back its right arm, which was holding the immense hockey stick. He kept his trembling hand on the lever, ready to unleash it. Meanwhile, Izzy was on the verge of ending the battle. Just a little closer... The tension in the makeshift stadium was thick as supporters of either boy shouted for them to either "Get up!" or "Finish him!"

"Sammy!.!.!" Reggie shouted from her place at Sam's bunker.

"Sammy-Sam!.!.!" Iggy also yelled before blinking. "Oh yeah! ...Izzy." He added as silently as possible.

"Victory is mine!.!.!" Izzy screamed, practically foaming at the mouth.

"NOW!.!.!" Sam roared, pushing the lever with all his might. The robot's right arm pulled back one more inch before thrusting forward...

**_CLANG!.!.!_**

The crowd and both coaches gasped at what had happened. In the span of a split second, all yelling and cheering turned into shock and awe. However, the ones most affected were the two pilots. Sam was pale and breathing hard as his heart fought to regain its normal rhythm. His eyes were wide and unblinking. As were Izzy's. The brunette, unlike his rival, was red in the face. His teeth were clenched hard enough to cause any other person's to crack and shatter. His heart pounded in his chest, pumping blood as if it was a volcano fighting to control the magma contained within. His lips quivered trying to form coherent sentences.

"H-how...?" He trailed off. "H-h-how c-c-could I...?" His eyes became two tiny slits as he took a deep breath in preparation for the scream that was about to come. "**HOW COULD I LOSE TO THIS LOSER _AGAIN_!.?.!**"

Outside, Sam's robot's stick was jabbed so far in Izzy's robot's hull that it could be easily seen coming out of the other side! It seemed that the arm jabbed with enough force to penetrate the other robot's metal shell. Attached to the stick's end was what appeared to be the power source of the dark mech. It was a car's engine attached to a tank of...nitro glycerin! Electricity crackled all around the obviously defeated automaton.

"NITRO!.?.!" Sam screamed in horror before slapping his head. "Oh no, he didn't!"

"This match is null and void!" The referee shouted, blowing his whistle. "Izzy Lopez has used an illegal substance in the construction of his robot! Therefore, he is disqualified from the competition! The winner is Sam Dullard!"

"Gee, like I was able to continue anyway? That blond idiot knocked out my power." The brunette said, drumming his fingers on the now dead control panel after hearing the late call. He then banged his seat's armrests. "Ugh! And I was so close too! How'd he get that lucky shot in!.?.!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!.!.! How'd he even GET nitro!.?.!" Sam shouted frantically pressing buttons on his control panel. "He's not old enough to drive, let alone own a car to mess with! I gotta get it off before it explodes!.!.!"

Before anyone could stop him, Sam made his robot put a foot on Izzy's mech and kick it right off, causing the defeated fighter to fall over backwards. The crash knocked Izzy out of his chair, causing him to literally kiss the cockpit's back wall! The already ticked off kid crawled back to the control panel and glared out the window.

"Hey!.!.! Just whaddya think you're doing!.?.!" He roared before letting out a sharp gasp.

The nitro powered engine was _still_ attached to Sam's hockey stick...and the robot was wildly swinging it in an attempt to get it off!.!.! The gaping Izzy looked on for a few seconds before dropping his ears and sighing deeply.

"Yeah, only _he_ would move around violently with a volatile substance attached to him..."

After a particularly hard swing, the engine finally detached and flew through the air...towards Izzy!.!.! Expecting this, the brunette could only give another sigh and put on a bored expression.

"Just another typical day..." He said as it neared his cockpit. "I wish I put on my helmet when I had the chance."

The tank of nitro collided with the robot's head and exploded, creating one hell of a fireworks show for those in the higher stands. The explosion incinerated the dark boy's robot and sent its owner flying high into the air. Higher than most birds can manage. He flew in the direction of the ocean and beyond, cursing his rival for all the pain that has been inflicted on him. He soon disappeared into the horizon.

"Ugh... He forgot the helmet again." A disappointed Iggy sighed, putting down the binoculars he was using. "And the parachute too. Tsk, tsk... I keep telling him to wear those whenever he fights Sammy-Sam. But does he listen? _Noooooooooo__!_"

He looked through them again and gasped when he saw him disappear from view. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I-I-Izzy...?"


	2. A Series of Painful Events

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Two

A Series of Painful Events

Roughly six hours later...

"...And your whole way of life!.!.! You hear me!.?.! Curse your whole stinkin' way of life!.!.!" Izzy finally finished screaming at Sam.

He was currently flying over the Pacific Ocean, apparently due to the force of the explosion. He took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down a bit, just enough to look around his surroundings. All he saw above were clouds and below was nothing but water.

"Man... That explosion really sent me far... I'm surprised I even survived that one."

His stomach grumbled a few moments later.

"Ugh!" He grabbed his belly. "When the hell am I gonna land!.?.! I'm getting hungry over here!"

As if listening to his hunger-induced groan, gravity finally affected his body. He looked down and noticed he was falling towards a small group of islands. The one near the bottom was the biggest of them all with a large volcano on it. Of course, it wasn't the only one with a volcano on it, but it was certainly the largest mountain in the chain. Several smaller islands seemed to follow the big one as if they were a tail. It all looked familiar to Izzy...as if he saw those islands on a map many times before today. He gasped as realization dawned on him.

"H-H-Hawaii!.?.!" He breathed before breaking out a huge grin. "I'm gonna land in **HAWAII**!.?.! Wooooo!.!.! Vacation time!.!.! It's about time I take a little break!" He put his hand over his eyes to try to get a better look. "Woah, the best way to look at it _is_ from a couple thousand feet in the air! Talk about your awesome sights! It don't get much better than this!"

He blinked having realized what he said.

"**A COUPLE THOUSAND FEET IN THE AIR!.?.!**"

He looked down and indeed noticed he was in for a _lot_ of pain. A flock of seagulls flew under his feet as a message that he wasn't dreaming. He looked ahead with a wide-eyed foreboding stare reminiscent of the old Looney Tunes cartoons. He blinked once more and waved as if he was facing a camera.

"Yipe." Izzy squeaked, waving goodbye to the imaginary camera.

With that, he fell like a rock towards one of the smaller islands. It was one near the end of the chain. He fell forever, screaming in total fright. Down through the clouds he went towards the island. It seemed that he was falling towards a beach near a jungle at the outskirts of a city. He put his hands together as if praying and looked up.

"Oh please let me land in the water!" The boy pleaded as he neared the beach. He looked down and yelped when he saw he was plummeting towards the sand. He prayed harder for safety. "Let me land in the water! Please, please, _please_ let me land in the water!.!.! Please, please, please, please—"

**CRASH!.!.!**

Izzy landed in the sand. The landing created a deep crater shaped like his body. Moans mixed with growls and snarls were heard as he struggled to climb out of the hole.

"Welp, that's the last time _I_ ask for help from above." He grumbled as he stood up and brushed the sand off him.

The brunette adjusted his hat as he studied the environment. As he saw from up in the air, he was outside a jungle that stood close to a city. What he didn't notice was that the jungle was lined with huts that were situated up in the trees. Also, chickens and other forms of livestock roamed around the grounds. If it wasn't for the fact there were several cars parked near the compound, he'd think he arrived in some kind of backwards community.

"Heh, must be farmers." Izzy commented before rolling his eyes. "Great, I landed in Hawaiian Hicksville." He huffed before rubbing his temple. "Alright, alright, let's chill for a sec. Remember this is a good thing. You're in the greatest vacation spot on the planet." The brunette snickered evilly as he rubbed his hands. "Wait til I rub it in that blond idiot's face that I'm sipping on pina-coladas—virgin, of course—at the beach, while he's back home stewing! Bwahahahahaha!.!.! But first, a little swim."

He turned towards the ocean and ran tossing his bucket hat backwards. Without the cobalt lid holding it down, his dark, spiky hair flowed freely in the wind. Truly he looked handsome with his long locks hanging down to his shoulders. He should know—many girls at school told him so the few times he was seen without his hat on. Of course, he could care less about that. Only vengeance was on his mind. He didn't have any time for love. He only wanted destruction and chaos. No one seemed to fill that void for the boy. He had no one to complement the evil in his heart.

"Oh well, I don't give a damn about that at all!" He said, getting out of his reverie. "I'm gonna have fun while I'm here!"

With that, he resumed running towards the beach and tried to take off his shirt and vest. As he struggled with the clothes, he didn't see the crab in his way. The crustacean was scuttling along innocently looking for a good place for a nest. Before the excited kid could stop, he tripped over the clawed creature and landed face first in the sand. Izzy growled as he picked himself up.

"Who dares...?" He seethed, looking back. He noticed the crab lying on its back trying to correct itself. The boy smirked evilly as he stood up and approached the defenseless animal. He unceremoniously grabbed it by the shell and brought it to eye level. Both human and beast glared at the other.

"You dare to trip me!.?" Izzy roared at the crab, "When I was feeling good about myself!.?.! Why I got half a mind to—"

**SNAP!.!.!**

"YEEEEEEEOWCH!.!.!" The brunette screamed, dropping the crab. He jumped around, clutching his left hand, which was just pinched unmercifully. The crab scuttled away, free to continue its quest. Izzy, meanwhile, cursed the crustacean. "Yeah, you better run! I'll have your whole family for dinner tonight with extra butter sauce!.!.!"

As he jumped around in pain, he didn't realize he was nearing a tall coconut tree. Even if he did, it wouldn't have mattered. He was way too mad to pay it any mind. He soon crashed his back into it. When the new pain entered his body, he stopped and turned towards the piece of scenery with a deep snarl. Red with rage, he made the wind up with his left foot. With all the hatred he could muster, he gave the tree a tremendous kick. He cried out in agony as he held his foot, which was throbbing.

While the victim of karma's sick sense of humor was hopping around looking for more ways to vent out his frustration, up in the tree, three coconuts were coming loose. All they needed was one more push. Just one tiny jostle is all they needed to leave their cradle and explore the world.

"Lousy tree...stupid crab, idiotic gravity..." Izzy trembled angrily, his fury reaching the boiling point. "STUPID, LOUSY, IDIOTIC BLOND PUNK!.!.!"

With that final proclamation, he grabbed the tree and shook it hard, as if trying to knock it down with his bare hands. That was his second biggest mistake that day, his first being participating in that tournament. One by one, the coconuts fell from the tree. The hard oversized fruit fell for brief seconds before bouncing, one after the other, off Izzy's hat-less head. Multiple lumps appeared, towering over his hair. He stumbled around with a dizzy look on his face.

"...I'll take a pina-colada on the rocks!" He slurred. "And don't forget one of those little umbrellas!" He fell backwards and slumped against the coconut tree until his butt hit the sand. The last thing he bubbled out before losing consciousness was, "I want the calamari with clams on the side..."

A couple of hours passed by and the ill-tempered boy was still out cold. The sun was setting, creating a breathtaking combination of oranges, reds, blues, and purples in the sky. A pair of feet ran out of the water and made their way inshore. Their owner noticed Izzy's limp form and called out to him. It _was_ getting late after all; the brunette will get sick. The swimmer gasped when he saw blood trickling down the other's head. He bent down, put the stranger's arm around his shoulder, and took him to the compound.


	3. Awakened in a New World

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Three

Awakened in a New World

The sound of chirping birds pierced the darkness in the boy's mind. He groaned in pain as he fought to open his eyes. He managed to open them a crack only to shut them instantly, hissing at the sunlight pouring in through the window. After a moment, he tried again, finally getting his eyes to open fully. Once he adjusted to the light and his vision cleared, he noticed he was lying in a bed. He looked up at the straw ceiling and blinked. He sat up, painful as it was, and took a look around the room.

He seemed to be inside someone's bedroom. On his right was a dresser littered with pictures of people the boy didn't know, people he's never met. He turned to his left and noticed a desk. There were boxes of band-aids, medicine bottles, a bowl of water, and a washcloth placed on one side of it. A pillow was occupying the remaining space. A blanket was draped over the nearby chair. The kid blinked. Was the room's occupant sleeping there? Or was _he_ the occupant and let someone sleep there? A friend maybe? He didn't know. Facing the door, the boy noticed a mirror hanging from it. He was able to see his reflection.

"I look like a wreck..." He said to no one in particular. His voice was coarse, as if he didn't talk all his life.

The very first thing he noticed in his reflection was the bandage wrapped tightly around his head. He held up both hands (his left being wrapped in a bandage as well) and felt along the line of cloth. He grimaced in pain when he touched a section near his left forehead. Moving away from that spot, he realized he had black spiky hair, a dark tan, and brown eyes. Pulling away the blanket covering him, he saw that he was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts with suns pictured on them.

He sat there for a few minutes contemplating. How'd he wind up in this strange room? Where _is_ this room? He closed his eyes and tried to remember the events leading to him waking up. He couldn't think up a thing. He shut his eyes and concentrated harder. Something had to be there. An image, a voice, _something_! But nothing surfaced. He opened his eyes and leaned back, panting slightly. He put a hand to his forehead.

"Ugh... Why can't I remember? What happened to me?"

Just then, the door opened. The boy looked up and noticed another boy enter the room, carrying a tray of food. This kid looked to be a few inches shorter than the boy lying in bed. His skin seemed a tad lighter than the other's. He was dressed in a violet shirt with palm trees pictured on it, a pair of blue shorts, and sandals. He had short length brown hair and equally brown eyes set in a happy demeanor. He was smiling as he crossed the room.

"Well, glad to see you're finally awake, brah!" He said cheerfully as he laid the tray on the desk and pulled the chair to the bed. "Aloha!"

"..." The other boy blinked, surprised by the greeting. It was so full of energy. It was almost contagious. Realizing the one in the chair was waiting for a response, the kid bowed his head. "Oh, umm aloha."

"Heh, glad to see you know the lingo." The boy in the chair smiled warmly. The one in the bed found himself smiling back. Something about this new person was so...inviting? He didn't know what word to use, but he knew this was someone he could trust. Someone that can offer him answers. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Keoni Makani. And you are?"

The kid in bed blinked strangely. "M-my name?" He looked ahead and tried to think. "My name is..." He gritted his teeth and held his forehead. "My name is..." He soon gave up and shook his head. Keoni looked at him oddly.

_'Does he have amnesia?'_

"You don't know your own name, cuz?" He asked. The other boy slowly shook his head.

"N-nothing's coming to mind. I don't even know how I got here." He rubbed the sore area on his forehead as he turned to Keoni. "What happened to me?"

"Well I don't know." Keoni replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I found you lying on the beach out cold. You had a pretty bad cut on your head and your hand was swollen. A bunch of coconuts were around you. I guess they fell on your head and knocked you out. Not sure about the hand, but it seems to have gone down. I brought you back here and bandaged you up. You've been lying here ever since."

"Knocked me out?" Keoni nodded. "How long was I out for?"

"A good three days, brah. We didn't know if you'd ever wake up."

"Three days..." The other boy repeated. His stomach suddenly grumbled, causing him to blush. Keoni gave a hearty laugh as the other kid put a hand on his stomach.

"Well at least your stomach remembers when it's time to eat!" He grabbed the tray of food and placed it on the other boy's lap. "Here, I brought this up for you in case you woke up. There's plenty more so eat up!"

The boy didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed the fork on the tray and ate like he's never eaten before. Keoni grinned at him and left him to his meal. By the time the kid finished eating; Keoni had come back, holding some clothes. He placed the clothes on the nightstand and took the tray.

"These are the clothes I found you in." He said. "Don't know _what_ happened to you, but your clothes were blackened, like you were in a fire or something. You sure you can't remember anything? You didn't climb into a volcano, did you?"

"What? _No!_" The boy replied aghast. "I told you I don't remember a thing!"

Keoni chuckled. "Relax brah, I was only kidding. Still, it's strange how your clothes wound up like that. My grandma did all she could to mend them. They should be good as new."

"'Blackened...'" The kid repeated to himself. He blinked as a thought came to him. "Erm, if these are the clothes I was wearing when you found me, then how did I get in _these_ clothes?" He gestured to the clothes he was currently wearing. Keoni's face went red as he pulled at his shirt collar.

"W-well... You were unconscious and you couldn't possibly stay in those clothes, so I..." He trailed off.

"You...?"

The other boy noticed a pair of boxers near the top of the pile and blushed so hard; it looked like blood was going to drip out of his nose. Keoni fought a creeping grin as he turned away. The kid's mouth was agape as he looked at the other boy.

"You _undressed me_?"

"Well yeah..." Keoni glowered at the boy in the bed. "It's not like we don't have the same parts!" He gulped as he added, almost to himself, "I gotta say though, you're not half bad..."

"'Not half bad?'" The other kid cracked a smile. Keoni noticed and grinned as if forgiven.

"Ha! It's about time I saw a smile on your face! For a second there, I thought you only knew how to frown!" The other kid chuckled at the comment before noticing the hat on top of the pile of clothes. It was upside down, as if there was something inside. He grabbed the hat and reached inside. "Oh that's right. Everything you had in your pockets when I found ya is in that hat. I didn't want to pry, so I just put everything in there."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." The boy said as he pulled out several objects. A key-chain adorned with a couple of miniature penguin figures, along with a flamingo; a yo-yo, a pack of gum, which he shared a piece of with Keoni; and a wallet. It was black with a picture of a NES controller embroidered on the front flap. "Hm a—I mean my—wallet..."

"Maybe there's something in there that says your name and where you're from." Keoni offered. "Like an ID card or something."

The other boy nodded. He opened the wallet and pulled out all the cards and papers inside. He laid everything out in front of him and looked along with Keoni. The Hawaiian blinked in realization after noticing a bunch of business cards and menus to various restaurants in a certain town, as well as the local library.

"So _that's_ it! You're from Ocean Shores, brah! How cool!"

The other kid scratched his head. "I take it you know the place?"

"Yeah I do!" Keoni answered. "It's a town in California. My Uncle Tito works at a restaurant there. Matter of fact, ya got one of their menus in your wallet." He held up an old crumpled up menu for the Shore Shack. "I also know some good friends there. Maybe you've met them." The other boy shrugged.

"Maybe... Chances are I wouldn't know them now..." He sighed.

"Well either way, you're a long way from home, cuz."

"'Long way?'" Keoni nodded. "So where am I anyway?"

"You're on the island of Oahu in good ol' Hawaii." Keoni said proudly, puffing out his chest. The other boy chuckled in amusement.

"Hawaii huh? I guess I should count myself lucky. Not only am I in paradise, but I found a great friend."

He looked up at Keoni with a genuine look. The lighter brunette smiled back at his companion. The two looked at each for a moment before turning away, clearing their throats. Apparently, they had looked at each other too long.

"Now that we know where you're from, let's see if we can't get a name to go with that handsome face." Keoni blushed as he said that. Interpreting it as a joke, the one in the bed continued ruffling through the papers. Keoni was thankful it wasn't brought up.

Despite only knowing the boy for a few minutes, he's already grown fond of him. He didn't say so, but he's been watching the kid sleep for the past two nights. He'd say he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to the mysterious kid. That he didn't want him to get hurt anymore than he's already have. But Keoni actually spent the night watching his calm form sleep soundly. He'd study the other boy's features for so long, he's grown familiar to him, as if he was a long lost relative. He came out of his reverie when he felt the boy nudge his arm.

"You there, Keoni? I've been calling your name for a good five minutes."

"Oh sorry cuz, guess I was lost in thought." Keoni said, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. The other kid blinked, but dismissed it.

"Well, I found a school ID card. This must have my name on it." He said excitedly.

"What are ya waiting for? Let's see it!"

The kid took a deep breath and turned the card over. On the front was a picture of a boy wearing a red vest over a purple shirt; a blue bucket hat was worn over spiky black hair. The subject of the picture was wearing a deep scowl, as if he didn't want to be there. Keoni was rather shocked at the boy's expression. He may not have known the kid long, but he didn't expect to see such a dark look on his face. It seemed almost inhuman. He looked at the owner, who was looking interested in his picture. Is that the kid's true expression? Did he always have this look on his face before losing his memory?

While Keoni contemplated this, the other boy read the card aloud. The ID card read:

_Ocean Shores Middle School_

_Student ID #: 055987_

_Name: Izzy Lopez_

_Address: 5874 Pelican Way_

"Izzy Lopez..." The boy read with a grin. "My name is Izzy Lopez."

Shaking his head, Keoni put on a smile.

"Izzy Lopez huh? I like the ring of that... Sounds like just the right name for ya." He nodded to himself. He then shook Izzy's hand. "It's great to finally meet ya, brah!" Izzy chuckled, returning the handshake.

"Likewise. Wonder what's with the crazy look on my face though. Something must've been making me mad that day..." He reached for his wallet. "Wonder if there are any other pictures in here."

He pulled out a small wallet-sized picture. On it were himself and a younger boy. Izzy looked just as angry as he did in the school ID picture. His arms were crossed and his body was turned to the left. The other boy was considerably shorter, almost by a foot. He was wearing a purple plumber's hat with the letter I printed on its brim over his curly black hair. He had on a blue shirt with an egg pictured on it and a pair of khaki shorts. The little boy had his eyes closed and was grinning and waving at the camera.

Izzy and Keoni looked at each other strangely before looking back at the photo.

The two boys couldn't have been more different if they tried. They were like polar opposites. Were they related? They certainly have the same characteristics. Dark tan, black hair... To Izzy, it was almost unreal to know that he was staring at himself. That he was capable of being angry in any and all situations. Just looking at the picture made him shudder. He pulled his blanket tighter against himself. Keoni frowned at him. It was safe to assume he didn't like this aspect of his new companion. He took the picture out of Izzy's hands and put it back into the wallet.

"Was that other kid your brah?" He asked, trying to get Izzy to warm up. Izzy shook his head.

"I don't know... Maybe?" He answered unsure. "Wonder if there's anything else in there."

He held his hand out for the wallet. Keoni gave it to him. Izzy reached his other hand inside and pulled out another picture. It seemed beat up. There were scorch marks on one side of it. Tiny holes were made on it, as if someone poked the photo with a pin. There were even a couple of tears on it. It was clear this picture has seen better days. Eyebrow raised, Izzy turned the picture around to see the subject. Almost at once, he screamed shrilly, as if someone just stabbed him in the heart. He recoiled into the headboard as he dropped the picture. He held his throbbing head and he continued screaming like a banshee. Keoni rushed to his side and held him, trying to calm him down.

"Izzy! Calm down! It's only a picture!"

Izzy didn't seem to listen. He just kept crying and screaming. Keoni looked back at the picture and felt his eyes widen in horror. He went pale as he tried to make sense of the situation. Who is this boy and why was he carrying around a mutilated photo of one of his best friends? He didn't have any idea at all, but what mattered now was getting Izzy to stop screaming in pain.

But still, why would this dark haired kid want to hurt Sam Dullard for?


	4. The Plan

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Four

The Plan

About an hour later, Keoni had finally managed to get Izzy to compose himself. The darker brunette was panting and dabbing a tissue at his eyes to stop the cascade of tears. The occasional sniffle would find its way out of his mouth, but he had calmed down for the most part. Sighing, Keoni picked up the disfigured photograph and put it away in his top drawer. The farther away it was from Izzy, the better. He just couldn't understand how one picture could affect someone like this.

The whole episode was a complete shock to Keoni. He always thought of Sammy as friendly, someone that could never have any enemies whatsoever. The blond was nice to everyone he's met. He's even treated Keoni with nothing but kindness from the day they met. He was harmless...or so Keoni thought. How could Izzy be afraid of _him_? What, if anything, did Sam do to hurt him? What could possibly elicit such a response from looking at a simple picture? Keoni had to find out. He just _had to_.

"You feeling any better, brah?" He asked gently.

Izzy gave a loud snort (making Keoni cringe in the process) and wiped his eyes one last time before nodding.

"Y-yeah... I think I'm good..." He took a deep breath.

"It might be a good idea if you got cleaned up. It wouldn't be helpful if everyone saw you looking like this."

Keoni held out his hand. Izzy grabbed it and pulled himself out of bed with his help. He was still a little shaky. His legs wobbled as he walked towards the door. Luckily he was able to regain his balance in no time. Keoni grabbed the boy's clothes and followed.

"Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

As the duo stepped out of the room, Izzy took an amazed breath. They were atop a tree in a forest just steps away from the beach. Izzy noticed several huts built on the surrounding trees. Each of them was decorated according to their owner's tastes. They all sported a balcony big enough to support a couple of chairs and a small table on them. Some of the huts had clotheslines hung in-between each other or hung from the hut to a nearby tree. On the ground and in the trees, people were seen going about their business. Chickens and other livestock were milling about the grounds. Izzy could only manage to grin at the sight. It was like watching a small village at work.

"This is incredible..." He said, trying to take everything in. Keoni, being used to the sight, simply guided Izzy towards a ladder connecting his tree to the ground. "Erm, how are we gonna get my clothes down? Wouldn't you have a hard time hanging on?"

"Ah, not a worry, cuz. Take a look at this." Keoni gestured to a basket tied to a rope attached to a pulley. "I'll just load your clothes on the basket and lower it down. No problem at all. Just gotta watch out if you're trying to bring food down cause animals can snatch it and run off before you can do anything."

He put the clothes into the basket, positioned it over the ground, and lowered it down. Once he was done, he tied the rope to a nearby post.

"There, you see? Nothing to it."

"Heh, pretty nifty." Izzy commented as he clapped. As he followed Keoni down, he thought of something. "So did you use this thing to get me into your room?"

"Believe me, brah, I wouldn't trust that thing with precious cargo." The lighter brunette replied, thankful his companion wasn't able to see his reddening face. "It's just not strong enough for it. I had you hanging from my back as I climbed. Almost slipped a couple times, but as you can see, I got ya up in one piece."

"Wow, you're strong." Izzy commented as they both got to the ground.

"I try." Keoni winked as he flexed his muscles jokingly. The darker brunette merely rolled his eyes at that as he grabbed his clothes from the basket.

"Whatever Hercules. Mind showing me that bathroom now?" He asked, smirking at Keoni's reaction. He was glowering at Izzy in mock anger.

"Hey! I _am_ strong!"

"Suuuuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeee you are!" Izzy teased.

That only served to make Keoni intensify his "rage."

"I'll make ya pay for that!"

"Nyah, nyah!" Izzy stuck out his tongue.

Both boys laughed at their antics.

"Ok, so he's got a sense of humor." Keoni said to himself, smiling as he led his companion over to the bathroom. "This could be an interesting relationship."

Soon, they reached their destination. The bathroom was actually a hollowed out tree. Water flowed into it through an irrigation system. Pipes going into the ground were connected to the tree on each side. Steam can be seen coming out of some of them. A curtain served as the door. There was a small cubby hole near the entrance.

"The water goes into a broiler and gets heated. It's connected to a nozzle so you can take a warm shower. You can put your clothes there." Keoni pointed at the cubby hole. He then warned, "I wouldn't recommend it though..."

"Why?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember when I said animals can steal food from the baskets?" Izzy nodded. "Well sometimes, the younger kids steal your clothes from that hole and hide them somewhere in the jungle so you're forced to walk back to your hut naked. I found that out the hard way once..."

Keoni went red as he looked away. Izzy blushed hotly as he imagined the other boy running across the compound in his birthday suit. Immediately, he turned and ran inside the bathroom.

"There are fresh towels in the closet!" Keoni shouted after him.

When he heard the water start, he took the opportunity to head to the phone in his room. This was the perfect time to call Tito. He needed to know about Izzy's relation to Sam. It's been eating at him since the dark brunette's outburst. If anybody would know the root cause to his friends' troubles, it was his uncle. Maybe it would help get Izzy's memory back...or maybe help the boy live a happier life, preferably with him in it? Either way, he had to help Izzy get back his memory and get home to Ocean Shores. Who knows how worried his family must be?

Once Keoni reached his hut, he grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the Shack. The wait for someone to answer was excruciating. He hoped it wasn't too late in the day over at Ocean Shores. If the restaurant was closed, he'd have to try e-mail, and it could take awhile to get a response. Keoni was feeling so anxious he couldn't wait any longer than a phone call to get some sort of assistance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While Keoni was trying to find answers, a certain somebody in Ocean Shores was frantically trying to find his own. Young Iggy Lopez was tired and worn out. He's spent the entire day on his roller blades, shouting his head off for his big brother. He's combed nearly every inch of the town looking for any sign of Izzy. He's done just about everything he could think of to find him. But no matter what he did, the older brunette was nowhere to be found. He didn't even appear when the little kid shouted out random wrong video game facts, one of his brother's pet peeves. Now it was nearing sunset and he was zooming around town, hanging missing posters on every bare wall he could find.

"IZZY!.!.!" The cry echoed all around town for the umpteenth time that day. He blazed down the California Incline, nearly breaking his neck in the process. He didn't care though. He had to find his brother!

"IZZY!.!.!" He shouted again as he zoomed past Mad Town. The skaters inside yelled after him, having been distracted. Some even crashed in the middle of their tricks due to the disturbance. Iggy couldn't bother to be sidetracked.

"**IZZY!.!.!**" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he skated past Bruised Man's Curve. He dodged the ensuing falling rocks with ease, not that he was thinking about his own safety.

Meanwhile, at the Shore Shack, the kid's screams were affecting the Rocket gang especially bad. Twister was shaking so badly, he couldn't hold onto anything for more than a few seconds before spilling whatever he was holding on either himself or his friends. Sammy was constantly mistyping on his laptop as he tried to lose himself in an online game. Poor guy kept getting his character killed. Reggie, who actually sympathized with the boy, was merely thumbing through old issues of her 'Zine. Despite her feelings of sympathy, you could hear her teeth grinding. Finally, Otto was trembling in anger so fierce; you'd think his hair would catch fire at any second! His fists were balled up dangerously.

Unfortunately staying holed up in the Shack was about the only thing the group could do ever since Izzy went missing. Iggy's attempts to find his brother all but prevented the gang from doing any sports. His shouting made it nearly impossible to concentrate. Most of the posters he hung up were pasted with a lousy glue so the wind would carry them everywhere—The town was practically COVERED in them!—so the place was littered. And perhaps worst of all, the distressed Iggy somehow got the DJs of all the radio stations in the tri-county area to make a mention of Izzy after every song! You couldn't even listen to music without hearing about the kid every two minutes! Safe to say the gang was very near the breaking point.

"Argh!.!.!" Otto shouted, pounding on the table after hearing another announcement on the radio. He leapt from his seat and started running towards the exit. Reggie, not missing a beat, reached out and grabbed his shirt collar without taking her eyes off her reading. "C'mon Reg, lemme go!.!.! I'm gonna kill him!.!.!" He shouted, trying to break free from his sister's grip, but she hanged on tight.

"Chill, Rocket Boy!" She yelled, not moving her eyes from the pages. It was clear she's grown used to these outbursts.

"It's been THREE days! Someone's gotta shut 'im up!" Otto roared.

"Just think! You'd be out there looking for me if I got lost!"

"..." That stopped Otto cold. Satisfied, Reggie let him go. Snarling in defeat, her brother returned to his chair.

"You'd think he'd have shown up by now though." Twister surmised. "Three days is a long time to just disappear."

"Well, that explosion _was_ powerful." Sam stated, not looking up from his computer. "Even _I_ felt the heat from it, and I was still in my cockpit at the time."

"You don't think he...?"

"Pfft!" Otto snorted. "You kidding bro? He's walked away from worse."

"Yeah, no kidding." Twister cringed at the thought of all the damage Izzy's done, both to the town and himself. "That kid's indestructible." He put a hand to his chin in a rather rare thinking pose. He thought aloud, "Wonder what his secret is?"

"Easy," Sam sighed. "He hates me, remember?"

"..." Twister blinked. "Oh yeah..."

Soon, Iggy was out of breath as he skated down the straightaway leading to the Pier. Sweat fell off his brow in sheets as he pushed himself forward. A stack of posters was hanging from his left arm, so he had to use his right to propel himself. He was going at a snail's pace as he continued to call for his brother.

"Izzy..." He breathed.

Now he was struggling just to move his feet. His skates felt like two lead weights.

"Izzy..."

He couldn't even lift his feet anymore. He just rolled forward.

"Iz—WOAH!.!.!" He shouted as his skates gave way, forcing him into a face plant right into the concrete. Iggy's posters went flying as he struggled to get back to his feet. His sight was blurry as he regained his bearings. He only managed to get on his knees as he wiped the sweat off his face with his already moist T-shirt.

With his vision clear, he sat up and took a look at his surroundings. He found himself right in front of the Shore Shack. He held his stomach as it grumbled. It's been way too long since lunch he realized. With his mind made up, Iggy slowly got up, grabbed a handful of his posters, and made his way into the restaurant. As he walked up to the counter, he felt the cold glares of the kids sitting at the table. He sighed, starting to feel guilty for all he's done while trying to find his older brother. He didn't know how, but he felt he somehow inconvenienced them during his searching. He hung his head low as he approached the counter.

"Hi, can I get a hula burger with cheese fries and some pineapple juice please?" He ordered.

"Sure, coming right up." Ray nodded as he started the stove. Iggy looked at the posters under his arm and looked up.

"Would you also allow me to hang a couple of these up? I've been looking for my brother for a couple of days..."

The boy shrank back when he saw the aging blond's icy stare. It was clear the kids around town weren't the only ones affected. Ray quickly sighed and lowered his glare.

"Go ahead, it's fine with me." He answered with a dismissive wave. Iggy breathed a sigh of relief and gave a small smile in response.

"Thanks a lot." He said as he paid for his meal.

The boy went about hanging his posters on the columns at the front of the Shack. As he did so, one of the posters fell from his grip and fluttered inside. It landed on Reggie's foot. She grabbed it and read over it. Despite how annoying Iggy actually was over the past three days, she couldn't help but crack a smile at the poster. Sometimes she forgets just how young he is.

Where an actual picture of the missing person would usually be, there was a crayon drawing of a stick figure Izzy. There was the blue hat, the spiky black hair, the mean expression, the red vest over a purple shirt, and black shorts with red, white, and black shoes. He was standing in front of a tiny house with a black swirl coming out of the chimney. Information about Izzy and contact info was written in crayon as well. Reggie had to admit, it may have looked childish, but the boy actually put in just about everything needed in a missing person's poster.

_'He must really care for his brother, even if he is a jerk.'_ She thought to herself as she watched the kid. Otto snatched the poster out of her hand so he, Twister, and Sam could take a look. The former two were quickly laughing at the sight of it while Sam looked over it the same way Reggie was.

"Whew... Done." Iggy said, wiping sweat off his brow after hanging the last poster.

He went to the nearest free table and sat down. He sighed as he propped his head on his arm. He looked downtrodden as he thought to himself. It was clear he was thinking of his brother, wondering where he was and if he was ok. He soon felt eyes on him and looked up. He caught the foursome in the table across from him looking at him. All four of them quickly turned away, pretending to be doing whatever they were doing earlier. Iggy blinked and nodded to himself. He got up and approached the group.

"Guys..." He started, bowing his head. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused during the last couple of days. I know I probably made it hard to do anything in town—"

"I'LL SAY!.!.!" Otto shouted, shaking a fist. Iggy felt the sting of that remark.

"Otto! Shhhhhh!.!.!" Reggie admonished. She gave the young kid a reassuring look.

"—But please understand I only did it because I miss my big bro so much..." He sniffled as he rubbed his eyes. "I just want him back home."

"The way he acts, I would think of it as a vacation." Twister blurted out.

That only managed to make a few tears escape Iggy's eyes.

"Twister! Harsh!" Reggie shouted, slapping him upside the head.

"Ow!" The cameraman rubbed the back of his head.

"Still though, did you _really _have to do all that screaming?" Sam inquired. "Did you try going to the police?"

"I did." Iggy replied. "I spent all morning at the police station filing a missing person's report the day after my bro went missing. Haven't heard a word since."

"Well what about putting his picture on milk cartons?"

"Did that. I gave the milk company the best picture of Izzy I could find...which isn't saying much..."

Iggy reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture. In it, Izzy's face was covered with pie filling. A pie tin was on his head. Rage was etched on his face as he was chasing after Iggy, who seemed to be screaming for his life. Otto and Twister snickered to themselves after getting a good look. Sammy had a look of realization.

"Oh I remember that. That was from last year's county fair. The pie eating contest, right?"

"Yeah... Good times..." Iggy sighed, looking at the picture forlornly. The quartet exchanged strange looks. "Nobody's seen him though."

"Erm, how have you been holding up?" Reggie asked.

"That's the weirdest part. Life at home has been pretty calm. Without my bro around, I can play all our games for as long as I want without him forcing me off. I can watch whatever I want on TV and nobody takes the remote from me. I even get to go out and hang around wherever I want. I can hang around Sammy-Sam without getting roped into some scheme."

Iggy gave Sam a look of adoration. It was clear he's thought of the blond as a big brother. Sam shifted around in his seat. Reggie suppressed a giggle at the show of affection.

"That doesn't sound so weird..." She supplied. Iggy gave her a look of shock.

"Are you _kidding_ me!.?.! I'm so MISERABLE!.!.!" He shouted. He took his skate helmet in his hands and cried into it. The kids looked at him like he grew another head. "I should be happy I get run of the house, I know, but it's lonely without my bro!"

It was clear the gang had no idea what he was talking about. How could Iggy, after so many years of abuse and forced mischief, actually _miss_ Izzy? It made no sense. They've seen how the boy is treated. They knew there wasn't any love there. Even Twister gets _some_ love from his older brother...once in a blue moon. Seeing their confusion, Iggy decided to explain.

"You guys only ever see us on the street or when he challenges Sammy-Sam to something. You don't know what he's really like. Every Sunday morning, he takes me to the woods outside town to go bird watching. He's so peaceful and quiet during our walks."

"Huh? You sure we're talking about the same Izzy?" Otto asked incredulously. Iggy nodded.

"He always has our field guide handy and points out whatever birdy we see along our walk. He's pretty fast with identifying them too." He chuckled. "Once he bumped into a tree by mistake and a bunch of berries and nuts fell on him. Of course he was mad, but then he saw some small birds perched nearby. He scooped up the berries and nuts, and then held out his hands so they can feed. Every single one of those birds swooped down and ate their fill." He swooned.

"It was about the greatest thing I've ever seen." He sighed. "And he's gone! I got nobody at home!"

"What about your parents?" Reggie asked, raising an eyebrow. Surely those two can't live by themselves?

"My daddy's always on business trips, so he sends Izzy money every two weeks so he could do grocery shopping. Dad always manages to take care of the bills so we have a roof over our heads."

The kids were shocked by this. He gets to essentially live on his own, not be bogged down by his irritable brother or parents, can do whatever he wants, and he's _miserable_? To Otto and Twister that sounded like a dream come true! Oh how they wished they were freed from their parents and older siblings and were able to do whatever they wanted without consequence. They'd be at the beach from sunrise till sunset. They'd be able to stay up as late as they want and make all sorts of noise!

Reggie and Sam, thankfully, were a little more realistic and thus understanding of Iggy's plight. Sam especially knew how lonely it sometimes gets when he has no one to chatter with or play games with. Being an only child, he sometimes envies his friends. He wouldn't even mind having _Lars_ for an older brother if he could! Someone to do things with if his friends aren't around. Someone to fight with over who gets to use the shower first thing in the morning. Someone to argue with about petty things.

They would've talked more, but Iggy's order had arrived. Unable to contain his hunger, he dove right into his meal, eating with such ferociousness, such excitement; you'd think he was a younger version of Sam. As the boy ate, a phone was heard ringing. Tito was seen going into the backroom to answer the call.

Soon, Iggy finished his food. For the first time since Izzy first went missing, he actually had a smile on his face. Reggie, relieved to see his mood brighten a little, handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth, which had cheese and ketchup all over it. Iggy did so, sighing contently when he was done.

"Ah, that was good." He rubbed his belly as he took a swig of his juice. It seemed like that was the first full meal he's had all day. "So where were we?"

"You were saying how you—" Sam was interrupted by Tito.

"Phone call for you, little cuz." He said, gesturing to the blond.

Sam blinked strangely as he stood and walked over to the backroom. He wasn't expected home for another hour so it shouldn't be his mom. He wondered who could possibly be calling for him.

"H-hello?" He said as he picked up the receiver.

"_Aloha Sammy!_"

Sam couldn't help but grin at the sound of his good friend Keoni.

"Keoni! Aloha man! How are you?"

Sam's smile faltered when he heard the Hawaiian sigh.

"_I'm doing alright. I'm afraid this isn't a social call, cuz. I need your help._"

"_My_ help?"

Sam didn't like where this was going one bit. He had a bad feeling he knew what was happening. There can only be one reason why his buddy from Hawaii would call... There was a brief pause before Keoni spoke again.

"_Do you know someone named Izzy Lopez?_"

Bingo. Just like that, Sam knew what was going on. He rolled his eyes at the situation. Bad enough he had his rival's brother practically crying on his and his friends' shoulders, but said rival was all the way in _Hawaii_? He considered hanging up on his friend, but something stopped him. He took a look out at the restaurant. Reggie and the rest of his friends were talking to Iggy, trying to get him to calm down after his latest crying fit. Sam gave a groan. He knew he'd feel full of guilt if he didn't do something to help out his self-proclaimed rival at least a little bit. Feeling more and more uncomfortable, Sam turned back to the conversation.

"Yeah I know him." He answered. He heard Keoni breathe a sigh of relief. "How did you know? And how'd he wind up meeting you?"

He more or less knew how Izzy could've wound up in Hawaii, but he needed the boy on the other end to confirm it.

"_Well I'm not quite sure **how** he got here. I don't think he got here on a flight though..._" Keoni said with uncertainty. "_His clothes were burnt to a crisp. That's not important though. The thing is, he somehow hit his head and was knocked out. I found him on the beach and brought him home. When he woke up, he couldn't remember anything. He didn't know who he was or how he got here. I think it's amnesia, brah!_"

Sam blinked. Amnesia? His rival of a few years has _amnesia_? The very thought seemed crazy. Nevertheless though, he continued listening.

"_We, that is, him and me, looked inside his wallet for some information on him and found his name and address._" Keoni paused again, unsure how to put the next turn of events. "_...We also found a couple pictures. One of them was of you._"

"Me?" The blond asked strangely. He briefly wondered what Izzy's doing carrying around a picture of him in his wallet.

"_Yeah... It was torn up though. There was a bunch of burns and holes in it_..." Sam rolled his eyes in realization. He figured as much. "_When Izzy took a look at it, he freaked out! I've never seen anything like it. He was screaming and crying as if he was **afraid of you**. Took an hour or so to calm him down, but I don't know what could've caused him to carry on like that. Can you tell me what you know about him? Anything at all would help. I want to help him get back his memory._"

Sam had a strange look on his face after hearing all that. Izzy, actually _afraid_ of him? The brunet only had hate on the brain during all their past duels. For the dark kid to be _afraid_ of Sam was like saying Twister was good at math! It was just not possible! And another thing, Keoni wants to _help_ him? Sam never thought anyone can help that kid! Not even Izzy's own brother! He's made it clear that he wanted nobody's help. Remembering Keoni's request, Sam sighed.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's not pretty..."

"_Sammy I gotta do whatever it takes to help him. He's got nobody in the world to help him remember._" Keoni paused. Sam could've sworn he had heard him sigh forlornly on the other end. "_I want to be there for him. I want to get him home...and get to know him better._"

Sam blinked oddly at that. Keoni seemed to say that with an air of finality, like he was going to be with Izzy forever, even if he does get his memory back, for better or worse. Silently doubting that—and wondering just what he was getting himself into—the blond took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He started. Keoni seemed to be satisfied on the other end. "It all started a couple of years ago..."

And so, Sam told Keoni the horrible history of Izzy Lopez. From the day they met to the robot battle that propelled Izzy all the way to Hawaii, not a single detail was left unspoken. Keoni hung on every word as Sam relayed contest after contest, battle after battle, and insult after insult. The brunet was especially shocked when Sam relayed all the massive explosions, and oftentimes beatings, that followed each of the dark one's defeats. Keoni was also rather saddened when he heard about the relationship Izzy and his little brother share. He felt something tug at his heart when Sam mentioned all the times Izzy has sworn revenge on him and how he's almost never happy.

By the time Sam had finished, Keoni had a whole different view on the boy he found at the beach. Things seemed so much clearer now. Why Izzy had the photo of Sam in his wallet. Why he always looked angry in pictures. He still wasn't sure why the dark haired boy would be scared of Sam, but he chalked that up to primal emotions. He sighed and held his forehead. He said he wanted to help his new friend get back his memory and help improve his life, but after hearing Sam's recollection, he wondered if the latter was even possible. If—_when_—Izzy gets his memory back, he'll just go right back to trying to hurt Sam; he'll go back to harming his brother. But most importantly, his life will be miserable until the day he passes away.

Tears welled up in Keoni's eyes when he thought about that possibility. He didn't want that to happen to Izzy. He liked the kid too much to let such a fate befall him. He wanted the boy to be happy and live a peaceful life. He couldn't let Izzy go back to his old ways, not when such an opportunity as him losing his memory presented itself. It was the perfect chance to change him for the better. He wiped his eyes as a look of determination appeared on his face. He'll show Izzy that there's more to life than revenge and anger. He wanted to show Izzy that life can be full of fun and...love. Keoni grinned and shook his head to get rid of the blush. He had to concentrate on showing the dark haired boy how to live. Then, and only then, can he focus on _that_ aspect of life.

"Thanks a lot for telling me, Sammy." He said, getting back to his conversation. "I think I have an idea on what to do now."

Sam seemed unconvinced. "_You sure you want to do this, Keoni? Think of what'll happen when he remembers everything again..._"

"Let _me_ worry about that, cuz." Keoni responded confidently. "In the meantime, please tell his little brother he's in good hands. I don't know when we'll be able to fly him back to Ocean Shores, but let Iggy know he's safe."

"_Alright..._" Sam sighed. "_Just promise you'll be careful. You don't know what he's capable of when he's pushed too far. He's evil._"

"Evil or not, he's a human being and he needs love and understanding just like everyone else." The brunet retorted sharply. It was clear he didn't like that remark. Sam gave another breath, conceding his point. "But I'll watch myself."

"_Thanks__..._" Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "_I'll talk to you later. I have to head home. Keep me posted on him._" As an afterthought he added, "_Something tells me Iggy's going to need some support too until his brother comes back._"

Keoni blinked strangely, but decided not to pursue the subject. He trusted Sam's judgment. With an "Aloha," the brunet hung up the phone and made his way over to the bathroom. It's been about a half hour since he left Izzy to wash up. He must've been done by now.


	5. The Reading

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Five

The Reading

"Ah, that was refreshing…" Izzy said happily.

The dark brunette was rather pleased with himself as he stepped out of the stand-in shower. During the shower, his arms moved almost effortlessly. The soap and shampoo went where it always went in the proper order, or at least what Izzy felt was the right order. It all felt quite automatic to him, as if he's done this routine almost every day. Even after he was clean, his clothes were put on with barely a thought. His belongings were placed in his pants pockets without a second thought. His wallet went in the left pocket, his keys and yo-yo were placed in his right pocket, and the pack of gum he had was put into his vest pocket.

For the first time since he learned he lost his memory, he actually felt confident that he'll remember everything soon. It was as if his body has always remembered everything. Every routine, every movement, every emotion…

He shook his head as a shudder overcame him. "I shouldn't be thinking about that…" He blinked as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Still though, who is that kid?"

Wondering if he'll ever meet—or remember—the blond boy in the photograph, Izzy put on his hat. Once it was on, he ran his thumb through the brim and gave his reflection a thumbs-up. He put on a surprised look. Clearly he didn't expect that kind of action. He looked at his hand for a moment before giving his reflection a small smile.

"Just another quirk my body remembers." He nodded to himself before turning to leave the bathroom.

It seemed like everything would be alright.

"**HALT!.!.!**" A female voice shouted as half a dozen spears were shoved in Izzy's face!

"Yikes!" Izzy yelped, throwing his hands up.

He was surrounded on all sides by six people. They were all dressed in normal clothes. Izzy could make out several shorts and a couple of skirts on their legs. Their faces were covered by large masks that resembled tikis. They covered not only their faces, but half of their bodies too. Of course, Izzy was more concerned with the sharp, pointy sticks pointed at his jugular than how they looked. He gulped as he decided to speak.

"Erm… Did I do something wrong?"

"I'll say ya did!" The one in the middle shouted, nearly jabbing Izzy with her spear. She was the one that addressed him. She seemed to be about his height if not a little shorter. Her mask had two horns coming out of the sides. He wasn't able to make out any other feature about her due to the mask. Her hands were a lighter tan than Keoni's. "What do you think you're doing here intruding on our land!"

Izzy was taken aback. "In-intruding!.?.!" He glowered at the leader. "I've done no such thing! I _woke_ _up_ here!"

That earned him each of the spears being brought so close to his face; he thought one of them was going to go up his nose. Izzy gulped again and fought to say something to get him out of this situation, but nothing would come to mind.

"'Woke up here?'" The leader scoffed. "A likely story. You're probably some vacationer, here to ravage our land of its beauty and splendor!"

"YEAH!.!.!" Her cohorts roared.

"I know it sounds strange, but you have to believe me!" Izzy pleaded. "I would never do anything to harm this place!"

He thought about that statement for a moment. He couldn't exactly back up that claim, not having any prior memory of this place or himself. Maybe he _wouldn't_ have any regard for the land had he not lost his memory. He scratched his head and corrected himself.

"…Ok, _maybe_ I wouldn't do it… But I'm innocent! I was brought here! Ask Keoni! He'd be able to tell you!"

The tribesmen gasped in response to that. For a moment, Izzy relaxed. It seemed he finally got through to them. With any luck, they'll leave him with his head still attached to his body. They knew who Keoni was; he'd be able to vouch for the boy in the blue hat. It was a tense minute as the people conversed amongst each other. They looked at each other for a couple seconds before going right back to their threatening stances. Now Izzy was sure each of their spears were going to turn him into Swiss cheese. He groaned in response.

"_What?.?.?_"

"You dare speak the name of our chief's son in vain!.?.!" The leader barked. "I'll have you thrown into the volcano for that!" Her followers voiced their agreement.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

While Izzy and the group of warriors argued back and forth, Keoni was strolling towards the site. He was carrying a couple of coconut halves in his hands. They were both filled to the brim with milk. He was thinking to himself as he walked. Clearly he was contemplating the best way to begin his new companion's "transformation." That was the thing though, how do you help someone with amnesia recover? He quickly wished he had asked Sam if he knew of any remedies. He recalled seeing several cartoons where one character would lose their memory by getting hit hard on the head, only to eventually regain their memory the same exact way.

Keoni frowned at the thought. He couldn't possibly do something as crazy as hit his friend. After hearing about Izzy being in that explosion and then getting hit by not one, but _three_ coconuts, the brunet simply decided the other boy should never have any more pain in his life. At least not pain he can avoid. The Hawaiian refused to turn to such an insane method. It seemed completely ludicrous to him. No, he had to think of another plan. But what?

"Hm… What if I…"

His voice trailed off as he reached the bathroom. He took notice of the confrontation going on and gasped, dropping the full coconut halves. He saw Izzy practically begging for his life. He recognized the leader without a doubt. Keoni slapped his head when he saw what was happening. He was used to this sort of "ritual" every time someone new entered their midst.

"Oh man… Not again." He groaned.

He took off at full speed. He pushed past the closest spearman and stood in front of Izzy, holding out both arms in a defensive stance. Instantly all of the spear wielders pulled back their weapons.

"What's going on here!.?" He demanded hotly.

"Keoni… You came…" Izzy breathed happily. Keoni peered over his shoulder and winked.

"Don't worry brah, I won't let these guys hurt ya." He turned and glowered at the leader. Both her and her cronies shrank back.

That was the thing about Keoni; he can be kind and gentle one minute, then vicious the next. He rarely gets mad, but as soon as he or anybody else he cares for is threatened, watch out! He fixed the leader of the warriors with a cold glare. You could easily hear her gulp behind her mask. The boy's glare can easily bring the temperature down a few degrees and all of the tribesmen knew this fact. Some of them were even shivering under his stare.

"What do you think you're doing harassing my friend!.?"

"Friend?" The leader said, clearly shaken by the anger in his voice. She quickly stood her ground. "He's an intruder!"

"He's no intruder! I brought him here a couple of days ago—Wait, why am I humoring you? You _know_ who he is!"

"Huh?" Izzy raised an eyebrow at that. They knew about him all along? Keoni gave an exasperated sigh as he rubbed his temple.

"I told you all about him the very first night I brought him here! You even made him some _food_! Must you _always_ do that joke whenever someone new comes here? It was funny the first couple of times, but now it's just old. So drop the act!"

"Ack! Don't ruin it just yet!" The "leader" shouted, waving her arms frantically. "We were just getting to the good part!" Then she turned to Izzy and readied her spear. "I'll cast you from this world right here and now!.!.!"

She pushed Keoni aside and jabbed her weapon with full force! Izzy shouted in fright as he brought his arms in front of his face. Unfortunately she wasn't aiming for his face. Izzy turned his head away and clenched his teeth, expecting the end to come.

But it didn't…

"Huh?" Izzy felt something jabbing his stomach repeatedly. He opened his eyes and put down his guard. "What the…?"

He looked down. The leader's spear was poking him over and over again, but it didn't pierce his skin. The point kept bending in different directions as if…

"It's made of plastic…" The boy blinked and faced Keoni, who was shrugging with a mixed look of embarrassment and boredom.

"Yah! Take that! And that!.!.!" The girl shouted, never letting up her attack. The "tribesmen" giggled at the joke.

Just then, Izzy began to tremble. He brought his head down low as he breathed. His breaths became slow hisses.

"A…toy…"

His fists shook dangerously at his sides as he seethed. His eyebrows twitched menacingly.

"All this time, you were threatening me with a _toy_?" He practically spat out that last word.

Keoni was looking at Izzy with wide eyes. He remembered Sam's words clearly. He had heard how his friend can get when pushed too far. Was he about to experience the dark brunette's rage for the first time?

Now Izzy's teeth were bared. They were grinding against each other loudly. This all felt so very _familiar_ to him. As if he's gotten angry a million times before. Izzy relished in this newfound feeling, this _power_. He had no idea it felt so…so _right_ to be this mad. His body moved up and down in short breaths, barely containing his anger. Taking notice, the warrior leader stopped her attack and stepped back. The boy looked straight at her with a horrible glare. She shuddered at the icy stare. She didn't know someone was capable of such a monstrous look. His face was a dark red, as if all the blood in his body had raced up to his head. His veins pulsed to the point where it was thought they would burst. Izzy's eyes narrowed into two slits as he thought about his next words. He took a deep breath.

"YOU WERE PULLING A **PRANK** ON ME!.?.!" He bellowed, shocking everyone nearby. Even Keoni was rooted to the ground as he looked on in horror. "I THOUGHT MY **LIFE** WAS IN DANGER AND IT WAS ALL A **JOKE**!.?.! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID THAT IS!.?.!" He raised a fist, preparing to strike. "WHY I OUGHTA—!.!.! I OUGHTA—!.!.! I—AUGH!.!.!"

Izzy kneeled and held his throbbing head. He was shouting at the pain. It felt like his head was going to split open. It was about as bad as ten brain freezes happening at once. He closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself. As soon as he closed his eyes, thousands of images poured into his mind. They were moving so fast. It was like riding a car past a million movie screens at a hundred miles per hour. They were only small glimpses; Izzy was only able to look at a choice few for barely half a second.

A boy barely his height had just spilled a pie onto his head…

That same boy just ruined yet another brilliant plan…

Izzy was smashing his game controller after having lost at a video game…

A blond boy had beaten him in a skateboard duel…

A bully in a gray beanie was beating him up for crashing into him…

A quartet of kids, including that blond one, was laughing at him…

Izzy couldn't take it anymore. He'd surely faint if these horrible pictures didn't end.

Suddenly, he felt someone embrace him. He felt great warmth overtake him. He remembered this feeling. He experienced this warm, gentle feeling only an hour prior. He knew this was a good feeling. He didn't know why, he just knew. This must be what the sun feels like on a calm spring day. What a mug of hot chocolate tastes like on a cold winter night.

Then he felt moisture hitting him. Tears? Was someone…crying? Crying for him? Who could possibly feel sorry enough for him to cry?

"Izzy… Please relax…" The soothing voice broke into his mind. Its owner sniffled. "It'll be alright. Leilani apologizes for what she put you through. Please brah… Open your eyes and calm down…"

His own tears started to fall as the throbbing started to lessen. The images slowed down and became dim. He was slowly returning to the dark emptiness of his mind. His breathing slowed, no longer mad. The voice had touched him deeply. Izzy choked back a sob as he fought to open his eyes. The light came in blurry and stung at his eyes. He brought a hand up to his eyes and rubbed them, getting rid of the tears. The very first thing he saw when his vision cleared was Keoni. The lighter brunette was looking back with puffy eyes. He gave Izzy a warm smile as he came in for another hug. Fresh tears fell from his eyes, soaking the dark brunette's shoulder. Izzy didn't mind though. He was just happy to be out of that horrible world. He returned the embrace.

"Thank goodness…" Keoni whispered, rubbing the back of the other's head. "That was frightening…"

"Keoni…" Izzy said, fighting back another sob. "I'm sorry…"

Keoni pulled back with a curious face. "What? You don't have any reason to apologize cuz."

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad…"

The lighter boy shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. Leilani pushed you into it with her prank. Just please never get like that again. You were screaming so much, I thought you were dying."

Izzy felt guilty. He didn't mean to scare his friend. The tears again fell from his eyes when he recalled what had just happened. How painful it was. Not just the experience, but those… Were those memories? _His_ memories? Was his life always so full of misery? Did _nothing_ make him happy prior to him losing his memory? He had no idea. Out of all the images he saw during that bout, not a single one was even remotely happy. Even then, they were _pieces_ of events gone by, fragments of memories. He couldn't really fathom what kind of emotion was hidden within those memories or the events leading up to them; only pain. Izzy touched his forehead.

"It felt like someone was…was…"

"Don't say it!" Keoni cut him off. "Just…don't. Please…"

"I'm sorry!" Izzy shouted, crying into the other boy's chest.

Keoni was frozen in place as he let the one in the hat cry it out. He didn't expect something like this to happen. Nevertheless, he had to be supportive of his charge. He sighed as he put his arms around Izzy. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He simply had to take it one step at a time. He just didn't know how powerful the kid's memories were…or his emotions.

A few moments passed before Izzy ran out of tears. As he regained his senses, he quickly realized how close he was to Keoni. His face tinged red. He could actually hear the other kid's heartbeat! He had to admit though; there was something very relaxing about that steady thumping. He sighed as he took pleasure in the song. Absently, he wondered if everyone's heart sounded like this. He stifled the chuckle that was building in his throat. No, there's no way other people's heartbeats sounded like Keoni's. The lighter brunette's was one of a kind. He felt certain of it. No one's heart sounded nearly as serene as his. Of course, he had no idea if that was true or not, but he didn't care.

He found Keoni to be rather fascinating. He's been nothing but great to Izzy all this time, and how does he pay him back? By scaring the poor guy half to death with his rage filled memories and pictures of horrible blonds. It hasn't even been a day since he woke up from his coconut induced coma and already he's put the other boy on a roller coaster ride. He sighed guiltily. Keoni had no idea how grateful Izzy was for all he's done so far, even if so far, he's been just a mobile shoulder to cry on as well as someone to hold.

Izzy had to be stronger, not just for himself, but for the other boy as well. He nodded to himself. He'll get back his memory and deal with it, pain or no pain. And if it turns out all there is in his mind are memories of misery and suffering, he'll just forge new, happy memories. He only hoped that Keoni would still be by his side when he does finally recover his memory, good or bad.

"Um, what are you doing down there, brah?" Keoni broke into his thoughts. Izzy blinked and realized he was moving his head around while he was still very much attached to the other's chest.

"Just thinking" was the simple reply. Keoni shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, do you mind thinking someplace else? I got ants crawling up my legs here!" He reached over and scratched his legs in an attempt to bat the annoying bugs off him.

The two boys were still sitting on the ground after all this time.

"Lucky ants…" Izzy said wistfully. He didn't even notice what he was implying, but Keoni certainly did. He froze as a strong blush crept across his face. He gave a smirk as he looked down at the other boy's back.

'_So he likes to play too, huh?_' He chuckled. '_That's just fine with me. Crazy kid._'

"Hey, what's so funny?" Izzy asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." Keoni answered just as simply as Izzy did. "Still though, we really should get up."

"Must we? I'm actually quite content." Keoni could feel Izzy's smirk against his chest. "After all that's happened, I could actually use a break. How about you?"

"Now that ya mention it, today _has_ been rather eventful…" The lighter haired one looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "All the same, we should move cuz."

"Give me one good reason why we should move." Izzy challenged. "I mean the temperature's nice, we got plenty of shade, and you make a pretty fine cushion."

Keoni gave an annoyed grunt at that one. He made sure to remember to get the darker boy back for that jab. Izzy snickered.

"See? You can't think of anything. So let's relax right here."

"I never said I didn't have a reason." Keoni returned. "Besides, we should move because we're blocking the way to the bathroom!"

"Wha…?" Izzy sat up and looked at him curiously. Keoni merely jabbed a thumb behind him. The other boy peered over his shoulder and took a look.

It seemed during this past turn of events a long line formed just to go into the very tree the boys were sitting in front of! It looked as if nearly every inhabitant of the compound was trying to get in there! Each of them were either dancing in place or brandishing towels and bath brushes dangerously. There was even one kid who fashioned a nun-chuck out of two rubber duckies! Izzy chuckled nervously at all the people who were glowering at him.

"Heh, heh, oops?" He offered.

He shot right to his feet, grabbed Keoni's hand, and ran away from that spot before his host's family decided to _really_ toss him in that volcano. Dust was kicked up as they hoofed it a good twenty or so yards. They wound up by a large picnic table by the largest tree in the compound. The table seemed out of place. It looked so big, it would've been better used in a banquet hall. Nearby was an area for cooking. It was covered with a canopy to keep bugs and other pests out. Several ovens and stoves could be seen within.

The pair stood hunched over as they tried to catch their breath. Izzy had really high-tailed it. Keoni's never ran that fast before! And yet the dark brunet was standing straight up in no time. Keoni idly wondered how athletic the other kid was. He remembered Sam telling him the kid skates but that was all he had actually heard in the sports department. Was it possible he ran too? Keoni himself was rather proficient in skating, hockey, and especially surfing. He'd have to find out what other sports the kid practices. For now he put the thought to the back of his mind as he stood straight up.

"So what is this area?" Izzy asked. He was looking all around himself, trying to take it all in.

"This is what you'd call our dining area." Keoni replied. "We usually eat meals together in the wide open. You'll be able to enjoy a real home cooked meal under the stars tonight."

Izzy blinked and turned to the other boy. "A home cooked meal…?" Keoni nodded, giving an inviting smile. Izzy returned the smile as he thought about that. "I think I'd like that a lot. Hey wait!" He gave a look of realization. "That means I'll get to meet your family, right?"

"I guess so, yeah…" Keoni said, shrugging. Izzy grinned.

"Cool! I can't wait!"

The lighter brunette gave him a curious look. There wasn't really anything terribly exciting about his family, he felt. They were your average run-of-the-mill family. They owned cars just like any other family. They worked honest jobs like any other family. They just so happened to live up in trees, raise livestock and crops, and spend every free moment surfing. Surely every family was like that, right?

"Erm, any particular reason you want to meet my family?"

Izzy went red in the face as he turned to Keoni.

"Well, I'd like to be able to shake the hands of the two people that made ya, the one that brought me in when I had nobody else."

Keoni turned away with a blush of his own.

"Ah, it's nothing. Any other person would've done it."

"Somehow, I don't think so…" The other said, unsure. "Keoni… I know we only just met, but you've already done so much for me. I don't think I'd ever be able to pay you back for your kindness…"

He bowed his head and closed his eyes. He felt Keoni walk up to him and grab his hand. His eyes opened when he felt the lighter boy rub his thumb gently across the back of his hand. He felt electricity at the contact. He felt lightheaded as he watched the other's facial expression. Keoni seemed calm and collected, like he knew exactly what to say.

"Don't worry about it, brah. The only thing I want from you right now is to regain your memory, that's it."

"But what if my memories are full of nothing but pain?" Izzy looked away. "What if they're cold and lonely? Would you stay with me then?"

He looked back when he felt Keoni squeeze his hand. The other boy looked him straight in the eye with unwavering determination and focus. Izzy felt that same warmth he felt when Keoni hugged him. That soothing feeling that seemed to tell him, "Everything will be alright."

"I don't know everything that happened to you before we met." Keoni started. "But I'm going to see this through to the end, no matter what." He nodded and gave a genuine smile. "Not only will I stay with you regardless of what happens, but I'll happily help you make better memories. I'll help you live a full and joyful life. Count on it!"

Izzy was taken aback by that whole thing. It sounded too good to be true, too convenient. There had to be a catch. But something told him he had to trust Keoni. He had no one else in the world to help him make sense of his past. No one else to provide direction and guidance. And here this boy comes ready and willing to help. He was willing to help him live a fulfilling life. He was willing to help him remember. Izzy took a deep breath and put on a confident look.

"Ok, I trust you. Thanks so much."

"Anytime cuz. Anytime."

The boys were startled by a slow clapping. They broke away from each other and turned towards the source of the sound. Sitting on the table was the same girl Izzy had that confrontation with. Without the huge mask on, he was able to get a good look at her. Her hair was a light brown, not unlike Keoni's. It went down a little past her shoulders. A pink flower was stuck in her hair. She was wearing a magenta shirt that stopped about halfway, exposing her midriff. She seemed to have a smug condescending look about her—something that reminded Keoni about a certain auburn haired skater back on the mainland. He gave a disgruntled look as the newcomer hopped off her perch.

"That was a stirring performance boys." She said, walking up to them. "Really top rate." Izzy blinked in realization after hearing her speak.

"Hey, you're that girl that was trying to skewer me with that toy spear!"

"Yeah sorry about that." The girl rubbed the back of her head. She fixed him with a sneer. "If I knew you wouldn't be able to take a joke, I wouldn't have done it. Name's Leilani." She held out her hand. Izzy glowered as he took it and shook.

"Oh I can take a joke alright." He jerked a thumb at Keoni. "We've been joking around all day!" He said, putting an arm around the other boy's shoulder. He then poked the other boy's cheek with his free hand. Keoni giggled and blushed at the contact. Not noticing this—or ignoring the reaction—Izzy grinned at Leilani. "See? I can kid around too!"

The girl didn't seem convinced. "But you were screaming like I really _did_ stab ya."

Izzy and Keoni faced each other with solemn looks, remembering the experience only a few minutes prior. The former faced her and bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry I got mad like that. I should've known it was a joke. And about the screaming…"

Leilani waved a dismissive hand. "No worries. I get it's the amnesia thing."

"I'll try to control myself more in the future."

"So what'd you want, Leilani?" Keoni asked, fixing her with a glower. "We were talking before you decided to interrupt."

"Well gee, sorry to cut the love fest short, cuz!" Leilani shouted hotly. Clearly she didn't appreciate the hard look. Both boys went red at that implication. Ignoring that, she pointed at Izzy. "Mommi wants to see him on the double!"

"M-me?" Izzy pointed at himself. He then put on a look of confusion. "Who's Mommi?"

"Our grandma." Keoni answered. "She prefers to be called that instead of 'grandma.' Makes her sound younger than she really is." He faced Leilani. "Why does she want to see him for?"

Leilani gave him an indignant look and crossed her arms. "You know the rules. Whenever a new person comes to the ranch, she has to do a reading to see if he's cool or not. You were supposed to take him to her as soon as he woke up."

Keoni faltered.

"Oh crud! I completely forgot about that!" He slapped his forehead.

"Gee, I wonder why…" Leilani gave the boys a knowing look. Both of them were still in close proximity to one another. Going red again, Keoni glared at her, silently telling her to drop it. Izzy meanwhile was looking rather curious.

"Erm, 'reading?'"

"Yeah brah," Keoni said, getting over his latest blush. "It's nothing painful. Mommi makes you drink this strange tea, breathe some incense, and then she reads your aura. She'll be able to see your inner spirit and will be able to tell if you're a threat to the family."

"If she says you're ok, then you get to stay with us and enjoy the perks of being a friend of the Makani family." Leilani cut in. She then put on a sinister expression. "But if she doesn't, you'll be cast into the volcano, never to return!"

Izzy trembled for a minute, then glowered at her.

"Is this another joke?"

"The volcano part, yeah," Keoni said, pushing the girl away. "But you'll be thrown out of the compound, never to return."

Izzy paled after hearing that.

"Th-thrown out?.?.?" He grabbed onto the other boy, refusing to let go. "I can't get tossed out! You're the only one that can help me!"

Ignoring the creeping redness returning to his cheeks, Keoni grabbed Izzy's shoulders and fixed him with a firm look.

"Don't worry cuz! I've been with you this whole time. I know she's going to deem ya worthy! You got nothing to worry about."

The darker boy breathed for a moment before relaxing. "Ok…"

"Let's go."

Keoni took Izzy's hand and lead him through the makeshift village. After crossing the many trees and passing various relatives of the lighter brunette, they reached their destination. Unlike the rest of the ranch's inhabitants, Mommi's hut was situated on top of a bluff. A volcano loomed over the ridge behind it. Her hut was easily the biggest in the entire place. Everyone else's hut was essentially a one room apartment. Mommi's, however, looked like a small house, sporting multiple extensions and even a second floor. Flowers of differing colors decorated the exterior. A couple of tall tikis stood guard on either side of the entrance, which was a curtain. A smokestack was sticking out of the roof. Smoke was billowing out of it.

"Woah! It's huge!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Yep, she's more or less the matriarch of the Makani family." Keoni explained. "So it stands to reason she'd get the best house in the compound." They continued walking. "C'mon, she's expecting us."

The boys entered the hut. Instantly, they were hit with half a dozen different smells. There were plant smells and scents that smelled of certain animals. What kinds the boys weren't sure. The combined scent made Izzy feel uncertain. Almost like he was in a jungle at night. More flowers hung inside, further adding to the mysterious nature of the place. Many candles burned dimly in the hall. The light given off by them did nothing to alleviate the feeling of dread. Various animal heads and tribal masks adorned the walls, making the taller brunette feel like he was being watched.

As he and Keoni continued inside, Izzy became increasingly scared. He thought a vicious animal would come out of hiding and end their lives at any moment. He chanced a look at Keoni and noticed the look of calm on his face. The shorter boy wasn't affected in the least by the scents and foreboding darkness of the hut. Izzy admired his bravery. He must be used to this sort of thing happening every time he brings a new friend over. Izzy wondered how many other people he brought here to either be confirmed as a friend of the family or be ousted as a perceived threat to the values and traditions the Makani clan stood for.

He gulped nervously as they reached a beaded curtain at the end of the hall. He could just barely make out the movements of a large person beyond. They seemed to be busying themselves over a pot. Of what Izzy couldn't be certain, but he was sure it wasn't good in the slightest. He gave another look at Keoni only to find him staring back. The lighter brunette had an encouraging look on his face, silently telling the darker one he had nothing to fear. That he would never let any harm befall him. Izzy gave a shaky smile. He was still unsure of what would happen when they entered the room. Keoni grabbed the other's hand and squeezed firmly. Remembering what he told him back outside, Izzy squeezed back. Keoni gave him a reassuring look as he parted the beads with his other hand. He entered, shortly followed by Izzy.

"We're here, Mommi." He addressed the person working at the pot.

This room was different from the hall they were in. The floor was aglow in a purplish color not unlike which you'd find in a night club. More incense and candles lined the walls. There had to be at least three dozen different smells wafting around at once. Much more than Izzy could care to identify. It overloaded his senses, making him feel lightheaded and hazy. He shook his head to get over the strange sensation. A lit fire pit was in the middle of the room. As Izzy saw, a pot was hung over it. He noticed a cloudy, bluish concoction bubbling inside. A white line was drawn on the floor splitting the room in half. The area beyond the line had a veil hanging over it. Flowers decorated almost every inch of that section. Looking up, he saw sunlight coming in shafts. The light was blocked off by some flowers, creating a natural tint. Pillows of various sizes littered the floor all around the room. A single shelf was positioned close to the room's entrance.

"Ah! I was wondering when you boys would show up!" Mommi shouted, looking up from her work.

She was a heavy set woman who was wearing a yellow muumuu decorated with red flowers. Her hair was a dark brown. Right away, Izzy was able to sense a resemblance between her and her grandson. She seemed to be about as warm as Keoni is. Her face was set in a gentle smile, much like the inviting look he got when he first laid eyes on Keoni. For the first time since learning about this ritual, he felt safe. How could this kind-looking elderly woman possibly throw him out of the compound?

He blinked when he noticed Mommi looking him up and down. She held her chin as she mumbled to herself. Izzy shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Was this the actual reading? About an eternity passed before she stood straight up with a strong glare.

"You are NOT worthy to be here!.!.!" She roared, pointing at him. Izzy paled at her.

"WHAT?.?.? B-but how!.?.!" He yelled, gaping in disbelief. Just like that, he was banished?.?.?

"Leave this ranch at once!.!.!" Mommi continued, pointing at the exit.

Tears welled up in Izzy's eyes as he turned to Keoni for any sort of support. Strangely though, the shorter boy was stoic in his stance. He didn't even look at Izzy. There was no way he could help. Mommi's decision was final. Slumping forward, the dark one turned and started to walk out when he heard an odd noise.

It came in low, but soon struck Izzy's ears like a gunshot. Instantly he turned towards the old woman.

Snickering. She was _snickering_ at him! He rubbed his eyes and stood dumbfounded as her laughter reached full volume. His eyes drifted towards Keoni, who was rolling his own eyes and holding his forehead in embarrassment.

"Ha ha ha!.!.!" She laughed cheerfully. She waved a hand at him. "I tease, I tease!.! Oh my, that joke never gets old! Ha ha!.!.!"

Izzy blinked. "A joke…?"

Mommi finally stopped laughing and gave him a grin.

"Of course! You didn't think that was the _actual_ reading, did you?"

"…" Izzy was at a loss for words.

"Ah that was fun…" Mommi giggled, moving around the pot to properly greet her guests. "Now let's get to business!"

"Just one thing before we start." Izzy said. The woman blinked as he turned towards Keoni and then pointed at her. "Does _everyone_ in your family pull jokes like this?"

Keoni gave him a sigh. "Brah, you don't know the _half_ of it. They haven't even _begun_ to prank you yet." He put on a thoughtful look. "Come to think of it, they're usually worse than they have been today." He gave Izzy a lopsided grin. "They must like you."

Izzy heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Terrific…" He said, rolling his eyes. If they were easing up on him, he'd hate to see what they'd be like if they thought of him as an _enemy_. He took a breath and smirked. "Guess I'll just have to get used to it."

"Yeah, that's the spirit, cuz!" Keoni cheered.

Izzy faced Mommi, who was smirking at the exchange. She seemed to have the same knowing look on her face that Leilani had before. Ignoring it, he addressed her.

"So how does this work?"

"Ah yes. Well first you take a sip of my special tea." Mommi pointed at the concoction in the pot. She took a cup from the nearby shelf and dipped it into the pot. The blue tea was captured by the dish and taken out. "It will loosen your body so that your aura becomes clear." She handed the cup to Izzy who brought it close to his nose.

"Hmm…" He sniffed it. He gave a small smile. "Smells fruity." He looked at Keoni, who nodded approvingly. Izzy licked his lips and held up the cup in a solitary toast. "Well, bottoms up."

Without another thought, he brought the tea to his lips and drank. He rolled the liquid around in his mouth, trying to identify the taste. He wasn't able to however. There seemed to be a multitude of flavors in the beverage. He couldn't make out any one flavor. It was about the same as all the different incenses in the room. As he swallowed the final drop, he licked the inside of his mouth still trying to figure out just what was in that tea. He blinked after a few moments.

"I don't feel any different…"

"Don't worry, you will." Mommi reassured. She took the cup from his hands. "Tell me, how did you like the tea?"

"Well, it wasn't bad…" Izzy answered shrugging. "I mean, it tasted fine… But… What flavor was it?"

"You tell me."

The boy blinked and put on a thinking look. "I think I tasted some pineapple in there and another fruit…papaya? No, it was something else… Watermelon! That's it! There was something sour too. Pickles, I believe. And a fourth thing. It was salty, like it came from the ocean…" He held his forehead, trying to think of what it could've been. "It's on the tip of my tongue…"

"Anchovies?" Keoni offered. Izzy nodded unsure.

"Yeah, I think that was it. I think there were bananas and sunflower seeds in there too…" He raised an eyebrow at Mommi. "Pineapple, watermelon, pickles, anchovies, bananas, and sunflower seeds? It doesn't sound like all of those would fit together, but that tea _was_ tasty… Probably the best thing I've drank since I woke up."

Mommi gave an approving nod. "That tea is a very special recipe, passed down generation to generation. It's designed to tantalize the taste buds of anyone that drinks it to make it very satisfying to them. Any flavor in the world you might like, the tea will change itself to fit your likes and dislikes. No two people will have the same tasting tea, even if they drink from the same cup."

Upon hearing that, Keoni suddenly imagined him and Izzy sharing a milkshake. Holding hands and staring into one another's eyes. Blushing and resisting the strong urge to giggle, he continued watching the conversation.

"In fact, the tea is a great way to help identify one's personality." Mommi went on. "Even if you can't remember anything about yourself, this tea will tell you your most basic personality traits. Keep in mind, the body never forgets, though the mind might." Izzy's ears perked up at that. He leaned in, excited to learn about himself. "For example, you mentioned pineapple and watermelon first. That means you have a positive outlook on life and are kind hearted to those close to you."

Izzy and Keoni smiled at one another. So far so good.

"However," her tone turned dire. "The pickles and anchovies indicate that those feelings are hidden beneath a thick layer of sour disposition. You are afraid to let those feelings surface, maybe because you don't want to show any weakness. You also seem to have a deep rage and contempt for the world around you."

Izzy blanched at that. Rage… Just like when he found out Leilani was pulling that prank. He started to feel weak in the knees. Sensing that he might fall, Keoni rushed to his side and held him up. He had to continue listening to Mommi's assessment. Keoni held his hand and squeezed to keep Izzy aware of the chat. He had to stay conscious until the end. But Izzy's body was starting to feel heavy… And the darkness was so inviting… He struggled to keep his eyes and ears open.

"The bananas indicate you have a fun side to you. You may be silly, perhaps a little goofy at times and not even know it." Mommi chuckled, taking no notice of Izzy's situation. "A rather admirable quality, especially in _our _family. You're also accident prone. You wind up in pain a lot, most of it self-inflicted."

"Wh-what about…the…sunflower seeds…?" Izzy drawled.

He was feeling more and more lightheaded by the second. Everything around him started to feel fuzzy… He was even starting to lose the feeling in his extremities. The only place he didn't feel the numbing darkness was in his hand, which was still being held by Keoni. He squeezed the boy's hand as tight as he could manage. The warmth was the only thing keeping him awake. He had to hear the end. Only then can he embrace the need for sleep… He strained his ears so he could hear clearly. His eyelids started to grow heavy.

"Oh those? You just like them." Mommi said as if it wasn't any big mystery. "They're your favorite snack." She knelt by him. Izzy was very close to losing consciousness. What was _in_ that tea? She gave him a reassuring smile. "Now take a deep breath using just your nose."

He did as she told him. He inhaled through his nose as deeply as he could. Doing so allowed him to take in all of the different scents, exactly what he was trying to avoid after that first moment of lightheadedness. By the time he exhaled, he was out cold. He went completely limp in Keoni's arms. The boy gave him a small smile as he snored.

"You did great, brah…" He said softly. He ran his hand through the other's hair. "Now sleep. You've earned it."

With a grunt, he stood up and pulled Izzy to the other end of the room, beyond the white divider. Once under the veil, Keoni gently laid his head on one of the pillows. He then stroked the other boy's cheek. He suppressed the urge to grin when he noticed Izzy leaning into his touch. Keoni stood up and walked back to where Mommi was standing.

"I have to say, he lasted a lot longer than I thought he would." She told her grandson. "Usually, they're out by the time I get to the third ingredient. I'm impressed."

Keoni gave her a confident look. "I knew he'd do it. Believe it or not, he's strong."

"Oh I don't doubt that. But now that ya mention it, wasn't there another kid that managed to last all the way to their last ingredient? I think it was one of your friends that visited us last year."

The boy thought for a moment before nodding in realization. He remembered the big trip his friends from Ocean Shores took to their corner of the world. Everyone managed to fall asleep after only two or three ingredients were explained by Mommi. But one of them made it to the end of their reading before falling asleep. That person was celebrated in the clan, much to the chagrin of the group's leader.

"Oh you mean Sammy." Keoni blinked as it dawned on him. "Yeah you're right! He _did_ last until his sixth ingredient!"

He gave the snoozing Izzy a sad look as he realized what that meant. He bowed his head.

"Even though he doesn't remember, his rivalry is still there, in his heart…" He sniffled as he wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You really like this boy, don't you?" Mommi asked him. Keoni went red in the face as he tried to explain himself. She could only chuckle at his bashfulness. "Save it. I've been in love too, young man."

"…" Keoni sighed, giving up the struggle. "Yeah, I like him a lot. He's so fun to be around. I've never felt more alive! I feel like a volcano ready to erupt! He's got a great personality like you saw. He's just misunderstood. He kinda has a bad reputation at home…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"This rivalry you mentioned?"

Keoni nodded. "Yeah… I know it's probably wrong to do this while he has amnesia, but I really think I can get him to change for the better. I want to help him before he goes back home and winds up going back to exactly how he was before coming here."

Mommi gave him a doubtful look. She wasn't sure about the circumstances of the boy's arrival, but she was also unsure if her grandson should be trying to change him. She'd rather the dark brunette figure things out for himself. But still… Can Keoni _really_ make this boy happy? She sighed in resignation. She doubted that anything she said would change his mind. Even if she was to banish Izzy to the ends of the earth, her grandson would be with him. That was something she loved about him. He never gives up, no matter what the odds. She gave him a reassuring smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well he's certainly passed the test." She started. "He can stay and live among us until he's able to return. You also have my blessing to pursue him."

Keoni grinned toothily at that. "Alright!.!.! Mahalo, Mommi!.!.!" He gave her a great hug. Mommi returned it before giving him a firm look.

"But please be careful with him. I don't like that rage part of his reading. I don't want him to hurt you."

"I will." The boy nodded. "I doubt I'd even have to worry about that." He glanced at the sleeping form across the room. He gave a longing sigh. "He seems way too sweet to hurt me."

Mommi gave a chuckle. Keoni reminded her of her son, Tito. He's got a big heart, but his head was about as hard as a coconut. She only hoped Izzy could make him happy and vice versa. For now though, the pair let the boy get his rest. He had a lot of work ahead of him.


	6. Big Brothers

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Six

Big Brothers

"HE'S **WHERE!.?.!**" Iggy demanded. His voice squeaked as it echoed off the walls.

Sam had just come from the Shack's backroom and told everyone about the conversation he had with Keoni. The group for the most part was actually relieved to hear the news. First and foremost, it meant that Iggy wouldn't have any reason to search for his brother. Of the four kids, Otto was overjoyed at that bit of information. It meant things would finally be normal again. He could actually go out and surf without getting soggy missing posters stuck to his board or body. He can once again shred without fear of losing his concentration due to the little kid's screaming. He wouldn't have to hear about Izzy on the radio between every song. He fidgeted in his seat as he thought about tomorrow with excitement. His eyes were clouded over as he stared dreamily. Twister reached over and waved his hand in front of his best bro's face. It was no use, he was gone. The cameraman gave a sigh.

The second thing it meant was that Sam would actually be able to enjoy some peaceful days while Izzy was gone. …Well, more peaceful than it's been as of late. Izzy's absence from the town meant that the blond can actually participate in sports without looking over his shoulder every five minutes. He wouldn't have to worry about any insane challenges or insults. He'd be able to live as freely as he did before their rivalry started. Even when the dark one _does_ come back, he might get a few extra days before his memory returns. The bespectacled one gulped at that thought. When Izzy's memory comes back, _he's _going to be first on his list. He just knew it. Sam held his forehead. No use worrying about it now. He should try to enjoy this "vacation" as Twister so eloquently put it earlier, because it's going to end all too soon.

Now, you might've noticed that I said the group was relieved for the _most_ part. It seemed that there was one person among them who was still tweaked by this recent turn of events.

Iggy was shaking in what could best be described as an uncharacteristic temper tantrum. His face turned a fierce red as he sat there with his fists clenched tight. His eyes were screwed shut as he fought to contain his newfound anger. Everyone looked at him strangely. They've never seen the boy like this before. It looked as if he was trying to do his best impression of his brother. Unfortunately for the boy, his reputation preceded him. Despite the dangerous growls coming from him and the slow breaths he was taking in, the group wasn't in the least bit threatened. The boy simply didn't have that cold blooded thirst for destruction Izzy had. That volcano-like fury that made the kids (or at least Sam) fear for their lives. Though you couldn't tell by looking at him at the moment, his eyes had too much happiness in them to take him seriously. Iggy was simply too good natured to be mad.

So why was he suddenly so furious? He just learned his brother is fine after a whole three days of not knowing whether or not he was alive. He should be relieved to know that Izzy's safe and sound. He should be back to his hyper and cheerful self. Reggie decided to find out.

"Why are ya so ticked off?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's alright. Shouldn't you be happy he's safe with a friend of ours?"

Iggy turned to her.

"_Happy?_ He gets blasted off to who knows where, doesn't call or e-mail or _something_ for three DAYS, and it turns out he's in _Hawaii_?.?.? I'm gonna kill him!.!.!" He yelled, sounding very much like Otto did prior to him entering the restaurant. "I've been worried sick over him while he's lounging on some beach sipping pina-coladas!.!.! He's probably laughing it up in the lap of luxury while _I'm_ stuck alone in our house, scared some crook's gonna break in! Not to mention I'm running out of food and I'm supposed to be _happy_!.?.!" He racked his hands through his hair. "Just wait until he gets back! I'm gonna make him pay for putting me through this!"

"He couldn't help it though." Sam offered, trying to calm him down. "He's got amnesia, remember? Even if he did remember you, he was knocked out the whole time."

"Yeah, don't worry!" Twister cut in, having given up trying to get Otto's attention. "Keoni's gonna make sure he's safe! So no worries!"

"And that's another thing!" Iggy continued his ranting. "How do I know I can even trust this pineapple boy!.?.! What if he does something bad to my brother?.?.?"

The kids turned to each other with strange looks. There's just no getting through to him. _They_ knew Keoni wouldn't hurt a fly, but apparently Iggy didn't have a clue. They looked at Ray and Tito, who were watching the exchange with mixed feelings. The latter fixed the boy with a glower. He was proud of his family and their traditions. He didn't like Iggy's insinuations, despite his current state of mind.

"Listen little cuz," He started, willing himself to keep calm. "Keoni's the most trustworthy kid I know. He's reliable and determined. If he says he's going to do something, he'll follow through with it to the end. We Makanis follow the laws of the Aloha Spirit."

Iggy blinked at him. "The alohoo what?"

"_Aloha_ Spirit." Tito corrected. "It's a law that governs how you're supposed to treat your fellow man. You're supposed to treat everyone you meet with kindness, understanding, and hospitality." He gave the boy a reassuring look. "And my nephew holds those values very near and dear to his heart. So trust me when I tell you you've got nothing to fear. Your bruddah's in good hands." He gave a shrug. "You never know, maybe Keoni will be able to change him for the better. He's a great kid. Some of that may rub off on your bruddah."

Hearing those last words reminded Sam of how Keoni sounded near the end of their chat. After hearing Tito's testimony, he wondered if his friend might be on to something when he said he wanted to change Izzy. Still though…

"But, but…" Iggy sighed, letting go of his rage. He lowered his head. "Ok, I believe you. Sorry I flipped out like that."

"Don't worry about it, lil' cuz."

The three kids gave a relieved breath. Finally he calmed down and started to listen to reason. They gave Tito a look of gratitude for the assist. The chef waved a dismissive hand. Iggy blinked as a thought came to him.

"So what's this pineapple boy like? I mean, you say Izzy's going to be ok, but what's his personality like? What does he do?"

"Hm?" Tito put on a thinking look. "Well, if I had to say anything for sure, he's rather smart and kind-hearted. He's also really good at sports."

Iggy tilted his head after hearing that. It was clear he was trying to picture Keoni in his mind. Nothing came up however. He put on an unsure look after a moment or two.

"Think of it like this." Ray spoke up. "He's what you'd get if Sam and Otto had a baby."

"…"

Everyone looked at the aging blond oddly. His words hung in the air for all to digest. About the only one that wasn't affected was Otto, who was still off in his own world. Everyone had different reactions to that statement. Sam was blushing darkly as he tried to get that image out of his head. There was also the hint of a grin on his face. Twister gaped at his best bro before turning to Sam with a look that was a mix of disgust and slight jealousy. He glowered when he noticed the smirk on the bespectacled one. Reggie, who wasn't expecting that statement for a second, lost it and was rolling along the floor laughing her head off. It seemed like the situation had finally gotten to her. Tito was beginning to giggle as he excused himself. Seconds later, his own laughter was heard outside. Ray thought about what he said and, having realized the implication, slapped his hand over his mouth. He himself started to get a tinge of red spreading across his cheeks. He cleared his throat to break the tense air.

"Ok… Maybe that wasn't the best metaphor…"

"HAHAHA!.!.! You kidding!.?.!" Reggie shouted, banging the floor. "That was perfect!.!.! HAHAHA!.!.! Squid and Rocket Boy?.?.? That's priceless!.!.!"

Sam and Twister glared at her for that remark.

Iggy however, was looking thoughtful as he processed what the man said. He soon nodded in understanding.

"Actually, that was pretty good…" He mused. All those remaining in the room faced him with a strange look. It's amazing he was able to figure it out without coming to the same conclusion as the others. Maybe he was just a little too naïve for his own good. He looked at Ray. "So you're saying this pineapple boy is smart and kind like Sammy-Sam, but super awesome at sports like Otto? So he's like the two of them combined?.?.?"

"Yep," Ray nodded, glad his effort wasn't wasted. Iggy gave a smile at that.

"Maybe he _is_ cool after all… Yeah… You're right!" He shouted that familiar cheerfulness returning. "He's gonna take care of Izzy and help him get home! So I got nothing to worry about! Coolies!.!.!"

Everyone gave him an exasperated look as he giggled to himself. It took a little bit of convincing, but he finally got it. He was dancing around happily. It seemed as if a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He no longer had to feel an obligation to find his brother. He was already well taken care of. Now it'll only be a matter of time before the siblings are reunited.

Time… Iggy blinked and put on a sad look.

"But how long's he gonna be over there for?" He trembled. "If he doesn't get back soon…"

Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't want to think about what would happen when his food supply ran out. Ray held his chin, thinking long and hard about a possible solution. He sighed in resignation.

"You're going have to stay with us until he comes back."

"WHAT!.?.!" The other kids shouted. Even Otto finally got out of his fantasy to gape at Ray.

"Raymundo! Please tell me you're not serious!" He begged kneeling at his father's feet. All his dreams of shredding peacefully were shattering before him. "You can't take him in!" Ray glared at him.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Rocket Boy, but we don't have a choice." He gestured to the frightened boy. "He's got nobody to watch him. He can't stay at his house while his brother is away and he'll starve or worse if we don't do something!"

Otto gulped guiltily. He couldn't argue with that. But he pressed. There's no way he'd be able to do anything with Iggy around.

"But where's he supposed to sleep? We don't have any guest rooms at home."

"Oh that's right…" Ray blinked in realization. "We really _don't_ have any place he could sleep…"

Otto breathed a sigh of relief. He yelped when he noticed Ray's glower.

"Just for that, he'll sleep in your bed while you can have the couch."

"Aw come on! Have mercy!" The one in sunglasses pleaded.

The two went back and forth like this for a couple of minutes before Sam interjected.

"He can sleep over at my place." He said reluctantly. "I have an empty bunk that's never used."

The two Rockets turned to face him.

"You sure about that Sammy?" Ray asked. "It could be a long time before Izzy gets back… Would your mother be fine with that?"

"Please let her be cool with it…" Otto prayed, looking up at the ceiling. Twister and Reggie rolled their eyes at that.

Sam nodded. "I think so… She's always said I should have friends sleep over. Besides…" He faced Iggy. "It's kind of my fault Izzy wound up in Hawaii in the first place."

Iggy huffed and crossed his arms. "Oh don't blame yourself for that, Sammy-Sam. It's as much his fault as yours, if not doubly so. _He's_ the one that rigged his robot with nitro after all."

"About that, where'd he get it?" The blond asked. "It's been driving me crazy since that day."

"It's amazing what you can find in a junkyard if ya look deep enough." The younger boy shrugged. Sam raised an eyebrow at that, but dismissed it. "Anyway, do you _really_ want me to stay over while I wait for Izzy to come back? I don't wanna be a problem…"

"Well look at it like this, I've always wanted a sibling of my own. This'll probably be my only opportunity to be a big brother." Sam gave Iggy a smile. "You won't be a problem at all."

Iggy's eyes widened at that. He didn't even consider that possibility.

"B-b-big _brother_?.?.?" His eyes turned watery. When Sam nodded, he just about lost it. "Oh Sammy-Sam!.!.!" He shouted, running over and hugging the blond. Poor Sam could only stand dumbfounded as Iggy cried into his shirt. It was a dream come true! "I'll be the best little brother ever to you! Even if it'll only be for a short while!.!.!"

"'Little brother…'" Sam went over the words in his mind. He was going to have a sibling of his very own, just like his friends. He chuckled as he rubbed Iggy's head. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Whew… Crisis adverted." Otto said, standing up. He gave Sam a thumbs-up. "Good thinking there Sammy. Ya really saved me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that…" Ray said, crossing his arms. Otto paled as he faced his father, who didn't look too pleased with his recent behavior. Ray pointed at him. "You're going to be Iggy's big brother too!.!.!"

Otto was floored. "**WHAT!.?.!**"

"You heard me. You're going to make sure Iggy's nice and happy while he's staying with Sammy. You're also going to protect him and teach him all the sports you play." Ray then glared at his son. "And if I find out you did anything to mess with him or if you don't teach him anything, I'll _personally_ make sure you don't do any sports for the next year!"

The auburn haired boy gulped at that. He knew Ray _always_ makes good on his threats. He slowly turned towards Iggy who was grinning like someone just gave him a large ice cream sundae.

"I get to have _two_ big brothers?.?.?" He said excitedly. When Ray nodded, he punched the air. "Woohoo!.!.!"

Poor Otto was mortified beyond belief. He would have to be this kid's big brother until Izzy returned to Ocean Shores. Not only that, but he'll have to teach the kid every single sport he knew! He'd also have to keep the kid from getting hurt! How could his own father do this to him! He faced Twister and Reggie with a pained look that said, "Please help." To his horror however, his best bro and sister were snickering at him. If he didn't know any better, he could've swore Twister was angry with him. Like he betrayed the cameraman somehow… Strange. Either way, they weren't going to be any help. He groaned inwardly. He was trapped. He'd have to deal with this annoying kid for who knows how long.

Once again, he looked up at the ceiling and prayed for Izzy's speedy return home.

Later…

The sun finally set, making way for the moon and stars. It was a nice breezy evening, though Otto wasn't paying that any mind. He was watching Sam and Iggy chat animatedly. The younger of the two was hanging on to every word his new "brother" said. It's been only a half-hour and already Iggy was proving to be a pain in the neck. He got Sam started on some science project he did for school and he's been listening intently. He was like a scribe taking down everything his master dictated. The little brunette was asking tons of follow up questions, which Sam was all too happy to answer. Otto couldn't even begin to understand Sam's explanations, so all he heard was "Blah, blah, science. Blah, blah math." It was driving him nuts!

The quintet was skating up a hill near the California Incline. They were very close to Ocean Bluffs, the next town over. Otto and the gang were on their boards while Iggy was using his roller blades. They were on their way to Iggy's house to gather some change of clothes. Sam had called his mother before leaving the Shack to explain the situation to her. After a rather tense couple of minutes during which Ms. Dullard expressed her objections about taking in the boy for an undisclosed amount of time, she was convinced to let Iggy stay. Needless to say, Sam and Iggy were overjoyed at the result while Otto was moaning in defeat.

"So you dip the battery in vinegar and it'll start sizzling." The blond finished his explanation.

"Wow that's so cool!" Iggy exclaimed. "What makes it sizzle?"

"Well you see—"

"AUGH!.!.!" Otto shouted. "Enough already!.!.!"

Everyone stopped and gave him an odd look. He was shaking in anger and was looking pale in the face. Iggy rolled up to him with a concerned look.

"What's wrong, big bro Otto?"

"…" The skater in question turned red in the face.

"Pffft!.!.! HAHAHAHA!.!.!" Reggie laughed at that one. "Yeah _big bro Otto_! What's the matter? HAHAHAHA!.!.!"

Sam and Twister were snickering to themselves at that one. Poor Otto was really starting to lose his cool…not that he had any since Ray punished him, but still. He looked ready to slug Iggy for that nickname, but he quickly calmed down. He knew that Ray wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he did anything to harm his new brother. He shuddered at that last word.

"Nothing…" He said in defeat. "How much longer til we get to your house?"

Iggy put on a thoughtful look as he looked around. His eyes brightened when he looked behind him.

"Oh! We're here!" He shouted excitedly. The others followed him with their eyes as he rolled up to the curb and changed into his shoes.

In front of them loomed the Lopez residence. It was three stories tall and sported a ceramic roof not unlike Twister's home. The house was painted red and had a couple of balconies on the second floor. The top floor had a glass dome on top of it. A couple of palm trees grew in the front lawn, which seemed to be unkempt. Weeds were growing everywhere. A bench swing was seen on the front porch. All the windows were dark, a clear confirmation that no one was home. There was a garage next to the house, but it was empty. It looked like a fairly modest place, not out of the ordinary at all, which was a tad strange considering who lived there.

Sam looked at the building with a bit of curiosity. Up to this point, he's never seen the place his rival calls home. He's always wondered what kind of place Izzy and Iggy lived in, and now he was going to get a firsthand look. He was actually going to see what Izzy was like when he wasn't trying to beat Sam. He half expected the place to look like something out of a video game. Like a castle filled with lava and diabolical traps. He thought for sure there would be lightning and thunder erupting in the skies above the house while everywhere else was calm. But it turned out the place was completely normal, save for the untidy yard.

After Iggy tied his shoes and put on his trademark hat, he ran over to the front door and fished out his keys. He soon pulled out something that looked more keychain than keys. About a dozen figures and toys adorned it. Most of them were either some video game character or a plush bird. He even had a fingerboard decorated with stickers attached to it. And there were only two actual keys on it. He was about to put one of them in the lock when he turned towards the gang, who were standing at the curb. He beckoned them closer.

"Come in guys!" He yelled cheerfully.

He waited for the others to join him on the porch before inserting his key and unlocking the door. It opened with a creak. Iggy reached into the darkness and flicked on a light switch, illuminating the entranceway. The kids could make out a hallway leading towards stairs.

"Izzy! I'm home!" Iggy shouted into the empty house. The others blinked at him strangely. A few seconds of silence passed before he lowered his head. "Oh yeah… I forgot…"

He continued on inside, instantly forgetting his mistake. He walked down the hall with a bounce in his step. His companions followed shortly after, looking all around themselves. The hall was decorated with various pictures and statues depicting the brothers. One portrait had Izzy standing in front of a blue background with his arms crossed. He was smirking, an expression the kids knew all too well. Another featured Iggy running while flapping his arms like wings. A statue was shaped like Iggy, only there were wings where his arms should've been. A second statue featured Izzy standing with a pose the kids never see. He was pumping his fist and laughing—a victory pose. The biggest picture in the hall had Izzy depicted in a menacing pose. Like a lion ready to attack its prey. Shortly after passing it, Twister doubled back and gave it another glance. He could've sworn he saw the eyes _following_ him. They were still however…

"Hmmm…" He studied it closely.

"C'mon Twist!" Otto's voice startled him. He turned towards the others.

"Be right there, Ottoman!" He shouted. He gave the picture one last look before catching up to the others.

The cold eyes moved in the cameraman's direction before looking back at the opposite wall.

"You guys sure have an…interesting taste in art." Reggie commented, looking at a painting of two penguin chicks. The weird thing about them was that they were wearing shirts and caps. They were also waving at the camera.

"Thanks a lot!" Iggy looked back with a grin on his face. "We're really proud of our collection!"

"Interesting? _Insane_ is more like it…" Otto muttered, passing a statue of a rather happy-looking flamingo. Reggie elbowed him, shutting him up.

At the end of the hall, the kids noticed an alcove in the wall. Sitting inside were several trophies and pictures. The leader of the group was actually interested in them unlike all the "art" he passed. What he quickly discovered however was that the vast majority of awards weren't for sports. They were for competitions related to video games and achievement in school. Otto gave a groan. Didn't these guys win anything in a _sport_?.?.? Sam looked closely and noticed a gold medal at the very back of the case. It seemed to sparkle brighter than the other trophies. Engraved on it was a shoe with wings on the heel. He blinked when he noticed a picture in an ornate frame leaning next to it. He reached inside and grabbed it. He took a look at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Iggy, what's this?" He asked, showing the boy in question the picture. Everybody else leaned in to take a better look.

It was a picture of Izzy, only he wasn't scowling at all. He wasn't screaming at his brother or anyone else. He wasn't even in pain. He had a look on his face that was…happy. Izzy was actually _happy_ about something. That smile on his face seemed so foreign to everyone. They didn't even know he was capable of smiling. The picture seemed to be of him in a track and field race. Instead of his usual clothes, he was wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts. The only familiar article of clothing on him was his hat. A sign with the number twenty-four written on it was stuck to his shirt. He was captured in mid-stride. His arms were stretched out behind his back and he was leaning forward. The broken tape from a finish line was falling in front of him.

"Oh that's an old picture from a track and field event we had back in our old school." Iggy answered. "Izzy won first place in the hundred yard dash."

"Whoa! He actually _won something_!.?.!" An astonished Otto asked. "He seriously won at a _sport_!.? I don't believe it!"

"Well he did." Iggy shrugged. "He beat everyone by a good five seconds. Set a record for the school if I remember right."

"Whoa, he must've really been gunning it!"

"He looks so happy there…" Twister commented thoughtfully.

"Can ya blame him, bro? I'd be happy too if I won a race!"

"Yeah, if only you weren't so slow on foot." Reggie smirked.

"Hey!"

"Hang on…" Sam started, looking at Iggy. "You said this was from your old school? How long ago was this taken?"

The boy had to think about that for a moment. "About three years ago. Matter of fact, we moved here the summer after that picture was taken."

Reggie's eyes widened. "Then that would mean…"

"That was the last time he was actually happy…" Sam confirmed with a nod. "Our rivalry started that very summer."

It was silent as everyone thought about that revelation.

"Well look at it like this, Squid." Twister said as Sam put the picture back. "If he challenged you to a race in the first place, we wouldn't even be here! He would've beat ya by a mile easily!"

Everybody else glowered at him.

"_What?_"

"Moving on!" Reggie turned to Iggy. "You better get packed. It's starting to get late."

Iggy nodded. "Ok." He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "C'mon Sammy-Sam! I wanna show ya my room before we go!"

"Whoa!" Sam yelped as he was dragged upstairs.

"Oh I almost forgot." Iggy said, turning towards the others. "Make yourselves at home! We shouldn't be too long! We got tons of games so feel free to play something while I get packed!"

And he disappeared up the stairs, along with Sam. A door opening and closing was heard moments later. The other kids walked into the living room. The room was large. A cream sofa was close to the stairs. In front of it stood a glass coffee table. Across from the table was a black wooden entertainment center. A TV sat in the biggest alcove. Pictures adorned the top shelf. Two cabinets were on either side of the TV. A couple of shelves underneath the TV housed the brothers' games and game systems. Open game cases littered the floor in front of it. A bookcase stood against the left wall. A computer desk was opposite it. A couple of floor lamps covered the left and right corners of the room.

Otto rubbed his head as he plopped down on the couch. Clearly, it's been a long, stressful day for him.

"Games? Pass." He grumbled, grabbing a remote control that was sitting on the table. "Might as well see if there's anything good on while we wait…"

Twister sat down next to him as he turned the TV on. While his best bro channel surfed, he cast a longing look at the stairway.

"Man, I hope Sammy's alright…"

"He's fine, bro." Otto said, not even facing him. "You know that kid ain't like his brother."

"Thank goodness." The taller redhead sighed. "But still…"

"So what's your deal anyway? You've been acting weird since we left the Shack."

Twister blushed, the memory of the conversation still fresh in his mind. He gave his best friend a wary glance. Would he even begin to understand? Can Otto even fathom the feelings that went through his mind after Ray made that remark? How it tied his stomach in knots? How it made him feel like his heart was being crushed?

"Well, you remember what Raymundo said?"

"What? About how I have to help take care of this kid?"

Twister shook his head. "No I mean before that, when he was saying what Keoni was like."

Reggie, who was currently examining the Lopez Brothers' bookcase, stifled some laughter. Paying her no mind, Otto gave Twister a curious look.

"'What Keoni was like?'" Twister nodded. "I don't know what you're talking about, dude."

The other boy blinked. How could Otto not have heard? He was _right there_!

"You know…" He went red in the face as he tried to form the words. "H-how he's what you'd get if you a-and Sammy…"

Otto could only raise an eyebrow at his sweating friend. Did he _really_ want to know what was eating him? He shook his head.

"Twist, I _really_ don't know what you're going on about and after what happened at the Shack, I _really_ don't wanna find out." He said irritably as he turned to the TV. "Besides, up until Raymundo dumped Iggy on me, I wasn't even listening to you guys."

Twister blinked. "Y-you weren't?"

"Nope, I _thought_ I was gonna shred tomorrow so I was thinking about what we could do. I didn't hear a thing you guys were saying."

"So that means you _don't_ have—Oh man! That's so great!" The aspiring cameraman heaved a huge sigh of relief as he sunk into the sofa.

"Huh?.?.?" Otto looked at him oddly. Twister looked a little _too_ happy there. He was giggling to himself and glancing upstairs every other second. The leader could only slap his forehead in irritation.

'_It's been a looooooooong week…_' He thought as he put on the local news.

'_So __**that's**__ it, huh?_' Reggie thought. She turned to her friend and smiled. '_He's sure got a weird way of expressing his thoughts, getting jealous of Otto like that._' She shrugged and turned her attention back to the bookcase.

The Lopez Brothers had a strange library to say the least. Almost every shelf in the middle was full of old gaming magazines and strategy guides. Reggie resisted the strong urge to grin when she saw several issues of her own 'Zine hidden among the collection. She had no idea the kids were fans. She thought for sure Izzy would've banned any and all issues from the house. She considered pulling them out and seeing which issues they were but decided against it. For all she knew, the elder brother probably collected them to try to get dirt on Sam or try to figure out his weaknesses. She rolled her eyes. Thankfully, she'd never publish anything like that about her best friend. Otto and/or Twister, sure, but never Sammy. She continued looking.

Bird watching books took up the entire bottom of the shelf. It looked like Iggy had just about every book on birds there were. He even had books that catalogued birds from other countries. She smiled warmly. That kid may be strange, but he definitely loves his birds. She nodded to herself. That could take him far in the world. Then she looked at the top shelf. The titles on the books' spines were nothing like she's ever seen. There were odd titles like 101 Ways to Torture Squids, Voodoo for Dummies, and perhaps the weirdest of all, How to Get Revenge in 10 Easy Steps. Reggie cringed. Clearly this was Izzy's section of the library. She pulled out a grayish looking book entitled Injury Book.

On the cover below the title was a picture of Izzy lying in a hospital bed. He was looking miserably at the camera. Both legs and his right arm were in casts. An IV was stuck to his left arm. His right eye was black. She blinked strangely as she opened the book to a random page. The page had writing in pen ('_Izzy's handwriting._' Reggie surmised). It seemed to be a list of some sort. At the bottom of the page was another picture of the author. In it, Izzy was running after Iggy, a frying pan clutched in his left hand. In addition to his usual attire, he was wearing a chef's hat and apron. His clothes looked severely burned and his eyebrows were absent from his face. Pieces of cake fell off him. Reggie read the text.

_Injury #57_

_Date: May 15__th_

_Injury: Second degree burns, eyebrows charred off, one ruined cake._

_Reason for injury: Iggy tripped while carrying the cake I was making for cooking class. _

_The cake hit me square in the face, burning me. _

_I wound up getting knocked into another person's project—a flambé that was already lit._

_Plan that was being executed at the time of injury: Blondie Suffering Plan #87._

Reggie blinked at the end of that. She idly wondered what "Blondie Suffering Plan #87" was, but figured it must refer to another book. Most likely a tome containing schemes he's cooked up. She turned to another page and found another injury. The picture on this page had Izzy sitting on the very sofa Otto and Twister were on. Both of his hands were bandaged up to the point that they resembled a couple of fins. He was trying to grip a game controller, but was failing miserably. It was falling from his hands. His left foot was in a cast. Iggy was also present, writing on the cast. Reggie took a look at the details of the injury.

_Injury #106_

_Date: July 4__th_

_Injury: Both hands burned and cut up. Left foot burned and broken in three places._

_Reason for Injury: Blondie distracted me while I was putting the finishing touches on my entry for the 4__th__ of July chili cook-off. _

_Grabbed the pot with bare hands, dropped it on my foot, and wound up stumbling into a bunch of knives sitting at a picnic table. _

_Both hands were skewered._

_Plan that was being executed at the time of injury: Blondie Suffering Plan #124._

Reggie cringed as she closed the book and put it back. She had no idea how nuts Izzy was. It was one thing to hate Sam, but quite another to not only blame your injuries on him, but also to _catalogue_ said injuries. Turning away from the bookshelf, she inwardly hoped Izzy's attitude would change for the better before he comes back. Who knows how far he'd carry this rivalry if he doesn't get some much needed help. She sat down next to Otto who was moaning at the results of a hockey game.

"The Mighty Ducks lost _again!.?.!_ Give me a break!"

"So you ever figure out what you wanna teach Iggy tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't have a clue." Otto slumped forward. "I don't know what this kid likes or if he could do _anything_."

"Well you heard Raymundo, you gotta teach him something new."

"I know, I know! But what? What could I possibly teach him?.?.?"

The trio looked thoughtful as they tried to figure something out. After a couple of minutes, Twister spoke up.

"How about we teach him how to surf? It's supposed to be a scorcher tomorrow."

"Hmmm… I dunno…" Otto said, holding his chin.

"It's not that bad an idea." Reggie told him. "Tito told me earlier today that there's gonna be a swell tomorrow. Should be fun."

"I guess… But do ya think he can handle those waves?"

"Can't hurt to try, bro." Twister answered. "If anything goes wrong, me and Squid will be there to grab him. We're junior lifeguards after all."

"Alright, we'll do some surfing." Otto nodded in agreement. "Just hope it won't be too hard to show him the ropes."

"Can't be _that_ hard." Reggie shrugged. "I mean, we were able to get Sammy surfing in a week. How hard can Iggy possibly be?"

"This the same Sammy that _still_ wipes out to this day?"

"…" The trio gave a collective sigh.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Soon, Iggy and Sammy came down the stairs. Iggy was wearing his helmet again. They were both wearing backpacks that looked full to the brim. Sam was holding a third bag in his arms. A skateboard was sticking out of it. One of Iggy's roller blades was also seen. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the blond placed the bag on the floor.

"It's about time ya showed up!" Otto shouted as he shot up. "What'd ya do, pack up everything in your room?"

Instead of being scared at the outburst, Iggy gave him a smile.

"Ya know, you remind me so much of Izzy, big bro Otto." He said innocently. "Mr. Rocket made the right choice making you my big brother."

"Wha?.?.?" The auburn haired boy looked aghast at that comment. "You can't be serious…"

"I dunno… I can definitely see a resemblance." Reggie said in a mock thoughtful tone. Twister snickered at that one. Otto turned to her with a sharp glower.

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Yep" was the simple answer. Otto groaned for the umpteenth time that evening. He turned back to Iggy and Sam.

"So what's with all the bags?"

"There was too much stuff I needed." Iggy answered. "So we'll have to carry whatever we can fit. I got my clothes in mine." He gestured to his backpack.

"And I got some toys and handheld games in mine." Sam supplied. He pointed at the third bag. "Iggy's taking his bike along with us so we packed up the rest of his gear since he's gonna tag along with us."

"Hey wait…" Otto started. "If you guys are already wearing backpacks, who's carrying that one?"

Sam and Iggy looked at each other before grinning at him. Otto put two and two together and felt his eyes widen.

"Ohhh no!" He said firmly, crossing his arms. "There's _no_ way I'm carrying his gear!"

"C'mon Ottoman!" Sam defended. "You know as well as I do I have enough trouble keeping balanced on my board as it is!"

"Yeah, Sammy-Sam's right!" Iggy agreed. "I'm gonna be hanging on to my bike, so I can't possibly carry it. It's gotta be you!"

"Sorry no can do." The leader shook his head. "You're just going have to go without your blades and board."

"B-but…" Iggy sniffled, lowering his head. "I really wanted to skate with you guys…"

Otto was resolute in his decision. The younger boy looked up at him with tear-filled eyes—the ever-reliable puppy dog routine.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeee?"

The redhead tried to hang on to his dignity—or at least what little of it was left—but it was no use.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I _hate_ the puppy dog look…" Otto grumbled, skating along. Iggy's backpack was slung around his shoulders.

The group was currently skating up the hill leading to the cul-de-sac they lived at.

"Thanks so much, big bro Otto!" Iggy cheered. The auburn haired boy looked back at him with sullen eyes. The younger kid was grinning at him as he rode his bike. Otto looked forward and glared at his sister.

"Hasn't even been a day yet and already I wanna kill him."

"Oh lighten up, Rocket Boy!" Reggie said, that teasing smirk never leaving her face. "You only have to do this once and then his brother will take everything back."

"C'mon bro, it ain't _so_ bad." Twister agreed, looking back at him. "At least he won't be sleeping over at your place."

"Yeah, that's the _only_ good thing, bro!" Otto retorted.

"He's really not all that bad." Sam said, rolling up to him. "He sorta grows on you after awhile. Just give him a chance."

Otto sighed, giving up the losing battle. Like it or not, he'd have to take care of Iggy until his brother returned. He might as well go with it.

"Alright, alright." He finally said as they reached the top. "I'll give him a chance."

Sam gave him a grin. "Thanks Otto. That means a lot."

"Yeah, no worries."

"I won't let ya down, big bro Otto!" Iggy shouted proudly. "I'll do my best to get good at sports for ya!"

The leader blinked at him. He really meant that, didn't he? Otto gave the kid a smile, the first one he's made since this ordeal started. Iggy actually reminded him a lot of himself at a younger age. He was excited about any and all new sports he could learn growing up. He walked up to Iggy and, surprising everyone including himself, nuzzled the kid's helmet with his hand. The raven haired boy could only giggle as he readjusted his helmet.

"So what sport are we doing first?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sam added. "Did you ever decide on what to teach him?"

"Yeah we did." Otto nodded, gesturing to Twister and Reggie. "We're gonna go surfing tomorrow."

"Wha?.?.?" Iggy gaped at him. "Su-su-SURFING!.?.! We're going _surfing_?.?.?"

When Otto nodded, the boy gave a mighty whoop and punched the air. The others looked at him oddly.

"This is gonna be so cool!" He shouted excitedly. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he grabbed Otto's hands. "We've _always_ wanted to try surfing!"

"'We?'" Otto asked, trying very hard to get over the sudden maneuver.

"Yeah, me and my bro." Iggy nodded. "We've been thinking about it for the longest time, but we were never able to do it."

"Why haven't you?" Reggie asked. "I mean there are plenty of teachers around."

Iggy gave her a shrug.

"We couldn't find us a teacher. Izzy kinda scared off anybody willing to take the job…"

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Figures."

"Well, we better get some rest." Otto said giving Sam the backpack he carried. He faced Iggy. "We'll be leaving bright and early, so get plenty of sleep."

"Yes sir, Mr. big bro Otto sir!" Iggy saluted. The redhead smirked at him as he returned the salute.

Everybody bid each other good night and retired to their respective houses. Sam took Iggy's bike and rolled it into his garage before walking with him to the house. Iggy was starting to feel anxious as he approached Sam's house. He had no idea what would be inside. He's always wondered what his temporary big brother's house looked like. The place looked quite cozy to Iggy. It gave him a warm feeling as he looked at it. He trembled in anticipation. He'll finally be able to see firsthand how Sam lives. He'll finally know what makes Sam so great at what he does.

"You ready?" The blond asked him when they reached the front door.

"Y-yeah…" Iggy shook as he nodded.

Sam would've been alarmed if it wasn't for the grin on his face. He gave the boy a gentle smile. He took out his keys and unlocked the door, granting them access. Iggy took a deep breath before following Sam inside.

A/N: I would like to thank someone that helped me come up with the idea for this and some of the other chapters to come. They're a long time RP fan who regularly checks this category. Thanks a lot! I appreciate the suggestions you gave!


	7. The First Night

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Seven

The First Night

"Mom, we're home!" Sam called, walking into the living room.

As Sam took off his gear, Iggy looked all around him. The room seemed to glow with a golden light. He felt as if he was in the presence of greatness. From the fireplace filled with pictures of Sam's friends and family to the sliding door leading out to the dark backyard, Iggy felt very humbled. Even the furniture seemed to carry that familiar aura Sam exuded. He turned towards the blond, who was giving him a good natured look.

"Sammy-Sam… Your house is great." He said almost breathless.

"Heh, it's nothing." Sam shrugged. "Til Izzy comes back, this is your home too."

Iggy blinked, "_My_ home?"

"Yep, so make yourself comfortable."

Iggy didn't know what to say to that. He's never been treated so nicely before his brother's disappearance. He's been so used to getting bossed around; he thought that was how everybody acts. And now here he was in not only another person's house, but the house of the one person he idolized. He had no idea what to do. Should he go sit on the sofa and turn on the TV? No, he didn't want to show any disrespect by channel surfing. Sam would probably want to watch something himself, and he _is_ the host after all. Should he just take a look at all the pictures strewn about the room? He was so cautious in his movements, he didn't want to risk breaking anything.

Soon, he heard footsteps approach.

"Ah, there you are Sammy dear."

Iggy turned and felt his face go pink. Sam's mother had just entered the room. She was dressed in a bright blue nightgown. She was wearing matching slippers on her feet. Her hair, equally as yellow as her son's, was let down. Her glasses which were the same color as Sam's were sharp at the ends, a contrast to the boy's square glasses. She was holding a mug in her right hand.

'_Wow, she's pretty…_' The boy thought, smiling at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, you must be Iggy. Hello." The woman smiled warmly. Remembering his place, Iggy took off his helmet and kneeled much like a suitor would before a princess.

"Hiya!" He shouted cheerfully as he waved. He stood up, pulled his hat out of his pocket, and placed it on his head. "Thanks so much for taking me in, Miss Sammy-Sam's mommy. I'll try not to bother ya."

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes at his attempt at politeness. Yep, way too naïve. His mother, meanwhile, was suppressing a giggle at the display.

"Please call me Paula. And you won't be a bother." She turned to Sam. "You two boys should be getting along to bed. It's way past bedtime." She gave her son a reproachful look.

"Sorry we got back so late, Mom." Sam apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "It took a little longer getting his stuff than I thought."

Paula dropped the stern look, "Alright young man, I'll let it drop this time but try to get home earlier next time." Sam nodded his compliance. His mother smiled before facing Iggy. "Is there anything you need before bed?"

Iggy shook his head as he yawned. Paula gushed when she saw him rub his eyes sleepily.

"No, thanks… I think I just need some sleep…"

"Well alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or Sammy. Good night." She bent down and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, then started making her way towards where Iggy thought was her room.

"Good night, Mom." Sam returned the sentiment.

"Good night, Miss Sammy—I mean, Paula!" Iggy caught his mistake. When he was sure she was gone, he turned to Sam, "Wow Sammy-Sam, you got a pretty mommy." He grinned, unaware of the blush he was getting. Sam gave him a strange look.

"You think my mom is pretty?" Iggy nodded enthusiastically. The blond scratched his head at that before shrugging, letting it drop. "Lemme show you to my room."

After giving his new little brother the grand tour, Sam led him to his bedroom. Iggy gasped as he drank in the sight of the older boy's most hallowed and sacred of places. He was like an overactive fanboy as he examined every square inch of the room. He absently clicked the mouse of Sam's computer and pressed a few buttons. Of course, it didn't react, but Iggy didn't care. He looked just about everywhere Sam would let him. Under the bed, in the closet, even in his drawers…until…

"Hm? What's this?" Iggy looked thoughtful as he pulled out a strange looking book. It looked like your average notebook. Sam went red in the face when he recognized it. "Cool stickers on the cover… Tornado Kirby, a bunch of cameras, red stars, Roy Koopa—did ya know his name was Bully in the Mario Brothers cartoons?—and lots more tornados… Oh! I know what this is!"

"BUH?.?.?"

Sam looked mortified as his companion eyed the book with an understanding look. Iggy turned towards him with a knowing grin. The blond gulped. He didn't need anybody, _especially_ the younger brother of his rival, to look at his most personal thoughts! And he certainly didn't need the kid to find out and then divulge his feelings for a certain pair of brothers. Sam shook nervously as the other boy looked over the stickers again as if he knew every facet of his "big brother's" personality just by looking at them.

"This is your sticker album!.!.!" Iggy proclaimed.

Sam stopped shaking and blinked at him. This kid couldn't be serious! He just _couldn't_! Didn't he know a journal when he was holding one?

"Erm…huh?"

"Yeah! I got one at home too!" The little boy grinned, ignoring Sam's dumbfounded expression. "I should show it to ya next time you come over!"

The blond snapped his fingers in understanding, "Oh-oh yeah! My _sticker album_!" He chuckled nervously. "That's exactly what it is, yeah!"

Iggy giggled, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Sam turned tomato red again. He stuttered, trying to think of a good reason for Iggy to not look at it. That was when his "little brother" yawned again. Sam's eyes brightened when he thought of the perfect solution.

"Maybe some other time." He started, holding his hand out for the book. To his immense relief, Iggy returned it to its owner without question. Sam held it close to his chest, much like how a football player guards the ball. With his other hand, he gently guided Iggy towards the bunk bed. "For now, we really should get to sleep. Remember, we gotta be up early to head to the beach."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Can I take the bottom bunk? Never really been a fan of the top one…"

"Sure, whatever you want." Sam said, anxious to go hide his journal.

"Yayness!" Iggy cheered. He took off his backpack and walked towards the door. "I'm just gonna change into my PJs. Be back in a sec."

And with that, he went into the nearby bathroom to get ready for bed. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at his journal.

"I completely forgot he could look at this thing…" He said to himself. "If I had any idea he was going to sleep over, I would've buried it in the backyard when I had the chance…"

Not wasting the opportunity, Sam went over to his closet and buried his journal as far back and as deep as he could. When he was satisfied the tome of his thoughts and deepest desires was far from prying eyes, he closed the door, then grabbed his own pajamas. He changed into them since the bathroom was occupied. Moments later, there was the sound of flushing as Iggy returned. Sam suppressed a giggle when he noticed the boy's sleep attire.

Iggy's pajamas were decorated from head to toe with owls. The characters were in different states of sleepiness. He was still wearing his plumber's hat. Sam was briefly reminded of the trip to Oahu where Twister, frightened for his life, once went to bed in PJs that looked almost exactly the same as his "brother's." It made him grin and turn red when he thought about how crazy and adorable the cameraman looked in that getup. It had taken everything Sam had to not run over and grab his friend/crush in a protective embrace that night. He finally lost it and started laughing at the memory. Iggy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Erm, what's so funny?" He asked as he climbed into the bottom bunk.

"Nothing, nothing…" Sam answered as he calmed down. "You just reminded me of something a friend of mine did."

"Oh…" Iggy blinked oddly. He shrugged as he laid his head on the pillow. "Well, I'm glad I could give ya that blast to the past."

"Yeah, I appreciate it." Sam sighed longingly as he turned off the light and climbed the ladder to the top bunk. "More than you know," he added.

"Why do I feel like I'm being left out of something good?" The younger boy asked, looking up at the underside of the top bunk with curiosity.

"Sorry about that." The blond had a bit of guilt in his voice. He never did like keeping secrets. "You'll probably find out someday."

"Eh, I'm in no hurry." Iggy smiled as he closed his eyes. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he added, "Whoever it is you love is a lucky person."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. How did he…?

"Good night, Sammy-Sam…"

Sam smirked in the darkness as he allowed his eyes to return to normal. Maybe his little brother wasn't as naïve as he previously thought. Crazy as a loon, but certainly not naïve. He took off his glasses and placed them beside his pillow. He wrapped himself in his blanket and allowed himself to sink into the world of dreams.

"Good night, Iggy…" He yawned as he fell asleep himself.

It was a few moments of peace and quiet when it happened. It started low, but soon Sam started hearing the strangest noise in the room.

"Hoooooot…"

The boy's eyes shot open after hearing that. It sounded like an…an…

"Hoot, hoot, hoot…"

"An owl?" He whispered, not wanting to wake up Iggy.

He sat up and looked around the room. Nothing was moving around. He didn't see anything perched outside the window. Satisfied there was nothing there, he lay back down and closed his eyes.

"Hoooooot…"

Sam opened his eyes again and gave the room another scan. Nope, no owls here, though it sounded very close. He lay down again and was about to close his eyes when he heard the strange hooting again. That was when he gave the ceiling a glower.

"Oh don't tell me…"

He looked over the edge of the bunk at the sleeping form below. Iggy was fast asleep. He'd breathe in normally, but when he breathed _out_…

"Hoot, hoot, hoot…"

"He _hoots_ in his sleep?" Sam gave his little brother a quizzical look. "I know he loves birds and all, but he seriously _hoots_ in his sleep? Like an owl? I don't believe it…"

He gave an annoyed groan and lay down his head. He idly wondered how Iggy managed to teach himself to do that. Most people aren't supposed to have control over their bodies while asleep! …Then again, as Sam has learned time and time again, the Lopez Brothers aren't like most people. Hell, they aren't even like most _insane_ people! At least _they_ have the decency to snore while asleep! Sam screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to force himself to sleep. Unfortunately, Iggy's "snoring" was proving to be too much for the Squid to handle.

Meanwhile…

Izzy's body began to stir. He was quickly starting to get back the feeling in his limbs. His eyebrows twitched as he forced himself to awaken. He slowly opened his eyes. His sight was blurry for a moment, but soon it cleared, revealing the ceiling of Mommi's hut. With the exception of the dim glow coming from the floor, it was dark. He could barely make out moonlight coming in from the roof. He was still a little hazy. He licked the inside of his mouth. It felt like sandpaper to him. It was as if he didn't drink anything for hours.

"Ugh… K-Keoni…?" He weakly called into the darkness.

No answer. He turned to his left. He was still in the room where he had the reading. However, no one was around. Aside from him, the place was empty. The fire pit in the room had long since grown cold. The pot from earlier no longer hung above it. He sat up, though it was difficult at first. His body still felt heavy. It was clear the affects of that strange tea haven't completely left his body yet.

Wait… Tea?

Izzy held his forehead as the events leading up to him passing out played in his mind.

"Oh that's right… I fell asleep because of something that was in that weird tea…"

He felt dizzy as he forced himself to stand.

"Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a bus…" He gave an annoyed growl. "Bet that reading was another prank…"

When he got to his feet, he looked ahead and found some small candles on the ground. They were lit and standing a few feet apart from each other. Looking a little farther ahead, Izzy could make out more and more candles. They were positioned exactly the same as the first pair. It was as if they were marking out a path for him to follow. They led out of the room and down the hall towards the exit. He glowered as he adjusted his hat.

"Alright, let's get outta here." He started walking. "I need some fresh air badly."

He slowly made his way out of the room. During his trek down the hall, he was forced to kneel. The different incenses were threatening to knock him out again. Shaking his head, the boy continued on his way, leaning against the wall for support. It felt like an eternity before he found himself outside. Grateful to finally be rid of the numerous smells, he breathed in the crisp night air. After taking in several lungfuls, he started to feel much better. His legs still felt like jello and his body was like lead, but he felt like he had more energy. He idly wondered if it was another affect of the tea—knocks you out, but gets you right back on your feet. It really didn't matter to him at that point. He had to find Keoni. He felt safe with the lighter boy in this strange place.

Looking ahead, Izzy found that the trail of candles continued beyond the hut he just exited. The path went around the bend, down the bluff, and through the Makani ranch before ending near the beach. At the end of the road, he noticed the dining area Keoni showed him earlier that afternoon. There seemed to be lots of people seated at the large table. The entire Makani clan seemed to be in attendance. The area seemed so bright it felt like it was salvation to the boy. It was an oasis in a desert of darkness. Izzy could hear the sounds of happy chatter, satisfied eating, and joyful music. His stomach growled as he made his way down the golden path. He considered running over to the dining area, but his legs were threatening to give out at any moment, so he walked.

As he climbed down the ridge and strolled along the compound, he noted how the many huts looked in the candlelight. The light gave off an almost eerie glow. The shadows caused by the candles made the trees seem like they'd start moving at any second. An interesting fact he noticed was that in addition to all the candles, each of the trees had Chinese lanterns hanging low by the ladders. Another lantern was stationed near the huts' doors. Some were lit while others were dark. They were like the kind of lights one would see near a house's back porch. It struck Izzy as odd that he didn't notice them during the day's events. That was when he realized he was a tad preoccupied joking around with Keoni and trying to keep himself alive. It made sense that he didn't notice the lamps before.

The boy went red in the face as he briefly went through the day in his mind. He remembered how Keoni was the very first person he saw after waking up. How they got along so well in those few minutes. How they both learned Izzy's name and where he came from. How he and Keoni made all those crazy jokes at each other's expense. They both shared so many smiles in those brief moments together. It was as if they were always friends—best friends in fact. Then his host protected him twice, when he thought he was in danger and then when his memories attacked him. Izzy was especially thankful for that second assist. Who knows what would've happened if Keoni wasn't there to break him out of it? He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it.

But it did feel good to sit on the ground in his arms…

Izzy grinned at the memory of the boy holding him, consoling him, allowing him to hear his heartbeat. That sounded like a grand symphony to him. He longed to be able to hear that blessed song again. He wanted to feel the warmth Keoni provided again. He wanted to stare deeply into those beautiful eyes… He wanted to feel those lips on his own…

He blinked and gasped in realization.

"Do I…like him?" He asked himself. It was barely a whisper but it might as well have been said through a bullhorn. He smiled warmly as he nodded, answering his own question. "Maybe I do…"

He shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

"It's way too soon. I mean, I just met the guy." His frown turned into a smirk. "…But he is kinda hot…"

Willing himself to lose the fiery blush that was threatening to take over his whole face, he continued on his way. As he drew closer to the dining area and quite possibly Keoni, he felt his body becoming lighter. His legs weren't feeling nearly as sluggish as they did before. He wasn't sure if it was because the tea was finally wearing off or because he realized his newfound feelings. Either way, it made his heart beat faster. He broke out into a run as the ground ahead became brighter and brighter. The cheerful noises were getting louder with each step. He could even begin to smell the delicious food!

He skidded to a stop as he reached the final pair of candles. A smile was on his face as he stood there catching his breath. He watched the many people mill around. Most of the Makanis were seated, talking amongst themselves. Some were dancing to the music provided by the band nearby. And others were walking around, catching up with relatives or digesting their meals. As Izzy stood there, watching the many happy people enjoy their meals and the company of each other, he looked around, wondering where Keoni could possibly be seated. He was about to start his search when he heard that kind voice call out to him.

"Izzy!"

The boy in question looked ahead and felt his heart going into his throat. Keoni was standing a few feet in front of him. He was smiling that warm, gentle smile Izzy's grown attached to. Izzy returned the look with a grin. Keoni noticed a different look in his friend's eyes. Where there was once uncertainty and doubt, there was a newfound mirth in there. He seemed to have so much more energy than he did earlier that day. Keoni gave the other boy a knowing look. It had to be the reading that gave him this energy.

"Keoni!" Izzy shouted happily.

He closed the distance between them and captured the shorter boy in a tight hug. Keoni could only laugh as the darker boy lifted him up and spun him around. Nearby relatives watched the spectacle taking place with amused looks.

"C'mon brah!" He chuckled. "Put me down! You're embarrassing me!"

"Oops sorry!" Izzy said bashfully as he put the other boy down. "I'm just so happy I found ya!"

And he held Keoni close to him. Izzy's smile never faltered as he leaned his head against the boy's shoulder. A tinge of red ran across Keoni's face as he returned the embrace. He had to admit he was joyful to see his friend made it all the way there. For a bit, he thought he would've had to go and get Izzy himself. Or maybe bring some food to him. He was even willing to spoon feed the other boy if he was still feeling woozy from the tea. Despite the fact that desire would go unfulfilled, he was glad to see the raven haired boy back on his feet.

The boys enjoyed each other's warmth for a couple of moments before finally separating.

"I knew you'd find your way here." Keoni smirked.

"Huh?" Izzy raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't all that hard…" He turned and pointed at the path of candles. "I just followed those candles til I wound up here."

The other boy chuckled in response. "Of course you did. Who do you think laid them out for ya?"

Izzy had to blink to that. He stood there thinking for a bit before pointing at Keoni. To his surprise, the other boy nodded.

"You were kinda taking a long time to wake up, so I decided to lay out the candles so you can find your way here and get some food."

"Hmm…" Izzy held his chin. "So this was a path of light to yummy food?"

Keoni shrugged. "I prefer to think of it as a golden path to my heart." He leaned in close and whispered, "And you followed it perfectly."

The darker boy turned beet red at that one. Keoni gave a mischievous smirk as Izzy stuttered to say something.

'_Ha! Knew I'd get him back for that cushion crack earlier!_'

He grabbed the taller boy's hand and pulled him towards the table.

"C'mon! You wanted to meet my parents, right?"

"Whoa!" Izzy yelped as he was dragged.

The pair made their way past Keoni's relatives until they reached a couple of empty seats near the middle of the huge table. Seated nearby were a man and woman dressed in office clothes. The male was wearing a pair of glasses. His light brown hair was slicked back. A hint of stubble was growing out of his chin. A bushy mustache was also present. He seemed to be about two heads taller than Izzy. The boy in the hat noticed that he had Keoni's nose and chin. The woman was a couple inches shy of her husband. Her hair, which went down her back, was a darker brown, almost black. She was wearing a violet hair band. Izzy noted that her eyes had the same warmth Keoni's did. He also noticed how she had the same kind smile as his friend.

"Izzy Lopez, meet my dad." Keoni said, gesturing to his father. "Dad, this is Izzy."

Izzy leaned forward and shook his hand firmly.

"Aloha, pleased to meet you." He said, bowing his head.

"Aloha lil' bruddah." Keoni's father returned. "Keoni Makani Senior at your service."

Izzy blinked. "'Senior?'" He turned to his friend. "Then that would make you…"

"Keoni Junior." The other boy nodded.

"Heh, talk about lucky, getting your dad's name."

"Yep, I'm pretty proud of it, cuz." Keoni Jr. puffed out his chest.

"He should be." Keoni Sr. started. "Keoni means 'the righteous one' after all."

"Righteous huh?" Izzy smirked as he put an arm around his bud. "After spending the day with him, I can safely tell ya he fits the bill perfectly! I owe him everything!" He gave a grin. Keoni Jr., meanwhile, was desperately trying to hide his blush from his parents. Unfortunately for him, he was failing miserably.

"L-like I told ya earlier, it's nothing!"

"Don't be silly, my _righteous_ friend! It means so much to me!" Izzy went on, generating snickers from the boy's parents. "I swear I'll repay ya someday, even if I have to give you the world!"

That stopped Keoni Jr. from struggling. That was about the nicest thing anyone's ever said to him. He looked up and gave Izzy a warm look. The other boy returned it with a genuine one. He had meant what he said. They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment or two before Keoni Sr. cleared his throat. The boys blinked and then separated from each other. Izzy looked away with his face as red as an apple while Keoni Jr. gave his parents an apologetic look. That was when he blinked, having realized something.

"Oh man, I forgot!" He shouted, making Izzy face his parents again. "I didn't introduce you to my mom!"

Izzy gasped. "Oh crud! I'm so sorry! I was having too much fun to notice!" He said, bowing again.

Keoni's mother waved a dismissive hand. "No worries, you two. I understand the value of a good joke between friends." She smirked as she added, "And I especially know the value of a declaration like the one you just made to my son." She grinned at Izzy who looked down at the ground bashfully. "By the way, I am Luana."

The two shook hands. She then gestured to the table, silently offering him a seat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Izzy said as he sat down.

Almost immediately after, his stomach growled. He groaned and slumped on the table while both Keonis and Luana laughed.

"I better get ya something from the barbecue pit before ya keel over, brah." Keoni Jr. said, excusing himself. "Be right back!"

He ran off, leaving Izzy and his parents alone. It was silent for a few moments before Keoni Sr. spoke up.

"So you're from Ocean Shores, eh lil' cuz?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I am." Izzy nodded, scratching his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you much else about myself… I'm still not sure how I even _got here_."

"Right, your amnesia…" The man said with an understanding tone. "Keoni told us about it before you arrived."

"But please believe me when I say I'm happy to have met your son. I don't think I would've learned as much as I have about myself if it wasn't for his help. I'd be completely lost without him…" Izzy looked at the direction Keoni Jr. left in and sighed wistfully. "You guys are blessed to have him."

"Mahalo." Both adults said, holding each other's hand and smiling at him.

"Well, we'll do all we can to get you back home." Luana said. "In the meantime, please enjoy all we have to offer. You _are_ officially a friend of the family, after all."

"Speaking of which, do you remember what ingredients you identified during your reading?" Keoni Sr. asked. "Just curious." He added when he saw Izzy's questioning look.

"Hm…" Izzy held his chin and looked up. "Pineapple, watermelon, pickles, anchovies, bananas, and sunflower seeds. That's what I told Mommi."

"PICKLES AND ANCHOVIES!.?.!" Both parents yelled with shock. The raven haired boy gulped. It was clear they knew what those meant. They both rounded on him with sharp glowers.

"Then that means you get mad _a lot_?" Keoni Sr. asked with a dangerous tone.

"And that you have contempt for the world around you?" Luana supplied, her voice frigid. It seemed like both of them were going to attack him.

"Y-yes…" Izzy answered, shaking in his seat. He brought down his head and said guiltily, "I had gotten mad earlier…" He flinched when he heard them gasp. "I know it sounds bad, but Keoni snapped me out of it before anything horrible happened. I think I saw some of my memories when that happened…"

"Your memories?" Luana asked. She was starting to calm herself.

"Yeah." Izzy nodded. He then shook his head when he noticed the woman preparing to speak. "Please don't ask me to describe them. I only saw bits and pieces of a few events, but they were all bad, full of pain…" He looked up and gave them an earnest look. "I haven't had the chance to tell Keoni about that, but I don't want to get back my memory if it means going back to a life of misery." He held up his hands in a pleading fashion. "I want to live a happy life like he told me."

Keoni's parents looked at each other strangely. This boy was certainly a unique case. They've never met someone so young and full of such deep rooted rage. Normally, only adults would mention that they tasted pickles and anchovies in their tea. Those that did were usually bitter, miserable, and mad at the world around them. No child would ever have those emotions in them. What could possibly have happened to make him so angry prior to losing his memory? They didn't know, but they knew their son must have a general idea. He wouldn't have accepted such a difficult task otherwise, regardless of how he might feel about the boy.

They wondered what Keoni saw in him. Did he think there's hope in changing this kid's very core emotions because of the other ingredients he identified? Or was his judgment clouded by his feelings for this stranger? They didn't have an answer to either of those questions, but they knew they had to trust their son. After all, Mommi allowed Izzy to stay. That alone says something about his character. At the very least, he seemed honest in his desire to change. Perhaps he just needed the help of a good friend.

They turned towards the boy in question with understanding looks.

"Ok, lil' bruddah, we believe you." Keoni Sr. said. Izzy seemed to relax at that.

"However," Luana's voice was vicious. "When you _do_ remember everything again, you better not hurt my son. Understood?"

The boy gulped under her cold glare. It was apparent Keoni Jr. got _that_ little trait from her. He nodded slowly.

"Y-yes ma'am, I understand perfectly."

The woman's expression softened. "Good. So no worries!"

She slapped Izzy's back good-naturedly. Izzy gave a cough at the sudden contact. Both Keoni Sr. and Luana chuckled in response.

Keoni Jr. returned a few minutes later, carrying a tray of various meat and vegetable dishes and a glass full of coconut milk. The raven haired one looked at him and was instantly reminded of when they first met earlier that day. Keoni had that same warm, inviting smile he did when he entered the room. His eyes were just as tender as they've always been. If it wasn't for his hunger and the fact Keoni was carrying something, Izzy would've run over and embraced him. Instead, he settled for a simple grin.

"Here ya go cuz!" He said when he arrived. He placed the tray down in front of Izzy. "I didn't know what ya liked, so I got you the stuff I like. Hope ya enjoy it."

"Heh, I trust your taste buds." Izzy said, rubbing his hands excitedly. "If this is anything like when I woke up, I'm sure I'll be in for a treat!"

And with that, he dug in. As he ate, Keoni Jr. sat down beside him and simply watched him with a look of adoration. His head was propped up on an arm as he saw Izzy eat like he's never seen food before. He was thoroughly amused when he saw how messy the other boy's face was quickly becoming. Keoni thought he looked like a little kid with all that sauce dripping off him! He just about lost it when he noticed a piece of onion dangling from his right cheek. Keoni considered reaching over and picking off the offending vegetable when he caught sight of his parents. Both of them were looking at the boys with knowing grins. Poor Keoni could only groan inwardly. Was it _that_ obvious he liked Izzy?

He gave a shrug. Oh well, it was bound to come out sooner or later. Better that they know now so they can give the boys their blessing before they get _too_ far ahead of themselves. He smiled back at his parents before going back to watching Izzy, who had wiped his mouth with a napkin before starting on his shish-kabob. Keoni snapped his fingers in minor annoyance. He could've wiped the boy's mouth for him and _really_ get him blushing! Upon hearing the sound, Izzy turned to him with his mouth full and offered him a bite of his kabob. Stifling his laughter at the sight of the boy's stuffed cheeks, Keoni politely declined. Izzy merely shrugged before getting back to his meal.

"Ah that was great!" He commented once he was done. Taking a sip of his coconut milk, he added, "Man Keoni, ya really can pick 'em!"

"Glad ya like it, brah!" The other boy grinned. "Do my taste buds know what they like or what?"

"You bet! Do you guys eat like this _every_ night?"

"Heh this is nothing cuz! You should see what we do for Seafood Night!"

"Can't wait for that!" Izzy gave a chuckle. Then he blurted out, "If it's anything like this, I'd be more than happy to stay here forever!"

"'Forever…'" Keoni's smile turned into a frown. He turned away. "I wish you could stay here forever brah, really I do, but you have your family to get home to." He sighed. "You gotta get back to your brah…"

Izzy blinked at him strangely. "Brother? I-I have a brother…?" Keoni nodded, causing him to raise a confused eyebrow. "How do you know that? We've never met before today…"

"You remember those pictures we saw in your wallet?"

Keoni had to be careful now. He didn't want to cause Izzy to have another fit. Unfortunately the mention of the pictures made the darker boy shiver in his seat. The humid jungle air and the food now digesting within him did nothing to warm him up. Desperately wanting to avoid another tantrum, Keoni embraced him. It helped a little, but Izzy was still shaking. Remembering the other boy's question he nodded.

"Well, I called my uncle in Ocean Shores and was able to talk to a friend." Keoni explained.

"Wh-who?"

Izzy gulped. He had a bad feeling he knew just who his friend was talking about. Keoni took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

"…It was the one in that mangled up photo."

To his great relief, Izzy didn't break into a pain-filled screech. He _did_ stiffen however at the mention of _that_ photo. The lighter boy rubbed his back soothingly as he continued.

"Izzy… He's not a bad guy. He's one of the greatest people I've ever met. If not _the_ nicest person I've ever met. He's kind, smart, and he never turns away from someone in need."

"If he's so kind, then why does he scare me so much?"

"I…don't know." Keoni bit his lower lip at the lie. He didn't want the boy to know the true reason for his fear. He couldn't let him go back to his old ways. "But believe me, he's a great friend. He's taking care of your brah while you're away."

Izzy sat up and blinked at him. "He's keeping a close eye on my brother?" The other boy nodded. "What are their names?"

"Your brah's name is Iggy. I don't know for sure, but I think he's that little kid standing with you in that one picture."

At once, Izzy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out the picture Keoni was talking about and looked at it. Izzy studied the boy in the photo carefully. He wanted to commit the image to his memory. He soon gave a smile. This boy—his brother, Iggy—looked so happy and full of life. He wondered if he could ever be that happy himself. Despite the obvious difference between Iggy and himself before losing his memory, he caught the resemblance immediately. Without a doubt, he was looking at his little brother. He wondered why he didn't notice it before.

"Iggy…" He nodded to himself as he handed the picture to Keoni's parents who up til this point were watching the exchange silently. As they looked over the picture, he turned back to Keoni. "So who's…that other guy?"

Truthfully, he didn't want to know at all. Given what happened when he laid eyes on that picture, he'd rather the blond boy remained forgotten forever. But he figured he should at least know the name of the one kind enough to protect his brother from harm in his stead. He at least owed the kid that much.

"Sam." Keoni finally said. "His name is Sam Dullard."

"Sam Dullard…" Izzy repeated.

He was surprised he wasn't frozen solid by the sound of the name. He thought for sure he would've lost it soon as the name left Keoni's mouth. Maybe deep down, wherever his previous memories were stored, he knew this Sam person was good. Perhaps Iggy was in good hands after all. Sam was probably the best person for the job. …Or maybe the name lost its power coming out of Keoni. The boy's voice _was_ like honey to Izzy's ears after all. He could probably say the absolute worst thing in the world and Izzy wouldn't bat an eyelash.

He sighed, trying to suppress his reddening face.

That was when he noticed Keoni was holding his right hand. Izzy blinked in realization. Maybe _that_ was the reason he wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs and clutching his head in pain. Keoni's warmth and his soothing voice were probably enough to keep him from sinking into the depths of his mind. Yeah, that had to be it. He smiled gratefully as he squeezed the other's hand. Keoni caught his stare and nodded in understanding.

"Lil' bruddah… You look so cold in that photo." Keoni Sr. commented sadly as he returned the picture to Izzy.

"Yeah, I know…" The boy sighed as he put the picture and his wallet away. He held his forehead with his left hand. "If I could do it all over again, I'd smile as wide as I possibly can. In every photo I've ever been in."

"Izzy…"

Izzy turned to Keoni Jr. and grabbed his other hand. "I already told your parents this, but I had seen some of my memories during that thing at the bathroom. They weren't complete, but they were all bitter and painful. I want to change myself for the better. I can't go back home to _that_."

Keoni Jr. gave him a look of understanding. He was grateful Izzy came to the same conclusion he did. Maybe it won't be so hard to change him after all. But still…

"I want to help you, cuz, but I have no idea what to do." He looked away regretfully. "I've been thinking about it all day, but nothing's come up. I don't know how to change someone's personality."

"How about teaching him the Aloha Spirit?" Luana spoke up. The others faced her.

"Of course! The Aloha Spirit!" Keoni Sr. exclaimed. "If he could learn that, then he should be able to improve himself! Great thinking, honey!"

"Yeah Mom, that's perfect!" Keoni Jr. shouted happily. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

Izzy meanwhile was tilting his head in confusion.

"Ok, I know I'm out of the loop and all, but Aloha Spirit? What's that?"

"It's an actual law down here, brah." Keoni Jr. answered. "You're supposed to treat everyone and everything you meet with hospitality, kindness, and above all else, understanding. No matter if they're a stranger or not, you have to help your fellow man because everyone and everything is connected. You can help them and in turn, they can help you too. It's how everyone here has lived for hundreds of years."

"Hmm… But how would that help me?"

"Not only are you supposed to treat strangers with kindness, but you have to help out even your worst enemy. You may hate someone, but they're still a part of this world and therefore fall under the law. If you can learn to treat other people with respect and help them out, you're guaranteed to become a better person yourself. Not only that, but you have to gain an appreciation for everything around you. If you can master the Aloha Spirit, your personality is sure to change for the better."

Izzy nodded. "Ok, I'll learn the Aloha Spirit before I go home." He blinked after a moment. "So how do we start?"

The three Makanis sat there thinking. That was a good question. It's not exactly common to _teach_ someone the ways of the Aloha Spirit. Normally, you'd learn it growing up and watching friends and family interact with the world around them. For an outsider that's never heard of the Aloha Spirit like Izzy, it can be hard if not impossible to master it. But they had to help their friend. He truly wanted to change himself. They couldn't ignore that for anything. Keoni Jr. especially knew the importance of teaching Izzy the Aloha Spirit. He may actually gain an appreciation for everyone in his life, including his brother and Sam. He could wind up treating them with the respect and kindness they deserved. He might even become friends with his blond rival.

…But how to start?

"What if you taught him how to surf?" Keoni Sr. proposed.

"Surf?" Izzy blinked oddly. "As in ride the waves surf?"

"That might work…" Luana nodded. "Part of surfing requires appreciating the power of the ocean at work. It could be a good way for any student of the Aloha Spirit to start."

"That could be fun." Keoni Jr. smiled as he put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "So how about it, wanna learn how to surf?"

Izzy held his chin in thought. "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind learning a new sport while I'm here…" He put on a confident look as he nodded. "Alright, I'll become a surfer."

"Aloha!" Keoni Jr. cheered, punching the air. "You won't regret this at all, brah! I'll teach ya everything I know!"

Izzy chuckled at his buddy's enthusiasm. "And I'll do all I can to commit it to memory."

The rest of the night was spent with the two friends planning out their day tomorrow. They decided they were going to start Izzy's surf lessons in the morning and then take it from there. Keoni Jr. was still a little shaky on how to properly teach Izzy the ways of the Aloha Spirit, but his father and mother told him not to worry. If the Aloha Spirit was strong in their son (and it was) the lessons will come naturally. Keoni Jr. grinned at that…at least until his dad added that he'll look for any and all books pertaining to the ancient law just in case his son was a little rusty. That earned Keoni Sr. a glare from Luana, a reproachful look from his son, and a snicker from Izzy. Noticing the laughter, Keoni Jr. rounded on his friend, grabbed him in a hold, removed his hat, and gave him a playful noogie to get him to take it back. To his surprise and amusement, Izzy refused, laughing at full volume. Giggles erupted all around the boys as they continued their play fight. Even Keoni Jr. finally got in on the joke as he laughed along.

As the "fight" went on, Keoni's parents noticed how happy the two boys looked. Both of them were grinning like they've been doing this sort of routine all their lives. They seemed so comfortable with one another. They were even ignoring the dark splotches of red on their faces for once. The adults smiled at them, glad that their son has found someone to share his happiness with. They wondered how long it'll be before they confess their feelings for one another. The pair seemed to be falling fast for one another. They only hoped that once Izzy regained his memory, their love would be strong enough to weather whatever storm might be awaiting them. For now though, the two adults relished in the sight of the kids' "battle." Izzy had finally managed to get out of the hold Keoni had him in and tickled him unmercifully. Poor Keoni could only laugh in response to the attack. They went on like this for a good while before both boys yawned. It was getting late.

After helping each other up and bidding good night to Keoni's parents, the duo made their way back to Keoni's hut to get ready for bed. As Izzy waited outside to allow Keoni to change into his sleepwear, he looked up at the starry sky. His thoughts were on his little brother, wondering if he was safe and sound. He hoped that Iggy would wait for him. Just for a bit longer, until he learned the Aloha Spirit. Then he can go home and start his life anew. He didn't know how long it would take, but until then, let Sam take care of him. He gave a silent prayer for his brother's safety and then faced the hut's door with a longing sigh.

'_Keoni… I think I really do like you… I want to become a good person for you. I wanna be with you forever._'

A determined look overcame his features as he nodded.

'_I'm gonna get good at surfing and commit myself to learning the Aloha Spirit._'

"Ok cuz, I'm all set." Keoni said as he opened the door, dressed in blue pajamas decorated with dolphins. He walked out, carrying a bundle of clothes. "I think these'll fit ya. You're not that much taller than me."

"Thanks." Izzy accepted the clothes and went inside to change. "Be ready in a sec."

Once the door was shut, Keoni walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked up at the sky with a bright smile.

'_I think Mommi was right about me and you, Izzy… Every second that we're together, I feel like we're growing closer and closer._'

He went red in the face as he held his heart. He closed his eyes, still keeping that smile on his face.

'_I like you so much. I hope I can make you happy, both here and back on the mainland. I know Sammy said some pretty bad stuff about ya, but once you learn the Aloha Spirit, you're gonna be so much happier. He's gonna be so surprised when you come back a changed man. Even when you do remember everything again, I'll still be in your heart…and you'll be in mine._'

A couple of moments passed before the door was opened. Keoni entered and looked Izzy over. He was wearing lavender pajamas with a palm tree pattern on it. He was still wearing his bucket hat.

"Looks like it fits ya perfectly brah." Keoni nodded.

"Guess so." Izzy responded, looking all over himself. When he was satisfied the clothes were comfortable, he turned towards the bed. "So how do we do the sleeping arrangements?"

"Well, you could take the bed, brah." The lighter boy gestured to the desk. His pillow was already fluffed up. "I'll just lay my head on the desk."

"Hey, that's no fair…" The darker one said guiltily. "I don't want to be a burden on ya."

"It's not a burden. I've actually been using the desk ever since I found ya. It's no big deal."

"Yeah it is. I don't want you to be uncomfortable while I'm staying here. You take the bed and I'll sleep on the desk."

"Izzy, I'm not making you sleep on this desk." Keoni said with finality.

"But I'm your guest. It just doesn't feel right. I refuse to put you through that just for my comfort. You're gonna hurt your back if you keep sleeping like that."

"Izzy…" Keoni sighed. He couldn't deny the boy's point. He was right; his back _has_ been bugging him whenever he actually got sleep. But there was no way he'll let Izzy experience that pain. He'll sooner jump head first into the volcano before he sees his crush get hurt.

"Look, since there's no way we're gonna agree, let's just share the bed."

Keoni's face flushed when he heard the idea. He couldn't believe Izzy actually suggested they _sleep_ in the same bed! He gulped at the very thought. He'd be able to feel the darker boy's breath on him and bask in his warmth for a whole eight hours. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that, despite the fact he _really_ wanted to do it.

"Y-you sure about th-that?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Izzy nodded, taking no notice of Keoni's nervousness. "If we lay on our sides, we should be able to fit. It certainly looks big enough for the two of us."

"O-ok…" Keoni nodded numbly. "So which side do you want?"

"I'll take the left side."

Izzy walked over to the bed and sat on the edge closest to the drawer. He lay down on his left and drew the blanket over himself. He looked up and motioned for Keoni to join him. But the shorter boy was looking at him strangely. Izzy blinked.

"Something wrong?"

"Just…" The lighter brunet pointed at him. "You sleep with your hat on?"

"Huh?" Izzy looked up at his lid. He shrugged. "I guess. Don't really see a reason to take it off…"

"You wouldn't be uncomfortable with it on?"

Izzy chuckled. "Considering I was knocked out while I still had my hat on earlier, I think I can manage." He lay on his back and looked at the ceiling. "To be honest, I don't even notice I have it on most of the time. Maybe I've had it for a long, long time before coming here and I'm just used to it." He shrugged again. "Either way, I'm comfy with it on."

"Hmm…" Keoni held his chin as he grabbed his pillow off the desk and sat on the bed. Izzy moved so he was lying on his side facing him. "Guess it's like Mommi said, 'the body never forgets, though the mind might.' You actually remind me of someone back on the mainland. He sleeps with his hat on too."

"Oh? Don't suppose this is someone I should know of too?"

Now it was Keoni's turn to shrug.

"Probably. He _does_ hang out with Sam after all." He chuckled as he lay on his side and faced Izzy. "Believe it or not, he's actually in love with Sammy."

"Wha?.?.? No way!" Izzy gave a laugh.

"Seriously brah. They came down here one time with my uncle and a couple of their friends. You'd never see those two apart from each other for more than a few minutes. They were crushing on each other big time! Of course, they'd never let the other know. But you'd see one of them looking at the other and go completely red. They'd always sit next to each other at the table. It was so obvious, I was about ready to play matchmaker and hook them up myself! It's a shame they're probably still not together. Leilani was doing all she could to get with Twister, but it never happened."

Izzy snickered. "Imagine the shock on her face if she ever finds out why that is."

"Believe me cuz; it'd be a laugh riot!"

Both boys laughed at that one.

"Actually, I'm kinda glad she never got with him. Sam and Twister make a cute couple, don't ya think?"

"If I knew what that Twister guy looked like, I might be inclined to agree." Izzy shrugged. Keoni blinked and then covered his mouth.

"Oops… Sorry, guess I was so wrapped up, I forgot about your amnesia."

"Talk about ironic." The darker boy stuck his tongue out at Keoni, who rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha…" He yawned.

It was silent as the boys looked at each other. The only sound that passed between them was their steady breathing. It was a couple of minutes before Keoni spoke again.

"So… Can I see?"

"Hm?" Izzy blinked. "See what?"

"You know…" Keoni blushed as he looked up. "Can I see what your hair looks like? Never really got a good look ever since you woke up. That bandage was in the way the whole time."

"Oh… Sure, don't see why not."

With that, Izzy brought up his hand and picked off his hat, allowing his jet black spikes to fall freely. Keoni took a good look at the boy's hair. He turned bright red as he reached up and ran a hand through the hair. Izzy turned red himself as he sighed contently, enjoying the contact. It felt pretty good having someone other than himself run their hand through his hair.

"Wow… It's so smooth…" Keoni commented as he finally pulled back.

"Erm, thanks I think." Izzy said.

"Ya know…" Keoni smirked at him. "You actually look kinda handsome without your hat on, cuz."

Izzy's face went red hot when he heard that. "Y-you think so?"

Keoni nodded. "Yep, not bad looking at all."

"Heh, heh…" The other boy chuckled goofily. "It's almost a shame I actually prefer wearing it." He then winked at his companion. "But for you, I think I'll sleep without it on."

With that, he hung his hat off the bedpost. When he lay back down again, he found Keoni smiling at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh yeah… That's _much_ better." He said huskily. He then yawned again. He inwardly cursed his body for breaking the moment. "Man… We better hit the hay. I can't stay up much longer."

"I hear ya…" Izzy yawned. "It's probably for the best anyway. I can't wait to try surfing!"

"Oh you'll love it brah. It's the most fun you'll ever have out in the water!"

Izzy smiled as he laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He turned away from Keoni so his back was facing him.

"Sounds good to me. G'night Keoni, see ya in the AM…"

Keoni gave Izzy a longing stare as he too laid his head down. He took a look at the hand he used to feel Izzy's hair and grinned. It really did feel good to do that. He sorely wanted to do that again and again, but he restrained himself. He looked at Izzy's back for a few moments more before turning so his back was to the other boy. He switched off his lamp and gave one last yawn as he allowed his heavy eyelids to finally shut.

"Good night Izzy." Then he added under his breath, "_Aloha Au Ia 'Oe…_"


	8. Iggy's Ritual

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Eight

Iggy's Ritual

The hours flew by as everyone in the seaside town slumbered peacefully. Even the hooting caused by Iggy finally subsided sometime ago, allowing Sam to enjoy a restful sleep at long last. The blond was hugging his pillow. Apparently he was having a vivid dream. About what is anybody's guess, but judging by the smile playing on his lips, it had to be blissful. He ran his hands all over the pillow as if he was embracing someone he cared for.

"Ohhhh… Twister…" He mumbled serenely.

He turned while still holding the pillow. The sound of lips smacking against fabric could be heard shortly after.

"Hmmm… Lars…"

Luckily for him, his little brother wasn't in the room at the time. Otherwise, this could be _very_ embarrassing for the snoozing Squid. The bottom bunk was empty, the pillow cast haphazardly off the bed along with the blanket. The nearby alarm clock read, "6:45 AM." The sky outside the window was a mixture of black, dark blue, purple, and orange. The stars were gradually disappearing from sight. The moon was already fading, preparing to pass off its duties to the sun.

Outside, a certain brunet was lying in the backyard. The moisture caused by the dewy grass went by unnoticed as he watched the sky. Iggy was fully dressed for the day. He seemed to be rather tired and drained of his usual energy. Despite that, a thoughtful look was on his face. He was preparing for his daily ritual. For as long as he could remember, he's done this exercise every single morning. It was like clockwork for him. As he watched the stars twinkle less and less, he gave a sigh.

"Izzy…" He muttered, "Today, I'm gonna learn how to surf at long last. We've planned this for so long and now I'll be able to do it…"

He raised his left hand and looked at it briefly before proceeding to connect the stars as if they were mere dots on a piece of paper. A frown appeared on his face as he worked.

"But I wanted to be taught with you… We were going to learn together… What're ya gonna say when you find out I can surf and you can't? Are you going to be mad at me? What about Sammy-Sam? He'll be teaching me along with his friends, after all…"

He brought his hands together and held them up towards the sky.

"Please don't be mad when you come back." He pleaded. "I'm sure Sammy-Sam can teach ya to surf too…"

He sighed again as he closed his eyes. He was anxious and nervous. He's wanted to learn the ways of the surfer for a long time, almost as long as he and his brother lived in Ocean Shores. He couldn't wait to hit the beach and learn from (who he thought were) the best surfers in town. He hoped he could be a good student for his temporary brothers. He wanted to listen to every word he'll be told. He wanted to do whatever it'll take to learn the basics and then build on that until he was good enough to practice on his own. He hoped that he could have as much fun as he's seen Sam and the others having out on the waves. But most importantly, he hoped he doesn't mess up too often.

The boy's eyes shot open when he felt the sunlight hit his face. He noticed the sky turning a pinkish orange. He smiled as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Ok, time to start."

He stood straight up and brought his feet together. His arms were held out to his sides. He hit his sides a couple of times before taking a deep breath.

"Cock-a-doodle dooooooooo!.!.!" He shouted.

He hit his sides again and took another deep breath.

"COCK-A-DOODLE DOOOOOOOOO!.!.!" He hopped a couple of feet in the air while screaming.

He hit his sides one last time and took one more breath. He could already feel his cheeriness coming back. He bent his legs low for his final crow. He wanted to put his all into this one!

"_**COCK-A-DOODLE DOOOOOOOOO!**__**.!.!**_" He jumped up in the air as high as he could while flailing his arms like wings. That final cry echoed all around the cul-de-sac just like his first two shouts.

The effect of Iggy's crowing was near instant. First and foremost, all of the adults bolted out of their beds. Most of them wound up landing on their backsides while others crashed face first on the floor. About the only one not affected by the abrupt wake up call was Mr. Stimpleton, who typically sleeps without his hearing aid on. Mrs. Stimpleton took one look at her husband's blissful face, put on a disgruntled look, and walloped him with her pillow. The old man shot up, sputtering incoherently while his wife whistled innocently.

At the same time, the kids all had differing reactions to the sudden and unexpected crowing. Sam, being the closest one to the "point of impact," jumped in his bed. He nearly hit the ceiling, clutching his pillow and panting. It's a good thing his bunk has a metal bar raised at the sides, otherwise he would've been liable to fall. His hair was standing up on end, a look of fright was on his face, and his teeth were clenched shut. After willing himself to breathe, he put on his glasses and glowered at the open bedroom door.

"Of course he crows like a rooster at dawn…" He grumbled as he proceeded to climb down. "Between the hooting and this, I'm beginning to see why Izzy's so mad all the time… He can't get a decent night's sleep!"

Meanwhile, poor Twister woke up sweating profusely. It seems he just woke up from a nightmare caused by the crowing. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was safe and sound in his room.

"Man… What was _that_ all about?" He held his forehead. "I dreamed there was a bunch of chickens at the Shack!" He put on a look of fright. "Even Sammy turned into one! Glad it was all a dream…" A slight blush crossed his features as he added, "Can't exactly go around dating a chicken. Heh, heh…"

In another room of the house, Lars was growling as he picked himself up off the floor. He got knocked off his bed and wound up on the floor in a face plant. And he was having an awesome dream too! Whoever woke him up was going to pay dearly!

"Ugh, what's that noise?" He muttered as he stood up.

He glared out of the window and noticed the source of the noise. Iggy had just delivered his final crow. He was grinning as he skipped inside Sam's house with newfound energy. Lars blinked strangely.

"What's that Lopez kid doing over there? Hey wait… _He's_ the one making all that noise!" He punched his hand. "Crazy shoobie! Waking me up at the crack of dawn!" He smirked evilly. "Just wait til later; I'm gonna whomp him hard for that!"

Unfortunately, Lars had to wait in line. Otto was already on the warpath. He was rudely knocked out of his usual dreams of grandeur and fame by the boy-turned-rooster. When that last crow rang in his ears, he bolted off the floor (he had fallen on his back) and stormed out of his room. The redhead's snarling was positively vicious as he stomped over to his sister's door. He didn't even grab his sunglasses or headband. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale, though it was quickly reddening in anger. His hair was shooting out in random directions. This wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that his dreads were coming undone in some areas.

He reached the door and knocked on it. It was quickly wrenched open by an equally irate Reggie. Faint circles were under her eyes, which were equally as bloodshot as her brother's. A scowl was on her face as she regarded her sleep deprived sibling.

"Can I kill him now?" Otto asked bluntly.

To his surprise, Reggie nodded and smirked.

"I'll get the shovel." She said halfheartedly. Not catching the joke, Otto grinned mischievously and turned to run. Rolling her eyes and groaning at her brother's immaturity, she grabbed the back of his shirt collar and added, "_After_ we teach him how to surf!"

Otto muttered obscenities to himself as he left to get ready for the day. There was no way he'd be able to get back to sleep. Stifling a yawn, Reggie followed suit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam entered the living room. He yawned deeply as he shuffled his bare feet along the carpet. He wished he could get a couple more hours of sleep. He desperately wanted to finish that glorious dream he was having before he wound up nearly falling off the bed.

"Good morning, Sammy-Sam!" Iggy greeted, looking up from his DS. "Had a good sleep?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly…" Sam trailed off as he joined his little brother on the sofa. He let the younger boy play his game for a few minutes before turning to him. "Why were you crowing?"

For a brief moment, he wished he had Otto's short temper. He really wanted to throttle the kid for not only waking him up, but preventing him from falling asleep for several hours in the first place. Thankfully, he kept calm as he sat, waiting for the response. He had to be patient with the other boy, especially if he was supposed to take care of him until Izzy returned. Sam wondered how long he could last despite that fact.

"Hm?" Iggy paused the game and looked up. He blinked in understanding. "Oh that? I do that every morning to greet the day! It gives me so much energy when I crow. It's like I'm saying thanks to the sun for coming out and brightening up the world!" He grinned. "It makes me so happy to be able to do it. Why, if I wasn't able to do it, I don't know what would happen to me… I'd probably wind up about as grumpy as my big bro if I couldn't crow." He chuckled.

Sam had a strange look on his face after hearing the explanation. He felt guilty that he was even considering hurting the kid when he was just doing something he liked doing every day, despite how strange and annoying said ritual was. He couldn't even imagine an angry and non-energetic Iggy. Still though, there had to be a way to let the younger boy remain happy _and_ allow Sam to get sleep. There was no way he could go through another night like that.

"Iggy," He started. "Is there anyway you can lower your voice next time you crow? I mean, if you woke _me_ up with that crowing, you probably knocked everybody else out of bed."

"Oops… Sorry Sammy-Sam…" Iggy lowered his head shamefully. "I forgot some people don't get up as early as me… Me and Izzy had a lotta trouble figuring out something that would work for us." He sighed. "He'd give me a good pounding and scream me stupid every morning for the longest time before we fixed the problem."

"What'd you wind up doing?"

Iggy thought for a moment. His eyes soon brightened.

"Oh! I remember! Izzy got himself earplugs! That way he wouldn't wake up when I crow!"

"…" Sam blinked oddly. "Earplugs?"

"Uh-huh!"

The blond slapped his head at that one. It figures that his rival would've gotten around this problem already. So he was mad all the time for a different reason than lack of sleep. Sam wondered if there was a way to get earplugs for everyone in the cul-de-sac so they wouldn't come to his house with pitchforks and torches. He was sure Otto and the others were jostled out of bed as well and were probably ticked off at his brother. He soon raised an eyebrow at Iggy, a sudden thought having come up.

"Wait, if he wears earplugs, how does he get up in the morning? He wouldn't be able to hear his alarm clock, right?"

"Nah, he usually has it going off at the highest volume. He always has one of the rock stations on so he can get up like—" Iggy snapped his fingers. "—That. Of course, he usually wakes up angry anyway."

"Of course…" Sam rolled his eyes. That was something that'll probably _never_ change in a million years, amnesia or not.

Stifling another yawn, he got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

A couple hours later, Sam and Iggy left the house, ready to head to the beach. The former was wearing his swimming trunks under his shirt and had his surfboard tucked under his right arm while his left was holding his skateboard. Following Sam's advice, Iggy changed into his own swimming trunks. They were sky blue and had a seagull pattern. He too had his skateboard with him. Both boys were wearing their skating gear.

Iggy marveled at the sheer length of his big brother's surfboard. He wondered if he'd have to use one as large as that. Sam explained to him that because of his weight, he had to use a big board for balance and control. He also looked Iggy over and mentioned that he'd most likely be able to use a normal sized board like the rest of the gang. The brunet breathed a sigh of relief at that. Sam's board looked heavy, he'd hate to have to lug around something like that.

Soon Otto, Reggie, and Twister came out of their houses with their own boards. Twister was wearing a backpack, presumably containing his video camera and filming gear. Sam gulped when he noticed how tired his friends looked. Otto especially looked ready to end the younger Lopez Brother's life before he even gets to the water. Soon as he laid eyes on Iggy, he ran up to the kid and fixed him with a cold glare.

"Are you nuts!.?.! What're ya doing CROWING at the crack of dawn!.?.!"

Iggy of course wasn't threatened in the least. Clearly he's seen worse. Nevertheless, he bowed apologetically and explained that he does the ritual everyday to get up his energy. After hearing his reasoning, Twister raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait a minute… That was YOU!.?.!" He gaped. "For a second there, I thought my dad bought a bunch of chickens for dinner! And I was having such a sweet dream too! I was about to kiss—Erm…"

The boy turned red as everyone gave him a curious look. Even Otto forgot his rage as he faced his best bro, who had slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Yes…? Do continue." Reggie said, smirking at this new change of topic. "Who _were_ you about to kiss?"

Twister shook his head vigorously in an attempt to throw everyone off his trail. Unfortunately, he was failing miserably.

"Heh, so Mauricio has a crush?" Otto grinned as he ran up to his best bro and put his arm around him. "So spill, who is it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Twister sputtered, struggling to get out of Otto's grip. "I don't have a crush on anybody!"

"Suuuuurrrrrrrrrreeeeee ya don't!"

And the two friends went back and forth like this for a good while. Iggy was standing there with a confused look on his face while Reggie shook her head good naturedly. She gave Twister a knowing look. It was obvious just who he was dreaming about. She chanced a glance at Sam, who was starting to turn a little red himself. It looked like he was hoping Twister was dreaming about him. She smiled as she wondered just how long it'll be before those two get together.

"Hold on a sec!" Iggy shouted, stopping the argument. Everyone turned to him as he pointed an accusing finger at Twister. "You _eat_ chicken?.?.?" He said the word eat with disgust.

"Here we go…" Sam sighed. It was a safe bet he knew where this was going.

"Of course I do, dude." The redhead answered, shrugging. "Everyone does."

"B-but how could you!.?.! Chickens are too cute to just _eat_!" Iggy said flabbergasted. "All birdies are!"

"What are ya, some kinda vegetarian?"

"Twist, you know that ain't true." Reggie said, holding her forehead. "You see him at the Shack with a burger in his mouth at least once a week!"

"Yeah, they're yummy!" Iggy supplied, licking his lips.

"Oh yeah…" Twister rubbed the back of his head.

"Woah, don't tell me you don't eat _any_ poultry at all!" Otto gave his temporary brother a strange look. "What about at breakfast? You gotta at least eat eggs."

"Wha?.?.?" Iggy gaped in disbelief. He looked like he was just slapped in the face. "How could you be my big brother and _not_ know I'd never eat a baby chicky!.?.!"

"Newsflash: I was made your brother yesterday!" Otto defended. "How would _I_ know!.?"

"So you don't eat any bird at all?" Twister asked, trying to understand all this. Iggy nodded.

"Not even eggs?" Reggie supplied.

Another nod.

"Then what about cookies and cakes and stuff like that?" Twister added.

"Huh?" Iggy gave him a quizzical look. "I _love_ cookies and cakes! What do _they_ have to do with eggs?"

"…" Everyone raised an eyebrow at him. Was he serious?

"Dude! Don't ya know?" Otto started. Sam's eyes widened when he realized what he was about to say. "Cookies, cakes, and lots of other stuff are made with—"

"OTTO WAIT!.!.!" Sam shouted, getting in between him and Iggy. He turned to the Rocket and leaned in close. "Don't tell him what eggs are used for!" He hissed.

"What?" Otto blinked strangely. "Why?"

"Think about it, if he knew just how many things in the world are made from eggs, he'd never eat a thing!"

"So?" Otto shrugged. Sam huffed in frustration.

"_So_ if he won't eat anything because it might've been made from eggs, he'll probably wind up starving!"

Otto gulped at that. Sam was right; tons of things _are_ made from eggs. Just about everything that's baked, fried in batter, or otherwise contains noodles are made using eggs. Even the bread Iggy would typically eat with a Shack burger was made with eggs! The redhead paled when he realized just what might happen if the kid knew the terrifying truth. He quickly shivered in fright when he thought about what his father would do to him once he discovers Iggy's refusal to eat anything just because it _might've_ been made from a bird.

"Crap, you're right, Sammy. But what do we do?"

"Just don't let him know." Sam whispered, satisfied that he got through to his friend. "As long as he never knows, he'll be fine. Alright?"

"Ok." The redhead nodded.

"Whew…" Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close…"

He yawned as he pulled away. Reggie gave him a curious look as he rubbed his eyes. She noticed the dark circles under them. They were more prominent than the circles under her own eyes.

"Rough night?"

Sam nodded. "Let's put it this way…" He turned to Twister. "If he was with us while we were at Hawaii, you wouldn't have had to worry about the Menehune."

"The Mene-who now?" Iggy chirped.

"The Mene-ham sandwich?" Twister added.

Both boys turned to each other, confusion etched on their faces. The rest of the kids sighed exasperatedly as the two continued to ramble off incorrect pronunciations of the little elves. Reggie blinked in realization as she turned to Sam.

"The Menehune? So you mean he…?" She cringed when the blond nodded. "Ouch… Sorry about that Sammy…"

"Eh, I'll live." Sam waved a dismissive hand. "I'm going to get myself some earplugs later on. I suggest you guys do the same."

"Well in the meantime…" Otto started, turning towards Twister and Iggy, who were still at it.

"The Mene-Yoohoo?" The former hypothesized.

"The Mene-koopa?" The younger one chipped in.

"The Mene—"

"Let's get going already!" Both boys turned to find Otto already rolling down the hill, his surfboard in hand. "We're wasting daylight here!"

"I'm right behind ya Ottoman!" Twister grinned. He grabbed his surfboard, hopped on his skateboard, and took off after his best bro.

"Huh?" Iggy looked surprised as the two redheads raced down the hill. "Hey! Wait for me, big bro Otto!.!.!"

He ran towards the edge of the cul-de-sac and jumped on his board, following after them. Reggie and Sam were the only ones left in the cul-de-sac. Sam grabbed his surfboard and was about to start after the others when she stopped him.

"Sam, you love him, don't ya?"

"Wha?" Sam faced her with a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Twister. You really do love him?"

"…" Sam turned red in the face as he sighed. He couldn't hide it from his best friend. He looked down as he nodded. "It's more complicated than that…"

Reggie walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, just know I'm always here for you if you ever want to talk about it."

Sam nodded. "Thanks Reg…"

"Anytime, Sammy." She grinned as she hopped on her board and started rolling down the hill. "Now let's get moving!"

And she was gone. Sam smiled warmly as he got ready to follow.

"Man I'm so lucky to have a friend like her. Still…" He turned towards Twister's house. "She's only half right… Wonder what she'll think when I tell her who _else_ I got a crush on." He shrugged. "Oh well. There's plenty of time for that."

With that, he got on his skateboard and followed the rest of his friends.


	9. The Bros' New Sport

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Nine

The Bros.' New Sport

When the quintet reached the beach, they marveled at the sight of the waves. It turned out Tito was right on the money. There was a spectacular swell out there. The waves rose up a good five or ten feet and they came and went frequently. The gang turned to Iggy, who was shuddering at the sight. The shaky smile on his face told them he was trembling in excitement. He closed his eyes as if preparing to scream.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!.!.!" He cheered as he jumped up and punched the air. He started dancing around the older kids, who rolled their eyes in embarrassment as he sang, "I'm gonna learn how to surf!~ I'm gonna learn how to surf!~ Haha ha haha!~"

Then he started running towards the water with a wide grin on his face. He didn't care that he was still wearing his clothes and his skating gear. He just wanted to get wet!

"HOLD IT!.!.!" Otto ordered. Iggy skidded to a stop and turned to him. The Rocket held up a finger, his usual smirk playing on his face. "Rocket Surfing Lesson Number One: NEVER go in the water without your surfboard."

"My surfboard…?" Iggy trailed off as he walked back to everyone.

At Otto's nod, he looked at his left arm, which had his skateboard tucked under it. He faced his other arm and gasped when he saw air. He looked up at Otto with wide eyes.

"But big bro Otto, I don't _have_ a surfboard of my own!" His eyes turned watery as he grabbed his helmet and threw his head skywards. "What am I gonna do!.? I can't surf without a _surfboard_!"

"Relax, that's where we come in." Reggie said, winking at him.

Everybody followed her as she walked towards the rental shop. It was closed, despite the fact Ray and Tito should've opened both the Shack _and _the shop for business by now. Apparently, Ray was getting a couple extra hours of sleep, no doubt a result of Iggy's wake up call. Reggie went over to the shutter and pulled out a key attached to a replica of a pineapple. Soon as Otto laid his eyes on it, he gasped.

"_What!.?_ How come Raymundo gave you the key to the rental shop!.?.!" He demanded. Reggie turned to him with a devilish smirk.

"Because unlike you, he _trusts_ me to not go out and play with the merchandise! You're always busting up boards, bro!"

"BUST!.!.!" Sam and Twister laughed.

"You break boards, big bro Otto?" Iggy asked, looking at the redhead in question curiously. Otto had a look of annoyance on his face as he huffed.

"I don't _break_ boards!" He denied. He crossed his arms and held up his nose indignantly. "They just can't handle my awesomeness!" Then he added, "And would ya quit calling me that already!.?.!"

"But that's what you are!" The little brunet defended innocently. "You're my big brother!"

"Well why don't you call _Squid_ that!.?.!" Otto gestured to the blond in question. "_He's_ the one that actually _wants_ to be your big brother!"

Iggy looked at Sam for a moment. Sam gave him a good natured wave. Iggy smiled and returned the wave before giving Otto a strange look.

"Silly Otto," He admonished. "Sammy-Sam already has a nickname! Besides, you needed one, and big bro Otto is perfect for ya!"

Otto groaned painfully. It wasn't even noon yet and already the kid was giving him a headache!

While this little _conversation_ was going on, Reggie had opened up the rental shop's shutters and went inside. She was busy trying to find a surfboard perfect for Iggy. She wanted to pick a design that would fit his personality. She was having trouble due to the aforementioned argument going on outside. Poor girl was cracking up every other second. She loved her brother like a sister only could, but even she couldn't resist laughing at the emotional strain he was going through. It was simply fun to listen to.

"But Sam has a bunch of nicknames already!" Otto defended. He proceeded to count them off, "Squid, Sammy, Blondie, Dink, Jinx, Squid Dork!"

"Hey!" The boy in question protested. Otto ignored him.

"One more ain't gonna kill him!"

"But it wouldn't feel right!" Iggy argued. "I don't want you to be left out of the fun of having your own personal nickname!"

Otto gaped at him before throwing his arms up. "Well call me something else then!"

Iggy tilted his head thoughtfully. "Erm, what do you wanna be called?"

Glad to finally be making some headway with the insane brunet, the auburn haired boy replied, "I already have a couple nicknames. Call me Rocket Boy, Ottoman, Otto: God of Extreme Sports—"

"Not for nothing, bro, but even _I_ wouldn't call ya that last one." Twister interrupted, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Yeah, that's going a tad too far, don't you think?" Sam piped in.

"Seriously, you got a big enough head already!" Reggie's voice was heard from the shop. Otto rolled his eyes at the comments.

"Thanks guys!" He shouted with heavy sarcasm. "No really, thanks for that round of busts!"

"Anytime bro!" His sister shouted.

"No prob, dude!" Twister said, grinning as he gave Otto a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Sam supplied, directing his own innocent grin at the leader.

Poor Otto slapped his forehead at that one. A red imprint of his hand was starting to form there. He totally walked into that one. He growled as he turned to Iggy, who was contemplating those sample nicknames.

"Well?"

To his utter displeasure, the younger boy shook his head with a look of disgust.

"Blech! Otto, those nicknames stink on ice!" He declared, turning with his nose held up. "I'm afraid I'm going have to stick with big bro Otto." He nodded to himself as he crossed his arms. "It's simply the best nickname we have for you."

The bystanders gave another round of laughs at this. The Rocket was pretty much pushed past the breaking point at that moment. He glared daggers at Iggy. He gritted his teeth as steam literally shot out of his helmet. The rage on his face was borderline supernova!

"Why you little—!.!.!" He roared as he made to attack. Instantly, Sam and Twister held him back. Otto struggled to inch closer to the defenseless kid. "Lemme go!.!.! I don't care what Raymundo does to me, I want him six feet under!.!.!"

Thankfully for all parties involved, Reggie chose that moment to finally exit the rental shop. A white surfboard was behind her back. She wanted Iggy to be surprised so she hid the design as best as she could. Iggy put on a look of surprise as he noticed the board. He was tilting his head to the right and left as he approached Reggie. Noticing the event taking place, Twister gasped and let go of Otto, causing both the leader and Sam to tumble to the ground.

"Oh man! I gotta get this on film!" He shouted, grabbing his backpack. He pulled out his camera, pointed it at Iggy, and started recording. "Iggy Lopez's first ever surfboard and surf session."

"Ugh…" Otto groaned, pushing Sam off him. He looked up at his best bro curiously. "Why are you filming this?"

"Well Izzy's off in Hawaii right?" Otto nodded. "He's gonna miss all the sports his bro is gonna learn and the growing up he'll be doing. I want to make sure he knows everything he's missing when he comes back."

The leader of the group had a strange look on his face as he stood up. Sam, on the other hand, looked at his crush with an impressed look. Interaction between Twister and Izzy was more or less nonexistent. They were casual acquaintances if anything. About the only time they've spoken to each other outside of the latter's encounters with the blond boy was when they bumped into each other at school. Even then, they merely apologized to one another and went on their merry way. And yet, the aspiring director took it upon himself to preserve any and all of Iggy's exploits while his brother was away to ultimately be looked upon by the dark one. A tinge of red spread across Sam's face as he contemplated this.

'_Wow… Twist is so sweet to do this, especially for __**him**__ of all people._' He smiled at the boy with half-lidded eyes. '_He's so noble…_'

"You sure about this?" Otto took off his helmet to scratch his head. "I mean the guy can really care less for him." He said, referring to Izzy. Then he added as an afterthought, "And I _really_ doubt Iggy'll be doing much, if any, growing up anytime soon."

"Ya never know bro." Twister shrugged as he zoomed in on Iggy, who was walking up to Reggie, still doing his impression of a curious bird. "I really think Keoni's gonna change his brother for the better. Besides, it's only been a day. Give the kid some time, he'll chill."

"Whatever…" Otto sighed in resignation as he turned to watch.

"I hope you like this board. It wasn't easy finding something you might like." Reggie said. Iggy nodded in response, trying to see around her. She grinned at his curiosity. "Here, lemme give ya a better look."

She stepped aside so Iggy could see the design. As soon as the kid laid eyes on it, his mouth was agape. Depicted on the board's underside was a trio of seagulls flying against a crashing wave. The birds were incredibly detailed. Iggy was able to make out the intricate pattern of each bird's feathers and the ridges on their beaks. He turned the board around to see the topside. At the nose of the board was a silhouette of a seagull in mid-flight. A thick blue line was going down the middle. An ankle leash was attached to the tail end.

"Wow…" He uttered in awe as he turned to Reggie. "It's beautiful… I don't think I can ask for a better board…" Then he added, almost afraid to know the answer, "I-I can seriously have this?"

"I'm glad you like it, but you're only _borrowing_ this board while you learn how to surf." The girl answered, shaking her head. "Raymundo made that pretty clear… The board is to be put back in here at the end of your sessions whenever you're practicing."

"Oh…" Iggy said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Of course, if you want it, you can always work at the Shack to earn enough money to buy it." Iggy's eyes brightened at that. Reggie warned, "But you might want to actually get some experience before you think about _that_."

"Right! I'm gonna get good at surfing then earn this cool board!" Iggy proclaimed cheerfully. He turned towards Otto. "So now that I have a surfboard, can we get started?"

"Alright," Otto nodded. Apparently he dropped his rage as far as Iggy's nickname for him was concerned…for the moment. He smirked as he grabbed his gear. "Let's get to it! Those waves are calling out to me! Can you hear them?"

"I hear 'em too bro!" Twister grinned, putting down the camera. "They're loud and clear!"

"Oh brother…" Sam had a smile on his face as he shook his head.

"…Erm, I don't hear anything like that…" Iggy blinked. He was leaning towards the ocean and had his hand cupped over his ear. Otto gave him an exasperated look.

"It was a figure of speech dude."

"Oh whoops! Sorry…"

"Forget about it." Otto sighed. "Let's just go."

"Finally something we can agree on." Reggie said as she and the others walked inside the rental shop.

They went to the backroom, where a changing area was set up. Once the kids were changed into their bathing suits and their skating gear was stowed away in their lockers, they all made their way to the water's edge to start Iggy's lessons. All five of them jumped in and paddled out, Twister keeping his camera (now safe and sound in its underwater housing) focused on Iggy the whole time.

Elsewhere…

The birds outside sang a lovely song as the boys slumbered. Keoni and Izzy had smiles on their faces as they dreamed. It seemed that at some point during the night, the darker brunette had rolled over to the lighter one's side of the bed and draped his arm around his friend. They snuggled against one another, apparently too wrapped up in their dreams to notice how close they were to one another. Or perhaps they were cold and needed each other's warmth?

Nonetheless, both boys' hands were interlocked. Izzy leaned his head into Keoni's shoulder and took in his scent. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips as he ran his free hand through the toben hair. Keoni leaned into the touch, a grin playing on his lips. The pair snored contently. They were completely oblivious to one another. All they knew was that they were lying in their perfect person's arms. Their dream people somehow knew just how to cater to their every whim and satisfy their every desire. They were in Heaven as far as they were concerned.

The two dreamers were so content, so warm, and so happy in their worlds that they didn't notice the fast, light footsteps approaching the door.

"HEY KEONI!.!.!" A female voice screeched as the door was opened with a mighty slam.

"GAH!.!.!" Both boys sputtered in alarm. They thrashed at the sudden noise.

Because of how close to the edge of the bed Keoni actually was, he wound up falling right over. Due to the fact his fingers were still laced with Izzy's, the other brunet was pulled off the bed too. The result was a spectacular crash that had both boys reeling.

People outside looked up at the tree with shock after hearing the thunderous noise.

Back inside, Keoni's eyes were spinning as he tried to get his bearings. He attempted to gather why his cousin was barging in, screaming at the top of her lungs at such an ungodly hour. No answers came to him except that Leilani was absolutely insane! Another conundrum facing the disoriented lad was why there was a heavy weight on top of him. It certainly _felt_ nice and warm but was completely unexpected. Keoni blinked and looked to his left. He lifted his arm to find that he was holding Izzy's hand. He raised a freaked out eyebrow. What on earth was he doing holding the boy's _hand_!.?.! And in such an intimate way too!.?.!

That was when his eyes drifted skyward and widened. His whole face went hot as lava when he noticed he was within inches of the amnesiac's face. He was just about close enough for Keoni to…! Izzy's eyes were still closed, though he had an irritated look on his face. To both Keoni's dismay and relief, he pulled his head back and faced the ceiling with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Man!" He shouted irritably, "Can't a guy at least get a decent night's sleep without getting pranked!.?.!"

The result was the aforementioned cousin laughing uncontrollably. It went by unnoticed as Izzy opened his eyes and looked down. A light tinge of red spread across his cheeks as he blinked, having noticed he was looking right at Keoni's face. Keoni blinked and returned the stare. Both boys looked each other in the eye for a few moments before Izzy sighed and gave the still red faced Keoni a smile.

"Well good morning sunshine."

"A-Aloha…" was all Keoni could manage, and even then it sounded like a squeak. Izzy propped his head on his free hand and put on a bored expression.

"Ya know, I gotta say the wake up calls around here stink. But the sights… Why they're absolutely…"

He smirked as he brought his head low. Keoni froze and held his breath as Izzy passed his face entirely and brought his lips painfully close to the lighter boy's ear. They were within inches of each other. Keoni shivered as he felt the other boy's breath on his lobe. He was sweating as his brain fought to either move away or close the gap.

"_Breathtaking_." Izzy whispered seductively. He pulled away with a sly grin on his face. He snickered when he noticed Keoni fighting to steady his breathing.

'_Heh, I wonder if we're supposed to be keeping score…_' He thought, relishing in his friend's nervousness.

When Keoni finally willed himself to relax, he took notice of Leilani, who was still laughing like a hyena. He rolled his eyes at the situation as he separated his hand from Izzy's. To the darker boy's surprise, Keoni lifted that very same hand and cupped Izzy's cheek. As he expected, Izzy's face went burning hot as he leaned into the touch, never losing eye contact. Both boys smiled warmly at each other.

"It's too early for this…" Keoni started sweetly.

He brought his hand to the front of the other boy's face, causing Izzy to blink curiously.

"LEILANI!.!.!" He finished, shoving Izzy off of him. The shocked kid yelped as he wound up face down on the floor to Keoni's left. Izzy groaned as he remained there.

"How about we call this round a tie?" His voice was muffled by the floor.

"Agreed." Keoni nodded as he sat up. He glowered at his cousin, who was finally starting to calm down. "And what're ya doing busting into my hut so early in the morning, cuz!.?.!"

"Well, good morning to you too…" Leilani rolled her eyes before grinning. "Ya gotta see the awesome waves outside! It's a swell!"

Almost at once, Keoni shot off the floor and scrambled towards the door. Once he got there, he took one look at the beach and grinned. For once, Leilani wasn't jerking his chain. The waves were, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. They were large and frequent, two qualities the boy looks for in his waves. They seemed like the kind of waves one can ride forever if they weren't limited by land. He shook in anticipation as he watched the glassy ridges form and break. He couldn't wait to get himself over there!

"Wahoo!.!.!" He cheered as he dashed back inside. He ran up to Izzy, who was just sitting up, and grabbed his arm. "C'mon brah! Take a look! It's about the greatest sight you'll ever see!"

Keoni pulled him to his feet and dragged him towards the door. Ignoring the warm, fuzzy feeling shooting up his arm, Izzy raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"What, you mean aside from you—" He stopped himself mid-sentence when he saw the other boy's eyes fearfully dart towards his cousin, who was smirking at the incoming joke. He blinked and cleared his throat. "On second thought, pass."

"Mahalo…" Keoni said relieved.

It was still too early to be going red in the face. Though he did find it intriguing how the dark haired boy can get started so early. That was just fine to the chocolate haired one. He got as much of a kick out of the crazy flirting as the other boy apparently did. It was perfectly fine, just as long as they don't joke around in front of Leilani. She _was_ a major blabbermouth after all. If anything serious happened or was said between them, she'd spread word all over the compound in seconds flat.

The grin came back to his face as he pulled Izzy to the balcony. Once Izzy laid his eyes on the beach, he found a smirk playing on his lips. Unlike the smirk he had moments ago, this one was full of a certain spirit. He wasn't sure if it was an anxious smile or one of excitement. He had a half-lidded look in his eyes as he stared at the waves. Watching the waves appear and then dissipate on the beach was sort of hypnotic for him. Keoni was right; it was a truly splendid sight to behold.

"Wow…" was all he could say as he watched and listened to the ocean.

Keoni turned to him with a supportive look. The dark haired boy seemed to have some idea about the majestic strength of the ocean, and he hasn't even set foot in the water yet! The wind blew a gentle breeze, catching Izzy's hair. Keoni noticed the confident look in the other boy's eyes and smiled. It was pretty clear what he was thinking. The lighter boy has seen that look loads of times before from watching his younger cousins learn how to surf. It was the same look he himself had before the very first time he went surfing. That was when he realized how truthful his friend was in wanting to improve his life. No surfer-in-training can fake _that_ look!

'_These waves…_' Izzy thought feeling inspired, '_are the keys to changing me for the better._'

"You think you're ready, brah?" Keoni broke into his thoughts. Izzy blinked and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, I am." He nodded eagerly. "I'm ready to learn the Aloha Spirit."

"Then let's go!" Keoni grinned, moving towards his hut's ladder. Izzy followed closely.

"Hang on a sec, cuz!" Leilani called. The boys looked at her curiously. She gave them both a mischievous look. "Aren't you guys a little overdressed?"

Both boys blinked and looked at their clothes. They put on sheepish looks when they realized they were still wearing their pajamas. They looked at each other oddly before giving the female apologetic looks.

"Whoops! Guess we forgot!" They both said at the same time. They laughed as they rubbed the backs of their heads. Leilani rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and get changed." She smirked at Izzy. "I wanna see how the newbie handles the waves."

Izzy blinked at that. "Well I'll try not to disappoint." He gave a shrug. It was truthfully all he could say considering he'd never set foot on a surfboard before.

Leilani nodded at that before facing her cousin. "So get him some trunks already!"

"Wha…?" Keoni blinked.

"You know…swimming trunks?" She started, raising an eyebrow. "The thing you wear while surfing? Shorts, swimsuit, speedos!" The boys went red at that last one. "He needs a pair while surfing, doesn't he!.?"

"Much as I hate to say it, she's right." Izzy said, getting a dirty look from Leilani in the process. "I only got one pair of shorts and I kinda don't want to mess them up…"

Keoni gasped in realization. The kid _does_ need swimming trunks! It only just dawned on the lighter boy that his crush would be wearing _only_ a pair of shorts while surfing! He'd be able to see Izzy's body the whole time they'll be out there. He'd be able to see the water cascade off the dark kid's skin. Keoni gulped and blushed at the thought. He remembered he saw the other kid without a shirt on once before, when he first brought the boy in from the beach. Due to his concern for the amnesiac at the time, he couldn't get a good look. That was only a mere glimpse compared to what he'll soon get to see.

Leilani and Izzy gave the zoned out boy a strange look before the former turned to the dark brunette.

"Erm, I think I can get you a pair somewhere…" She started moving towards the ladder. "I'll just be a—"

"WAIT!.!.!" Keoni shouted desperately. The others' eyebrows went up considerably. His voice was a little higher than usual. "I'll loan him one of my trunks."

"…One of _your_ swimming trunks?" Izzy asked, now turning crimson himself. When Keoni nodded, he said with equal nervousness, "O-ok… Th-that'll work just fine…"

Apparently, he just now understood the severity of the situation. No wonder Keoni was looking out of it! Izzy's never even seen him without a shirt on! Granted he's only known the guy a day, but still, he'll be able to bask in the sight of Keoni's body. He wondered just how the other boy will look. And considering he'll be wearing something that actually _touched_ the chocolate haired boy's skin… Izzy's face went just about as red as a lobster. Now he _really_ wanted to hurry and get into the water! If this kept up, he'd wind up turning into a smoldering pile of ash!

Leilani, who was watching this, rolled her eyes. Boys could be so stupid at times, especially ones in love.

"Well whenever you two are ready, I'll be at the beach!" She shouted as she climbed down.

After contemplating the sights that were awaiting them, the boys walked back into the hut. Keoni dug inside his dresser and handed Izzy a pair of swimming trunks. They were orange and had a flame pattern on them. Smirking at the possible meaning behind his friend's selection, Izzy grabbed his hat and left for the bathroom to change. He and Keoni agreed to meet at the beach. Once he was alone, Keoni gave a sigh and plopped down on the bed. He studied the ceiling for a moment before looking at his alarm clock.

"Wow, not even eight o'clock and already I'm wiped." He smiled at the straw ceiling. "It's amazing how crazy he makes me feel. I can even tolerate Leilani for once!"

That was went he noticed Izzy's clothes hanging off the closet door. Without a second thought, he hopped out of bed and grabbed the boy's vest. He held the garment to his chest and embraced it. He ran his hands all over the back as if he was actually hugging its owner. He breathed in the scent left lingering in the vest and shuddered in pleasure.

"Oh Izzy…" He sighed wistfully. "I wanna hold you for hours on end… I want to hold you and never let go…"

With a longing breath, he returned the vest to its place. He changed into his swimming trunks, grabbed his surfboard from the closet, and made his way towards the beach.

Meanwhile, Izzy was standing on the shoreline. He was already changed into his swimming trunks. His hat held down his hair as he watched the waves. He felt something stir within him as he listened to the water wash up on shore. He closed his eyes and held his forehead.

'_S-something about these waves…_'

He felt a twinge of something spark through his mind. It was the same sensation he felt during his outburst yesterday, only not as extreme. It wasn't painful, but it felt like it could easily go down that road if he wasn't careful. Still, he wanted to continue treading. He wanted to figure out why he was feeling this way.

'_It feels so…familiar… L-like I've seen and heard these waves before…_'

That was when the feeling was at its most intense. He felt the ground sink underneath him. He was brought into a whole other world, far from the sunny shore he was at. The humid temperature was no longer felt, but instead a bitter wind blew all around him.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking at a group of kids surfing. They seemed almost close enough to reach out and touch. His vision was limited so he couldn't look elsewhere. It didn't matter anyway; he had no control over his actions. All he could do was watch. Among the quartet he was able to discern Sam. He looked exactly the same as he did in the destroyed photo. As the blond rode the waves with a grin on his face, Izzy heard a sinister growl ring out. The strange part was that the sound was made with his own voice.

"_Blondie…"_ He heard himself say. It was so much colder than what Izzy was used to. _"Someday I'll beat you, just you wait…"_

"_La, la, la…~" _A cheerful voice sang behind him._ "Eat up you adorable seagulls! I got plenty of treats for you!"_

Izzy was pulled backwards from the sight of the surfers. It was then he noticed he had been looking out of sightseeing binoculars. His vision moved to the left and faced another, younger boy. Izzy recognized him as his brother Iggy. He was sitting at a bench tossing bread crumbs for a group of seagulls to munch on. The happy kid was rocking himself sideways as he watched the birds eat. Izzy felt a twinge of annoyance at his brother's apparent disregard of his distress.

A disgruntled sigh was heard as Izzy's vision shifted back to the binoculars. He witnessed Sam wiping out and heard himself chortle at the boy's misfortune. The laughter soon turned back to growling when the blond resurfaced with a small smile on his face. He was talking to his friends and laughing as he climbed back on his surfboard. Izzy felt himself suck on his teeth as his vision turned away from the binoculars. Disgust was felt right then.

"_Curse you, Blondie. Until the day comes when I beat you, curse you."_

"_Still watching him, bro?"_ Iggy's voice was heard. The happiness in his voice was mixed in with slight boredom.

Izzy's vision again faced the boy, who was still feeding seagulls.

"_Of course. That punk's lucky I can't surf, otherwise I'd be out there moping the floor with him."_

"_Yeah, yeah…"_ Iggy said his voice now completely bored. He must've been used to this sort of banter coming from his brother. Izzy felt unnerved by this however.

"_One of these days, we're gonna be able to surf. And then…"_ He felt himself clench a fist. _"I'll beat him! The Lopez Brothers will become the masters of air, land, and sea! Bwahahahaha!.!.!"_

Izzy's vision was thrown skyward as he heard himself laugh mischievously. That heinous laugh shook him to his very core. How could this be his voice? That voice was so evil and conniving. It was unreal to think this was _him_.

"_But bro, we're hardly masters of air __**or**__ land."_ The younger kid rationalized. _"I mean we __**both**__ crash more times in a week than Sammy-Sam probably does in a __**month**__!"_

Izzy turned to his brother with (what he felt was) a dark look. Iggy shrank back, fear etched on his face. The seagulls that were being fed flew away to a different part of the pier they were at. Whether that was because they sensed Izzy's anger or not was uncertain.

"_You just __**had**__ to ruin my moment, didn't you?"_ He saw his vision slowly go from left to right as he gave a groan. His little brother was right, of course, but he still shouldn't have said it. _"In any case, we gotta find a surf teacher, someone that can show us the ropes and some awesome tricks that I can use to beat Blondie once and for all!"_

"_You mean it bro!.?"_ Iggy asked excitedly. He was on all fours as he looked up at his brother with a grin. _"We're really gonna learn how to surf!.?.!"_

Glad to see his brother on the same wavelength for once, Izzy nodded. He felt determined and focused, for once a feeling he liked about his old self.

"_All we need is a teacher and we're golden."_ He held his chin. _"But who? Who in this two-bit town knows how to surf that can teach us?"_

"_What about that Lars guy?_" Iggy suggested. "_He's pretty good at surfing. Probably better than that Knuckles wannabe in the sunglasses."_

"_Are you nuts?.?.?"_ Izzy shouted. _"That idiot nearly broke my arm last time I saw him!"_

"_Well you __**did**__ hit him pretty hard with your board…"_

"_Like I meant to! He was in the wrong place at the wrong time! Not __**my**__ fault he wound up getting hit when my board fell out of my grip."_ The elder turned away. _"Besides, he doesn't look like a competent teacher. He'd probably charge an arm and a leg too."_

"_Ok, bad idea… Oh! I got it!"_ Iggy's eyes brightened. _"Let's ask Sammy-Sam to teach us!"_

That suggestion was met with a look that was a broad mixture of disgust, rage, confusion, and exasperation.

"_Iggy…"_ Izzy started, willing himself to keep calm. The throbbing vein on his forehead did little to alleviate his annoyance. _"Are you new here? There is no way in a million years I'm going to ask __**him**__ for help! He's my __**rival**__ for crying out loud! I'd sooner jump off Bruised Man's Curve than call him my __**surf teacher**__! The fact you'd be so dumb as to even suggest such a thing is…is—"_

"Izzy!.!.!" A familiar voice thundered in his ears. It sounded like its owner was in a state of panic. "Wake up brah!.!.!"

Izzy felt himself being shaken as he was pulled from the world. Everything around him faded into nothing again. He felt the hot and humid Hawaii temperatures returning. He felt sand underneath his body. He could again hear the sounds of the ocean, though they were mixed in with the sound of his friend's voice. It was full of concern and worry.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking right into Keoni's eyes. The lighter brunette was looking pale in the face. The color was returning to him as he noticed Izzy's eyes look all around him. He pulled Izzy up into a sitting position and held him, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Whew… Glad to see ya return to the world of the living, cuz." He said, pulling Izzy to his chest. Izzy pulled back and gave the boy a guilty smile.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." He said with a chuckle.

Keoni didn't look pleased in the slightest. He looked visibly spooked. Izzy swallowed the lump in his throat. He had made Keoni worry again. He lowered his gaze and studied the sand. He hated making his friend feel this way, scared for his life. He wanted the other boy to feel like he was safe. That he didn't have to worry about Izzy's state of mind. But he couldn't help it. That memory came out of nowhere! He heard Keoni give a sigh.

"Well, at least you're fine now." He put a hand on Izzy's shoulder. "What happened anyway? I saw you just standing there one minute and the next, you fainted right on the spot!"

"What?" Izzy blinked. "I…fainted?"

At Keoni's nod, Izzy looked around himself. He was sitting on the beach. Leilani was a couple of yards away talking to a man near a bunch of surfboards. They were both looking in his direction. Keoni was right next to him, kneeling on one leg, his own surfboard laying forgotten nearby. Izzy turned back to the other boy, who seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

"Was it another memory?" Keoni pressed. Izzy nodded.

"Yeah it was…" He cringed when he heard the kid gasp. "It wasn't painful though!" He panicked, not wanting Keoni to worry anymore. That seemed to calm down the lighter boy. Izzy looked down again. "Not painful… It _was_ pretty bitter though…and cold…"

A shiver ran through his spine and he found himself holding Keoni for warmth. He buried his face as deep as he could into Keoni's chest. Ignoring the slight blush creeping up, Keoni returned the embrace. He rocked Izzy as he explained what happened in the memory. How he's wanted to surf for a long time, how he watched Sam and his friends out in the water, and of course the discussion he and his brother had.

By the time Izzy finished his recollection, he started to feel much better. Keoni's rocking really helped. Izzy wondered if he's had experience calming down people like this. He admired that about his pal. He felt so safe and secure from the world in the boy's arms. Like he could never feel cold or fear as long as the lighter brunette was there to hold him. He loved this feeling. It was like Keoni's presence was filling a void in his heart. How long this gaping hole has been in there he didn't know—perhaps it's been there all his life. Either way, it felt great having someone take the place of all that emptiness. It made him feel lighter than air. It made him feel warmer than the sun.

"So that's all I saw." He finished. "Apparently, Sam's my rival…"

"Your rival huh?" Keoni sounded thoughtful, despite the fact he already knew this detail about his friends. "Think that's why you get so scared whenever he's brought up, cuz?"

Izzy shrugged at that.

"Maybe… From what little I saw of him, I didn't sense anything bad… He looked like a normal kid… I don't know why I hated him so much."

"Well this could be a good opportunity to be friends with him. Like I told ya last night, Sammy's not a bad guy. He's pretty cool once ya get to know him."

"Friends huh?" Izzy looked up. He ran that through his mind a couple times. To Keoni's disappointment though, he shook his head. "I don't know why, but I just can't wrap my head around the idea… Maybe when I remember everything again I could. I mean, there _has_ to be a good reason why I even felt that way about him. I don't think I'd just _hate_ someone out of the blue…"

"Alright brah," Keoni nodded understandably. "One step at a time…" He stood up and helped Izzy to his feet. He gave the boy a concerned look. "You feeling ok? Maybe you should lay down a bit. It's still early. We can try surfing later…"

Izzy shook his head and smiled. "Nah, I'm feeling much better now. I gotta get these bad feelings outta me. I wanna get started while we can."

Keoni smiled warmly at the kid's willingness to learn the Aloha Spirit. Izzy seemed so brave and ready to do anything. Keoni loved that about his friend. He remembered his uncle Tito once telling him the best adventures are those you jump head first into, like a young seagull learning how to fly for the first time. The boy idly wondered if that also applied to people with amnesia trying to change themselves. He made a mental note to contact his uncle later and ask. Nevertheless, Izzy's courage was inspiring to Keoni. He felt he could do anything with his friend, as long as the dark brunet was ready and willing to.

"Ok cuz," He started. "Time for your first lesson on the ways of the Aloha Spirit."

Izzy stood at attention, ready to absorb his wisdom. A stern look was on his face. Keoni stifled a giggle at the sight. He had to admit, the taller boy looked cute standing there in his swimming trunks like a soldier. He shook his head and put on a serious face. He had a life to save! There'd be plenty of time to admire the other's body later! He was looking forward to it.

"Did you know these islands are famous for the Aloha Spirit?" Izzy shook his head, but remained interested. "It's most well known as the friendly and accepting nature most Hawaiians have, and it's true! We like just about everything _and_ everybody, no matter what! But there's another meaning to it."

"What?"

Keoni smiled. "The Aloha Spirit is used to accomplish anything cuz! Any desire you may have, any goal you want, any problem that needs solving; all of that can be achieved by practicing the Aloha Spirit! One can even change their state of body or mind if they follow through enough!"

"Change their state of mind…?" The darker boy's eyes widened in realization. "So it really _can_ make me into a better person!"

"You got it, brah!" Keoni winked at him.

"That's so cool!" Izzy shouted gleefully.

"This is an extremely powerful technique, maybe even the strongest in the world." The lighter boy had an air of reverence in his voice. "Like I said before, the Ancient Hawaiians have spent hundreds of years perfecting this technique. It can be life changing if you want it to. It's not to be taken lightly, especially since outsiders are normally not allowed to learn this. But because you're a friend of the family and because I like ya—" Izzy blushed at that. "—I'm willing to let ya learn it."

At that last statement, Izzy closed his eyes and brought his hands together as if praying. He took a deep breath.

"I'm humbled to be given the chance to learn this most sacred of techniques."

Keoni nodded. "Good. Now anybody learning the Aloha Spirit has to know the four meanings of the word aloha." He shot Izzy a smirk. "You _do_ know what they are right?"

Izzy blinked and scratched his head. "Let's see, there's 'hello' and 'goodbye…'" He put on a look of confusion. "And…erm…uh…"

The other boy chuckled. "No worries cuz! The deepest meaning of the word is 'the joyful'—oha—'sharing'—alo—'of life energy'—ha—'in the present'—alo."

"Woah! All that from _one_ word?.?.?" The taller boy's eyebrow was raised in amazement.

"Yep," Keoni nodded. "Quite the language, huh?"

"I'll say! It's fascinating!" Izzy held his chin. "'The joyful sharing of life energy in the present…' So I have to share my life energy? Sounds painful…"

"No, no brah, it's nothing like that!" Keoni corrected. "It means that you share your good vibes with people and in turn, they share _their_ good vibes with you. It's a very positive experience. It doesn't hurt at all."

"You sure?"

"Of course! Would I steer you wrong, cuz?"

"Hmm…" Izzy put on a smirk as he got into a fake thinking pose. "I dunno… We haven't exactly known each other long… For all I know, you could be trying to butter me up so you can personally toss me into the volcano."

"Oh ha." The shorter boy said dryly as he crossed his arms. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

Izzy grinned. "I know right?"

Keoni rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Lucky for you, brah, I got a sense of humor."

"Heh, if ya didn't, I'd be more than happy to rectify that." The darker boy scoffed. He winked at the other to show his point. Keoni actually gave a chuckle at that one.

"That I woulda loved to see." He put on a serious look. "So getting back to business, the concept behind the Aloha Spirit is simple, but don't be fooled, cuz. There's a reason this takes a long time to master. What I'm about to tell you is easy to follow, but you have to remember to do it _every day_, no matter what. It's the only way you'll achieve what you want."

Izzy gulped at that bit of information. Something that you had to do _all the time_? What could it possibly be? Keoni _did_ say it was easy, but then again, Izzy had no clue what his idea of easy was! Would he have to prank someone like the other members of Keoni's family? Would he have to try and build some impossibly massive statue in honor of a god? Would he have to woo the chocolate haired boy?.?.? …Actually, that last one wasn't too bad. Izzy willed himself to hide the smirk building up at the thought of having to entrance his buddy every day.

He quickly shook his head when he heard Keoni clear his throat. The frightful look came back to his face when he noticed the Hawaiian getting ready to speak. He shut his eyes, as if that would somehow block the fear-inducing nature of Keoni's task. What was he going to say?.?.?

"Bless everyone and everything that represents what you want."

Izzy shuddered for a few more seconds before stopping and opening his eyes. Keoni was smiling at him as he tried to process the order. Izzy had to run it through his mind a couple of times. That couldn't have been what he said! That sounded way too easy!

"Wait, what'd you say?"

"I said you have to bless everyone and everything that represents what you want." Keoni repeated.

"That's it?" Izzy raised a confused eyebrow.

"That's it." The other boy nodded. "Of course, something as simple as that needs an explanation."

"I'll say. I mean bless? You mean like make holy or something?"

Keoni chuckled. "Not exactly brah. By bless, I mean to give recognition to any positive condition or characteristic something has. You do this in the hope that whatever you recognized will increase, last, or come into being."

"Hm, it doesn't create though right?"

"It can…" Keoni shrugged. "Depending on what you're blessing of course. If you blessed someone's imagination, they might be able to create something great and unique. Or if you bless a pregnant woman, the baby may wind up having whatever quality you recognized."

"Ohhh… So basically, you want me to compliment things?"

"Sorta… I don't mean to just go around saying you like this or that. You have to be very specific and you have to mean it. You gotta mention the quality you're seeing. You have to _want_ that thing to become real."

"Ok, I think I'm starting to get it." Izzy held his chin and looked at a nearby coconut tree. "So if I said those coconuts up there are looking tasty, they _will_ taste good?"

"Yep, they'll probably be the tastiest coconuts you've ever had…when they're ripe."

Izzy blinked. "…Th-those aren't even _ripe_ yet?.?.?"

Keoni shook his head, causing Izzy to go red in embarrassment.

"Oy vey…" He put his hand to his forehead. "Guess I got a lot to learn, huh?"

Keoni gave him a warm smile. "Yeah, but that wasn't bad for a first attempt. You'll get better at it, I promise."

"Ok… So what about that second thing you said, about blessing things that represent what you want?"

"Well, you think about what you want and bless only those things that have the qualities you wanna have for yourself. Think for a sec, what in this world do you want right now?"

Izzy studied the sand for a moment. "First and foremost, I want my memory back. I want these horrible flashbacks to stop. I want to live a happy life with everyone I know—or rather, _knew_—before losing my memory, as well as everybody I've met here. I want my brother to stop fearing me. He seemed so afraid of me at that pier…" He wiped his eyes which were starting to water. "And I _really_ want…"

He trailed off as he looked up at Keoni. The bright blue sky and the far off waves accentuated his features. The boy looked perfect to Izzy. The wind caught Keoni's hair, giving him an otherworldly appearance. The raven haired one leaned forward and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. A blush went across his face as he smiled dreamily at the other boy. He sighed wistfully. Keoni looked so handsome standing there with the authority of a teacher addressing his student. Izzy desperately wanted to close the distance between them and fulfill his most recent and urgent of desires.

He blinked and quickly looked away when he realized he was staring way too long at his crush. He cleared his throat as he again looked at the sand.

"Surfing…" He sighed reluctantly. "I want to learn how to surf."

"Oh…"

Keoni sounded disappointed. He had noticed the longing look Izzy was giving him. It made him feel warm and happy inside. He didn't know Izzy felt the same way he did. He was sure this wasn't another joke like all the other times they've flirted. Even if it was, he'd have to help get the other boy to open up. He put on a smile.

"Well, that's why we're here, brah! Anyway, like I said, you have to bless things that possess the qualities you want. So to become happy and be a better friend, you'll want to bless any and all signs of happiness you see. Anything you see that makes people happy, you bless it so it'll become a part of you. Bless anything that is good and you're bound to become happy.

"To become a better friend, you have to bless signs of nurturing and support you find. Also, bless signs of cooperation like people working together or playing games. Most importantly, you'll want to bless any and all signs of laughter and fun."

"Laughter and fun huh? Is _that_ why your family's always pranking people?"

"Pretty much," Keoni shrugged. "What better way to have fun and laugh?" He gave Izzy a grin. Izzy blinked at that.

"Erm… Ok, let's go with that." He thought for a moment. "How do you bless a prank anyway?"

"Compliment the execution?" Keoni sounded unsure. "Never actually had to do that before…"

"Right… So what do I have to bless to get my memory back?"

"Hmmm…that's a tough one cuz…" The lighter boy scratched his head. "I guess you should bless something or somebody that has a really good memory. Like an elephant maybe?"

"…" Izzy gave him a weird look. Keoni noticed the stare and glowered.

"Gimme a break! I've never had to help someone with amnesia before! Oh! I got it!" His eyes brightened. "Bless something that goes through a routine every day without fail! Like the plants! Bless them because they always manage to do photosynthesis no matter what!"

"Ah, that makes sense. Maybe I can bless the rooster for crowing every morning too?"

"That I'm not so sure of…"

Keoni looked to his right towards the surfboards. Izzy followed his gaze and found that he was looking at a rooster that was standing on top of an upside down board. It looked like he was balancing himself on it, trying to surf on the sand. Despite the fact he was going nowhere fast, he seemed to be happy. He was flapping his wings excitedly. Keoni shook his head sorrowfully.

"That poor bird hasn't been the same since Leilani tripped over him a little over a year ago… Hasn't crowed since."

"Ouch…" Izzy cringed. He blinked as he remembered something from his recent flashback. "Ya know my brother would probably love that little guy…" He commented.

"What makes ya say that?" Keoni asked, surprised by the statement. Izzy shrugged, equally as shocked.

"I'm not sure… Iggy really seemed to care for those seagulls he was feeding on that pier…" He held his forehead. "I think he really loves birds."

Now it was Keoni's turn to give him a strange look. "…He likes birds?"

"Maybe? I'm not sure how to put it. Call it a hunch or something, but I got the feeling that's true. He looked real happy while he was feeding the seagulls."

"Well maybe I can get Leilani's dad to take a picture of that rooster so Iggy can see it when you go home." Keoni smiled, proud that his friend actually remembered something like that. It was a strange detail for sure, but the fact he remembered that facet of his brother's personality made the chocolate haired boy happy.

"Yeah, I think he'll like that." Izzy returned the smile. He suddenly blinked. "Hey wait! Does that rooster _always_ go on that board?"

"Yep," Keoni nodded. "He does it like clockwork every single day. Why do you…?" He gasped and slapped his forehead. "Oh man! How'd I overlook _that_? You can bless the rooster for _that_ instead of crowing!"

"Heh, I thought that might work!" Izzy grinned. "He's got a pretty sharp memory, even if he can't crow!"

"Yeah, that was a pretty good idea, cuz!" Keoni complimented. "Maybe you got a little bit of the Aloha Spirit in ya already!"

"Heh, heh…" The boy in the hat rubbed his finger under his nose as he chuckled.

"C'mon!" Keoni grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled him towards the surfboards. "Let's get you your board, brah!"

"Keoni, wait a second." Izzy dug his feet into the sand to stop them. The lighter brunette turned to him with a curious look. "Erm, I was wondering something."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to know…" The darker boy turned red as he looked away. "If you liked someone, what would you have to bless to get with them?"

"If you liked someone…?" Keoni blinked just before he blushed lightly. He didn't think the other boy would be so forward. "Um, if you were in love with someone, you'd bless the same things you would for friends, only you'd also concentrate on the person's qualities." He smirked as an idea came to mind. "Matter of fact, from now on I want you to do something."

"Sure, what?" Izzy inquired. Keoni's smirk deepened.

"I want you to bless something whenever I tell you to. It doesn't matter what it is, just as long as you're blessing something that represents whatever…or _who_ever—" He grinned at Izzy's darkening blush. "—you want. You'll be doing this every day until I'm convinced you've mastered the Aloha Spirit. Sound good?"

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, I think I can handle that."

"Good. Now bless something."

Izzy was taken aback by the sudden request. "Err, ok…"

He looked around himself, trying to figure out what to bless. He went through each of the things Keoni told him to look for in his mind. There weren't too many people nearby aside from themselves, Leilani, and (who Izzy presumed to be) her father so he couldn't bless any signs of happiness, support, nurturing, or cooperation. Maybe he should bless that "surfing" rooster since it seemed to be having lots of fun? Nah, Keoni would probably think he was insane if he said that… There didn't seem to be anything with a good memory or a routine nearby, so there went going for curing his amnesia.

Then there was the last thing he wanted.

He looked right at Keoni, who was patiently waiting for his first official blessing. He studied the lighter boy's features. There had to be _something_ about his crush he could bless. Anything at all would do! What quality could Izzy possibly bless to make Keoni interested in him?

That was when his sight centered on Keoni's stomach. Izzy looked intently at that area for a moment before grinning. That was the perfect thing to bless! He took a deep breath, inwardly hoping his blessing would be sufficient.

"Keoni…" He started.

"Yes…?" Keoni smiled in anticipation. He was hoping the other boy would choose him. Now he was going to get his wish. What would the raven haired boy say?

"You have a…"

"Yes…?" The other boy pressed.

His cheeks turned red as he waited for the compliment that was coming. Would Izzy bless his cheerful demeanor? Or maybe his strong upper body? Perhaps his face was what caught the other's attention? Surely Izzy sinks into his eyes whenever they catch each other's stare? A grin forced itself onto Keoni's face as he waited.

Izzy put on a toothy grin as he pointed at the boy.

"Cute belly!.!.!"

Izzy's blessing echoed through the air for several seconds. Keoni's grin slowly turned into a look that was a mix of disappointment and utter confusion. Oddly enough, he was smiling though his blush and euphoria were quickly deflating. He was trying to give Izzy the benefit of the doubt. It _was_ his first blessing after all. But Keoni was starting to question whether or not the other boy was all there upstairs _before_ losing his memory.

As he repeated the compliment over and over in his mind, doubt began settling in on Izzy's sanity. He would've even accepted a compliment directed towards that _rooster_ for Pete's sake! Where did _that_ blessing come from!.?.! Was that even something friends tell each other, let alone those that have crushes on each other?.?.? Keoni cleared his throat.

"Izzy… What…?" He trailed off, too stunned to speak. Izzy smirked at him, evidently not catching the effect his…_blessing_…had on the other boy.

"Whaddya think? Not bad huh?" He blew on his hand and rubbed it on his chest. "Was that a sweet blessing or what?"

"Erm…" Keoni blinked and then glared at him. "Cute belly? You think I have a _cute_ belly?.?.?"

"Yep!" Izzy grinned, going red in the face. "A cute chubby belly!"

The other boy gaped and clutched his stomach. "Chubby?.?.? Are you _serious_, brah!.?.!"

"Uh-huh!" Izzy nodded. He gushed, "You got such a sweet belly! I can just rub it all day!" He smirked devilishly. "In fact…"

And without warning, he walked up to Keoni, wrapped one arm around his shoulders, and brought the other to the lighter boy's stomach. Poor Keoni could only stand there flabbergasted as his crush pushed away his arms and rubbed his belly. His face was a dark red as Izzy continued his "admiring." It was unclear whether his face was red from blushing at the contact or seething in increasing anger from the rather insulting blessing.

"Heh, you're pretty firm, huh?" Izzy continued the "torture" by lightly poking Keoni's stomach. "I gotta tell ya, I've been looking at that belly of yours all morning. I'm impressed, man!"

That last comment made Keoni stop. He looked up at Izzy's face. There was an innocent look in his eyes. Keoni blinked and smiled. The amnesiac hadn't meant to insult him at all! He was merely complimenting Keoni's body tone. Keoni was rather proud of his body too. His prowess in surfing has certainly given him a fair swimmer's build. He didn't think Izzy would realize that. Sure it was a _very_ strange blessing, but it was a blessing nonetheless. The chocolate haired boy remembered that there was _more than one _way to bless something. Verbal blessing was one thing, but blessing by _touch_ was acceptable as well.

"Oh Izzy…" He sighed, dropping his rage.

He dropped his guard, allowing the other boy to have his way. It was actually kind of relaxing to have Izzy rub his stomach. The light circles he was tracing was giving Keoni goose bumps. He shivered at the pleasure that was emanating out from his belly. He was very close to turning around and enveloping the taller boy in his arms when Izzy did a rather unexpected thing.

He moved his other hand to the boy's stomach and started moving his fingers in random directions.

"Cootchy cootchy coo!.!.!"

"HAHAHA!.!.!" Keoni busted out laughing. He struggled to get out of Izzy's grip. "HEY NO FAIR!.!.! HAHAHA!.!.!"

"Heh, gotcha!.!.!" Izzy shouted triumphantly as he continued tickling. "Didn't think I'd use a sneak attack didja!.?.!"

"HAHAHA!.!.! C'mon cuz!" The shorter boy shouted as he fell to the ground. "I wasn't even prepared!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" The darker one chided, never giving up his attack. "All's fair in love and war, my friend!" He snickered as he added, "Especially in love!"

"That a fact, brah?" Keoni smirked.

"It is!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" The lighter boy grabbed Izzy's legs. The other kid blinked confusedly. "Take THIS!"

And with that, he pulled Izzy's legs out from under him. Izzy was brought crashing to the sand. He was reeling from the sudden fall. Taking advantage of his immobility, Keoni pounced on the other boy and proceeded to tickle his brains out. Izzy was laughing uncontrollably as Keoni's hands roamed nearly everywhere. Not one spot on the darker boy's torso was out of bounds as Keoni's fingers sought out one ticklish region after another. After a few moments of this, Izzy turned the tables by flipping over his friend and tickling him unmercifully.

The boys' raucous laughter echoed all around them as they rolled around the sand, trying to make each other laugh themselves into submission. Neither one would give up the struggle though. They were determined to make their opponent faint from laughing so hard. They both looked positively giddy as their hands and fingers moved like lightning. It was hard to see, but both of them were grinning wildly during the confrontation. They were having such a blast!

Soon, Keoni had Izzy pinned on the ground. The latter was struggling to get free, but the former was pushing all his weight down on him. It was no use. Keoni was simply stronger, and he relished in that fact. He smirked as he straddled the other boy. As if to add insult to injury, he grabbed both of Izzy's arms, preventing him from doing any more tickling. Izzy was grunting as he squirmed for freedom to no avail. He eventually settled for giving Keoni a defiant look.

Both boys were panting heavily as they looked into each other's eyes. They each noticed a spark in their depths. They weren't sure at first what it was. Maybe it was the heat of the moment. Perhaps they were having so much fun they couldn't tell. Now that they were coming down from the adrenaline rush, they realized that it was a spark of happiness they were looking at. They were both happy and content just goofing off with one another. It was clear neither of them wanted this to end. As long as they had each other, things were just fine.

"So…" Keoni huffed.

"So…" Izzy returned.

They smiled warmly at each other.

"Are you always this crazy, brah?"

"Dunno." Izzy shrugged. "Maybe the situation finally got to me. Maybe my head was wound a little too tight before I lost my memory and those coconuts knocked it loose. Maybe it's the fact I've finally made a true friend. It could even be the fact I haven't eaten since last night." His stomach rumbled at that last point. Despite that, he remained smiling. "Whatever it is, I'm feeling so happy I could burst! I'm having so much fun!"

Keoni gave a chuckle at his buddy's enthusiasm. "Well, you've certainly turned things upside down for me ever since I found ya, cuz. I don't think I've ever been this excited to get up in the morning! Being able to get up and see you… It's been so unreal, I don't want it to ever end."

"Trust me; I'll never let this end." Izzy grinned, ignoring the blush appearing on his face. "If I have any say in it, you'll be able to see me every day! Count on it!"

Keoni blinked and smirked at the confidence present in the other's voice. There was no denying it; Izzy was honest in his words. He really wanted to stay with his host for as long as possible. He wanted to share as many experiences as they can. He wanted his friend to see him all the time! The thought made Keoni feel butterflies in his stomach.

He got up off Izzy, stood up, and then brought his friend to his feet. Then he embraced his pal. Izzy blinked strangely, wondering where this came from. Deciding to just enjoy the moment, he wrapped his arms around Keoni and returned the hug. They both leaned into each other's shoulder and closed their eyes.

"Keoni… I'm gonna learn the Aloha Spirit and be a great friend, just you wait."

"Izzy, you're already a great friend, brah." Keoni responded, rubbing the back of the other's head. "But I'll do everything I can to change you for the better. I want everyone else to know what a good person you are."

Izzy sniffled, feeling tears fall. "Th-thank you… I'll follow your every instruction."

"That's all I ask."

The boys remained holding each other for quite some time before finally separating. Their hands remained interlocked though. They smiled at each other before moving towards the surfboards, where Leilani was waiting impatiently. She gave both of them a harsh scolding for taking so long, to which the boys rolled their eyes and apologized. Sighing, she decided to drop it. Those two were simply impossible when they were together. They were too much into each other to pay attention to the world around them.

'_They __**really**__ need to just kiss already._' She thought, shaking her head. She smiled at the two friends. '_Still, it's good to see Keoni in a good mood for a change…_'


	10. Rough Waters

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Ten

Rough Waters

After meeting Leilani's father and getting his own surfboard, Izzy was ready to begin his surf lessons. His board was a medium-sized one just like Keoni's. It was yellow and had three fins close to each other on the tail end. It looked wide enough for Izzy to lie on comfortably. Now the trio of kids was standing at the water's edge, each with their boards hanging off their arms. Their ankle leashes hung freely off their boards, not yet connected to their owners. They marveled at the sight of the waves as they felt the calm breeze blow past them and the soothing water soak their feet.

"Ahhhh…" They all sighed contently.

'_Finally, the moment of truth._' Izzy thought.

He was ready for this, he knew it. He had to learn how to surf so that he can understand the inner workings of the ocean and apply that knowledge to his own being. He was going to make himself a better person for Keoni and Iggy. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Woah, hang on a sec!" Leilani shouted urgently. Izzy stopped and gave her a curious look. "I know my cousin probably forgot to ask you this because he _always_ forgets the important stuff—"

"Hey!" Keoni protested. She ignored him.

"—But you _do_ know how to swim right?"

Both boys blinked and looked at each other. How could they forget _that_ detail? If Izzy couldn't remember a thing when he first woke up, would he even remember how to do something as simple as swim? If he couldn't swim, then how could he possibly _surf_? All it'd take is one wipeout and… Keoni gulped at the thought of losing his crush to the sea barely a day after meeting him. He couldn't believe he was about to make a terrible mistake like make Izzy drown!

"Swim…?" Izzy trailed off as he stuck his board in the sand. He turned to Leilani. "You mean move your arms in the water like this?"

He leaned forward and moved both arms in a clockwise motion while turning his body to the left and right. Keoni breathed a sigh of relief at the display. At least he didn't have to worry about _that_ outcome. Leilani nodded her approval.

"Well alright then, but you know you have to move your legs too, right?"

"Yep," Izzy nodded. "I gotta move them up and down for speed and keeping myself floating. I can also do a breaststroke if I have to move underwater." He brought his arms in front of him and moved them to the side a couple of times to prove it. He stood straight up and stretched. "I can do a doggy paddle too if I need to."

"So you remember all that, but you couldn't remember your own name yesterday?" Leilani smirked. Izzy shrugged in response.

"I didn't exactly write the book on amnesia, ya know? I'm just winging it, really." Then he remembered what Mommi and Keoni told him yesterday. "'The body never forgets, though the mind might.'"

"Glad to know you kept that in mind, cuz." Keoni commented, putting a hand on his shoulder. To his surprise, Izzy held it as he turned to the shorter boy. Izzy smiled warmly at him, causing a light blush to cross the other's face.

"I think that's become my mantra. I could never forget that." He smirked mischievously as he rubbed Keoni's hand, causing the lighter boy's blush to darken. "Among other things."

He snickered as Keoni stuttered in response to that crack. Leilani rolled her eyes.

"Ok, can we _please_ get _some_ surfing in before you two lovebirds go at it _again_?.?.?"

That made Izzy follow Keoni's example, forcing her to slap her forehead. Yep, they _really_ needed to get it over with and kiss. Surely that'll stop their antics! …Right? Looking at them, the only female of the trio was having her doubts. She sighed. While the boys were trying to get over this latest round in their strange game, Leilani slipped her ankle leash on and secured it tightly. Once it was tied safely, she stood, waiting for the other two.

The first one to get over it was Keoni, who cleared his throat, getting into teacher mode again.

"Alright brah," He started. That seemed to do the trick as Izzy shook his head and stood at attention. It amazed Leilani how fast they could get out of their lovey-dovey mode. She wondered if they were being serious or not. "Time for your first official surf lesson! You ready?"

"You bet!" Izzy clenched both fists. "I'm pumped!.!.!"

"Good to hear! Now surfing's not really that hard. It just requires three very basic things to get started. The first is balance. If you can balance yourself on your board, you'll be able to ride the waves with ease. This requires you to feel the waves with your feet."

"Wha?" Izzy blinked. "My feet?" He looked down and wiggled his toes.

"Yeah cuz, your feet." Keoni nodded. "The waves can change in an instant. As a surfer, you have to be able to judge when to switch your position on the board to adjust to those changes. It's important that you keep your feet planted firmly on your board at all times when you're standing. You're a beginner so I don't want to see any fancy tricks just yet, ok?"

"Erm, ok…" The other boy scratched his head, wondering what sort of tricks one could do out in the water.

"The second thing you have to know is how to maintain your stance. This is basically how you stand on the board. Like I said, your feet have to be completely on the board whenever you're standing. Keep them far apart to keep your balance, like this."

Keoni stood with his legs apart. His feet dug evenly into the sand under his weight. Izzy nodded, doing his best to keep all of this in mind.

"Next, bend your knees. There's no way you'll be able to stand straight up and keep balanced at the same time. At least not until you get more experience. You'll be adjusting which leg is carrying most of your weight while moving on the wave."

To illustrate his point, Keoni bent both of his legs. Then he moved his body back and forth a couple of times, each time emphasizing the weight he was putting on each leg. Izzy suppressed a giggle at the demonstration. The lighter boy seemed to be doing an odd sort of dance. Izzy would've gladly joined in if it wasn't for the fact he was supposed to be an attentive student at the moment. So he just stood still.

"It's best to just go with your gut when trying to decide which leg to put most of your weight on." Keoni continued. "You also have to bend your body and spread out your arms to maintain balance."

He bent his body forward and put his left arm in front of him while his right was held up behind him. His hands were held out with his fingers spread apart. He faced ahead, pretending he was surfing. Izzy was impressed. The other boy seemed to know what he was talking about. Keoni's stance seemed about perfect. He was sturdy and yet loose at the same time. He was focused on an imaginary wave as he bent his legs lower and then higher. It was at that moment Izzy realized just how much surfing experience his crush must've had. He felt fortunate to have such a strong individual for a surf coach.

"Alright brah," Keoni started, standing straight up. "Let's see you give it a shot. Get into a stance like the one I just showed ya."

"Ok, Keoni." Izzy complied.

He did as he was told. He did his best to imitate Keoni's stance. As he did so, the lighter brunette walked around him, making sure he was doing it right. After the second lap, Keoni stopped in front of Izzy and held his chin.

"Hmmm… Almost got it…" He commented as he got behind Izzy. "You gotta bend your body a little more. Like so…"

Before Izzy could do anything to stop him, Keoni brought both arms around his waist and pushed his body down against him. The dark brunette went about twenty shades of red as he felt the other boy's bare skin brush up against his own. Izzy's mind went blank as he allowed Keoni to bend his torso into the proper position.

Quickly noticing the change in Izzy's demeanor, a smirking Keoni brought his hands up Izzy's body, taking care to get a proper feel of the dark one's chest. Izzy's breath caught in his throat as he felt the other's digits move just about everywhere. This wasn't the same feeling he had mere moments ago during their tickle fight. The movements were made with strong, suggestive motives behind them. All the same though, he inwardly begged Keoni to keep going. He didn't want this feeling to end.

"Hm, not bad cuz…" The lighter boy breathed into his ear, causing Izzy to shudder. "Your arms should be a little higher though…"

He ran his fingers up the sides of the darker boy's body, causing Izzy to quiver at the touch. He brushed past the kid's armpits and gently gripped his arms. Izzy took the opportunity to let air into his lungs as Keoni raised his arms a few degrees so they were facing straight ahead and behind him. Just as he was about to take another breath, the light brunette reached down low, painfully past Izzy's shorts, and gently pushed his thighs down. The action made Izzy feel like he was going to faint. Regrettably, Keoni pulled away to make sure his friend got it right. Though he was quickly missing the warmth of the other boy's body, Izzy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Voila! The perfect surf stance!" Keoni nodded to himself. "Keep that stance in the water and you'll be able to ride just about any wave you come across brah!"

"Y-you r-really think so?" Izzy asked, fighting to get rid of the blush overtaking his face.

"I know it! …With a little practice of course." Keoni chuckled. The other boy rolled his eyes.

"Of course. So that's two things I need down, what's the third thing I need in order to surf?"

"Ah yes, the third and most important thing." The shorter boy started. "This is _very_ essential to your success as a surfer cuz! If you don't have this vital element, you might as well give up trying to learn before you even start!"

Izzy gulped at that. "Wh-what do I have to have?"

Keoni smirked as he walked to Izzy's front and moved his face within inches of the other boy's. Once again, Izzy turned bright red as he felt the lighter one's forehead push up against his own. The look on Keoni's face was positively seductive. It took everything Izzy had to not succumb to his desires and close the distance between them. Keoni fought to keep a poker face as he relished in the darker one's nervousness.

"_You gotta have fun, brah._" He whispered. Izzy blinked at Keoni as he pulled away smirking.

'_Ohhhh he's good…_' He thought, wiping his sweaty head. '_He got me TWICE in a row!_'

"Fun huh?" He said as he stood up.

"Yep," Keoni nodded. "If you can't have fun surfing, there's just no point in doing it! Remember what I told you last night?"

"That I looked handsome without my hat on?"

"Erm, not quite." The other boy suppressed a grin. "Though that's something you should _really_ keep in mind."

Another roll of the eyes. "Right…"

"I mean when I told you surfing's the most fun you'll ever have out there. I was being serious when I said that, cuz. When you have fun, you forget all of your troubles. They just get left behind on the beach. You're able to keep your mind focused on what's making you happy. That's one of the cornerstones of the Aloha Spirit, having fun with your friends and loved ones and sharing your happiness with them and vice versa."

"'Loved ones…'" Izzy repeated to himself. He wondered if Keoni would ever be put into that category. He smiled at the thought.

"Ok, I think you're ready to hit the water, Izzy." Keoni said as he walked over to his board. "I'm gonna tell you this now; you _will_ fall a lot before you even ride your first wave."

"Gee that's _real_ comforting." The other boy's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"But like I said, just have fun and you'll get the hang of it. Me and Leilani will be there with you the whole time, so no worries ok?"

Izzy faced the girl in question, who was watching the lesson taking place the whole time. Leilani noticed the look and nodded her support. Izzy gave her a smile and returned the nod before turning back to Keoni.

"No worries."

With that, the boys strapped on their ankle leashes and joined Leilani at the water's edge once again. Without another word, the two cousins ran head on into the water, sending droplets all over the place before sitting on their boards a yard in. They were balanced perfectly as they floated on the surface. They looked back at Izzy who still hadn't jumped in. They beckoned him to come into the water. Izzy gave the beach one last look.

"Just leave your troubles behind…" He said to himself. He took a deep breath and turned towards his friends. He grinned as he shouted, "Time to have fun!.!.!"

He ran in as fast as he could. Water splashed all around him as he put both hands on his board. He brought it in front of him and hopped on. He lay on the board as he allowed his speed to send him drifting towards Keoni and Leilani. He soon stopped about a few feet away from them. He blinked when he noticed he wasn't getting closer to them.

"Hey, how do I move!.?" He shouted to Keoni.

"Just paddle brah!" Keoni answered, moving his arms clockwise.

Izzy did as he was told. He brought his arms to the water and pushed himself towards the others one arm at a time. As he moved farther and farther away from the beach, he began to feel lighter, as if the weight of all his worries and fears was gradually disappearing. The grin returned to his face as he got closer to Keoni and Leilani. All he wanted right now was to ride his first wave. He couldn't wait to enjoy the thrill of riding the waves with his buddies.

"Welcome to the lineup cuz!" Keoni greeted when Izzy reached them. The dark brunette gave him a strange look as he sat up.

"Uh thanks. What do you mean by 'lineup'?"

"In surfing, etiquette is very important. If you want to make friends, you have to respect your fellow surfers. The lineup is where everyone hangs out. It's pretty much where the shallow water meets the deep end where the waves are at their biggest. You'll do your mingling here."

"That's not just what the lineup's for." Leilani cut in. "It also tells you the order everyone surfs in. Since Keoni's on the left, he gets the first wave. I get the next one since I'm beside him, and you get the third wave. Then we do the whole thing all over again. You have to remember to _never_ break the lineup for anything! You _have_ to ride the waves in order. Also, _never_ try to drop in on someone else's wave or else!"

"O-or else what?" Izzy gulped.

The girl smirked. "If you break any of those rules, you'll get the stink eye from _everyone _around you!"

"Stink eye?"

"_This!_"

Leilani glared at him coldly while allowing her right eye to protrude almost to the point it looked like it would've fallen out of its socket. Izzy gave a yelp of fright and jumped into the water. Both Makanis roared in laughter at the reaction. As Izzy resurfaced, he started to wonder if he should take what anybody named Makani says as reality. Anybody except a certain boy of course, he'd trust him with his life if he had to. Still, he was finding it more and more difficult to believe anyone else in his flame's family. The dark one spat out water and parted his hair which had fallen in front of his eyes.

"Assuming this isn't another gag, that's something bad, right?" He asked as he climbed back onto his board.

"Oh it's real alright, brah." Keoni confirmed. "Believe me; you _don't_ want to get the stink eye. It's more or less a branding that never leaves you. It's very hard to bounce back from a stink eye, but just remember those rules Leilani told ya and you'll be fine."

"Alright, no prob." Izzy nodded.

"Hm?" The other boy looked ahead and smirked when he saw a large wave forming. "Ok Izzy, just watch me. I'll show ya how surfing's done!"

"Go for it, Keoni!" Izzy cheered him on as he paddled out towards the wave.

Keoni blushed when he heard the words of encouragement. He was glad he was in the water at long last so his burning face would be under control. He shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand. He was going to make sure Izzy knew of both his strength and the strength of the waves.

Keoni got farther ahead and swiftly turned his board around. Shortly after, the wave caught his board and lifted him up. He put on a look of concentration as he stood up and got into the very same stance he had shown Izzy. Keoni guided his board farther up into the wave. Once he was at the proper height, he started making sharp and speedy movements. He was just a blur to Izzy and Leilani as he went up, down, and around in the wave. He repeated those motions for about a minute. Then he rode into the crest of the wave and grinded it as if he was sliding down a rail on his skateboard.

By the time Keoni finally kicked out of the wave, Izzy was gaping in amazement. He's never seen anything more beautiful in recent memory! The lighter brunette's performance was nothing short of awesome and he made sure Keoni knew that fact! When Keoni returned to the lineup, Izzy was complimenting him left and right. Poor Keoni was blushing so much; not even splashing some water on his face would help!

The splashing, of course, was courtesy of Leilani, who was feeling a little put out by the amnesiac's compliments. She knew the kid loved her cousin and vice versa, but really, this was too much! Rolling her eyes, she paddled out to ride her wave. When she came back a few minutes later, they were STILL talking about Keoni's wave! They didn't even notice when she pulled off an awesome spin and wound up getting tubed! She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh man! The way you were going around and around without so much as falling was so cool!" Izzy grinned.

"Heh, it was nothing really." Keoni said sheepishly. "It was pretty easy to pull off."

"You kidding? That was so awesome! And what about the sweet—"

"Yo! It's your turn, newbie!" Leilani shouted.

Both boys turned and went red in embarrassment when they saw the glower on her face.

"Erm, you already did your wave, cuz?" Keoni asked with his eyebrow raised. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Gee, how kind of you to _finally_ notice." She said with sarcasm.

"Heh, oops…" Her cousin rubbed the back of his head. Leilani wasn't amused.

"What's the matter?" Izzy asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Oh nothing…" She huffed. "Except you guys are supposed to be watching _me_!"

The boy in the hat raised a confused eyebrow. "Uh, no offense, but that's kinda selfish…"

Leilani glared at him and prepared to deliver him a few choice words when Keoni spoke up.

"Actually, she's right brah." He said with a bit of guilt in his voice. "Part of being in the lineup also involves watching the backs of your fellow surfers. In case they get into a really bad wipeout. If anything serious happens, the other surfers are supposed to help out that person or get a lifeguard. That's why we're all out here together." He turned to Leilani. "Sorry about that, cuz. It won't happen again."

"Yeah, sorry…" Izzy added, bowing his head. "I'll try to be more attentive too…"

Leilani glowered at them for a little longer before sighing.

"No worries." She acknowledged their apologies. She smirked at them as she added, "I get that there are better things to look at."

Keoni blushed darkly at that implication while Izzy could only grin.

"Oh yeah, don't I know it!" He shouted, putting an arm around the other boy.

Keoni's face suddenly felt so hot, he was certain the water around him would start boiling. It took a couple of minutes before he finally got out of Izzy's grip. The dark one pouted at the sudden absence of the other's warmth. Keoni noticed this and gave him a reassuring look.

"C'mon brah, we can always play later."

"Heh, I'm looking forward to it." Izzy teased, winking at him. Keoni rolled his eyes at that.

"Well it's your turn. Give it your best shot and remember, just have fun!"

"'Just have fun…' Right."

Izzy took a deep breath and paddled himself towards the next wave. Following Keoni's example, he started to turn his board around to catch the wave. However, he was a tad slow and was barreled over while in the middle of the turn. He gave a startled yelp as the wave washed over him. Leilani was beside herself with laughter as Izzy poked his head above the surface. He had an arm wrapped around his board as he shook the water from his head. He was a little dazed, but he quickly got back on the board. He started back towards the others when Keoni held up a hand.

"Give it another try cuz!" He shouted. "You gotta turn your board around faster!"

Izzy nodded in response and turned around. He paddled a little farther out when he noticed another wave coming. He quickly turned the board around and waited for the wave to come. To his relief, the wave did indeed pick up the board. Unfortunately, that was about the only thing that went right. Seconds later, he and his board were pushed up so fast, he wound up tipping the board forward and falling face first into the water! He resurfaced and continued trying to ride a wave. To Keoni's annoyance, Leilani was STILL laughing it up as the kid struggled to stay afloat. She was banging on her board as Izzy suffered wipeout after wipeout.

"Cuz, this ain't helping him…" He tried, crossing his arms and glowering at her.

"I know… I'm sorry…" Leilani stifled another round of laughs…for about two seconds. "But it's just so hilarious! HAHAHA!.!.!"

"Ugh…" Keoni slapped his forehead and turned back to Izzy as yet another wave knocked him over.

That was when he noticed the other boy was having trouble staying on the board. Keoni didn't see it before, but Izzy seemed to be having a really tough time keeping his balance. He was tipping and swaying from side to side even while staying still waiting for a wave. Keoni gave Izzy a look that was a mix of understanding and pity. He knew plenty of people that had trouble keeping balance during their first time in the water, including himself.

Before the darker kid could wipe out again, Keoni called him over. Izzy was panting as he paddled back to the pair of cousins.

"Oh man…" He breathed. "It's so hard just to stay on the board… How do you guys do it?"

"Practice for starters." Leilani remarked, earning herself an exasperated look from the boys.

"Anyway!" Keoni turned to Izzy. "I think I know the problem. Ya see, you don't just need balance while on the waves, you need to keep balanced while you're chilling on the surface too!" He looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention that earlier…"

"Well that _would've_ been nice to know beforehand, but it can't be helped." Izzy reached over and lifted Keoni's chin. A tinge of red crossed the other boy's face as the darker one gave him a forgiving look. "Don't worry about it, ok?"

Keoni smiled as he looked into the other boy's eyes. He was glad to have such a kindhearted friend. He nodded at Izzy.

"Ok."

"So how do we fix this balance problem anyway?"

"We just gotta find that sweet spot on the board. The one place you can center all your weight on without falling. Once we figure that out, you should be able to handle the waves a little easier."

"Sounds good to me." Izzy said as he sat straight up.

Almost instantly afterwards, he tipped to his left and wound up falling over. Leilani gave a snicker at the sight. Izzy resurfaced with a groan.

"Hm…" Keoni held his chin as Izzy climbed back on his board. "Try sitting on the back, cuz."

Izzy did so, causing himself to fall backwards. Leilani covered her mouth. He quickly resurfaced, spat out a fountain of water, and then glowered at the girl. That only managed to make Leilani laugh full blast. Izzy rolled his eyes as he took off his hat and rung it out.

"Ok…" Keoni blinked as Izzy put his lid back on. "Try the front this time."

"Alright, this time it's gotta work!" The dark one cheered as he hopped onto the nose of his board…and quickly sunk. "Or not!" He blurted out before going under.

"Aw man!" Keoni snapped his fingers and scratched his head. "Where could that sweet spot be?"

"_It ain't underwater, that's for sure!_" Izzy gargled. His head broke through the surface, allowing him to cough and sputter. When he caught his breath, he threw his head up and shouted, "Why won't this work!.?.! Does the Aloha Spirit _not_ want me to surf or what!.?.!"

"Relax, you'll get it."

Izzy snapped his head towards Leilani, who surprisingly was the one to say that. Even Keoni gave her a look of shock. She's normally not this good with newcomers, not since Twister anyway. He smiled at her. Maybe she was starting to warm up to Izzy. She took no notice of the boys' stares as she continued.

"Just keep at it. It always takes new guys awhile to figure out balance. It's nothing new, trust me."

Izzy sighed at that. He looked unsure about that as he laid his head on his board.

"She's right, brah." Keoni supplied, giving him an encouraging look. "We're gonna figure this out together and get you surfing."

"I guess…" Izzy gave another sigh. There was sadness in his voice, as well as a sense of defeat. Keoni's expression quickly changed to a sharp glare.

"Hey! You can't be like that cuz!"

Both Izzy and Leilani were surprised by the sudden sternness in his voice. Up til now, he was being understanding and kind to the former. The latter had never seen her cousin acting more chummy and _in love_ with anybody else. Not since… Both kids stared at him as he paddled himself over to Izzy. He helped the boy back onto his board and held his hands, still maintaining that hard look. Izzy shrank under his stare.

"If you're going to master the Aloha Spirit, you can't have any doubt in your mind about anything!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Keoni sighed in resignation. "I was gonna save this lesson til later, but now's as good a time as any. Under the Aloha Spirit, there's an opposite of blessing. It's called cursing."

"Cursing?" Izzy gave a curious look. "Like saying bad words?"

Keoni shook his head.

"I mean doing bad things like criticizing someone or something instead of admiring them; or doubting something instead of affirming the good in it; blaming someone or something for your sorrows instead of appreciating the good they bring you; and especially worrying about some future event instead of anticipating a good outcome with trust and faith. When you do any of those things, you cancel out any blessing you've done. And the more you do it, the more you'll hurt yourself and others around you."

Izzy gulped. "S-so the blessing I gave you…?"

Keoni gave him a warm smile and rubbed his hands. "Brah, I can _never_ forget that blessing you gave me… It was one of the best I've ever personally received."

He gave a chuckle when he saw the other boy let out a relieved breath. The firm look quickly returned.

"But please promise me you'll do everything in your power to avoid cursing. While that blessing will always stay in my heart forever, other blessings you give can be fragile and will easily break when you curse something. This works in reverse with blessing. The more you bless the less harm any curses you have given or will ever give will do. That's why I told you to bless all the time, to heal any cursing you might've done."

"The more I bless the less harm my curses will do…" Izzy repeated.

Tears escaped from his eyes when he realized he must've cursed _a lot_ prior to losing his memory. If that recent flashback meant anything, he more than likely cursed not just his rival, but his brother hundreds if not thousands of times. Even then, who knows how many other people and things he's cursed back in Ocean Shores? He bowed his head sorrowfully as he wondered if he could ever negate the negativity he exuded back home. He'd have to do countless blessings to counteract his cursing. A sob forced its way out of his mouth as he contemplated all that.

"Hey, c'mon cuz…" Keoni said as he held Izzy close to him. The boy in the hat let loose his tears. "Stop the water works. It'll be alright. I won't let you go through this alone."

"Y-you won't…?"

"Nope. You'll have me always and forever. I'll keep you from cursing so you can heal your heart. Then we'll go and heal those you cursed before coming here."

Izzy's eyes were red and puffy as he looked up at the other boy. Keoni was smiling at him. That same warm smile and gentle eyes. That was the look Izzy fell in love with. He prayed that Keoni never loses that expression for anything. He wanted that look to be the very first thing he sees in the morning and the last thing he sees at night. He wanted to be able to see that blessed expression every day for the rest of their lives.

"Together?" His voice cracked. Keoni's smile deepened as he nodded.

"Together."

They embraced each other. Izzy took a deep breath, ending the cascade of tears. He sniffled and wiped his eyes as a smile of his own appeared on his face. He was happy to have this boy to light up his life. He was feeling so much better about everything. He felt confident that he'll learn how to surf and become a happier person. He also felt that he'll have Keoni in his life for years to come, hopefully as more than a friend. No wait, he had to anticipate a good outcome. He _will_ have Keoni as more than a friend. He had to believe that.

"Keoni…" He started. "I promise to never curse anybody or anything ever again."

He felt Keoni's hair rub against the side of his head in response. He couldn't see the boy's face, but he knew Keoni was pleased to hear that. He had to be.

The boys pulled away from each other. They were giving each other differing looks. Keoni's was a supportive one while Izzy was giving the former a bright look. The lighter one was glad to see Izzy wasn't crying anymore. That expression simply didn't suit him Keoni felt. Being sad and angry made him seem like a whole other person. The latter made him look like a monster while the former made him seem so fragile. That was when Keoni decided he liked a happy Izzy more than one with any other expression. He was going to make sure Izzy was happy twenty-four/seven by the time he regains his memory.

"Hey Izzy!" Leilani called, smirking at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're balanced on your board!"

Izzy gave her a curious, wide-eyed look. "Wha?.?.?"

"Hey she's right!" Keoni agreed. "You're not swaying at all! Congrats brah!"

Izzy blinked and looked down at the board. He was sitting just a little behind his board's midpoint. Both of his hands were positioned on the board and not moving at all. His knees were poking out of the water and gripping the board, keeping him steady. He gasped happily.

"I'm…balanced?" He put on a broad grin. "I'M BALANCED!.!.! WAHOO!.!.!" He cheered and punched the air.

"Heh, nice going cuz." Keoni complimented as Izzy tested out several poses, each time keeping himself balanced. "Think you wanna give surfing another go?"

Izzy was lying on his side as he nodded. "Yeah, let's give it another shot."

"Go for it then! And remember to anticipate yourself riding on the wave!"

"Got it!"

The boy in the hat once again lay on his board and paddled himself towards the next wave. Along the way, he was smirking as he pictured himself riding on top of the wave, doing all sorts of crazy moves like Keoni did on his wave. Izzy envisioned himself conquering any and all waves he came across. He was going to impress Keoni so much; the boy was going to be over the moon in love with him. He was laughing as he imagined him and Keoni sharing a deep kiss just after his successful surfing attempt.

Izzy shook his head when he realized the next wave was closing in on him. Remembering his past mishaps, he turned his board around as fast as he could and kept his balance rigid. Then the wave picked up his board. Maintaining his balance, he stood straight up. He gasped when he realized he was actually standing on his board, riding the wave. He could see over Keoni and Leilani's heads. He was even able to see the Makani ranch from the beach all the way to Mommi's hut. It was an amazing feeling. He could clearly feel the water moving under his feet. He could feel the wave's energy flowing all around the board. He wasn't wobbling in the slightest. It was as if he was the wave's master. It was empowering to know he had finally controlled a wave. It felt like nothing could knock him down now!

"Izzy!" Keoni shouted urgently. "Get into your stance!"

Izzy's eyes widened after hearing that.

"M-my stance?" He slapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh crud, my stance! That's right!"

Izzy spread his feet apart and then held his hands out in both directions. Just as he was about to bend his body into the proper position, his left foot slipped! He panicked and fought his hardest to keep his balance. His body was wobbling back and forth as he spun his arms around. No matter what he did, he simply couldn't get his foot back on the board. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the wave wound up shifting his board! He gave a frightened shout as he finally fell backwards off the board and into the wave.

About a minute passed before he resurfaced. His eyes were spinning as he took in a couple lungfuls of air. He shook his head and allowed the current to bring him back to Keoni and Leilani. When he reached them, he had noticed Leilani was again laughing her head off at the performance. To Keoni's disappointment, Izzy had his head down as he sat on his board. His hat and spiky hair blocked his eyes and expression, but Keoni was sure of what he must've been feeling. The lighter boy had a look of pity on his face as he thought about how to lift his bud's spirits.

"Izzy…? You alright brah?"

That was when he heard a strange sound coming from the taller boy. It was low, but it quickly grew. Both Keoni and Leilani put on looks of confusion when they realized he was chuckling. That feeling only multiplied when the chuckles turned into full blown hysterics. Izzy lifted his head, revealing his expression. He was actually _happy_ about wiping out! He was holding his sides with one arm while the other was holding his forehead.

"HAHAHA!.!.! Alright? _Alright?.?.?_ I'm feeling great!.!.!" He got out before another round of laughter left his mouth. "Did you see that awesome wipeout?.?.? I was all, 'Woah!' and then, 'Yikes!' Then I just fell right in with a huge splash!.!.! That was so epic!.!.! HAHAHA!.!.!"

"I'll say!" Leilani joined in the laughter. "A real epic fail right there! HAHAHA!.!.!"

"I know right?.?.?" Izzy wiped away a tear. "That was so fun!.!.! I can't wait to give it another shot!"

Keoni blinked oddly as the two laughed it up. They were both nuts, he just knew it. Then again...Izzy _was_ supposed to be having fun… He even said so himself. He soon shook his head and smirked at the boy. He's never seen anything crazier. Up til this point, he's never known anybody to just _laugh off_ a wipeout, especially on their first time out in the water. He himself remembered feeling low and dejected when he wiped out for that entire first day of surfing many years ago. It was simply unheard of for _anyone_ to be smiling and laughing after experiencing a wipeout as bad as the one Izzy just did. Wipeouts like that are known to break your spirit. Perhaps the amnesiac didn't yet have a spirit to break since he was only starting out? Or maybe he _did_ have a spirit and it was simply stronger than Keoni originally thought. Either way, it was comforting to know he was willing to try again. That's really all that counts to Keoni.

'_I've said it once and I'll say it again,_' He chuckled to himself, 'h_e's a crazy kid. Wonder if __**that's**__ why I love him so much…_'

"Yo Keoni!" Izzy broke him out of his reverie. "It's your turn, man!"

"Huh what?" He sputtered, looking up. Both Izzy and Leilani were giving him strange looks. He shook his head when he remembered his place in the lineup. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Heh, heh…" He chuckled as he paddled out. Both kids were still looking after him. A few seconds passed before they faced each other and shrugged.

And so things continued like that for the next couple of hours. Everyone took their turns on the waves one after another. Keoni and Leilani would successfully ride their waves, nailing several tricks with ease. Izzy, meanwhile, would continuously fall off his waves. Despite his constant failures to surf even one wave, he was having a ball. He was grinning and laughing with his friends.

When Keoni commented on the change in attitude, Izzy shrugged and said that he's been feeling great ever since he mastered balancing on his board. Of course, he remembered that it was only a third of the requirements to actually surf, but at the moment, he really didn't care all that much. He was having way too much fun to notice how many times he's wiped out! ("That's twenty now!" Leilani giggled as Izzy returned to the lineup. "Ha! Only twenty? I thought I broke _forty_ by now!" He retorted with a grin.) He assured Keoni that there was plenty of time to figure out how to keep his stance steady. The chocolate haired boy agreed with that, but still, it would be nice if Izzy actually managed to ride _one_ wave before the day ended.

As it turned out, he got his wish…sort of.

After his fiftieth fall, Izzy tried yet again to surf a wave. The wave caught his board and brought him several feet into the air. The boy wobbled as he stood up, but only for a moment. Getting used to the wave's energy rather quickly, he planted both feet firmly on the board. A determined look crossed his features as he bent his body and held out his arms at equal length to his sides. He kept himself steady as the wave continued moving him closer and closer to shore.

"Yeah Izzy!.!.!" Keoni cheered him on. "You're doing it, brah!.!.! Try moving around a bit!"

Smirking, Izzy followed the other boy's advice. He turned his board to his right and moved himself up and down the wall of water. For once Leilani wasn't laughing at him as he swerved the board sharply multiple times. He was actually whipping the wave as he brought himself down to the water's surface. To the two Makanis' amazement, he skidded along the surface before bringing himself back into the wave. He was actually doing a decent job of keeping his stance rigid. He was laughing as the wave began losing energy.

"Yes!.!.!" He shouted in joy. "I'm actually surfing!.!.! HAHAHA!.!.!"

It seemed like he would make it all the way to shore without falling.

"Huh?" Keoni looked a bit farther from Izzy's position and his eyes widened when he noticed how fast he was nearing a large rock jutting out of the water. He gasped. "LOOK OUT!.!.!"

"You're gonna crash!.!.!" Leilani supplied, covering her eyes. She peeked out from between her fingers seconds later.

"Wha…?" Izzy blinked.

He looked ahead and paled when he saw the oncoming hazard. He was on a collision course!.!.!

"Oh crap!.!.!" He shouted as he moved his body to get out of the wave.

His board wouldn't move though. It was hopelessly stuck on the wave. Nothing he did would detach the board from the dying wave. He was less than a yard away as he continued struggling against the wave to no avail.

"H-how do I stop this thing!.?.!" He screamed.

"Quick jump off brah!.!.!" Keoni advised urgently. "Don't worry about breaking the board! _You_ can't be replaced!"

"Got it!" Izzy nodded.

He bent his legs and hopped off the board. In those brief seconds of air time, he breathed a sigh of relief. Now he'll just land in the water safely.

However, what the boys didn't count on was the _speed_ in which Izzy was going. After all those maneuvers in the wave, he was moving so fast, his inertia caused him to crash his entire body into the rock! Keoni and Leilani cringed at the sickening sound his body made. Without a second thought, they paddled over to him.

The waves washed over the dark kid as he remained pressed against the rock. His surfboard (unharmed and still attached to his ankle) was slapping against the side of the rock. Mere seconds passed before he finally fell backwards into the water. His eyes were shut as the current brought him back to shore. He was out cold as he washed up on the beach. As fast as lightning, Keoni got back to shore and ran over to the boy. When he got close, he slid on the sand and crawled up to Izzy. Horror was written all over his face as he held him close.

"Wake up Izzy!.!.!" He panicked. He shook the boy for a moment or two before Izzy coughed and sputtered for air. Keoni gave him a relieved look. "Whew… You're alright…"

"Heh, heh, heh… Wipeout…~" Izzy sang dizzily. He opened his eyes and faced the lighter boy. Everything was distorted and spinning as he tried to regain his bearings. He gave Keoni a shaky smile. "Oh man… Since when did you have identical triplet brothers, Keoni? You all look so hot…"

Ignoring that…term of endearment, the other boy shook his head and gave him a chuckle.

"Well, I see your memory hasn't suffered…again." He helped Izzy sit up. "You ok cuz?"

Izzy shook the dizziness out of his head and faced Keoni. He put a smile on his face and nodded.

"Any crash you can walk away from is a good crash…" He coughed and gave Keoni a half-lidded look. "So how was it? Did I actually surf that wave? Or was I dreaming and am just now waking up in your strong arms?"

Keoni rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush creeping up his cheeks. "Bad time to kid around brah, but yeah you did surf that wave. Coulda done without that crash though."

"Yeah, no kidding…" Izzy rubbed his forehead. "Not what I'd expect from my first wave…"

"Eh no worries." Keoni shrugged and gave him a supportive smile. "Far as first waves go, that was pretty exciting to watch." He brought Izzy in for an embrace, which the darker boy was all too happy to return. "You're officially a surfer now. I'm proud of ya."

"Heh, this was totally worth it…" Izzy sighed contently.

They separated and helped each other up. Soon as they let go of each other, the one in the hat stumbled around dizzily. It seemed he was still feeling woozy from the crash.

"Oh man…" He groaned. "I think I left my legs back in the water."

"Maybe we should take five." The chocolate haired boy gave him a worried glance. "So you could get your land legs back." The other boy nodded numbly.

"Five? Better make it ten!" He slurred before falling backwards.

Keoni cringed at the sound of his body hitting sand before turning to him. Izzy was out again. Keoni would've panicked, but he noticed the smile on his friend's face as he snored. He chuckled as he reached down and undid his and Izzy's ankle leashes. Then he joined his crush on the sand.

"Wow, crazy _and_ cute. A dangerous, but awesome combination…" He commented, lying so he was side by side with the snoozing boy. He smiled warmly as he pat his belly, remembering the blessing Izzy gave him. He gave a giggle as Leilani walked up to him.

"What's up with _you_, cuz?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Keoni calmed down and turned to her with a grin.

"I think I'm falling in love, and it feels great!.!.!" He cheered as he threw his head up and laughed at full volume. Leilani gave her cousin a strange look. Wasn't he _already_ in love with the amnesiac? She gave a shrug.

"Oh brother, I got a weirdo for a cousin…" She shook her head sorrowfully. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine." The grin was still on his face as he turned towards Izzy. "Just tired after all that time out in the water. We're gonna take a little break so he can get back some of his energy."

"Sounds good to me." Leilani nodded as she left the two lovebirds alone. "I could use a little snack right about now."

Meanwhile, at Rocket Beach…

"Woah!.!.!" Iggy yelped as he fell off his board for what felt like the hundredth time. He quickly resurfaced, giggling to himself. "Man, surfing's a lotta fun!"

The sun began to set in the sky as Iggy started making his way back to the gang. During his time on the water, he was having a blast learning how to surf. He took most of the advice he was given and applied it to his technique. In a strong contrast to his brother, he had mastered balancing on the board almost instantly. The kids, in particular Otto, were surprised at that. When they told him how fast he got it, Iggy was beaming with pride. It had seemed he was going to get surfing down fast.

Unfortunately, that was the only part that went well. Like with Izzy, the little brunette has been having tons of trouble keeping his stance on the waves. At first, it was simply him getting knocked over while turning the board or falling face first while attempting to stand. But then, it turned into falling off wave after wave while trying to remain standing. The rough waves were tough for him to get used to. He was simply not strong enough to maintain his balance. He wouldn't give up though, at least not while Otto and Sam were his coaches. He was thankful for his two big brothers.

Sadly, the leader of the group didn't share the same sentiments. After his first few failures to surf, Otto was yelling and berating him. The rest of the group would voice their complaints at this attitude, but the redhead wouldn't ease up. It was clear he thought of the entire experience as a job. He simply couldn't find any pleasure in the situation. If it wasn't for the fact that Ray punished him for the umpteenth time, he wouldn't even be bothering with Iggy and he made sure everyone else knew it.

Thankfully Sam and the others were able to counteract his bad vibes by offering Iggy their own personal advice and tips for getting his stance right. He's tried everything he was told and then some, but nothing would work. The hours flew by with Iggy not riding even the tiniest of waves successfully. Otto's "coaching" wasn't helping much either.

At one point, Iggy began to get frustrated. He slammed the water with the nose of his board shortly before burying his face in his hands and sobbing. He couldn't get the image of Otto yelling at him out of his mind. It was about as bad as the regular insults his _real_ brother flings his way. And then the thought of his still-absent brother caused him to cry even louder.

Luckily, Sam was there to encourage him. He paddled over to the distraught boy, put a hand on his shoulder, and reassured him that he'll get himself surfing in no time. That it was tough on everyone at first. Most importantly, he reminded Iggy that they were there to have fun. While Otto was going about it all wrong, Sam reassured his little brother that surfing wouldn't be nearly as great a sport as it was if you thought of it as a chore and not as fun.

That seemed to do the trick. Iggy wiped his eyes, took a couple deep breaths, and gave Sam one of his trademark grins. He turned and grabbed the blond in an earth shattering hug, thanking him for his kind words. Twister blushed as he witnessed the scene. He had to admit he felt a _little_ jealous that someone was holding a nearly bare Sam in their arms instead of him. Despite that, he was more moved by his crush's pep talk. It was amazing how fast Sam got Iggy back on his feet. Twister gave the love of his life a warm smile. Sam would make a fine motivational speaker someday, he felt. The cameraman snickered at the sudden thought of Sam going in front of a large group of people and thinking about the audience in their underwear. He smirked devilishly when he realized he needed to be in _that_ audience someday.

"C'mon Iggy, get it together!" Otto shouted impatiently. "We've been out here for hours and you _still_ can't even get through _one_ wave!"

"Chill out, Rocket Boy!" Reggie scolded. "It's only his first time surfing!"

"He'll get it eventually." Sam agreed. "Just be patient with him."

"But it ain't _that_ hard to hold the stance!" Otto argued. The others gave him an incredulous look. Surely, he was joking!

"Uh yeah it is bro." Twister voiced their thoughts. He put down his camera (which up til this point was focused on Iggy) to rub his temple. "Even _you_ had trouble standing up at first, remember?"

Otto faltered. A look of guilt crossed his features as he thought back to his days as a beginning surfer. He would constantly fall off his board almost as soon as he attempted standing up. Even when he _was_ able to keep his stance together, he could only hold it for a few seconds before losing his balance and wiping out. The boy even experienced his very first spin cycle while learning to surf. That very incident nearly ended his surfing career before it even started. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was scared to even try again at the time. If it wasn't for the encouragement and gentle guidance his sister, dad, and Tito gave him, he'd never be the awesome, rad surfer he was today. He'd be stuck on the beach, watching his friends ride the waves.

And now it came upon him to teach a new surfer the ropes, and how does he treat the young Lopez? Like a drill sergeant would treat a fresh recruit. Like dirt, like he wasn't even worth the time of day. Otto gritted his teeth and looked away. The very thought made him sick. Hadn't his father taught him better?

"Alright, alright…" The auburn haired one sighed getting over it. "Thanks guys."

The others smiled at him as Iggy returned to the lineup. He was panting as he remained lying on the board. Despite the fact he looked wiped he was giving the older kids a grin as if he was ready for more.

"Wow surfing's crazy tough!" He said cheerfully. "But it's so much fun! Like a roller coaster ride!"

Otto gave him an exasperated look. How could this kid do such insane things like play video games, love birds, crow at the crack of dawn, and most importantly, _laugh at himself wiping out_?.?.? It was absolutely absurd! Did he get hit on the head one too many times as a baby? Did he consume paint chips or something? How on earth do you get _fun_ out of wiping out?.?.? It was like being proud of getting all Fs on your report card!

The leader faced his friends, still keeping that look on his face. They were giving him encouraging looks, like they wanted him to say something to his pseudo brother. He looked down at Iggy, who was smiling at him expectantly. He blinked and looked at his pals again. All three of them were nodding, conveying the message loud and clear. He desperately wished he knew what they saw in the kid. Were they trying to get back at him for merely wanting to live out his life's ambition? What would helping out this shoobie prove? Why'd his own father have to dump this wannabe surfer on him? And perhaps the most baffling question, when's the kid's brother coming back!.?.!

He groaned, not finding an answer to any of those questions. He had no idea why everything turned topsy-turvy in just under a week. Whatever the cause of all this, he had a job to do. He had to get this kid surfing eventually, but what could he do? He and his friends have tried everything they could think of, and Iggy still fell! Otto sighed. Maybe it was best to just go with the flow.

'_Go with the flow…?_' He gasped, realization dawning on him. '_That's it!_'

"Listen up, Iggy." He started, facing the boy in question. "There's one important rule—let's call it Rocket Surfing Lesson Number Twenty-five—that I forgot to mention to ya."

"Wait a minute, I thought Lesson Twenty-five was to not get sand down your shorts." Iggy tilted his head. Otto rubbed his temple in response. He would've shouted, but he had to restrain himself.

"Focus Iggy, please…"

"Ok, big bro Otto—" The coach cringed, but only for a second. "—What's the lesson?"

"The thing is, in order to surf right you can't just go around taking everyone's advice and forcing yourself to do what they do. They're not you. Doing that'll only get you wiping out fast."

"Tell me about it…" Iggy looked to the side at a passing seagull. He turned back to Otto. "So if I'm not supposed to be taking people's tips what _am_ I supposed to do?"

"This'll probably sound strange coming from me, but ya gotta surf with your heart." The redhead pointed at Iggy's chest. "You gotta feel the waves and go with your instinct to find the perfect way to handle them. Just like in everything else you do, you gotta put your heart into it. Otherwise, you can't be proud of whatever you do."

"You're right." Reggie spoke up, "That _did_ sound strange coming out of your mouth." The others snickered at that, causing Otto to go red in embarrassment. She gave him a comforting look. "But it's true; you just gotta…oh what's that phrase?" She smirked. "It's on the tip of my tongue. I think you know what I mean, Rocket Boy."

Otto nodded as he turned back to Iggy. "You have to go with the flow."

Another tilt of the head from the surfer-in-training. "Go with the flow?"

"Yep, you know, hang loose? Matter of fact, lemme give ya something, dude."

"Oh!" Iggy said excitedly. "A surprise? For me? What is it?.?.?"

Otto rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Hold out your hand."

"Ok!" Iggy did as he was told, fidgeting the whole time.

Otto paddled up to him and took his hand. Iggy felt his three middle fingers get rolled into his palm. His pinky and thumb were then spread out. When Otto was done, he pulled away revealing his gift. Iggy looked at his hand curiously, trying to figure out what the meaning of the gesture was. The leader gave him a humored look.

"That's called a shaka sign." He made the same gesture with his hand and waved it in front of Iggy with the back of his hand facing the boy. "It usually means just hang loose, but I think it's used for other things, right Squid?"

"Yeah, you're right, Ottoman." Sam nodded. "I remember Tito once telling me it's used commonly in Hawaii to convey the Aloha Spirit. It also means 'cool,' 'all right,' and things like that."

"So it's a sign that's like saying 'awesome'?" Iggy asked. When the others nodded, he shouted, "Awesome!" and waved his hand just like Otto did.

"It's also used to say 'hi' and 'see ya later'." Twister spoke up.

"Wow, talk about your talkative signs!" Iggy chuckled, looking at his hand.

"So back to surfing," Otto started. "Just remember to hang loose and you'll definitely get it down packed." He looked up at the steadily darkening sky and frowned. "But not today I guess…"

Iggy put on a disappointed look when he understood what Otto meant. "Oh… Can't believe the day's already over…"

"Yeah, it's getting late." Reggie confirmed. "We better get home before our parents go aggro."

Everyone else voiced their agreements and turned towards shore. That was when Iggy looked back and noticed a large wave start up a couple of yards away. He looked at his shaka signing hand and smiled, suddenly feeling inspired. He turned to his coach.

"Big bro Otto, could I try just one more wave before we stop? I really think I can do it this time!"

"I wish he'd quit calling me that already…" Otto grumbled under his breath. He turned back to Iggy and took notice of the wave. "Alright Iggy, but make it quick. Noelani's making her famous shrimp and flounder chili tonight!"

He licked his lips at the thought of the meal waiting for him. Momentarily forgetting about the wave, Iggy gave him a bright look.

"That sounds yummy!"

"Not to me! Blech!" Twister shouted, shuddering at the thought of fish. The others gave a laugh at that. Iggy blinked curiously, wondering what the inside joke was. He shook his head and turned around.

"Ok… I'm going. Be right back!" He said, paddling towards the wave.

"You think he could surf it, Rocket Boy?" Reggie asked. Otto gave her a shrug in response.

"Maybe… He had this look in his eyes. I dunno how to explain it, but he's got _something_ on his mind."

"Either way, I gotta get this last one on film!" Twister exclaimed, focusing his camera on Iggy again.

"Go for it, little bro!" Sam cheered him on.

The quartet looked on as Iggy paddled for a bit more before turning his board around. The wave quickly picked him up. Iggy took a deep breath before standing up. He wobbled as he stood straight up. He was about to get into his stance when he remembered what Otto just told him. He had to do things his own way if he hoped to ever surf. A determined expression appeared on his normally silly face as he spread his feet apart. His right leg was bent while his left was stretched out in front of him. He began to feel comfortable as he bent his body forward. Finally, he held his left arm in front of him and kept his right arm back. He bent them so he can have even more control of his movements.

A few moments passed and Iggy realized he wasn't falling. His board wasn't shifting in random directions. It was keeping him rigid and stuck on the wave. He looked all around himself and grinned. He was actually surfing! He's never felt more proud of himself! Thinking fast, he made the shaka sign with both hands and moved his board around the wave. He allowed himself to feel the water's movements and shifted his balance to meet those changes. It made it look like he was moving himself in a gentle slope, like a rolling hillside. He made a couple of figure eights and skidded near the bottom of the wave before shooting back up, gaining speed all the while.

The kids were cheering him on the whole time. Otto in particular was feeling like an actual teacher, full of pride for his student. He loved the fact it was his latest piece of advice that made Iggy finally get it. Now the others won't have anything to say! They can't say he didn't care about having Iggy learn how to surf or tease him anymore! He was finally going to be respected as the master of extreme sports he was!

Alas, all good things must come to an end eventually. None of the kids noticed, but while Iggy was blazing all over the wave, his ankle leash was coming undone. This couldn't have come at a worse time. Due to Iggy's speed, his fatigue, and the wave's overwhelming energy, he began to lose his balance.

"W-woah!" He shouted as the board rocked. "I think I'm losing control!"

His board shifted upwards as the leash finally snapped off his ankle. Iggy only had mere seconds to look down before he was tossed from his board. He screamed in fright as his torque sent him flying. The gang could only gape in disbelief as Iggy flipped several times through the air.

Meanwhile, a little farther down the wave, Lars was surfing along. It was the first actual moment of peace he's had all day since his sleep was interrupted by Iggy. It was bad enough he was forced out of bed (and his dreams about a certain blond) at the crack of dawn, but he was stuck doing chores the entire day. He sighed contently as he felt the majestic spray soak him. There was nothing more soothing to the bully than riding the waves. He closed his eyes, forgetting his troubles. It seemed as if nothing can take him out of his moment of bliss.

"Woooooooaaaaaahhhhhhh!.!.!" A sudden scream broke his thoughts. "GANG WAY!.!.!"

Lars only had a brief moment to look up before Iggy landed on his board, catapulting him off of it! The bully got off several swears as he flew through the air before hitting the water.

"Not for nothing, but Iggy's my hero right now." Otto commented earning himself looks of shock from the others. Ignoring that, he turned to Twister anxiously. "Tell me you got that on tape bro!"

Twister shook the shock out of his head and grinned, patting his camera, which had been running all this time. "Ohhh yeah! I got it bro!"

"YEEEEESSSSS!.!.!" Otto pumped his fist.

He may not have gotten Iggy to successfully ride the whole wave, but seeing his rival get thrown into the air more than made up for it. He made a mental note to thank his temporary brother somehow.

Speaking of whom…

"Oh man, what happened…?" Iggy said dazedly as he stood up. He quickly put on a look of shock when he realized he was still riding the wave! "Uh-oh!.!.! I gotta hang loose!"

He struggled to maintain his balance but it wasn't happening. With a frightened yelp, he finally wiped out. After resurfacing, he hung his head low as he allowed the board to drift towards shore. When he finally got back to the beach, he stuck the board in the sand and sat, hugging his legs. He had failed. He thought for sure he was going to ride the wave all the way through. He wanted to see the looks of pride on Otto and Sam's faces when they saw he could surf at long last. Instead, he was certain they'd be disappointed in him. He kept his face hidden as everyone returned to shore.

"Are you alright, Iggy?" Sam asked. Iggy shook his head in response.

"C'mon, don't feel bad." Reggie reassured. "It was definitely your best attempt yet."

"Yeah! Thanks to you, I got some epic footage for my next video!" Twister added. He had meant that too. He couldn't wait to get home and get that footage of Lars uploaded to his editing software. "I'm so gonna make Lars look gnarly! YouTube won't know what hit it!"

Sam gave him a reproachful look. He hoped the other boy wouldn't make the bully look _too_ bad.

Either way, Iggy didn't look convinced. It was clear he was still feeling down. That was when Otto walked up to him.

"Iggy, look up."

The younger boy did as he was told. He was surprised to see that instead of being disappointed, Otto was smiling at him. He was doing the shaka sign. Iggy's face brightened as he returned the sign.

"You'll get it tomorrow, no worries. Just hang loose."

Iggy nodded at that. He gave a grin as he jumped to his feet.

"Yeah, you're right! I'm gonna get it first thing in the morning! As long as I have my trusty board, I'm gonna keep—OH NO, THE BOARD!.!.!" He gasped when he remembered what happened while on the wave.

"I lost it!.!.!" He gulped when he realized what that meant. "And it wasn't even mine either…"

He nervously turned towards Reggie, looking for forgiveness. The elder Rocket had a look of apprehension on her face as she contemplated how her father would react when he finds out what happened to the board meant to only be a rental. She was about to speak when a low growl filled the air. The quintet turned and found the source of the noise.

Lars had just walked back on shore, carrying Iggy's board under his arm. He was seething and glaring at the little boy. His eyes were dangerously bloodshot. His face was red in unbridled fury. His teeth were grinding loudly. The other kids went pale at the sight. They were frozen in fear. Lars slowly stomped past them towards Iggy, intent on killing him, when the would-be victim gasped.

"Hey, you got my board, Mr. Lars!" He shouted, relief washing over him.

Before the gang could stop Iggy, he grabbed Lars' board and ran over to him. To them, it was like watching a gazelle willingly walk up to a drooling lion. Iggy grinned as he took Lars' free hand and shook it.

"Thanks so much for returning the board! I thought I would've had to owe Mr. Rocket big time for it!"

"Oh don't you worry…" Lars snickered, pulling his hand away. "You'll owe someone alright, but it _won't_ be him!"

He balled his hand into a fist, getting ready to punch Iggy's lights out. Otto's eyes widened as he remembered that _other_ part of his dad's punishment. He couldn't let Iggy get hurt! Thinking fast, he quickly spoke up.

"Hey Iggy, that was a pretty sweet move you pulled on that last wave! Whaddya call it?"

"Huh?" Iggy turned around swiftly.

°WHAM!.!.!°

"Augh!.!.!" Lars grunted, having just got hit with his own board. He dropped Iggy's board and held his nose as he glared at the boy.

"You can name moves?" Iggy asked, still unaware of the danger. Otto nodded at that, trying very hard not to bust out laughing.

Lars quickly got back his second wind and made to attack again.

"LOPEZ!.!.!"

°SLAM!.!.!°

"Yeah?" The boy in question turned to the bully, who was just struck in the stomach. Poor Lars was doubled over in pain. Iggy raised an eyebrow. "Erm, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah… Never better…" Lars grumbled as he stood and reared back a fist. "Because now you're gonna—"

"Hey Iggy!" Twister spoke up, wanting to get in on this. "I wanna show ya the footage from today's session! You looked really cool today!"

"REALLY?.?.?"

Lars paled when he saw the grin on Iggy's face. He turned his head as if looking at an imaginary camera and put on a foreboding look.

"No…"

°POW!.!.!°

That last strike hit Lars in the back of the head, knocking him out. He fell face down onto the sand. Out of the four kids watching, Sam was cringing at having witnessed his other crush get beaten so easily. And by someone that wasn't even _fighting_ him, no less! If it wasn't for the fact everyone else was nearby, he would've run over and tried to get the older brunet to wake up.

"Man that was hilarious!" Otto laughed, giving Iggy a thumbs-up. "Good job, dude!"

"Huh? Good job?" Iggy gave him a curious look. "Whaddya mean?"

"Don't worry about it." Reggie snickered, waving a dismissive hand. "Grab your board so we can get outta here."

"Ok!" Iggy turned and walked over to Lars. He laid down the bully's board beside its unconscious owner and picked up his own board. "Thanks again for bringing back my board! I really appreciate it!" He added, running off with the others.

As they ran back to the rental shop to change, Sam was repeatedly looking back at Lars' sleeping form. He was worried about the boy's safety. He didn't want Lars to get sick. He sighed as he made his way to the locker room. He couldn't go to him even if he wanted to. What would Twister say? There was a longing, forlorn look in his eyes as he got ready to head home.

Soon, the sun was just a sliver in the sky. Lars was finally waking up. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, which was still sore. He was glowering horribly when he remembered how he wound up getting knocked out in the first place. The only thing on his mind at that moment was the crowing, surfboard-wielding scourge of his sanity. He faced the hill leading up to the cul-de-sac and shook his fist.

"I don't care how long it takes, that little punk is gonna pay!.!.!"

* * *

A/N: I want to thank Mike2000 for providing me with several ideas for this chapter. Thanks a lot, buddy! Couldn't have gotten it done without ya!


	11. Dreams and Deals

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Eleven

Dreams and Deals

_Izzy was walking down an aisle in a store, pushing a shopping cart. A content look was on his face as he listened to the steady thumping coming from the ceiling speakers. The ambience served to increase his happiness. It was a familiar beat he only just discovered the other day. It was a rhythm that made him thankful to be alive. It brought a smile to his face to be able to hear that melodious tune reverberate in his ears. He sniffed the air and grinned. He smelt that unmistakable smell he became enamored with several days ago. It was the scent of the ocean mixed with pineapples, coconuts, and a hint of musk. Oh how he loved that smell! He gave a sigh._

_"Ah, I just love coming to K-Mart…" He commented blissfully. "Now what should I get today?"_

_He looked all around himself. The shelves were lined with lavender boxes. They were like the sort of boxes you'd find in the girls section of a toy store. They were large and life-sized. The fronts of the boxes were made of a clear plastic, revealing the contents. Inside each and every container was Keoni. He was wearing a different outfit in each box. He was a cowboy in one and an astronaut in another. He was even a racecar driver in another one. Props related to each costume were inside the boxes as well._

_The boy was very much alive in each box. He was smiling and posing for the customers. For the most part he was waving at the potential buyers, but he was also doing poses related to each theme he was acting out. In one box, he was drawing back a bow. In another, he was twirling a nightstick. He was even holding up a chair and whipping at the plastic separating him from the world in yet another. Izzy was giving each of the "merchandise" interested looks as he passed them by._

_"Man, so many choices! I don't know what to grab!"_

_"You're not lying!" _

_The raven haired one turned to another shopper. It was the boy he's come to know as his rival. He looked just how he did in that picture, only without the pinholes or scorch marks. Sam was loading a box into his own cart. It was amazing how he was able to lift it! It was as if the box was weightless to the blond, despite how heavy the precious contents must've been. The Keoni inside was dressed like a TV cameraman. The kid was grinning at having been chosen over his brethren. After successfully getting the box into his cart, Sam turned and smiled at Izzy._

"_This store is great! The prices are low, the atmosphere is exotic, and best of all the staff is so hot…"_

_Izzy looked towards the checkout counter and saw two Keonis helping a customer with their purchase. One was ringing it up while the other was placing a couple of boxes into shopping bags. They were both dressed in uniforms like those you'd see on supermarket employees. They were smiling that million dollar smile Izzy's grown attached to at the customer. Izzy blushed and gave them a half-lidded grin. He had no idea his love could look so good in just about anything._

"_**Attention Keoni-Mart shoppers, attention Keoni-Mart shoppers,**__" Keoni's voice sounded out of the PA as the store lights dimmed. Izzy could see a faint bluish light shining on the ceiling over the center of the store. "__**Our Blue Light special for today is now available. It's Birthday Suit Keoni, complete with climbable birthday cake and frosting!**__"_

_Instantly, Izzy ran towards the store's center as fast as his legs could carry him. As he neared the display, he could see a large dust cloud at the base. Sounds of fighting could be heard. Dozens of customers were brawling over ownership of the boy of his dreams. He put on a glower as he reached behind him and pulled out a mallet. He held it above his head. He didn't care who he'd have to bash, he was getting that hottie at any cost!.!.!_

_As the boy drew closer and closer to the battlefield, the store's ambience became louder and faster. With each step, the beating rang out harder and harder in his ears…_

"Ugh… Wha…?"

Izzy opened his eyes partway and blinked a few times. When his vision cleared, he found himself looking at the hut's door. His clothes were hanging off a hook. The sunlight was shining in, quickly illuminating the once dim room. He could still hear that blessed sound though. The beating was pounding at his eardrum. He gave a smile as he snuggled into his pillow and took in that tune.

"What a crazy dream that was…" He whispered to himself, not wanting to wake up his friend. "But that sound… I love that sound… The band must be up practicing… But why's it so loud for? It sounds so close…"

The rhythm became almost deafening. Izzy wondered how Keoni could possibly sleep through it. It was like tiny explosions were going off one after another. Then he felt something shift under him. The beating started to lessen seconds later. He could hear Keoni breathe a sigh of relief, but he was nowhere to be found. Izzy blinked strangely at that. He could hear the other boy clearly, so where was he?

"Ohhh…" Keoni groaned groggily. "Izzy? What're ya doing, brah…?"

"Oh good morning Keoni, I was just listening to this awesome song the band was playing. Sorry if I woke you up…"

"Song? What song?" Keoni asked strangely. "I don't hear anything."

"Huh? But they're playing it right now… Don't tell me you can't hear that thumping? It sounds so great…" Izzy swooned as he closed his eyes. "I could listen to this song all day. Thump, thump… Thump, thump… It's beautiful man… How could you not hear it?"

"Oh I can think of a good reason, cuz…" There was understanding mixed with exasperation in the other boy's voice.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Oh it's nothing…" Keoni started calmly. "Just…YOU'RE LISTENING TO MY HEARTBEAT!.!.!"

"BUH?.?.?" Izzy's eyes shot open at that revelation. He put a hand to his chin. "Come to think of it, that wonderful song _did_ sound familiar…" His eyes widened at a sudden thought. "Wait… If that's your heart, then that means…"

He raised his head and turned to his left. He was looking right at Keoni's face, which was a mere foot away. The chocolate haired boy was looking back with a glower. Despite the miffed look in his eyes, the sides of his mouth were curled upwards. This went unnoticed by Izzy, who looked down. Apparently, he had been laying his head on the other boy's chest. A small puddle of drool was forming near the center of Keoni's shirt. He turned and fixed the lighter one with his own glower.

"Hey! What're ya doing switching my pillow with your body!.?.!"

"Wha?.?.?" Keoni feigned a look of shock. "I didn't switch around anything brah! This was all you!"

"_Me?.?.?_ You got a lot of nerve! I'd never do a thing like that on purpose!"

Keoni couldn't help but chuckle good naturedly. It was cute how Izzy didn't get the joke at all. He honestly didn't mind the other boy's closeness at all. Matter of fact, he practically _encouraged_ it! He just loved feeling the presence of the dark boy against him. The closer, the better! Now if only he can do just a smidge more than hug him and hold his hand…

In any case Keoni teased, "Well, _I_ can't help it if _you_ have trouble respecting people's personal space! …Huh?"

He noticed the drool now steadily dribbling down his pajamas. In that instant, all joking and kidding around went out the door as his glower turned hard.

"Aw yuck! You got drool all over my favorite pajamas! They're all wet!"

"Hmph, well that's what ya get for making me sleep on top of ya!" Izzy crossed his arms indignantly.

"I told ya I didn't do it!" Keoni snapped. "And you're gonna wash my pajamas!"

"No way! I'm not going anywhere near your clothes!"

"Newsflash, cuz: You're WEARING one of my pajamas!.!.!"

"Then how about I just _take 'em off!.?.!_" Izzy retorted, tugging at his shirt collar.

"…" Keoni blinked when he realized what the kid just said. He delivered Izzy a devilish smirk. "Actually, that'd be just fine. Mind if I grab a camera first?"

"Huh?.?.?" Izzy went red in the face. He groaned when he went over his own words and slapped his forehead. "Ugh! Bad time to be playing around, dude! I'm supposed to be mad over here!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the boys' argument continued, Keoni Sr. and Luana were sitting at the table, enjoying a cup of coffee. They were looking towards their son's hut with proud looks. They weren't at all concerned about what might be going on inside that hut. They weren't batting an eyelash at the fact the boys' shouts can be heard all the way to Mommi's hut and the beach. Various relatives were yelling and shouting at the boys to keep it down. Even the _surfing rooster_ was looking in the direction of the fight! The two adults couldn't care less though.

"Aw isn't that cute, dear?" The mother gushed. "Their first lovers' spat! It's adorable!"

"Yes it is, honey." The father sniffed, wiping away a tear. "Our little boy's growing up!"

They both took long, satisfying sips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Speaking of getting mad, bless something."

Izzy groaned, "_Now?_"

He faltered when he saw the glower Keoni sent him. He gulped and put up his hands defensively.

"Ok, ok! Now let's see… Ah I got it!"

He faced Keoni and grabbed his hands. He gave the boy a genuine smile. Keoni returned the smile and looked into his eyes, waiting for the blessing.

"I just love hearing your heartbeat. It's like music to my ears."

"R-really?" A tinge of red ran across the light one's face.

Izzy nodded. "Yep, it's one of the greatest sounds to ever pass my ears. I hope it'll never end."

"Well yeah…" Keoni shrugged. "'Cause then I'd be dead!"

The boys laughed at that one for a couple minutes. When they calmed down, they sat up and held each other close. They were smiling warmly as they nuzzled their faces against each other. They both ran their hands along each other's disheveled hair. They looked into each other's eyes, seeing the care, respect, and warmth in their depths. That was when Izzy looked up and snickered.

"What's so funny?" Keoni raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just that you got the weirdest bed head going on!"

Izzy laughed at full volume as Keoni reached up and felt his hair nervously. He blanched when he felt his hair going in all sorts of directions instead of the two neat sheets that normally go down the sides of his scalp. Keoni put on an irritated look as he let his friend laugh it up. Izzy was holding his sides and rolling around his side of the bed. That was when Keoni faced the other boy and smirked.

"Heh, _your_ bed head isn't looking much better brah!" He shot back.

"Pfft! Like I care!" The amnesiac scoffed. "I'll just put my hat over it."

To prove his point, he reached over to the bedpost and took his hat off it. He placed it on his head and ran his thumb through the brim. He turned to Keoni with a defiant look and gave him a thumbs-up.

"See? Problem solved."

"But now you're not handsome…" Keoni pouted. Izzy rolled his eyes at that.

"Tough." He stuck his tongue out at the light boy. He leaned over, put his arms around Keoni's waist, and smiled at him. "So am I forgiven for the drool thing?"

"I guess…" Keoni crossed his arms and looked away for a few moments before giving Izzy a smirk. "But you're still washing my pajamas."

"Aw come ON!.!.!"

"Keoni! Izzy! Come get breakfast!" Luana's voice was heard from outside.

"Alright! Breakfast!" Izzy cheered as he shot up out of bed. He grabbed Keoni's hand and pulled him towards the door. "C'mon Keoni, before it gets cold!"

"Woah!.!.!" Keoni yelped, struggling to avoid getting dragged. It was amazing how fast his crush's mind can change.

They both put on their slippers and ran out the door.

It has been a week since Izzy's first surf lesson. Ever since that first—Ahem!—_successful_ surfing attempt, he's gotten much better at maintaining his form. He's ridden several waves without a hitch. He even got himself tubed once or twice! He would still wipeout from time to time, of course, but he's been having lots of fun. It helped that he had Keoni and Leilani there to guide him and help him improve. He was truly thankful for having both cousins to look up to for advice, more so the male than the female, naturally. It took the pressure off of Izzy whenever he was able to play around with his friends and vice versa. Usually they'd enjoy a little horseplay in the water with all of them grinning and laughing the entire time.

On land, the dark boy was getting the hang of the Aloha Spirit. Almost every hour on the hour, Keoni would have Izzy bless something related to his needs. A few times, he's managed to bless the quality of something friendly. ("Wow, those guys are really pushing that cart fast! Talk about cooperation!") Other times, he'd bless something with a good memory. ("It's amazing how those seagulls can remember where their nest is!") However, when it came to blessing his crush, he'd compliment something that would sound insulting on the surface, but was actually not that bad at all. ("You got such a big nose, Keoni! Like a koala bear's! Bet you can sniff out anything!" "Erm… Mahalo Izzy…I think?")

Keoni admitted the kid needed some more practice, but he was getting there. That was the most important part. Due to all his blessing, Izzy's been feeling happy and giddy as he and Keoni went through their days together. He'd always have a bright smile on his face, even when he's getting pranked by a member of the Makani clan. He's even managed to pull off one or two of his own pranks with Keoni's help. The boys would share a round of laughter as they pointed at their victims, who'd return the chuckles. It was all good fun.

In a strong contrast, the flashbacks Izzy's been getting lately haven't been nearly as bad as before. He hasn't been blacking out or screaming in pain. He'd just feel a twinge of something flash through his mind. All it'd take is him closing his eyes and he'd be able to see the memory.

Unfortunately, the memories he's been getting have been of a time before having moved to Ocean Shores. Not a single flashback had to do with him getting hurt as a result of his rivalry with Sam or him hurting his brother for some offense. In fact, none of his recent flashbacks were even painful or all that eventful. They'd be little things like remembering where he lost a lollipop at preschool or that time he and Iggy starred in their school's rendition of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. While Keoni was relieved that none of them were full of pain or anger, he wanted to help his love learn to treat his rival and brother better. He couldn't really do that if Izzy was remembering things that happened _before_ meeting Sam.

Speaking of love, the boys' flirting has been reaching newer and newer heights. The other members of Keoni's family were all but stunned at how touchy feely they were. They would cuddle against one another and feed each other at meals; they'd walk hand in hand, often leaning on each other's shoulder; and perhaps at their most outrageous, offer each other a garment when they got cold and hold each other! This was of course in addition to all the teasing they've been pulling on one another.

The family has never seen anything like it. Nobody maintains a relationship with such strong words and actions this long without anything major happening, and yet they haven't so much as kissed, much less confessed their feelings for one another! The light brunette's relatives were flabbergasted at the whole thing! They wondered if the kids would ever hook up.

Luckily, Keoni's parents silenced them by telling them to be patient and let things take their course. After all, you can't rush love. That seemed to do the trick, but still, the rest of the family would mutter and whisper whenever the future couple walked by.

The boys reached the table and gave Keoni's parents a cheerful good morning. They enjoyed a rather calm breakfast, often taking care to comment on the nice weather or how the meal tasted. As they munched on their scrambled eggs and toast covered with marmalade, Izzy couldn't help but admire Keoni's profile. He gave a loving smile as he watched the boy bite and chew his meal. He's recently gotten into this habit of watching his crush eat just before imitating his movements. It made him giggle as he synchronized his eating to match that of the other boy. Anybody watching this exercise of affection would be rolling their eyes. Now they were laying it on a little thick.

"What's so funny brah?" Keoni asked a few minutes into this game. He gave Izzy a sidelong glance, only to see the other boy looking at him, about to bust a gut.

"Oh nothing…" Izzy snickered innocently. "Just enjoying the view. Heh, heh…"

"What? Do I have something on my face?" The light boy had a look of curiosity.

Izzy was about to shake his head when he smirked, an idea forming.

"Actually, you _do_ have something on your face around here." He gestured to just above his left cheek. Blinking, Keoni followed the movement and rubbed the aforementioned area.

"Did I get it?"

"Nope, it's still there. Move a little lower."

Keoni did what his friend suggested and rubbed with the back of his hand. Izzy suppressed a chuckle when he noticed a bit of marmalade actually appear on his cheek. That was when his smirk became a full blown grin.

"Here, lemme get it."

With that, Izzy reached over and cupped Keoni's cheek. The taller boy fixed Keoni with a warm, sultry look. Poor Keoni could only return the stare, too stunned to do anything else. The shorter boy went dark red as Izzy gently rubbed his thumb over the offending spot. The darker one kept his hand lingering for an eternity before finally retracting. To Keoni's shock, Izzy brought his thumb to his lips and licked off the marmalade. He made a satisfied hum and closed his eyes blissfully. Poor Keoni's jaw hit the table having witnessed the action. After swallowing the bit of fruit, Izzy gave him a mischievous look.

"There, all clean."

"M-mahalo…" Keoni stuttered.

"Anytime. I gotta say, that little bit of marmalade was tastier than the rest I had…" Izzy said with a mock thoughtful tone. "Wonder why that is…"

He winked at the other boy and licked his lips to show his point. Keoni's eyes widened as he turned away and grabbed his orange juice. He was staring out towards the ocean blankly as he sipped. His face was still red and showed no signs of calming down. This reaction didn't go unnoticed by Izzy, who finally lost it and laughed his head off. The rest of the people at the table put their heads in their hands and shook them in exasperation. Can't they just hook up already?

"Oh man, that was good!" He shouted, wiping away a tear. "I didn't think that would work for a minute there!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Keoni muttered, the blush disappearing. He soon added, "Just wait til my turn…"

Silence soon returned to the table as the boys polished off their breakfast. As they ate, they took in the sounds of the waves and the chatter of Keoni's relatives, most of whom were getting ready to head off to work. Soon, the table emptied, leaving just the boys, Leilani, and Keoni's parents. As the sound of cars driving off was heard, Keoni gave his parents a curious look. Shouldn't they get moving as well? They'll be late if they stay any longer. It seemed like they had something important to say. The boy wondered what it could possibly be.

"Hey Leilani," Izzy took a sip of juice, unaware of his pal's parents. "You know that chicken that's always standing on that surfboard?"

"Yeah, what about him?" The girl responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was just curious. What's his name?"

"His name? It's Kaleo. Why'd you wanna know?"

"Like I said, I was curious." Izzy shrugged. "He's always looking at us whenever we're surfing." He smiled as he looked in the direction of the beach, where Kaleo was sure to be riding his board. "Kaleo huh? Cool name."

"Yep, he's named after the Hawaiian words for 'sound' and 'voice.'"

"'Sound' and 'voice' huh? Now that I think about it, that makes a lotta sense considering you tripped over the little guy and he can't crow."

"WHAT!.?.!" Leilani gasped. She turned to Keoni, anger etched on her face. "You told him that!.?.! You know that wasn't my fault! Kaleo was in my way that time running after some crab! I didn't see him til it was too late! What _else_ have you been telling him!.?"

Keoni, though, wasn't paying any attention to her. He was more worried about his parents, who were talking amongst themselves this whole time. They were occasionally looking in his and Izzy's direction. They had frowns on their faces as they talked. He gulped when he noticed Mommi join them. Whatever was up was serious. The presence of the family's matriarch all but confirmed his fears.

"C'mon, don't blame him." Izzy held up his hands defensively. "I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret. I just asked because Kaleo seems like an interesting bird. Right Keoni?"

No response.

"…Erm, Keoni?"

He turned to see what was up with his buddy. He blinked when he noticed the worry on Keoni's face. He's never seen him like this before…at least not when the raven haired boy wasn't in some sort of trouble. The light boy seemed to be really scared as he watched his parents and grandmother talk to each other. That was when Izzy remembered his lesson the other day. You're not supposed to be afraid of the future. You have to embrace it with faith and trust.

He nodded to himself as he grabbed Keoni's hand and squeezed. The chocolate haired boy looked at him with a curious look. Izzy gave him a warm comforting look in response. He was silently telling Keoni not to worry, that whatever it was, they'll get through it together. Keoni smiled at that and nodded, thanking his friend for the encouragement.

"Keoni, Izzy? We have something to tell you…" Luana's somber voice brought the boys back to reality. They faced the adults with confident, but questioning looks.

"Yeah Mom? What is it?" Keoni asked.

Luana sniffled. "Well it's just…"

She looked away as she took an envelope out of her pocket. She placed it on the table and slid it over to the boys. Blinking, Izzy picked it up and looked it over. On one side was a silhouette of an airplane flying over an island. He turned it over and saw two words that made his eyes widen. A smile fought its way onto his face as he read them over.

"'O-Ocean Shores…?'" He grinned as he took out the paper inside. "Woah! Plane tickets to Ocean Shores!" He put an arm around Keoni's shoulders and brought him close. "Look Keoni, tickets to Ocean Shores!.!.! We're finally going home!.!.!"

Keoni took the envelope out of his hands and looked it over. A frown appeared on his face when he noticed something.

"Err, Izzy…" He tried to get his friend's attention, but Izzy was too excited to hear.

"Oh man, I can't wait to show ya my place! It's gonna be so cool to have ya over! Hm, I wonder what sort of place I live in… Is it a house or an apartment? Think my bed will be able to fit us both?"

"Izzy…"

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. We'll be able to find out together! And then we'll finally meet Iggy! I can't wait to see him and hear his voice! I'm sure he'll like you too! Not as much as _I_ do, of course, but still. Oh! And we'll get my memory back! This'll be so—"

"IZZY!.!.!" Keoni shouted.

"Yeah Keoni?" Izzy turned to him with a curious look. "What's up?"

"You might wanna take another look, cuz. There's only _one_ ticket here…"

"WHA?.?.?"

Izzy snatched the envelope out of the other boy's hand and reached inside. Indeed, there was only one plane ticket inside. He gulped as he understood what this meant. He'd be making the journey home _alone_… He wouldn't be able to bring Keoni with him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he faced the adults.

"Wh-what's the meaning of…? Is-is this right…?"

He gaped as Keoni Sr. and Luana nodded at him gravely. They were looking just as devastated as the boys must've been.

"I'm afraid you came at a really bad time, lil' bruddah…" The former started. "We've been having a really poor year. Our crops haven't been doing so well. We're lucky we even have enough to feed the family…"

"We were only able to get enough money together for one plane ticket." The latter supplied.

"Oh no…" Izzy grabbed his head and stared at the table dismally. He was trying his hardest not to cry at this news. "This can't be happening… Keoni promised he'll see this to the end… And now he's not coming back with me? This has gotta be another prank…"

"Izzy…" Keoni had tears in his eyes too as he put an arm around his shoulders. "I-I'm sorry brah… I-I really thought I'd be able to come back with you…"

The boys held each other close as they both allowed their tears to fall freely. They were both feeling heartbroken and distraught. They had known each other for barely a week. They had become such great friends within that short time. They shared so many memories. How could Keoni's parents allow them to be separated forever? Both kids felt like they were losing a part of themselves. They sorely wanted to stay together for as long as possible, if not the rest of their lives.

Izzy sniffled, holding back a sob with all his strength. He couldn't lose Keoni, he just couldn't! He had fallen in love with the lighter brunette. He can't go back to Ocean Shores without the other boy by his side or fully mastering the Aloha Spirit. He absolutely _needed_ Keoni by his side. He couldn't become a better person without the other's help. For him to go back now would mean becoming bitter, cold, and alone again. But what could he do?

"This is a journey you'll have to take alone." Everybody turned to Mommi, who spoke up. Of all the people present, she was the only one with a calm expression. "You'll have to overcome your amnesia and master the Aloha Spirit on your own."

"Is there nothing I can do?" Izzy tried, holding his hands pleadingly. "I'll do anything to get another ticket for Keoni!"

Mommi stroked her chin, a thought forming. She smirked at the desperate boy. Immediately Keoni caught the look in her eyes and paled. There was a spark in the depths of those elderly orbs. It was a spark he knew all too well. In his family it was a clear indication that the bearer of _that_ spark was about to do something big to someone. That was when he gasped, understanding what she was planning. She wasn't really going to…? Not to _Izzy_ of all people!

"Anything huh?"

"Anything!" Izzy nodded. "Whatever it is, I'll do it!"

"Very well then." Her smirk deepened as she picked up the plane ticket and looked it over. "Your flight leaves in two weeks from today. From now til then, you'll be doing chores and odd jobs for the family. Anything I or any member of the family tells you to do; you'll do it to the best of your abilities. You'll be paid for every job you do. By the end of the two weeks, if you've made enough, we'll buy another ticket for Keoni. An _open ended_ ticket so that you two can be together for as long as it takes to get your memory back and not a day sooner."

The boys turned to each other, silently discussing the proposition. Keoni had a nervous expression on his face while Izzy was looking confident and relieved. The former was hesitant about letting his friend go through with this. Izzy had no clue what Mommi could possibly have up her sleeve. She could make him do _anything_ under the sun until his very body gave out from exhaustion. Still though, the thought of being with Izzy in Ocean Shores _alone with no supervision_ (save for his uncle and cousin) for an undisclosed amount of time was rather tempting…

The dark one, meanwhile, seemed unaware of the danger he was getting himself into. He was glad to know there was a chance to have Keoni come home with him. As long as he had a chance to extend his time with his pal, he had to take it. He had to hang on to hope for as long as he can. That was what Keoni taught him. He didn't care what Mommi might have him do. She can make him swim the deepest ocean and climb into the very depths of the volcano for all he cared. He wouldn't bat an eyelash. For Keoni, he'll do anything to be with him. He was going to make sure they both see this through to the end.

Both boys nodded at one another before turning back to Mommi, who was waiting for an answer.

"Ok, it's a deal." Izzy said, reaching out his hand.

"You sure about this, brah? She can make you do anything." Keoni warned. "The chores around here are a _lot_ tougher than on the mainland…"

"Yeah I know, and I don't care. As long as I can have you by my side, I'll do whatever it takes."

A light tinge of pink crossed Keoni's face as he looked on. Mommi had an amused look on her face as she watched the boys' expressions. She didn't think the amnesiac would be so brave and determined to keep Keoni in his life. He truly had feelings for her grandson. She hoped Keoni realized how blessed he was to have this boy and vice versa. They truly completed each other. They both seemed to draw strength from one another.

She reached out a hand to shake Izzy's when she pulled back.

"One more thing I forgot to mention." Her voice grew more devilish by the second. "While you're doing a chore, you are _not_ to have any contact with Keoni whatsoever."

"HUH?.?.?" Both boys exclaimed, looking at each other fearfully.

"That's right." They turned back to her. "If I see you so much as talking to him while you're on a job, the deal's off. You're free to talk to each other when you're _not_ working though. Understood?"

A multitude of expressions passed Izzy's face as he contemplated this new stipulation. No interacting with Keoni? But he _loved_ hanging out with Keoni! He felt whole when they were together! Not to mention how good it felt to be held in Keoni's firm, strong arms… How could he possibly spend any length of time without the other boy?.?.? The very thought seemed ludicrous to him! To separate the two of them would mean reopening the gap that was in his heart!

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to remember he was doing this for Keoni. The chocolate haired boy was all that mattered to him. He could bear to be away from Keoni for a few hours each day for the next two weeks. Better than being torn away from each other _forever_. He took a look at Keoni and nodded. He gave the other boy a smile, telling him not to worry. Keoni returned the look with a confident one. They'll be together again very soon. They both had to believe that.

Izzy gulped as he turned back to Mommi.

"Ok, I'll do it." He held out his hand again. Smirking, Mommi took it and shook. The deal was sealed.

"Alright, first I'll have you do some work on our farm. Hope you don't mind getting a little dirty."

For the first time since the proposition was made, Izzy smirked.

"Oh I don't mind at all. I'm happy to get good and filthy."

"Good. I'll give you two a few minutes to say your good-byes."

Mommi turned and went to Keoni's parents. Izzy gave her a frown as he went over what she just said. Good-byes? That made it sound like they wouldn't be seeing each other again for a long time, if not forever. He glowered at the very thought. There was no way he was going to let that happen, not as long as he drew breath!

"Izzy, I really hope you're sure about this, cuz…"

Izzy turned to Keoni and smiled gently.

"Dude c'mon, give me a little more credit than that. There's nothing to worry about. I'm gonna get you to Ocean Shores even if it kills me!"

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Keoni looked away unsure.

"Hey, you know the rule," Izzy made the other boy face him. "No worries, remember? If I say I'm gonna do it, then I'll do it. And I need you to believe that. Believe in me, ok?"

Keoni looked him square in the eyes when he said that. Izzy truly believed he can raise the money for the plane ticket and get them both back to his home. He believed that with everything in his heart. Keoni smiled at that. The boy in the hat was embracing the Aloha Spirit. Now he wanted Keoni to believe in him as well. He wanted Keoni to lend his positive energy to help him achieve that goal. The lighter brunette gave him a nod.

"I do believe in you, Izzy." He said as the two embraced one another. "I want you to succeed. I want to see your home and meet Iggy. I still gotta give him that picture of Kaleo after all. I wish you good luck. And be safe alright brah? Mommi can be very tough."

"Thanks a lot Keoni." Izzy snuggled his head into the other boy's shoulder. "Because of you, I'm gonna get through this. I'll see ya later. Just do one more thing for me?"

The boys separated, allowing Keoni to give him a questioning look.

"Anything cuz! What do you need?"

Without another word, Izzy cupped Keoni's cheek in his hand and leaned in close. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips as the distance between them gradually lessened. Keoni took in a sharp gasp when he realized the kid wasn't stopping. Izzy wasn't kidding around this time. He was seriously going to kiss him! _They _were going to kiss! The lighter brunette went dark red as he held his breath. He could quickly feel the other boy's warm breath on his lips. Heart racing, Keoni did the only thing he could think of. He gave into temptation and closed his own eyes. He's wanted this ever since first finding the other boy on the beach. He prepared his lips for the imminent contact as he waited for his love to close the distance.

Each of the remaining Makanis were wide eyed and gaping as they witnessed what was about to happen. They went about as red as Keoni was as they fought against the urge to turn away. They had to see for themselves. They had to watch the union forming before them. They had to confirm it not only for themselves, but for the rest of the family as well. Time seemed to slow down all around them as they waited for the boys to seal their feelings for one another.

Izzy was just mere inches from Keoni's lips. He could practically feel the other's skin against his own as he smirked evilly. Surprising everyone, especially the one he was about to kiss, he moved towards the boy's ear. Sensing his movement, a sorely disappointed Keoni opened his eyes in a sharp glower. His blush quickly deflated as his lips curled into a sneer. _Of course_ it was a trick. His fists shook at his sides as he cursed himself for being fooled so easily.

"_Wait for me…_" Izzy purred into Keoni's ear.

He gave the other boy a grin as he pulled away. Taking care to keep his sight on Keoni, Izzy walked over to Mommi. It was clear he was resisting the all too tempting urge to bust out laughing.

"Ok, I'm ready." He told her, taking a fleeting look at Keoni.

'_That's gonna keep me going all day._' He thought devilishly as he walked away from the table with the woman who was looking rather awestruck at what had just transpired.

As the two left to start Izzy's chores, Keoni turned and looked at Izzy. He was mad about the prank, but still took care to give the love of his life a supportive look. After all, he wasn't going to see him again for several hours. As he watched the other boy disappear around the bend, he shook all over in anger. How _dare_ Izzy just pull away like that in the last second!.? Didn't he care about Keoni's feelings at all!.? Surely he loved him as much as Keoni did, right!.? Why would he just mess with his head like that, especially when they were now on a time limit!.? Shouldn't Izzy want to confess his feelings as soon as possible in case he couldn't meet his goal?.?.? Instead he insisted on continuing this charade, this _game_! He sorely wanted to run up to Izzy and punch him in the face for pulling that cheap shot! Or even better, completely foil the dark haired boy's trick by kissing him himself!

Keoni's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"I…I'm losing…" He said bowing his head.

"What do you mean, son?" His father asked.

Keoni Jr. had a crestfallen look on him as he faced his parents. He was still flushed from the prank, but he was trying to avoid crying. That last maneuver really broke his heart.

"Mom, Dad…" He sniffled. "I-I think I really do love him…"

"Tell us something we _don't_ know." Leilani remarked, rolling her eyes. Keoni Sr. and Luana gave her disapproving looks.

Ignoring her, the boy went on, "We've been playing this game all this time, trying to out-flirt the other. We never actually talked about this or made up any rules. I guess we were just playing it by ear this whole time, trying to see who'd cave first. What he did just now was the last straw for me."

He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I-I wanted to kiss him so badly. Then he just pulls away and tells me to wait for him? What does that even mean? I don't know what I'm going to do next time I see him! But I wanna see him again! I wanna hold him and never let go! I—I…!.!.!"

He buried his face in his hands as the tears gushed out in full force. Immediately, Luana ran over and took him into her arms. He cried into her chest, soaking her blouse.

"Relax Keoni, it'll be ok…" She soothed. "I think he's just as confused about his feelings as you are."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Keoni asked, pulling away. His eyes were red and puffy. Luana gave him a gentle smile.

"Just think about what he said. How he wants you to believe in him while he tries to get your plane ticket. I believe he wants you to be patient with him. Just give him time, he'll come around."

"But what about the deal he made with Mommi? He's only got two weeks. What if he can't do it? We'd never be able to let each other know…"

Luana shook her head. "You know better than that, Keoni. You gotta have faith in him. That's the Aloha Spirit. He's definitely confident he'll do it. You gotta hang on to hope too."

Keoni thought over his mother's words carefully. She had a point there. Despite the fact they may never see each other again in two weeks, Izzy was willing to wait til then. That's why he pulled away. To kiss now would mean admitting defeat. Izzy wasn't willing to give up and neither should Keoni. Keoni had to be patient too. His faith had to remain strong. He had to anticipate that not only will they both get to Ocean Shores, but that they will confess their feelings for one another. They were going to get Izzy's memory back, he'll become a good friend and brother, and most importantly, he and Keoni were going to love each other forever.

Keoni took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

"Mahalo, Mom." He said as he hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to wait for him just like he said."

"Good. Just keep having faith and you two will pull through."

"Just lay off the flirting, will ya son?" Keoni Sr. spoke up, scratching his head. "I think you both got the message across."

"Tell me about it!" Leilani shouted exasperatedly. "You two are so obvious; you can see it from space!"

Keoni Jr. gave a chuckle at that one.

"Alright, alright, I'll hold back a bit for you guys."

"Mahalo." His cousin breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't know how much that's gonna mean to the rest of the family."

The two adults nodded their agreement at that. Keoni Jr. raised an eyebrow at all three of them.

"We were bothering you guys?" They nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

His father shrugged. "Well, we thought you two were gonna get it over with and kiss eventually."

"We wanted to give you two your space and not meddle." Luana agreed. "We just didn't think it'd take this long. Anyway, it would be for the best if the both of you just stop now while you're ahead. If you keep this up, there's no telling what either of you would do. I don't want you boys to break each other's hearts any more than you already have."

"Ok Mom, no problem." Keoni Jr. nodded. "Just one thing though."

"Yes?"

He gave a smirk that was about as devilish as the one Izzy gave him earlier. He may have agreed to lay off his love, but that doesn't mean he can't get revenge for tricking him. Keoni's parents were apprehensive as they waited for his request. Leilani, however, was already rubbing her hands deviously. She couldn't wait to see what her cousin had planned.

"Can we have poi for dessert tonight?"


	12. Farmer Izzy

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Twelve

Farmer Izzy

After showering and changing into his normal clothes, Izzy followed Mommi to the Makani farm. To get there, they had to pass through a small canyon that began right next to the ridge where Mommi's hut stood. Izzy was looking all around himself as they walked. The crevice was quite large. Moss and the occasional palm tree grew alongside the walls. Birds were flying around, perhaps bringing food to their hungry chicks. Rocks jutted out from the cliff sides. If it wasn't for the fact he could still see the steadily brightening sky above him and the sunlight beaming in front of him, he would think they were walking through a cave. The path was clear for the most part. Large boulders were lining up the sides of the road, obviously pushed there by some of the strongest men in the Makani family.

After clearing a tall hill, Izzy finally beheld the farm in its entire splendor. It seemed to go on for miles. On each side of the road were fields that were, for the most part, already plowed. A vast majority of them had sugarcane growing out of them, something that Izzy wasn't at all surprised about, given the fact he's been living with a family of pranksters. Others were bare, waiting for someone to prepare the soil for planting. There were a couple of groves full of trees of various shapes and sizes. The trees were grouped by what fruit they were growing. Most were palm trees bearing coconuts. Some were growing bananas from their lofty heights. And others still were growing pineapples. In addition were trees bearing macadamia nuts, noni, and coffee beans, again something Izzy wasn't shocked about.

Looking farther ahead, Izzy could see a large pasture with many animals roaming around. There were cows, horses, and pigs. A grand chicken coop stood by the barn. It was at least three stories tall. The boy could make out many tiny masses of yellow and white going in and out of the coop. Unlike the other animals, the birds weren't fenced in at all. Looking at it, it became clear to Izzy why some of the fowls were often seen roaming the grounds of the main compound. The chickens were pretty much free to go wherever they pleased. In fact, a small line of chicks walked by, following a hen into the crevice he just passed.

The final thing that caught his attention was a dam that was situated near the end of the farmland. It was constructed primarily from logs. It looked as if a million beavers put it together. It went up right between two large cliffs. It looked like it went up at least a hundred feet. It was roughly the size of a small office building.

The whole place looked amazing to Izzy. He was awestruck by all the crops and livestock the Makanis were raising. Although he's never left the ranch since first waking up, he was sure there was enough here to feed all of Oahu, if not all of the islands in the chain. He scratched his head at that thought. If there was enough food to feed the island, then what was Keoni Sr. talking about earlier? They looked like they had plenty to go around. Surely all these crops and livestock were healthy?

Mommi didn't give him much more time to ponder this. She guided him onwards. They soon reached one of the empty fields. A plow was stuck in one corner of the field. A small box was lying nearby. Mommi stood by the plow and fixed Izzy with a smirk.

"Welcome to the farm!" She started. "Your first task is to plow this entire field to get it ready for planting the seeds."

Izzy looked at her like she was crazy. The field must've been at least five miles wide!

"You want me to plow this whole thing by myself?" He asked incredulously.

To his astonishment, Mommi nodded.

"This job is nothing for the boys in our family. They can get this done before lunchtime. Now get started. You have until sunset to have this field ready."

Izzy gulped as he turned to the plow. So he was expected to do the same amount of work the Makani boys do huh? That made him wonder if Keoni ever had to do this. It would certainly explain some things about his crush. For starters, how he was so strong and looked so fantastic in just a pair of swimming trunks. Putting that lovely thought to the back of his mind, Izzy took a deep breath and gripped the handles. He grunted as he pushed the tool. The dirt resisted greatly. He had to push his body up against the plow before it could even move. He barely got a couple steps forward before he stopped, panting.

"Man… Why is this…so hard?" He wiped his sweaty brow.

"We only use volcanic soil for our crops. It's much heavier and thicker than normal soil." Mommi answered like it was no big deal.

"Terrific…" Izzy groaned, getting back to work.

He was about to push again when Mommi stopped him. He looked at her curiously as she picked up the box and rummaged through it. She pulled out what seemed to be a couple of wristbands and ankle guards. They were orange and had pineapples embroidered on them.

"Here, put these on." She instructed, handing him the items.

Izzy reached out a hand for them. Snickering at his obliviousness, she unceremoniously dropped them. Soon as they landed in his hand, the kid was forced to the ground with a sickening thud. Dust was kicked up as he blinked strangely. These things must've weighed a ton, but Mommi was able to hold them like they were normal garments! He grunted as he struggled to lift them to no avail. He kept trying for a few moments before finally looking up.

"Wh-what's up with these things!.?.! They're so heavy!"

"Those are training weights." Mommi chuckled. "Everyone wears them while doing their chores. Each weight is twenty-five pounds. You're going to be wearing them from now on, even when you're not doing any chores."

Izzy gaped at her. It was already hard enough to push that plow barehanded! Now she wants him to try to do it with a hundred pounds weighing him down!.?.! Not to mention wear them when he was doing his normal activities!.?.! Was she insane!.?.! He made to protest, but a sharp glower from her stopped him in his tracks.

"Like I said, the boys in our family have had to do this too, even Keoni. If you're going to be a Makani, then you'll have to work like a Makani." She walked away from him. "Put the weights on and plow this field before sunset." She repeated her order before walking up the road back to the main compound.

When Mommi was out of sight, Izzy turned back to the task at hand. He sat on the ground and slipped the weights on. Soon as they were on, it felt much more difficult to move. For the first few minutes, he couldn't even lift his limbs. He was rooted to the ground. As he struggled to get back to his feet, Mommi's words came back to him.

"If I'm gonna be a Makani, I have to work like one?" He studied the dirt, a contemplative look crossing his features. He blinked as he came to a conclusion. "D-does she think I'm gonna get with Keoni and be a member of the family?"

Ignoring the blush on his cheeks, he smirked as he nodded to himself. That had to be it! In her own weird way, Mommi was confident he and Keoni would be together forever. Maybe even get married! He grinned at the thought of walking down the aisle and meeting his beloved at the altar. He was going to become a full fledged Makani one of these days! Mommi wanted Izzy to be in top physical condition for that blessed day! After all, Keoni could get with any boy on the island. Izzy had to prove himself worthy of Keoni's heart!

"Heh, to think if I play my cards right, I'll be Izzy Lopez-Makani…" A shaky smile appeared on his face as he shuddered. "Oooohhhh! That just rolls off the tongue! Izzy Lopez-Makani! Hahaha!.!.!"

He clenched a fist as a determined expression replaced the smile.

"Just you wait, Keoni! I'm gonna get you home to Ocean Shores and I'll tell the world I love you!"

He gave a grunt as he tried to get up. He put on an exasperated look when he remembered the weights he was forced to wear were still keeping him stuck to the ground. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"But first I'd better get up and get this field plowed!" He struggled to get up to no avail. "Ugh! There's gotta be _some_ way to get up!"

He sat there thinking for what felt like an eternity. The morning sun, though low in the sky, was quickly warming up the area. And it was already humid. It was going to be a scorcher today, he just knew it. He wiped sweat off his brow and fanned himself with his hat, which only served to waste more of his energy due to the weight on his hand. That was when he heard a moo in the distance. Izzy looked up and saw several cows grazing nearby. He studied the bovines for a moment. Their incredible girth was like nothing to them as they moved from spot to spot and ate. That was when the boy's eyes lit up.

"That's it! I can bless the animals to get me moving!" He held his chin, thinking of how to word his blessing. "Ok here goes. Those cows are looking awfully strong today. They can move so easily despite how big they are!"

He groaned as he lifted his body. He was starting to move a little, but it was still hard to get up. He decided to give it another shot.

"Those cows are so strong; I bet they can lift a tractor if they wanted to!"

He gritted his teeth as he planted his feet on the ground. Sweat was falling in sheets as he pushed himself upward. It was starting to work. Izzy smirked as he made one final blessing.

"Cows are such awesomely strong animals. They can move anything like it was a piece of paper!"

That did it. Izzy got back to his feet. He was standing up again. His legs shook and quivered from the weights. He grabbed onto the plow's handles to steady himself. He was panting as he smiled. The Aloha Spirit pulled him through that trial.

"Thank you so much Keoni…" He breathed as he got ready to push again. "Couldn't have done it without you. Now to return the favor."

He took a deep breath and started pushing. Like earlier, the soil resisted the plow greatly, but even more deterring were the weights on his limbs. He was barely moving an inch with every step. It felt like someone turned the gravity up a hundredfold. He grunted and groaned as he moved on bit by bit. It was agonizing work, but he was glad he was doing something to pay back the Makanis for their kindness.

He remembered how his friend told him that part of the Aloha Spirit involved helping others. If he could get this field ready for planting, he would've done his job. He wanted to help the family grow their crops successfully. He was going to make sure everyone was going to eat. He smiled at the thought of a full and satisfied Makani clan. That smile turned into a grin when his thoughts centered on a happy Keoni patting his belly and thanking him for all his work.

And so, the hours flew by with Izzy pushing the plow through the earth. It was arduous work, but he continued pushing himself along. Often, the hot sun and humidity would cause him to become dizzy, forcing him to kneel into the dirt. During those impromptu breaks, he'd force his mind to concentrate on the mighty animals and bless their strength. It usually took about three to five blessings to get his strength to return.

Other times, his legs would give out on him, making him trip and collapse onto the field. The weights were proving to be too much on his body, but he wouldn't give in. His mind was begging him to stop, but his heart ignored all of that. All Izzy could see through the pain were images of the happy family enjoying a feast, a feast brought to them by his own two hands. All he could hear were their words of gratitude. Most importantly, he could feel the warmth of Keoni's body against his own as the boy hugged him, a shiny plane ticket clasped in his hand. At that last mental image, he'd pick himself up and force himself back to work.

By the time noon rolled around, Izzy had managed to get about half of the field plowed. He looked around at his work and smiled softly. It was hard to believe he had moved so much from one corner of the field to his current position using just his bare hands. He sat and looked at his hands. They were covered with dirt and were throbbing from holding those rough handles. He blew on them to make them relax. After all, he still had the rest of the field to finish and precious few hours to get it done.

He wished Mommi had given him gloves to wear in addition to the weights. He gave a sigh as he realized that the boys in the Makani clan were probably much too resilient to require something as trivial as work gloves. He wiped away a tear with a dirt caked hand when he remembered that meant Keoni must've gone through this agony as well. He hoped his love really was strong enough to do this chore without hurting his precious hands. Izzy remembered how strong Keoni's grip was and nodded. It must've been from this work. If his crush was able to do it, then so could he! His hands ached and cried for relief, but he ignored their request as he got back to it. He wanted to become an actual Makani too badly to let the pain stop him.

A couple of hours later, three quarters of the field were plowed and ready for planting. The sun was going over the ridge, bathing the farmland in a perpetual shade. It was still humid of course, but Izzy was still thankful for the relaxing shade. He had chosen that moment to take a breather to recover his energy and was sitting against the plow. His body had finally won out over his resistances. His stomach was yearning for food and his throat was parched. He couldn't do much to satisfy either need. He was much too far into his duty to just move away. Plus he wasn't sure what Mommi would say or do if she found him dawdling around for food.

He was tired and aching for the comforting relief of Keoni's bed. He wanted nothing more than to sleep at that moment. His hat, slick from sweat, slipped down over his eyes. Soon as that happened, Izzy gave in to his need for rest and allowed his eyes to drift closed. In no time, he was snoozing. He was soon mumbling Keoni's name in his sleep. He was smiling as he dreamed of not only holding the other boy in his arms, but sharing a towering pineapple upside-down cake with him. He licked his lips as he savored the taste.

That was when he felt someone nudging his shoulder urgently. He groaned as he stirred. He would've fallen back asleep if he didn't feel a small weight drop onto his lap. Izzy's eyes shot open as he lifted his hat. He could just barely make out a person running away from him heading towards the main compound. The person was cloaked in the shadow of the ridge so he couldn't discern any details. He blinked and felt his shoulder. Whoever that was felt familiar to him… But it couldn't be _him_. They were supposed to stay away from each other while Izzy was working. Still, he knew what he felt…

Izzy was about to try calling out when he remembered the package that was dropped. He looked down and realized it was a small basket identical to the kind that was used by the Makanis to bring stuff to and from their huts. Tilting his head in confusion, he lifted the blanket covering the basket. He grinned when he saw several sandwiches, an apple, and a thermos packed inside. His stomach growled as his mouth drooled like a running faucet.

As he ate and munched on the delicious spread, he couldn't help but wonder if that really was who he thought it was. If it really _was_ Keoni, he took a huge risk coming here. Izzy didn't want to blow their chances of getting both of them to Ocean Shores on the very first day. If Mommi caught them it would've been all over. Izzy heaved a heavy sigh at the thought. He was grateful for the meal, but he hoped Keoni never tried that again.

He soon finished off the food and was going to get back to work when he noticed something else in the basket. It was a piece of paper with some writing on it. Izzy blinked oddly as he picked it up and read it to himself.

_Dear Izzy,_

_I know I'm taking a crazy huge risk coming to see ya, but I just couldn't stay away from you._

_I missed ya too much…_

_I had a feeling Mommi would make you do this crazy chore on only the first day._

_I'm sorry you got roped into this whole deal just for me…_

_But don't give up! I know you can get it done, brah! I'm rooting for ya!_

_Hope you enjoy the food. I made it all myself for you._

_When you're done, come find me on the large hill overlooking the ranch._

_Looking forward to seeing ya,_

_Keoni_

_PS: Get rid of this note and the basket before leaving the farm! _

_Don't want Mommi to see them and know I came to you!_

_PPS: Nice job on the field! You're almost done!_

Tears came rushing out of Izzy's eyes as he read over the note several times. So it really _was_ Keoni that delivered this awesome lunch to him! He's never felt so blessed to love someone as good as the light brunette. His heart felt light on his chest as he considered the risk Keoni was making.

"Oh Keoni, you idiot…" He sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Why'd you have to come out here for? You didn't have to do it."

He sighed as he stood up and pocketed the note. He slung the basket around his shoulders. He made a mental note to put it in the barn before leaving.

"I love you so much, but don't ever do this again." He gave a grunt as he went back to pushing the plow. "What if Mommi found you? Then we'd never get to Ocean Shores together…"

Keoni was the only thing on Izzy's mind as he worked on the remainder of the field. The vision of the boy of his dreams made the work feel so much easier. The tasty food now digesting within him was giving him the strength to push the plow through the unrelenting earth. He didn't even have to bless the cattle anymore. The love he had for Keoni was pushing him onward. He was feeling light on his feet. Not even the overwhelming weight of Mommi's training braces was enough to keep him down. A grin plastered itself on his face as he took step after step.

The sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon as Izzy hummed a happy tune to himself. He still felt Keoni's presence within him as he went up the final row of soil. He was feeling on top of the world as thoughts of the boy's smiling face floated around his mind. He was practically running as he neared the end of the field. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around Keoni and thank him for the food. He was going to relish the feeling of the boy's arms enveloping him. That was going to be his reward for a job well done! …Well, that and the money that'll go towards Keoni's plane ticket, of course.

Izzy was so elated, so joyful, so happy that he didn't notice he was plowing through grass. He was too busy laughing giddily at the thought of Keoni that he couldn't see the tree coming. He wound up crashing into it with full force. The impact caused him to lurch forward. He was dazed as he looked up.

"Oh whoops… I shoulda been watching where I was going, heh, heh…"

He stood up and stretched his back. He looked back at the field and grinned. The whole thing was plowed and ready for planting. He punched the air and cheered. He was finally done! Now he could go see Keoni and get his reward!

Keoni…

Izzy gasped when he remembered he had to hide the basket he was given and fast! Mommi would be coming over the hill at any minute! He ran over to the barn, tossed the basket inside, and ran back to the plow. And not a second too soon either! The woman was looming over the hill. Izzy was panting as she arrived.

"Ok, it's sunset. Let's see how you did." She told him as she surveyed the field. She gave it a scrutinizing look as she scanned over the entire area. To Izzy's relief, she seemed satisfied overall. "Not bad, not bad. Coulda done without the erm, _extra work_…"

"Heh, heh… Sorry about that." Izzy rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I don't know my own strength…"

The elderly woman gave him an interested look. He seemed used to the training weights after only one day. She wondered if she should've made him work with two or three hundred pounds instead of just one hundred… She shrugged. He did his job, that's all that matters. Besides, there's so much more work she can make him do around the ranch. She smirked at the thought.

"Well, you managed to get through this little chore, so here you go." She produced a couple of crisp twenty dollar bills and handed them to Izzy, who was smiling.

"Thanks a lot." He said, pocketing the money. "Alright! One step closer to bringing Keoni home!" He cheered. Mommi gave him a giggle.

"Well you're off to a fine start, young man." She started walking towards the main compound. "C'mon, it's getting dark and you need to wash up for dinner."

Izzy blinked. "Wash up?" He looked down and noticed all the dirt and sweat covering his clothes. "Oh yeah… Guess I could use a shower…"

"I'll say." She agreed as he caught up to her. "I won't have my grandson cuddling with a dirty boy after all."

The kid smirked at that one, ignoring his blush. "Yeah I hear ya loud and clear. Keoni only deserves the best."

The two remained silent as they passed through the crevice separating the farm from the residential area. Soon as they made it out of there, Izzy noticed the sky was growing darker and darker by the minute. People all around were lighting up the lanterns beneath their huts for the coming night. The boy frowned when he saw the light by Keoni's hut was still dark. He pat his pocket, feeling the letter that was sent to him. He had to go see Keoni. He turned towards a hill that was overlooking the area. There seemed to be a small patch of jungle separating the hill from the compound. Palm trees were growing just about everywhere. It seemed like a secluded area.

Excusing himself, he ran out into the small forest. He followed the winding path, panting the whole way. The euphoria he was feeling earlier was leaving him, being replaced by the extreme weight on his arms and legs. His movements became slow and sluggish, but he trudged onwards. He had to see his love again. He had to thank him for the food. He had to hold him again.

°CRASH!.!.!°

He had to get the throbbing out of his head. Izzy fell backwards, having bumped into someone as he ran around the bend. He was once again rooted to the ground, feeling all his strength leave him. His groans mixed with another's as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Someone get the license number…?" He moaned, shutting his eyes.

"Izzy?"

The boy in question blinked at the sound of that ever familiar voice. It was like a heavenly choir singing in his ears. Then he saw the owner. Keoni was kneeling beside him, rubbing his forehead, but looking thrilled. He was giving Izzy the grin of a lifetime. Izzy returned the smile, joyful to be reunited with his friend.

"Keoni! Man, are _you_ a sight for sore eyes!" He shouted. He gave a grunt as he fought to sit up, but quickly found he was unable to. He gave a chuckle. "I'd hug ya, but I seem to have fallen and can't get up…"

Keoni returned the chuckle with his own as he reached over and grabbed Izzy's shoulders. With a slight groan, he brought the other boy up and embraced him. Izzy grinned at the contact and raised his arms to return the hug.

"Ah… I've been waiting for this all day." He sighed contently. "You don't know how much I've missed this…"

"Likewise brah. I missed ya so badly."

"Yeah I know… I got your letter. Thanks a ton for the food. Don't think I could've finished Mommi's chore without your help."

They separated and Keoni gave him a bright look.

"It was nothing. You'd have done the same for me."

"Ohhhh yeah, in a heartbeat!" Izzy nodded. "I just wish I was awake when you came so we could've shared it. Looked like there was enough for the both of us…"

Keoni blushed at that. "No worries cuz. Like I said, it was all for you. You were looking like a wreck out there."

"Yeah, no kidding. It was all because of these weights."

Izzy raised his arms, showing Keoni the braces. A frown crossed Keoni's features as he examined them.

"Aw man, she really did make you wear these things… I'm sorry about that."

"Heh, no worries. I agreed to this crazy deal after all. I can handle it."

Keoni didn't look too sure of that, but chose not to bring it up. After all, Izzy made it all the way out here with them on. From here on out, he could only get more and more used to them. He gave the boy a supportive smile. Once he's able to move freely, he won't even notice them. And then there's what'll happen once the braces come _off_… Keoni couldn't wait to see the look on Izzy's face when that happens.

"Well as long as you're fine with it, I am." He said, patting Izzy's head. A small cloud of dust rose from his hat. Izzy smiled at him.

"Good."

That was when he noticed the path up ahead. It climbed up the hill. A tiny creek was flowing to the left of the path while flowers grew along the right side. He gave it a curious look.

"So what's up that hill you mentioned in the letter? You wanted me to meet you up there."

"Oh yeah, that's right. It was getting dark so I was coming to see if you had gone to dinner or something." Keoni stood up and helped Izzy back to his feet. "C'mon, I'll show ya."

Holding hands the entire time, both boys made their way up the hill. Izzy was far too sore to walk on his own, so he was more than happy to let Keoni lead the way. Once they reached the top of the hill, the boy in the hat was impressed at what he saw. The hill offered a breathtaking view of the whole ranch. Izzy could easily see the farm beyond the ridge as well as the many huts, which were becoming illuminated in the candlelight. On the other side of the hill he could also see a city in the distance, separated by the jungle. But the most impressive view was the sight of the ocean bathed in the reflection of the setting sun. The glassy waves looked beautiful as they mingled with the colors of the sky.

Izzy looked around himself and realized the view wasn't the only amazing sight. To his left was a tiny waterfall that was feeding the creek going down the path. The sound of the flowing water was calming to him. As he noticed from the compound, trees were growing almost everywhere, making the place private and cut off from the rest of the world. Flowers of differing colors grew between the trees. An overturned log was positioned close to the edge for sitting. Lit torches were placed near the start of the path, giving the place an orange-like glow. He smiled warmly as he turned to Keoni.

"Wow…" He uttered in awe. "This place is beautiful…"

Keoni returned the look as he nodded. "This area is secluded from the rest of the ranch. If you're ever feeling tweaked and need to relax, this is the perfect spot to come and chill. I come here almost all the time."

"All the time?" Izzy frowned. "So you're usually stressed?"

"I used to be…" Keoni looked away for a moment. "I just had to get away from all the boring day to day stuff like chores, homework, and Leilani of course."

The dark boy giggled at that last one. "Yeah if I had to live with someone like Leilani every day, I'd want to get away from it all too."

Keoni gave his own laugh at that. "But when I come here, I feel so much at peace with the world, ya know? Like nothing can ever make me feel down. I feel so inspired when I come here. I like to just let my mind wander and paint whatever I'm feeling."

"You paint?" Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Never knew that…"

"Brah, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." The other boy chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Izzy nodded and put a hand to his forehead. "Heck, I don't know a whole lot about myself either for that matter!" He thought for a moment before smiling at him. "But I'd sure like to. Get to know ya better I mean. I like to think I'm off to a good start on that."

"That you are cuz. That you are." Keoni gave him a half-lidded smile. "So yeah, I love to paint. It helps me relax. All the Makanis practice at least one type of art. Mom does floral arrangements, Dad sculpts, and Leilani plays the guitar to name a couple examples. Even Cousin Noelani—you'll meet her on the mainland—writes her own stories. Sometimes we like to do more than just one kind of art. Uncle Tito paints, sings, and plays the ukulele. He can also make a mean pineapple puppet."

"Man what a talented family…" The other boy commented. "I'd love to be a part of it all someday…"

"I can't wait for that, brah…"

Both boys' faces went pink at that. That was something that won't be coming down the line for a _long_ time. But just _knowing_ that was something they each wanted was enough to make them blush and stare dreamily at one another. Of course, it would probably help if they actually _started_ that all important stage of their relationship first, but they had to be patient. They had to get themselves to Ocean Shores and get Izzy's memory back first.

Izzy gulped as he thought about his next question. He hoped he wasn't getting too personal, but he just had to know.

"So if you _used_ to come up here, what made that change?"

"Well, to tell the truth, it was because of you."

"Me?" Izzy turned to hide the fiery blush. Keoni nodded, his own face getting warm.

"Yep, like I told ya the other day, I'm always excited to wake up next to you in the morning. You make me so happy. I'm always laughing when I'm around you. I haven't felt this way since the time Sammy and his friends visited. So there's never any need to come up here."

"Wow Keoni… I never knew that…" Izzy looked down at his feet. "So that means when I left with Mommi this morning…?"

He left the question floating in the air, but Keoni knew what he was getting at. He frowned slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah I was really sad to see you go. It felt like I wasn't going to see you again. And this thing with the plane ticket only made it worse… I know we're gonna get there!" He cut Izzy off before he even started. "But just knowing that could happen made me feel like my heart was breaking…"

"I know what you mean…" Izzy sighed guiltily, putting a hand to his chest. "I don't want to lose you either."

The prank he pulled this morning was coming back to him. He had a feeling Keoni might bring it up, so he decided to get it out of the way.

"Listen, about this morning, I'm sorry I did that trick. I went too far."

Keoni gave him a glower. "Yeah, I _was_ feeling a little put out by that one." Izzy winced at the stinging tone in his voice. The other boy relaxed. "But I accept your apology."

The two shook hands, enjoying the electrifying feeling the contact caused. Keoni smirked as he rubbed Izzy's hand, causing him to blush darkly.

"Besides, there's plenty of time to get back at you for that."

Izzy returned the smirk. "Yep, plenty of time. Then when we make it to Ocean Shores, well… You know." He winked.

To that, Keoni groaned. So Izzy knew what he was doing eh? That was just fine with him. He can play the waiting game too, despite the fact he really wanted to do what the amnesiac couldn't. He can outlast the other easily. He gave Izzy a devilish look as they remained holding hands.

"You drive a hard bargain, Lopez, you know that right?"

Izzy snickered, giving him the same look. "Indeed I do, Makani, but just you wait. When it happens, it's gonna be like fireworks. It'll be the greatest feeling in the world."

"Oh you got that right." Keoni purred. "I'm gonna rock your world. It's gonna be so much fun…"

Izzy fought to come up with a retort, but couldn't. This whole back and forth was proving to be too much for him. The hard look Keoni was giving him was driving him nuts. He couldn't take that face seriously considering the subject of their conversation. He finally broke down and laughed his head off. Keoni blinked at that before joining in as well. They held their sides as they pointed at each other. That was just plain crazy, acting like businessmen conducting a multi-million dollar deal! It was insanity! It's amazing they went as far as they did before breaking down in hysterics.

A few moments passed before they stopped and looked at one another. They were breathing hard as they regarded the other. Both boys found each other so irresistible. They simply couldn't stand being away from each other for more than a couple minutes. They truly loved each other like no one could. The crazy part was they both knew that. They knew exactly what the other wanted. Why they chose to avoid that all important contact was beyond all reasoning to anyone other than themselves. Only they knew the answer to that question. It was enough to simply hold each other and enjoy the comfort they provided.

Both boys did so, smiling lovingly at each other the entire time. They looked into each other's eyes, beholding the joyful glee the other was giving them. This was their perfect moment. This was what they wanted all this time, embracing one another in the light of the setting sun. They didn't need to tell each other what they felt with words or kissing. Just a simple hug was all they needed to convey their feelings.

They spent the remaining time until dinner sitting on the makeshift bench holding one another. They watched the sun disappear over the horizon in each other's arms. As the stars began to twinkle in the sky, Izzy laid his head on Keoni's chest, reveling in his heartbeat. He was still much too tired from the day's work to do anything else, so he closed his eyes and put his arms around Keoni's waist. Keoni sighed contently as he wrapped his arm around Izzy's shoulder. He used his other hand to play with the dark brunet's hair. Both boys were in utter bliss.

They were so content and satisfied with one another that they nearly missed the unmistakable sound of the dinner bell. The stampede that followed shortly after all but confirmed it for the future couple. They sat up and looked towards the ranch before facing one another with hungry grins.

"DINNERTIME!.!.!" They cheered before taking off down the hill, hand in hand.


	13. The Old Man and the Volcano

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Thirteen

The Old Man and the Volcano

The next day, there was a hard knock on Keoni's door. It sounded like something was hitting the door repeatedly. The sudden noise jolted Keoni from his slumber. He groaned as he sat up and opened his eyes. He looked to his left at Izzy, who was still fast asleep. For once, the dark haired brunet wasn't draping his arm around the light one or laying on any part of him. He was simply curled up in the blanket facing Keoni, smiling as he slept, no doubt having a sweet dream. Keoni gave him a gentle look as he reached over and moved the boy's hair away from his face. His smile turned into a small grin when he saw Izzy lean into the touch.

Keoni was brought back to reality when he heard the banging again. He looked at the door for a moment before checking his alarm clock. It was a quarter past seven. Who could possibly be paying him a visit _this_ early? Even _Leilani_ had enough class to at least wait til eight before barging in. Deciding that the only way to get the person to go away was to open his door, he got up. He walked over to the door, grabbed the knob, and pulled it open.

"It's about time!" An irritable voice shouted at him. "Do you know how hard it is to lift this cane of mine!.?.!"

Standing in the doorway was one of Keoni's oldest relatives. He stood just barely a foot under the boy. He was hunched over, using his cane for support. His other arm was behind his back. He was wearing a blue shirt with nenes decorating it as well as a pair of plaid shorts and sandals. The straw hat did nothing to take away from the cross look on his wrinkly face. A gray goatee not unlike the kind Tito sports hung from his chin. His steely eyes bore into Keoni's from behind his coke bottle glasses.

"Oh Great Uncle Hiwe, aloha! What're ya doing here so early?"

"Aloha little nephew." Hiwe answered. "I'm afraid this isn't a social visit. I'm here to see your boyfriend."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Keoni denied, blushing profusely. He looked at Izzy and sighed wistfully as he added, "Not yet anyway…"

The old man raised an eyebrow. "_Still!.?.!_ In my day, when we liked someone, we told them outright and kissed them right on the spot!"

"Keep it down!" The boy held up his hands in a futile attempt to silence the relative.

"Hmph, well we did. And I can tell you people got together like nothing! Kids these days, ignoring their desires… It's stupid."

"You don't understand…" Keoni ran a hand through his hair. "So why do ya wanna see him?"

"I heard from big sister Mommi that your little boyfriend was doing chores for everyone. I need him to run an errand."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

"I don't care!"

"Man… Can't we wake up normally just _once_?" A tired Izzy joined the conversation. "Every day it's something…" He yawned.

Keoni and Hiwe turned towards him. The kid was sitting up in bed, rubbing an eye sleepily. It seemed the conversation woke him up. He got up, groaning at the pain in his limbs from yesterday. The bed creaked heavily as the boy, still wearing those training weights, stood up. The bed returned to its normal state after bouncing slightly. Keoni was sure there was going to be a permanent groove there, but paid it no mind.

"Oh good, you're awake you little minnow." Hiwe grumbled as Izzy approached them.

"Minnow?" Izzy raised an eyebrow. He shook his head as he turned to Keoni with a curious look.

"This is my great uncle Hi'ilawe, Izzy." Keoni introduced. Izzy blinked and made to pronounce the name, but it wouldn't come out right.

"Just call me 'Hiwe,' Minnow. Makes it so I don't have to whack you over the head."

Izzy gulped as the old man raised his cane menacingly. It appeared he hated having his name pronounced wrong. If it wasn't for the sight of the weapon, Izzy would've given him a look of respect. He wouldn't like it if people said _his_ name wrong either.

"Ok… Hiwe, nice to meet ya."

Hiwe didn't respond. He simply looked Izzy up and down. The kid felt uncomfortable under the man's stare. This wasn't unlike the look Mommi gave him during his reading. It felt like he was being scanned, for what he didn't know. Hiwe soon nodded his approval. His glasses gleamed in the sunlight as he glowered.

"Alright, you'll do. Now hurry up and get dressed! I got things to do and I'm not getting any younger!" He turned and hobbled towards the ladder. "I'll be waiting, Minnow!"

"Erm, what's his deal?" Izzy asked as Keoni closed the door, shaking his head.

"I guess you're gonna be his new errand boy, brah."

"Errand boy?"

Keoni nodded. "He usually has all the Makani kids accompany him as he does his thing. Don't worry about his attitude, he's usually like that to everyone, even Mommi, and she's his _sister_!"

"Well ok…" Izzy stretched his sore limbs. "I guess I don't have much choice but to help him out. Aloha Spirit and all that, right?"

"Right." Keoni smiled supportively. "Now give me a blessing before you go."

The dark boy chuckled. "Alright here's one. Today's gonna be a productive day. I'm gonna help out Hiwe and anybody else in your family and get us another step closer to getting home together. How's that?"

"Not bad cuz." Keoni gave him a good-bye hug. "Come back to me safely, ok?"

Izzy grinned, doing nothing to hide his reddening face. "You got it, buddy!"

After changing into his normal clothes and bidding Keoni farewell, Izzy stepped out of the hut. He breathed in the dewy morning air and climbed down the ladder. Hiwe was waiting for him impatiently. After giving the boy an earful for his tardiness, he made Izzy kneel down low. Blinking, the kid did as he was told. To his surprise, Hiwe climbed onto his back. It turned out Izzy was to act as the old man's legs.

He grunted and groaned as he stood up, feeling not just the man's weight, but the extreme burden of the braces keeping him down. He felt himself sink slightly into the ground as he walked. Hiwe gave him a sharp kick as if he was a mule. Izzy winced at the pain in his side, but chose not to act on it. After all, he had Keoni to think about.

"C'mon Minnow, faster! I want us up that mountain and down before lunch! Move it!"

"Up the…mountain?.?.?" Izzy panted looking ahead.

He was being directed towards the ridge leading up to Mommi's hut. From his current position, he could make out the entrance to a trail by the hut. It was going upwards towards the volcano. He gulped at the sight. Having to climb up a _volcano_? What was up with this family and impossible chores!.? Was there even anything up there other than lava?.?.?

After passing several people who were dressed for the day—and wondering just why one of their oldest relatives was piggyback riding the amnesiac—they reached the ridge. Sweat was already falling from Izzy's face in sheets as he made his way up the hill, the old man shouting at him the whole time. Sadly he was in no position to wipe away the annoying moisture. He was hanging on to Hiwe's legs as he climbed. His stomach was growling and his throat was like a desert.

"°Huff!° Couldn't we—°Puff!°—have at least gotten—°Huff!°—breakfast first!.?.!"

"Ha! And get a cramp first thing in the morning?" Hiwe scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Minnow! We don't need any more delays!"

"That so?" Izzy smirked at him. "Didn't know you cared."

"Who said anything about _you_?" The old man gripped his stomach. "At my age, scrambled eggs and oatmeal are the only things I can eat at breakfast, and they both go through me like a hot knife through butter! I'd be stuck in the bathroom for an hour if I ate first!"

Izzy nearly tripped at that one.

"Now quit yer yapping, Minnow, and step on it! I ain't getting any younger here!"

"You're not getting any quieter either…" The boy mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Hiwe growled as he raised his cane. Izzy gulped.

"Nothing, nothing…" He replied innocently.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

They soon reached the top of the ridge. Izzy tried to catch his breath for a moment before Hiwe got him started again with another sharp kick to the side. The boy was sure that area was going to bruise. He ignored it as he moved past Mommi's hut and onto the volcano trail.

As the dirt and grass replaced itself with rocks and gravel, he was reminded of something Keoni told him regarding the trail. It was normally used as a course for riding mountain bikes. You usually don't walk up the trail. The terrain was way too unstable for it. Even riding a bike could be dangerous if you weren't experienced. Izzy swallowed another lump as he continued onwards. He had a strong doubt his passenger would pay any heed to such a warning, even if it came from Mommi herself. He made sure to keep a sharp eye out for any oddly shaped rocks.

The further they went up the trail, the more Izzy trusted his friend's words. The road dipped and rose many times. The grooves and tiny ridges came out of nowhere. Several times, he almost dropped Hiwe, an offense that had the old man berating him loudly. As they got through the treacherous area, the boy wondered if there was something with lots of patience around for him to bless. He wasn't sure if he could make it to the peak otherwise.

But he had to continue onward. Not just for Keoni, but to satisfy his own curiosity. Whatever was waiting for them at the peak was important to Hiwe. He wouldn't listen to reason, even when they passed several lava pools. He wanted to reach the peak at any cost and as fast as possible. That had Izzy wondering what was up there that the old man wanted so badly. Was there some sort of treasure hidden on the peak? Or maybe there was something he needed to see for himself. But surely he didn't want to head up there to see the view? There were much better places to go to check out the entire island from than the top of a volcano.

The duo pressed on and Izzy was getting more and more used to the combined weight of Hiwe and the braces. He actually found himself going in a brisk jog, something the elder actually complimented him on. ("Not bad, not bad, Minnow. Now if only you'd move faster than a beached whale, we'd be getting somewhere!" "Ugh!") Thankfully, this leg of the journey went smoothly. The path evened out, allowing Izzy to run freely. His legs were burning from the weight, of course, but he ignored it. After all, the sooner they reached the peak, the sooner he'd be back with Keoni. He smiled at the mental image of his crush. It also helped a little that the wind was blowing in their faces. The morning breeze was cooling the sweat on Izzy's face. Hiwe was even cutting back on the insults as he took in a lungful of air.

The moment of peace didn't last long though as the road became bumpy again. Izzy was grunting and yelping as he tried to avoid the numerous rocks in the way. He actually stepped on a few of them, causing him to go up and down rapidly. Hiwe took notice of the turbulence pretty quickly.

"Watch out for those baby heads!"

"Wha…? Baby heads?"

"The rocks, Minnow, the rocks!.!.!"

"Woah!.!.!"

Izzy's foot caught on one of the obnoxious stones, making him fall forward. He shouted out in pain as he skidded against the path. The rocks were roughly shoved out of the way by his face. He was hanging on to the old man tightly as he slid. He stopped a moment or two later, his face dirty and sweaty. He took in as much air as he could.

"C'mon Minnow, get up!.!.!" Hiwe ordered. "You're not gonna let a little fall stop you, are ya!.?.!"

Izzy clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he forced himself to stand. He felt a sharp pang on both knees and his chest. He was sure he was bleeding in a couple places, but still he stood up. He had a job to finish. He wasn't going to let Keoni down! Once he got to his feet, he panted and fought to catch his breath. He wiped away sweat and dirt from his forehead before turning to Hiwe.

"Are you…alright…old man…?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." The elder grumbled. "Now let's go!"

Izzy glowered at him, but chose not to say anything. He still had to get paid for this, after all. After making sure he can still move, he pressed on. For the first couple of minutes, he just walked to get the kinks out of his legs. He made a mental note to take it easy whenever coming across rocks like those. Once they were past the patch of baby heads, Hiwe made him take off at full speed again. Izzy glared ahead as he ran. The only thing that kept him moving was the thought of his crush. Keoni gave him the stamina he needed.

About an hour later, the boy was forced to skid to a stop. Naturally, the sudden halt made Hiwe start up again.

"What is it _now_, Minnow!.?"

Panting, Izzy simply pointed ahead. Looming in front of them was a stream of molten lava! The searing heat from it can be felt by both people. It looked much too wide to jump across, even if the kid _didn't_ have the training braces and the old man weighing him down! Hiwe climbed off Izzy and walked ahead to investigate.

"Bah! I remember there being a bridge here!"

"Erm… It wouldn't be _this_ bridge, would it?"

Hiwe turned to Izzy, who was gesturing towards two pairs of wooden stakes that were each standing on either side of the river. The burnt ends of ropes were tied to all four of them. The old man slapped his head in annoyance.

"Just great! This is the only way to the top! There's no way we'll get across!"

Izzy looked around himself. He noticed some large rocks standing nearby. They looked much too big to move alone, but perhaps… His eyes brightened as an idea came to mind.

"I think there _is_ a way across…"

"Huh? Whaddya mean, Minnow?"

Izzy didn't say anything. He just walked up to Hiwe and snatched his cane. The old man glared at him.

"Whaddya think you're doing!.?.!" He shouted, struggling to remain standing.

"Relax, I just need to borrow it a sec." The boy responded coolly as he walked up to the nearest boulder. He got behind it and raised the cane above his head. "Here goes! Hah!.!.!"

With that, he stuck the walking stick in-between the rock and the earth. Hiwe looked on in horror as Izzy pushed down on the cane. It looked like the stick would snap at any moment while he moved it around the dirt. The kid shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he struggled. The rock was starting to move due to the added leverage.

"Come on… Just a little more… Aha!.!.!"

The boulder was jostled free of the ground. It rolled towards the lava stream and fell in, forcing the hot stuff to flow over the edge and onto the path. Hiwe yelped and jumped back to avoid getting his feet roasted. When he was safe, he looked up and raised both eyebrows at the sight. The huge rock was poking out of the lava forming a stepping stone to the other side. Grinning at his success, Izzy pushed several more rocks in the same manner and direction as the first, until a bridge was made.

"Voila…!" He panted triumphantly as he walked up to Hiwe. "One bridge to the other side, now we can—"

°WHACK!.!.!°

Hiwe had just snatched his cane back from Izzy and walloped him over the head with it. His hat and hair cushioned the blow, but it still hurt. The force of the blow made him fall on his backside.

"Yeouch! What was _that_ for!.?" He protested rubbing his head, where he was sure a lump was forming.

Hiwe glared at him.

"Ya little brat! That's my favorite cane ya almost ruined!" He inspected the stick and sighed with relief. "Whew… Just a couple of scratches. I can buff those out…" He looked up at the boy. "Now get up and get me up this volcano!"

Groaning at the pain (and I don't mean the lump on his head), Izzy stood up and allowed Hiwe to mount him again. He walked up to the makeshift bridge and brought a foot forward, testing it. The rock remained stable under their weight, much to the kid's relief. He made his way across the lava river, hopping from stone to stone. Soon as both of them were on the other side, Izzy breathed a sigh of relief, which quickly turned back to dread. He realized he wasn't out of the woods yet. He still had to get back down the mountain, meaning he would have to cross this lethal expanse _again_.

Putting that thought to the back of his mind, he continued onward, once again running. After another hour's worth of travel, the pair finally made it to the summit. They had to pass through another, thankfully smaller, lava river and one more patch of baby heads but they made it without much incident. The crater was spewing out black smoke as the boy walked forward. Izzy looked around, but there was nothing of note, just ash falling through the air like snowflakes. He couldn't see beyond the billowing fog, but he didn't need to. It was a safe bet what was concealed by the smoke. The last thing he wanted to see up close was more lava.

"Alright Minnow, put me down and turn away." Hiwe ordered. "I don't want you to see this. Don't turn around for nothing, got it!.?.!"

"Got it…" Izzy nodded disappointment in his voice. He really wanted to see what was so special that made the old man risk both their lives for.

As Hiwe walked into the haze, Izzy turned and faced ahead. The clear blue sky was an amazing sight to behold, but even more amazing was the view of the island. From this height, he was able to see not just the ranch in its entirety, but the beach and the huge metropolis nearby. A large river was beyond the farm's dam. Various birds flew down below. Boats of various sizes were drifting along the ocean. He couldn't make out any people or cars from this high up, but he didn't mind. The place was breathtaking. This almost made the entire trip worth skipping breakfast and nearly getting killed.

He considered bringing Keoni up here, but decided against it. After all, he's lived here far longer than Izzy has. He must've seen this beautiful sight dozens of times. Not to mention the mere thought of his love braving the hazards of the path sent shivers down Izzy's spine. Especially frightening was the lava. He couldn't believe Keoni honestly put himself at risk just to bike up the mountain. Then again… Keoni _was_ a smart kid. He had to have known better than to go anywhere near that liquid fire…right?

"Hmph, not ready yet…" Izzy's thoughts were broken by Hiwe's grumbling. The taps of his cane against the ground got steadily louder. "Maybe tomorrow… Ok, Minnow, we're done here. Let's go back down."

Izzy noticed there was a sad tone in his voice, but chose not to bring it up. The important thing was they were finally leaving this place. Whatever the old man was hiding was his business and his alone.

The trip down the mountain was much faster and smoother than the trek up. Due to the sharp decline, Izzy was able to keep going at top speed the entire way. He didn't trip or falter, he knew what to expect on the way down. He slowed down when going through the rocky sections and hopped across the lava rivers with ease. He was feeling pretty good about himself. Not only was he going to be reunited with Keoni very soon, but he was without a doubt getting the hang of moving with the braces on his arms and legs. It was getting much easier to move his limbs, something he was grateful for.

When they finally got back to the ranch, it was a little past noon. Izzy stopped in front of Keoni's hut and allowed Hiwe to climb down. The old man fixed him with a stern look. The worn out kid put on a bright look when he saw the elder reach into his pocket.

"Not too bad a first day, Minnow." He said as he produced a ten spot and handed it to Izzy.

"Gee thanks…" The boy mumbled. He expected to receive a _lot_ more than ten measly dollars for nearly getting himself fried.

"I'll be requiring your services again tomorrow." Hiwe ignored the response.

"Buh? _Again?.?.?_" Izzy gaped. He'd have to go up that death trap once more!.?.!

Again, Hiwe ignored the reaction as he nodded.

"Yep, so don't make any plans." His glasses gleamed as he added, "Now run along and play with your boyfriend. I'm sure he's waiting for you to smooch him or whatever. Aloha."

He gave a nasally laugh as he walked away, leaving a blushing Izzy staring after him. Did he _really_ say what the dark brunet thought he said!.?.!

"B-b-_boyfriend?_ Yeah I wish! Hahahaha—Ohhhh…"

He fell backwards and fainted, the fatigue having gotten to him. A few minutes passed before he felt himself being dragged by his collar. He opened his eyes halfway.

"Ohhh… Keoni…?" He said groggily.

"Not quite, little one!"

His eyes shot open when he heard the voice. It belonged to one of the Makani women. He recognized her as one of the cooks for the family. She was grinning at him as she brought him to the dining area. When they got there, she stood him up. Izzy grinned broadly when he noticed Keoni sitting at the table, as well as Leilani and several of their little cousins. They were all eating lunch. He tried to run to his love, but was held back by the woman. You could hear his rapid footsteps and dog-like panting. He was even kicking up dust clouds as he struggled against her grip.

"Hold it!" She shouted. "You're here to work!"

That stopped him cold. Izzy put on a grim look as he turned to the smirking lady.

"Work…?" He held his growling stomach as she nodded. "Can't I at least get something to eat first? I just had to go up the volcano!"

"There's an extra twenty in it if you go right to work." The relative tempted.

The grin came back to Izzy's face, thinking only about Keoni and getting them both to Ocean Shores. He can use every bit of money he could get.

"You got a deal!" He shouted, ignoring his pressing need for food. He put on a curious look as he added, "What do you need?"

"I need you to wash the dishes so we can get started with dinner." The lady replied, guiding him to the outdoor kitchen. "Because of how big the family is, we have to start cooking dinner almost as soon as lunch is served. It's a full time job putting food on the table, you see?"

"Wash dishes?" He breathed a sigh of relief when the relative nodded. For once, something simple. "Ok, no prob. I can do that very…easily…"

He trailed off as he entered the kitchen. The walls were lined with numerous pots and dishes. They were dirty and crusty with old food and fuzzy growths. Strange liquids were dripping off some of them. He paled as he looked at the mountain of dishes leaning against the sink. They piled up right to the ceiling! He turned to Keoni's relative and gulped when she nodded, conveying her intent. He almost wished Hiwe would come back and make him carry him up the volcano again! That'd be a thousand times better than washing all those dishes!

He sighed in resignation and got right to work, repeating one simple phrase to himself.

"I'm doing this for Keoni… I'm doing this for Keoni…"

And so, the week went on like that. Every morning Izzy awoke to find Hiwe waiting for him to bring him up the volcano trail. After the grueling hike (in which the old man told him to expect another trek the next day), another Makani had a new chore for Izzy to undertake.

On the third afternoon of this ordeal, he was dragged over to the farm, where he was to help pick banana bunches off the numerous trees. He had to climb up each and every tree in the grove with those dreadful braces weighing him down. Several times he lost his footing and wound up slipping down the tree, landing on his back. Usually, this would be followed by him springing back up growling, then multiple failed attempts to scramble up the tree.

Once he actually made it to the top of a tree while in the middle of these mad dashes. He could quickly feel himself slipping as he put one foot forward after the other. When he got close enough, he lunged at the nearest bunch and brought both arms around it as if he was hugging Keoni. He was grinning and panting as he reveled in his victory.

"Ha! Gotcha!" He cheered. "Now to…get you…down…"

It was then he realized that in his haste, he left the tree completely when he jumped to grab the bananas. His wide eyes blinked several times before he looked down. Seconds later, the bunch snapped off the tree! With a frightened scream, he plummeted towards the ground. Several nearby workers cringed as his body crashed through the earth, forming a kid-shaped crater. His groans echoed from the hole as he climbed up.

"°Huff!° I—°Puff!°—got it…" He moaned as he brought the bunch, unharmed, above the hole.

The Makani in charge of the chore breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the bananas out of his hands, allowing him to fall back in the crater with an "Ow…" followed by a dust cloud emanating from the hole.

On the fourth afternoon, Izzy had to repair and then paint the fence on the boundary of the ranch. This wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact he had to fix the entire fence surrounding the compound from the beach all the way to the farmland. Not to mention he also had to paint _both_ sides. It was dirty, arduous, hard work, but he was happy to do it if it meant he could take Keoni home with him.

"I'm doing this for Keoni…" He repeated his mantra as he hammered a new plank into the fence. "I'm doing this for Keoni… I'm doing this—YEOW!.!.!—" He stuck his throbbing thumb in his mouth and hopped around in pain. "—for Keoni…"

Speaking of Keoni, he's been growing more and more worried about the amnesiac. After the hikes with Hiwe, he would collapse on the ground in front of the young Makani's tree. Izzy would lie there for several minutes before getting dragged off to do another chore. At the end of _those_ chores, he would again crash on the grassy floor. He'd stay there for an hour or so before Keoni picked him up and brought him to dinner. By the end of the fifth day, the ground was completely bare of grass, being replaced by dirt outlines of Izzy's body. It was like looking at several snow angels only not nearly as holy-looking. The silhouettes were a sad sight for the chocolate haired boy. They served as a testament to the raven haired one's sacrifice.

Keoni couldn't stand what was happening to his crush. He understood why Izzy was doing this, but he didn't like how his family was treating the situation. It felt like the other Makanis were taking advantage of the amnesiac's willingness to help and learn the Aloha Spirit. The chores were clearly taking their toll on Izzy. Every night at dinner, he'd be too tired to even lift his own fork to eat. Whenever Keoni brought it up, Izzy would give him a forced grin and tell him that he was perfectly fine just before stuffing his mouth full of food. About a minute would pass before he'd stop and stare at his plate, completely drained of his energy.

It did nothing to alleviate Keoni of his concerns.

He wanted Izzy to learn the Aloha Spirit and earn enough money to get them both to Ocean Shores, but not like this. Poor Izzy was suffering and it ate at Keoni. The Aloha Spirit was supposed to be about having fun with loved ones and enjoying the company of others while helping them out; not working yourself to the point of complete exhaustion. If the family didn't ease up soon, there's no telling what could happen to the kid. He could keel over while in the middle of some dangerous chore and… Keoni shook his head. He didn't want that to happen to Izzy or anyone else for that matter.

The horrible part was he couldn't really say anything to stop this. Mommi was clearly enjoying testing the boy's dedication to his friend and love. Nothing Keoni could say would stop her from issuing chore after strenuous chore for Izzy to undertake. Even crazier was the fact that Izzy wouldn't back down for anything. His limbs were sore and throbbing for release every single day, but still he worked, much to Keoni's displeasure. To him, it seemed like Mommi and Izzy were locked in a dangerous game. Both sides were unwilling to back down. The boy took everything the woman threw at him and completed the chores without batting an eyelash…at least before he fainted anyway.

The thing that plagued Keoni most of all was the fact that all these chores prevented him and Izzy from spending much time together. From sunrise to sunset, the amnesiac was stuck working. He couldn't even get away to eat and talk to Keoni. The only time they were able to be together was at dinner and just before going to sleep, and even then Izzy didn't have the strength to speak. All they could do after dinner was sit and hold each other at the hill overlooking the ranch. Izzy would usually be staring out at the moonlit ocean while listening to Keoni talk about his day.

Keoni told him just about everything that was on his mind. In the mornings, he'd try to surf after breakfast, but found that he couldn't get into the proper groove. He'd wipeout almost constantly, much to the surprise and horrid pleasure of Leilani. She'd laugh at him every time he crashed. After lunch, he'd come to the hill and try to paint to get his emotions out. However, thoughts of the boy next to him would prevent anything from coming out onto the canvas. The only time he was actually feeling good was when he was with Izzy. Hearing that would usually have both boys trying to hold back their tears.

By the end of the sixth day, both boys were looking miserable. They longed for each other's warmth but they had to stay away from each other as per Mommi's orders. They desperately wished they didn't have to worry about this plane ticket. They wanted to reclaim Izzy's memories and be together forever. They wanted to enjoy each other's company and be a happy and loving couple. They honestly and truly wanted to hold each other all the time and have fun again. This trial was taking their toll on both of them, but they had to remain strong.

Before going to sleep that night, Izzy held Keoni's hands and reminded him of what he said that first morning. He wanted Keoni to wait for him. Izzy didn't want him to suffer. He wanted Keoni to be happy. He didn't want the other boy to worry about him. He wanted Keoni to have as much fun as he had before the amnesiac came into the picture.

At that, Keoni would cup Izzy's cheek and fix him with a warm smile, thanking him for his encouraging words. He told Izzy he would try to enjoy himself again. He reminded the raven haired boy that he still had faith in him. That they'll get him home and improve his relationship with his brother and rival. Most importantly he told Izzy that they'll have fun times together again soon. That was enough to make them both grin and hold onto each other tightly. They would remain like that til morning, sleeping in each other's arms with smiles playing on their lips.

On the seventh morning, Izzy was once again carrying Great Uncle Hiwe up the volcano. He was running up the trail like he owned the place. He wasn't feeling the braces or the old man. They were both like paper to him. He was dashing past the many rock gardens like they weren't even there. He hopped and jumped off the rocks while still keeping a steady pace. Hiwe was forced to hang onto his hat due to the speed.

"Woah Minnow, you're in top form today!" He commented. He gave a smirk as he added, "So I take it you and my nephew finally locked lips?"

"No, not yet!" Izzy returned the smirk as they passed the first lava river. "Keoni just gave me a reminder of why I'm doing all this!"

"That so?"

"Yep! I'm feeling awesome!" Izzy shouted as the road curved. "Ya might not know it, but he gives me so much energy! I feel like I can carry the entire family up this volcano!"

"Hahaha!.!.! Don't get too full of yourself, Minnow! You still gotta get down, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember!" The boy cleared another river of red. "But seriously, he's the greatest!"

"Ha! He ain't my favorite nephew for nothing!" Hiwe agreed as Izzy jumped from boulder to boulder. "He's gonna make you _very_ happy one of these days, so keep up the good work!"

Izzy grinned at that. "You got it!"

The kid soon skidded to a stop, sending a cloud of dust and dirt into the air. They had arrived at the summit. It was looking just as barren and dangerous as ever, but he didn't mind. He was feeling way too pumped to pay the dreadful scenery any notice. He allowed Hiwe to climb off of him and turned around as per the old man's usual orders.

As the sound of Hiwe's cane became fainter and fainter, Izzy stretched his limbs and watched the view of the island. He smiled as he saw a plane flying into the horizon. Where it was going, he didn't know, but it made him realize just how much time he had left in this magnificent place.

"To think in a week, I'll be flying home with Keoni by my side. I can't wait to meet Iggy and tell him about everything we went through." He blinked as a thought came to mind. "Wonder what he'll think about me and Keoni being boyfriends."

He chuckled.

"Eh, I'm sure he won't care. He'll probably be happy for us. Bet they'll become great friends too." He sighed and held his chin. "Speaking of friends, do I have any back in Ocean Shores?"

He scratched his head and thought about the flashbacks he's experienced. He remembered having _some_ interactions with kids his age back home, but they weren't good in the least, quite the contrary. The questions that would always come to mind were who are they? Why did he have such a bad relationship with them? Did they hate him or did he himself hate them? Why did they cause him such misery back then? And perhaps most important, could they ever become friends? About the only person he could remotely consider a friend back home was his brother, and Iggy was afraid of him from what he could recall. Were Sam and everyone else afraid of him too? He frowned at that.

"Well, I guess I can't do anything about that now, but when I get home, I'm gonna make lots of friends, and _not_ because they're afraid of me!" He declared.

"Woohoo!.!.! Finally!.!.!"

Izzy put on a surprised look when he heard that cheer. He turned towards the crater to see Hiwe hobbling back to him with an uncharacteristic grin on his elderly face. It seemed that whatever he was waiting for had finally happened. Once he reached Izzy, he bent over and wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"Woah! Are you alright?" The boy asked, kneeling over Hiwe with concern.

"Better than alright, Minnow!" The man shouted with glee. "They're finally in bloom and ready for the picking!"

"Huh, bloom? Picking?" Izzy tilted his head. "Don't tell me we've been coming up here for a _flower_…"

"Not just any flower! The volcano lily! It's a rare flower that only grows in the craters of volcanoes!"

"Hm, strange place to put a flower…" Izzy scratched his head. "So why have you been keeping it a secret for so long?"

"Like I told you, Minnow, it's rare. This is one of the few volcanoes in the world that grows it. If the secret gets out, thieves and florists will be out for it."

Izzy raised an eyebrow at that one. Flower poachers? Now he's heard it all…

Hiwe ignored the younger one's reaction as he went on.

"I've wanted a volcano lily for so long! …Ever since my wife passed on…"

He wiped away a tear from his beady eyes.

"You see, a volcano lily is considered one of the greatest love symbols in the Pacific. If you give one to your special someone, they're gonna be with you for life. My dear Kalama adored them. I gave one to her on the very same day I proposed to her. I presented her with a bouquet of lilies every anniversary. We were married for sixty glorious years. I want to put one more on her grave as a testament to my love for her."

Izzy sniffled as tears came to his own eyes. That really touched him.

"That's so beautiful…" He choked back a sob. "So how are you going to get one?"

That was when Hiwe turned to him with an evil smirk. His eyes twinkled, that Makani spark lighting up the depths of his eyes. His thick glasses magnified that malicious light tenfold.

"Well, that's where _you_ come in Minnow."

"ME!.?.!" Izzy gaped. "You want _me_ to go in there!.?.!"

"Indeed I do." The old man answered mischievously. "I can't possibly do it. I'm simply too old."

The boy sneered. "But not too old to make a kid carry you up the volcano to grab one for you, right?"

"You got it Minnow." Hiwe turned and pointed at the entrance to the crater. "Now get in there and grab two of those lilies!"

"Two?"

"Of course!" The old man's glasses gleamed in the sunlight. "One for me to put on my dearest Kalama's grave and one for you to give to your boyfriend."

Izzy's eyes widened as he blushed. He wasn't even considering giving a volcano lily to Keoni. He'd be so thrilled to receive such an awesome gift. A rare flower that grew only in volcanoes was the ultimate symbol of his love for Keoni. He gushed as he held his cheeks. He could only wonder what the other boy would think of it.

"Ok, I'll do it!" He nodded confidently, walking forward. "Be back in a sec!"

"Hold on a minute!" Hiwe stopped him. He reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a bandana. "Here, put this on over your nose and mouth. There's poison gas spewing out of the ground. Be careful Minnow."

"Whew! Glad ya told me before I went in there to die!" Izzy shouted sarcastically as he snatched the cloth and tied it on over his face. "Anything else I should know before I forget?"

"Just one thing: Be quick about it!" Hiwe responded.

The boy rolled his eyes and made his way into the crater. His previous confidence went out the window after hearing Hiwe's warning. Fear began settling in as he walked into the smoky cave. The smoke made his eyes tear up, but he had to continue on. He heard hissing all around him as well as the faint sound of bubbling mixed with splashing. He gulped as he pressed on. His love and dedication for Keoni were on the line.

Izzy stepped cautiously as he made his way through the cave. He kept his eyes wide for vents letting out toxic gasses. Whenever he saw one of the noxious streams, he gave it a wide berth. After a few moments, he stopped and faced the way he came in. A look of foreboding crossed his eyes when he noticed he could no longer see the entrance. The smoke and vents blocked out the light of the outside world. There was no turning back now, at least not without those flowers. He gave a sigh and continued onward.

"I'm doing this for Keoni…" He muttered as he went further and further into the cave. "I'm doing this for Keoni…"

After a couple minutes of walking, the temperature increased dramatically. The kid couldn't see a foot in front of him, but he could feel the horrible heat flowing all around him. He considered putting a hand against the wall, but realized he'd more than likely get burned by doing so. He repeated his mantra as he put his hands in his pockets as if that would somehow keep them cool.

Minutes felt like hours as he treaded through the cave. After rounding another vent, he saw a reddish light at the end of the tunnel. The sight of it made him feel both relieved and terrified at the same time. He was glad he was about to leave the cave, but he knew that what he was about to see would give him nightmares for weeks.

Turned out he was right.


	14. Of Lava and Gifts

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Fourteen

Of Lava and Gifts

Upon leaving the cave, Izzy saw a massive lava lake below the ledge he stood on. It was so huge; it might as well have been an ocean of magma. Fiery geysers shot up from the surface every so often. Some would barely rise twenty feet above the surface and others would tower over Izzy's vantage point. Looking around him, he could see several lava-falls leaking out of the sides of the crater. The closest ones were about thirty or so feet from his position on either side. Embers flew all over the place. He looked up but could barely see the sky beyond the black plume.

Giant rock columns jutted out of the lava. Some were barely small enough to set foot on while others were wide enough to support a small group of people. The column in the center of the crater looked wide enough to support a small house on top of it. Izzy could make out a meadow in the middle of it. He could see some orange flowers growing out of it. Four tikis loomed over the garden as if guarding the flowers. Their fronts were facing the garden. The sight of the meadow gave the boy some relief. It was but one patch of green among a sea of red and black. It was amazing a stray ember never flew onto the flowers, incinerating them. Izzy shrugged at the thought.

"The power of nature at work, maybe?"

He noticed a long stone bridge connecting the ledge to the garden. A smaller pair of tikis stood as posts for the bridge entrance. More tikis littered the bridge at strategic points. It zigzagged from the ledge to several smaller pillars then to the garden. The kid wiped his sweaty head. For a second there, he thought he'd have to cross a rickety wooden bridge to get to the volcano lilies. He felt much safer with a sturdy, strong rock bridge than an easily breakable and burnable wood one.

…That is until he saw a lava geyser rise up and engulf one section of the bridge! Izzy gaped as he saw what happened. The fiery tower completely took up that one area of the bridge for a few moments before finally ending. The bridge was still intact due to the stone, but the leftover lava remained hot in that one area for a few moments. The boy gulped as he saw it cool.

"Great… It may be made of stone, but if a geyser comes up at _my_ section, I'm toast!"

His legs quivered as he contemplated what Hiwe told him. _That_ was why the old man warned him to be fast! If he's too slow in crossing, he'll get burned alive by the lava! He took a deep breath and held his heart, willing it to calm down.

"Ok, this won't be _so_ bad. I just have to keep the Aloha Spirit in mind." He stretched his arms and legs as he mentally prepared himself. "I'm going to get those flowers and make both Keoni and Hiwe happy! Keoni's gonna know how much I love him even if it kills me!"

He swallowed another lump in his throat as he witnessed another geyser soak up part of the bridge.

"…And it just might!"

He put on a determined expression as he bent down low like a track runner would before a race.

"Gotta keep moving. Don't stop for nothing."

As he got ready for his run, he felt a familiar twinge in his forehead. Being used to this feeling, Izzy squeezed his eyes shut and allowed the memory to wash over him like a wave. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in the same state of preparation. He was no longer in the fiery volcano, but on the starting line of a racetrack. The sky was blue and the temperature was fair and spring-like. The chatter of a crowd could be heard to his right. He looked to both sides and found himself surrounded by other kids his age. They, like himself, were wearing tank tops and running shorts. None of the other runners were familiar to him in the least. Despite that, he didn't feel like he was in Ocean Shores. He also noticed he was just outside a building. Was this a school he used to go to?

'_Ok, Izzy you can do this._' He heard himself think as he stretched. His inner voice sounded warm and confident, a strong contrast to some of his previous flashbacks. '_Just gotta win this one race and you'll get the gold!_'

"_Go Izzy!.!.! You can do it, big bro!.!.!_"

Izzy's sight faced his right. Iggy was standing there on the sidelines looking cheerful as ever. A camera was clutched in his hand. In his other hand, he was waving a flag that bore a crayon drawing of the elder brother's face on it. A slight bit of pink appeared on Izzy's face, but he smiled nonetheless. As embarrassing as it was, it made him feel elated to be cheered on. He waved at Iggy.

"_I'll do my best, little buddy! Be sure to get my good side!_" He yelled over the crowd.

"_You got it! Good luck!_"

At that moment, the referee walked over to start the race. All the runners got into position. The crowd became silent as they eagerly awaited the start of the race. As the referee pulled out his starting gun, Izzy took several deep breaths. He kept his eyes facing straight ahead. All he could see was the yellow tape being held up between two posts. It seemed so far away, but it didn't matter to him. He was going to be the one to break that tape. He could feel it in his legs.

'_I can do this!_' He shouted inwardly. He smirked, a competitive spirit overtaking him. '_I'm gonna win the race for Iggy! Hope you keep your eyes on me, little buddy._'

"_Runners, get ready!_" The ref called, cocking his gun.

'_Gotta keep moving._' Izzy felt his legs quiver.

"_Get set…_" The ref pointed the gun skyward.

'_Don't stop for nothing…_'

Izzy's heart was pounding like a drum. His smirk became a wide grin. This was what he loved about track and field. The thrill before a race always gets his blood pumping. The competition always challenged him to get better and faster. The best part was, win or lose, he'll know he put his all into it. Just knowing that made running all the more fun for him.

"_GO!_.!.!"

_°BANG!.!.!°_

Izzy's eyes shot open as he took off like a jet. A determined expression was on his face as he ran onto the stone bridge. His arms were swinging back and forth as he pushed to increase his pace. Not only was he doing this for his love, but he was doing it so he could see his little brother again. The desire to see Keoni and Iggy meet each other was all the incentive he needed.

The boy kept his pace as he sprinted through the bridge. Fiery geysers shot up all around him as he passed the first area. While none of them erupted dangerously close to the bridge, the heat ate at him. He had to shake his head repeatedly to get rid of that feeling. His sprint waned some but only for a moment or two. He wasn't going to let something like deadly magma stop him from achieving his goals!

Onto the third section he went, still focused on the garden of volcano lilies. He bent down low and allowed his arms to dangle behind him as he raced to the other side. His teeth grinded against each other as he fought against his fatigue. The bridge was much longer than at first glance. It felt like he's ran a couple miles already. His limbs, tired and sore from Mommi's training weights as well as the trip up the mountain, ached at him. He wouldn't stop though. He remembered Hiwe's words clearly. Not just the warning to be quick, but the story of his wife and true love and how he braved the dangers of the volcano for her happiness. Izzy wanted to do the same for both Keoni and Iggy.

…Well, maybe minus braving the volcano. There had to be better (and safer!) ways to make his crush and little brother happy. For now, he shook his head. He had a job to finish.

When Izzy finally reached the other end of the bridge, he nearly doubled over in exhaustion. He kneeled on the ground and struggled to catch his breath.

"Man…that was…a massive…run…" He huffed.

Despite his fatigue, he couldn't help but smirk. He blinked as he thought over his flashback. It all felt so familiar to him, as if he ran like this all his life. He closed his eyes and saw a flash of blue. It was there for half a second but that was all he needed. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it must've been a huge part of his life prior to coming here. He also felt something else. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. The way they were positioned made it look like he was holding something. Only his thumbs were free. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. Why were his hands like that? Did it have something to do with that blur? For now, he ignored it and turned back towards the bridge.

"So I'm a track runner huh?" He grinned as he watched numerous lava spires erupt. "Guess so! That was fun! Whew!"

He wiped his sweaty face with the bandana Hiwe gave him, but it did little to relieve him. The scorching heat was simply too much, causing him to start sweating again in no time. Once he caught his breath, he stood up and walked towards the garden.

"Now let's see…"

When he got close enough, he was able to discern more features about the coveted flowers. The petals were a reddish orange, but had black spots all over them. They stuck up slightly, giving the look of flames. The center of the flowers differentiated between orange and black. It swayed gently as if dancing. Izzy started at it for several minutes before finally shaking his head. It was truly a mesmerizing flower. No wonder Hiwe wanted it so badly! He hoped Keoni would like it too.

As he reached out to pluck a couple lilies, he discovered several pipes sticking out of the ground. Raising an eyebrow, he turned towards the bridge and saw another, slightly bigger pipe going along the side and through the ground going towards the exit. Some sections were blackened, but otherwise were intact. He looked up at the giant tikis and found the nozzles of hoses poking out of their mouths.

"A sprinkler system? In a _volcano_?" He scratched his head then shrugged. "Well, I guess that explains how they keep from getting burned…"

Izzy turned back to the garden and picked two flowers. He then placed them into his vest pocket, giving him a sort of double corsage. He gently pat his pocket, hoping they don't catch on fire during the return trip. He then made his way back to the bridge entrance. He looked around himself as he again stretched his legs.

He was ready to leave this horrible place behind. The sight of all the lava and fire frightened him to no end. The strange faces on the tikis didn't make things much better either. He gave the garden one last look and wondered how something so beautiful and symbolic could prosper in such a dangerous and lethal place. Shaking his head, he faced ahead towards the bridge, the one obstacle standing between him and fresh air…and Keoni.

"Now let's get outta here!" He shouted as he got into a starting position.

Almost as soon as he said that, the volcano started rumbling. It's a good thing Izzy was already low to the ground or he would've gotten knocked off his feet. Still, he looked around urgently. Lava spires were popping up all over the place, often engulfing multiple sections of the bridge! The geysers would burst out of the lava every other second. Izzy gulped. Did he somehow rouse the volcano by picking those lilies?

"GAH!.!.!" He yelped, jumping back from a spout that erupted near his end of the bridge. He wound up sitting on the ground. "There's no way I'm dying here! Lava or not, make way!.!.!"

As soon as the lava subsided, he shot back to his feet. He then took off; dashing with all the speed he could muster. He didn't have the luxury of time to get into a steady pace. He brought his body low and hung his arms behind him to keep the flowers from getting burnt. A determined expression appeared on his face as he ran along. His eyes shifted everywhere, keeping close watch on the lava and the condition of the bridge.

°WHOOSH!.!.!°

"WOAH!.!.!" Izzy shouted, darting out of the way of a lava spout that shot up mere feet to his left. It took a small portion of the bridge's side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he passed it. He skidded to a stop at the pillar marking the end of the first section. He panted as he checked out the volcano lilies in his pocket.

"Whew… Still safe…"

A worried look took over his face as he looked around. The fiery towers didn't just engulf whole areas of the bridge like he first thought. They were actually erupting so close that they took up small portions, leaving next to no space for running. He wiped sheets of sweat from his face as he prepared himself to continue.

"Man, I didn't sign up for this!" He groaned as he took the flowers out of his pocket. "But I'm getting out of here! I'm gonna get this flower to Keoni and nothing's gonna stop me!.!.!" He shouted to the volcano.

He placed the lilies inside his vest's inner pocket. He hoped that would be enough to keep them from burning due to exposure to the heat. He ran onto the bridge's second section, bent on making it out alive. The lava spouts were coming with ferocity now. Izzy dodged them left and right while keeping pace. His limbs cried out in pain and his chest felt like it was on fire. Even the soles on his sneakers were starting to melt, but still he kept running.

Portions of the bridge were ablaze as he darted into the third and final section. Beyond the flames and lava, Izzy could see the cave leading outside and towards freedom. He was almost there! He could already taste the sweet Hawaiian air.

°SPLORTCH!.!.!°

Magma shot up on both sides, forming a veritable corridor of fire! Izzy's teeth were clenched as he fought against both nature and his fatigue. It seemed like the fiery walls were closing in on him. He could feel the extreme heat on either side as he pushed himself onward. He kept himself going as straight and fast as he could to avoid being cooked alive. He hissed in pain as he felt his arms and legs heat up. He could almost smell smoke coming off his body. Were his clothes catching on fire?.?.?

"NO!.!.!" He roared. "I'm not gonna let it end like this!.!.! **I LOVE KEONI!.!.!**"

With that declaration, he jumped towards the ledge. During those precious seconds of air time, he felt the lava walls close mere inches behind him with a sinister splash. He narrowly avoided certain doom. He didn't dare look back as landed and ran into the cave. He was panting as he kept going at top speed. The smoke ate at his already battered lungs but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting out of this dreadful place and to never return.

He was so preoccupied with getting out that he didn't notice the burst of sunlight or the rush of cool air…or the old man he crashed into. Both Izzy and Hiwe tumbled along the ground for a couple seconds before finally stopping. The boy's chest was heaving and smoking slightly as he faced the sky.

"Ugh…" He heard Hiwe groan. "Watch where you're going, Minnow! Ya almost knocked us off the mountain!"

"Wha…?" Izzy breathed.

He opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for a couple moments before clearing. He gave a shaky smile as he relished in the sight of clouds drifting along the blue sky. It was a welcome change from all the fire and brimstone.

"I…I made it…"

Then reality set in. Hiwe looked him over with that ever familiar steely look. He glared right into Izzy's soul.

"It's about time!" He shouted, stamping his cane dangerously close to Izzy's head. "In my day it took me _fifteen_ minutes to get the lilies and get out! And I watched where I was going too!"

Izzy blinked strangely at the old man's emphasis on the number, but didn't comment. Must be a part of getting old. He groaned as he sat up and shook his head. Ash fell off his brow, mixing with his sweat. He wiped his forehead and gave a cough.

"Good to see you too…" He told Hiwe with mild sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the small talk." The elder waved a dismissive hand. "Where's my lily?"

Rolling his eyes, Izzy said, "Right here" and reached into his vest. He pulled out the two flowers unharmed, much to the old man's relief. Hiwe snatched one of them out of the kid's hand and inspected it closely. For once, he gave a toothy grin…which wasn't saying much—he only had a handful of teeth.

"Ah you did good Minnow, real good! Not a scratch on it! Kalama's gonna love it!"

"Whew… Glad ya like it." Izzy said, standing up. He put Keoni's lily into his front vest pocket, once again assuming the look of someone going to the prom. "Can we get outta here? I've seen enough of this volcano to last me a lifetime."

"Hmph, very well…" Hiwe grumbled, putting his flower behind his ear. "Assume the position, Minnow."

The boy gaped at him.

"After all that, you _still_ want me to carry you down!.?.! Do you _know_ what I just went through!.?.!"

"Don't be lazy!" The elder shot back. "You know the drill!"

Tears fell down Izzy's face as his shoulders drooped in defeat. Like it or not, he _did_ still have to get the old man down. He couldn't just _leave_ Hiwe up here; though he had a good feeling his former self would do so in a heartbeat. Despite the fact he was supposed to be changing himself for the better, he couldn't help but snicker inwardly at the thought.

"Alright, alright…" He conceded with a sigh. He turned and kneeled. "Hop on…"

Once Hiwe climbed onboard, Izzy stood up and clambered down the mountain. He was huffing and puffing as he ran. His clothes, burnt, dirty, and already slick from sweat, stuck to his body. His previous energy and enthusiasm were gone. He was struggling just to keep a steady pace. For a few moments, the sound of Izzy's panting and the gravel crunching under his feet was all they heard.

"Woah! Slow down, Minnow!" Hiwe suddenly commanded.

"Huh…?" Izzy breathed. He stopped and gave Hiwe an incredulous look. "What'd you just say?"

Hiwe sat up and crossed his arms, a maneuver that made Izzy's legs quiver. Despite that, he continued staring at the old man like his head just fell off his shoulders. Hiwe couldn't have said what the kid thought he said. He simply _couldn't_! All week he's been barking at Izzy to be fast, not allowing him to slow down for _anything_! He wouldn't let the boy take a break or ease up on the insults! Now he wanted him to go _slow_?.?.?

"The wind is too much!" Hiwe complained rather unconvincingly. His wrinkly cheeks turned red as he looked away. "Kalama's volcano lily is gonna fly off! So just take it slow!"

Izzy didn't know what to say to that. His eyes were getting watery as tried to form the words. Was the elder _taking it easy on him_?.?.? Other than Keoni, not a single Makani has let up on him all week! He felt so relieved and grateful for Hiwe's change of heart.

"H-Hiwe…"

He gulped as the old man raised his cane threateningly.

"Shut up and walk, Minnow! Before I change my mind!"

Izzy gave a shaky smile.

"Y-yes sir!.!.!" He complied before starting off again. He grinned as he walked at a fair pace. A few minutes passed before he turned to Hiwe. "By the way, thanks."

Hiwe glared at him, his face going pink again. Izzy flinched at the sight. The old man's expression softened just a little.

"Hmph, don't mention it, Minnow. To _anyone_. I have a reputation to uphold, ya know."

"Heh, ya got it!"

And so, the elderly Makani and the kid made their way down the volcano, their flowers gently swaying in the wind. They were silent as they traveled. The only sounds heard were their breathing, Izzy's footsteps, and the bubbling of lava. It felt so much better to just take it easy for a change. It was a relief to not have to worry about going fast or avoiding death's icy grip. For the moment, he actually felt like how a kid should feel, happy and carefree.

With every step, Izzy's heart felt lighter. Not only was he about to get paid for all his hard work, but he had a great, one-of-a-kind gift for his crush. He couldn't wait to see Keoni's reaction to it! Will he hug Izzy in gratitude? Or will he plant a big wet kiss on the dark brunette? Although he didn't want to get carried away before getting the plane ticket, Izzy _really_ hoped the latter would happen. Regardless of the outcome, simply seeing Keoni's happy face was all he wanted right now.

…Well that and a good, _long_ rest.

When they finally reached the ranch, it was sunset. Izzy's stomach grumbled as his feet landed on soft grass. Dinner would be served soon and he was looking forward to stuffing his face. But first, he had to present the boy of his dreams with his gift. He gulped as he treaded closer and closer to Keoni's tree. He repeatedly told himself to trust in the Aloha Spirit. That Keoni will accept this symbol of his love. But he couldn't help but worry. His legs were trembling.

"This is good enough, Minnow." Hiwe told him.

His request fell on deaf ears.

They were now about a couple of yards away from Keoni's tree. Izzy swallowed a large lump in his throat when he noticed the chocolate haired lad standing by the ladder. Keoni took notice and waved at him, a grin plastered on his face. Izzy returned the wave, hoping his distress wasn't visible.

°KONK!.!.!°

"Yeow!.!.!" Izzy yelped. He rubbed the back of his head and glowered at Hiwe. The old man glared right back as he retracted his cane.

"Didn't ya hear me!.? I said put me down!"

"Alright, alright!" The boy shouted, kneeling. Hiwe climbed off him, still scowling.

"If it wasn't for the fact we got the volcano lilies, I'd wallop ya harder for making googly eyes at your boyfriend!"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend! …Yet." Izzy added, blushing.

"Now where have I heard _that_ one before?" Hiwe rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a couple of twenties, instantly making Izzy forget about the lump growing under his hat. "I _should_ let you walk away with just the lily, but Big Sis would kill me. Mahalo again, Minnow."

Izzy grinned as the money was placed into his hand.

"No prob! Anything to help out a relative of the hottest boy on the island!"

Another roll of the eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Now go play. I gotta get Kalama's gift in a vase."

A nervous expression crossed Izzy's features as he looked down at the flower intended for Keoni.

"Erm, about that… Think Keoni will like his?"

"Eh?"

Hiwe looked at the boy curiously. He looked up for a moment, as if trying to remember something, just before smirking at Izzy, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh don't you worry, Minnow. I know my nephew well, and believe me when I say he'll love it!"

"Ya mean it?.?.?" Izzy asked, his confidence coming back.

"Oh yes!" Hiwe remained smirking. "You could say you have something…_wet_…coming in your immediate future. Aloha!"

He snickered as he hobbled away from a dreamy-looking Izzy. Izzy was blushing darkly as he went over what the elder told him. Something wet huh? There was only one kind of wet thing it could possibly be! He grinned broadly as he wondered what it'd be like to kiss Keoni at long last. What would his lips feel like on his own? How passionate would it be? Did he remember to brush his teeth today? He was anticipating this for so long. He couldn't wait a second longer! He had to—

"Izzy brah? You in there?"

"Wha?.?.?"

Izzy turned and found himself face to face with Keoni, who was looking perplexed.

"You ok? I've been calling your name for a good five minutes."

"Whoops! Sorry. Guess my mind went somewhere. Heh, heh…" Izzy rubbed the back of his head.

Keoni smirked. "Well I hope it brought back some souvenirs. I've been missing both it _and_ its owner all day!" He winked at Izzy, causing him to turn red and stumble over his words.

"Garsh…" He laughed goofily. Keoni could only chuckle at the reaction. Izzy shook his head. "It's funny that you mentioned souvenirs. I _did_ get you something while I was up there with Hiwe today."

"Oh?" The other boy tilted his head curiously. "What'd ya get?"

That was when Izzy kneeled before his love and pulled the volcano lily from his pocket. He took Keoni's hand in his and stared into his eyes with as much love and respect as he could manage. Both boys went red in the face as they regarded the other, Izzy out of admiration and Keoni out of embarrassment. The rest of the family was crowding around them. It seemed they were quite curious about what was happening.

"Keoni Makani," Izzy started with as much chivalry as he could manage. "I have braved the elements—and your cranky uncle—to bring you this…" He held up the flower. "Please accept this token of my eternal feelings for you."

The lighter boy blinked when he noticed the lily. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. Sweat started pouring down the side of his face as he gulped.

"Erm Izzy…"

"Yes Keoni?" The dark boy batted his eyelashes.

Keoni gave another audible gulp when he saw the earnest look in the other boy's eyes. He was well aware of the danger Izzy had to have put himself through in order to get that volcano lily. He'd hate to disappoint his crush, especially with the whole Makani clan watching. They gasped once they saw the flower, knowing full well what it meant for the boys' relationship. But the fact remained. Keoni gave a remorseful sigh. He'd have to tell the truth.

"Oh Izzy…"

He grabbed the boy's other hand and pulled him to his feet. He hesitated for a moment, doing his best to resist the dreadful lily and the overwhelming guilt. What he had to say wasn't going to be easy.

"This was such a great thing you did. Really cuz, I'm touched that you went through all that for me…" Another sigh. "But the thing is I'm…"

His nose twitched once he took a breath. He paled when he realized it was happening. That flower… It was way too close! And he was still holding Izzy's hands! He couldn't get away!

"You're…?" A blissfully unaware Izzy encouraged. He rubbed Keoni's hand gently, silently begging him to go on.

"I'm ah…ah…ah…"

There was no stopping it now. Keoni brought his head back for the inevitable. Izzy blinked and tilted his head curiously before giving him a supportive look. Obviously Keoni was trying to find the right word to say! He was rendered speechless by the other boy's gesture of love! He simply needed some help expressing himself, which the dark brunette was all too happy to oblige.

"Erm… Amazed? Amused? Astonished?"

"Ah…ah…ah…"

"Angelic? Awesome? Attractive?" Izzy blinked and chuckled dismissively. "Silly Keoni, I already know all that!"

"Ah…ah…ah…!"

"No? Hm… Kinda running out of A words here… Oh! I got it!" Izzy's eyes brightened. "You're—"

"**AH-CHOO!.!.!**"

The Makanis went silent as they witnessed that powerful sneeze. Izzy was stunned, having taken the full force of it right in the face. Keoni sniffled and rubbed his nose. He gave a gasp when he noticed what happened. He gave Izzy an apologetic look.

"Oh man! I'm sorry brah! I tried to tell ya! I'm—"

"Allergic?" Izzy finished, rubbing the moisture off his face. He had an irritated glower on his face as he regarded his embarrassed love.

"Yeah…" Keoni nodded, sniffling again. "I can't get near volcano lilies… They make me…me…AH-CHOO!.!.!"

Thankfully, he turned away from Izzy that time. The darker boy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as a certain old man's laughter reached his ears. He couldn't believe he fell for another prank, and one that affected the boy he loved too! Then the rest of the Makani clan joined in the hysterics. Poor Izzy was forced to take in their laughter. He pushed himself to remember the Aloha Spirit, but it wasn't happening. Both fists were clenched as he tried futilely to keep calm. The rage he felt right then was overpowering, like a massive wave of lava engulfing everything in its path.

"Argh!.!.!" He finally shouted, turning towards Hiwe and advancing. Instantly, Keoni brought his arms around the boy's waist and held him back. "Ya tricked me, old man!.!.!"

Hiwe, of course, didn't bat an eyelash.

"Yeah, like ya haven't already been tricked by the rest of the family? Hahaha!.!.! Mahalo for the great laugh, Minnow!.!.!"

"Grrr!.!.!"

"C'mon Izzy, chill! I'm alright!" Keoni yelled, struggling to keep him from attacking. "No harm, no foul ok.?.?.?"

"But he—!.!.!"

"It's ok! It was a little prank!"

"…" Izzy sighed as he stopped. "But I did it all for you…" He hung his head low.

"I know brah, I know…" Keoni brought Izzy in close and put his head on the other's shoulder…just before stifling another sneeze. "It's not your fault. I really appreciate what ya did for me, don't ever forget that…"

Izzy took a deep breath and turned towards Keoni. He enveloped the other boy in his arms and returned the hug. He was grateful for Keoni's words.

"I won't." They separated, allowing Izzy to look at the flower in his hand. He sighed and gave a look of dismay. "So you're allergic to this huh? What am I gonna do? I can't just throw it away, can I? Not after nearly getting barbecued for it!"

Keoni held his chin for a few moments before snapping his fingers. "I know just what we'll do! C'mon!"

He grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled him towards the base of his tree. The dirt outlines of Izzy's body were still present. Izzy looked on strangely as Keoni walked over to the piece of bare land and dug with his hands. Holding his breath, the chocolate haired boy took the volcano lily out of the other's hand and planted it. After placing dirt around it, he stood up and went to Izzy's side.

"Voila!" He said, gesturing to the flower, which now stood proudly in the middle of the strange dirt angels. "Now I'll always know of the sacrifice you made for me!" He grabbed Izzy's hand and squeezed. "I'm never gonna forget the awesome thing you did for me! Mahalo cuz!"

"Heh, heh you're welcome buddy…" A lightheaded Izzy said, squeezing back. He blinked and scratched his head. "But if it's this close to you, won't you still wind up sneezing?"

"Don't you worry about _that_! I'll figure out something!" Keoni grinned. "I'm gonna make sure the lily grows and prospers. Your gift ain't gonna go to waste! Count on it!"

That was when he looked at his hands and then at Izzy. He gave a cringe at the sight of the boy's appearance. Izzy had bits of dirt on his face, his clothes were blackened in some areas, sweat stains were everywhere, and ash was _still_ falling from his hat! In short, the kid was a wreck.

"For now though, I think we'd better get cleaned up. My aunts hate it when my cuzzes sit at the table all dirty from playing."

"Huh?"

Izzy examined his clothes and gave a distressed look. He raised his arm and took a whiff. He nearly fainted from the stench. Luckily Keoni was there to catch him. When he got back to his feet, he gave the other boy a distressed look.

"You ain't kidding, I reek!.!.!" He looked over his clothes again and added, "…Erm, think Mommi would mind fixing up my clothes again?"

Keoni shook his head and held his nose. "Brah, I like ya and all, but that's seriously the least of your problems. You need a bath and FAST!.!.!"

Izzy rolled his eyes at that and looked away. "And I'm in love with you?" He shook his head and faced Keoni again, this time smirking. "Since you think I stink so much, I'll bid you a fond adieu and head for cleaner shores. Aloha, my dear friend."

Now it was Keoni's turn to roll his eyes. "Laying it on a little thick don't ya think, cuz?"

Izzy chuckled and stuck out his tongue. "Admit it, you liked that one. Heck, I bet you don't even mind the smell all that much!"

The shorter boy blushed at that one, causing the other to snicker defiantly. Keoni gave a fake sigh and smiled at him.

"What can I say? I find ya so irresistible sometimes!" He brought his arms around Izzy's waist and hugged him tight, taking care to breathe in his scent. He smirked devilishly when he felt the taller boy quiver under his touch. He leaned in close and whispered, "Matter of fact, I know this awesome spot we can go to wash up."

"R-really?" Izzy was melting under his love's warm breath.

"Yep." Keoni answered, trying his best not to grin at the other boy's weakness. "We'd be completely _alone_. We can get _totally clean_ and take our time…"

Izzy was dangerously close to fainting. The feeling of Keoni's body pressing against his own combined with the sound of his husky voice was driving him wild. It took all he had just to remain in the conversation. Any lesser person would succumb to their desires but Izzy had to stay strong.

"A-alone…?"

"Yeah, no one will bother us. It can be our own private bathing spot. Whaddya say, _brah_?"

At that last word, Keoni brought his lips dreadfully close to Izzy's ear and drew circles on his chest. Sweat poured down Izzy's face as he fought against the overwhelming urge to turn and kiss the object of his desires.

"Oh Keoni…" He let out a shudder. "I'd go with you to the ends of the earth and even into deep space. I'd be more than happy to go with ya anywhere you want…"

"Cool!" Keoni gave a grin as he pulled away, leaving a flustered Izzy gaping at him. He continued smiling at the boy like nothing happened as he climbed the ladder to his hut. "Just lemme get some things, alright cuz?"

"A-a-alright…" Izzy mumbled, feeling his legs go numb. When Keoni was out of earshot, he dropped to his knees and commented, "Man, what an awesome kid… I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life with him. Ohhhh…" He gave a deep sigh and held his heart.

Moments later, Keoni came out of the hut carrying a small wooden bucket. He loaded it onto his basket and lowered it down to the ground before climbing down the ladder. He grabbed the bucket with one hand and with the other, he held Izzy's hand. Izzy turned red when he felt that dirt caked hand squeeze his own. Keoni gave him a warm, gentle smile before guiding him into the jungle. Still lightheaded from the conversation, Izzy could only manage a smile as he returned the squeeze.


	15. To Trust and Care

Lost in Paradise

Chapter Fifteen

To Trust and Care

As the future couple walked down the dirt path, Izzy took care to observe the various movements in the jungle. The deep oranges and reds in the sky served to accentuate the natural features. The animals took on interesting colors as they soared, scurried, and crawled their way to their homes for the coming night. The plants also took on a whole different look. They seemed quite fiery compared to how they looked during the day. It was as if they were all soaked in the sunset. The boy in the hat gave a grin as he watched a flock of birds flying across the horizon. In that brief moment, he was reminded of Iggy. He made an anxious sound when he remembered that he'll be seeing his brother again soon.

For now though, he was glad to be alone with his would be lover. He glanced at Keoni who was looking at him with that bright, cheerful look he's gotten to know and love. A tinge of red crossed Izzy's face as he went back to studying his surroundings. He couldn't help but hear a chuckle escape his friend's lips but chose to ignore it. He'll make sure Keoni gets his soon enough.

"Man what a beautiful sight…" He sighed.

"Like what you're seeing, brah?"

"Ohhhh yeah… This place looks so colorful and peaceful, it's amazing."

"Not as amazing as you…" Keoni said under his breath.

"What was that?" Izzy gave him a curious look.

Keoni faltered and turned as red as the setting sun.

"Oh! N-nothing cuz!" He chuckled dismissively. "M-must be all the animals! Yeah, that's it!"

"…" Izzy blinked oddly before smirking at the strong blush present on the other's face. "Well they _do_ seem a tad noisy…"

"Whew!" Keoni breathed a sigh of relief. Izzy snickered at that. "So what was it like in the volcano?"

"Hot AND scary!" The other boy answered immediately. "I've never been so afraid before in my entire life! …Well not since first waking up I mean."

Keoni frowned slightly at that, but gave Izzy a supportive look, beckoning him to go on.

"All that lava frightened me to no end. I really thought I could've gotten fried at any moment! I couldn't believe Hiwe would seriously send a kid in there…" Then Izzy blinked and turned to Keoni. "Please tell me he never sent anyone else in there before me…"

Keoni gave him a sullen look and sighed deeply. "Yeah, he's sent a lot of the Makani boys in there. Every last one to get him one of those flowers when he got too old to do it himself. All of them made it out of there thankfully. A lot of them weren't really the same after that though…"

Izzy gulped as his next question bubbled to the surface of his mind. He really didn't want to know, but felt he had to settle his fear.

"K-Keoni…d-did you…?"

"Go in there too?" He finished. To Izzy's immense relief, he shook his head. "Sometime after I was born, Mommi really chewed out Hiwe because one of my older cousins got himself burned badly in there. She told him never to send anybody into the volcano again."

The darker brunette blinked oddly. "Wait… If he wasn't supposed to send anyone in there, then what about me?"

Keoni shrugged at that one. "Mommi must've allowed him to send you in there. Bet he was happy to do it too."

"Yeesh!" Izzy cringed. "Does she have it in for me or something?.?.?"

"I don't think it's like that brah." Keoni shook his head. "She'd never hurt anyone."

"You sure about that?" The other boy raised a dubious eyebrow. Keoni nodded.

"Positive. In fact, I bet she was testing ya."

They stopped, allowing Izzy to hold his chin. Could she _really_ have been testing him? It made sense, but for what? Didn't she already approve of him? What else could the matriarch want to test? And why the volcano of all things? Couldn't she have made him do something a little less dangerous to prove his worth?

"Test me huh? For what though?"

"Who knows!.?" Keoni grinned. "The important thing is ya made it out of there in one piece and _with_ not one, but _two_ volcano lilies! Whatever that test was for, you passed it with flying colors!" He embraced Izzy with as much pride as he could possibly exude. "The Aloha Spirit's so strong in ya cuz! You're changing so much!"

Izzy turned red as he returned the hug. Those compliments made him feel so much better about everything! He was changing so much for the better. He was becoming a better person! All because of Keoni! Izzy was so happy to be in love with someone so supportive and good to him. He couldn't wait to show both Iggy and Sam how much happier this boy has made him!

The boys separated and smiled at each other before continuing on their way.

"Speaking of changing," Izzy went on, "I got the weirdest memory while I was in there."

He told Keoni about the flashback he experienced and how it affected him. Keoni hung on his every word. By the time Izzy finished, the sun fully set and darkness took over the landscape. The light of the moon illuminated the jungle. Sounds of crickets and other animals filled the air, as well as the sound of gushing water, which became louder with every step.

"So that's what happened. I dunno where it came from, but it felt pretty good to run like that. I had no idea I was good at a sport like that."

"No wonder ya ran so fast that first day, brah." Keoni commented. "Had no idea you were into running."

"Me neither." Izzy shrugged. "I just wish I remembered how the race went…"

The other boy gave a chuckle. "I betcha won by a mile easy!"

"Yeah right!" Izzy waved a dismissive hand.

"No really brah. You were motoring so fast the day we met, I thought you were gonna tear my arm off! If you could do that, handle Great Uncle Hiwe, _and_ make it out of the volcano, you _gotta_ have a whole bunch of medals at home!"

"You think so?" Izzy tilted his head curiously.

"I know it!" Keoni grinned. "I can't wait to see all the racing medals and trophies you got hanging on your wall!"

Izzy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Yeah, it's gonna be awesome! There was something else though…"

"Hm?"

"When I got to the other side of the bridge, I saw this weird blue blur when I closed my eyes."

"A blur huh?" Keoni rubbed his chin.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, dunno what it was, but it felt really familiar. Like whatever made it was a part of my life for a long time. Also, my hands were in this strange position when I opened my eyes."

He made the same gesture he found his hands in back at the volcano, like he was holding something while his thumbs were free to move. Keoni examined his hands, trying to determine if he's seen that position before. He even rubbed Izzy's hands in an attempt to figure it out. Izzy blushed darkly as the other boy pulled back and scratched his head. A couple of moments passed before a thought flickered through Keoni's eyes.

"I got it!" He cheered, "It looks like you're holding a game controller, brah!"

"A controller?" Izzy blinked. "Like for a video game?"

"Yep!" Keoni nodded. "I remember Sammy showing me one on the mainland during a visit. Don't really have too much time for that sorta thing here, ya know, with surfing, sports, school, and all. But I definitely remember having to hold my hands like that!"

The darker boy put his hand to his chin. "Come to think of it, I remember playing a game…and getting mad during that erm…tantrum—"

"Don't remind me…" Keoni shuddered at the thought. Izzy put on a guilty look.

"Oh sorry, but still, I gotta wonder if that blur has to do with it…"

"No worries, cuz. We'll get to the bottom of it all when we get to Ocean Shores." The lighter one gave an encouraging smile as he picked up the bucket. He grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled him along. "For now, all you need to concentrate on is being happy!"

"Woah!" Izzy yelped as he caught up to the other boy. He gave Keoni a warm look as he said, "But I'm already happy." He squeezed his crush's hand. "As long as I'm with ya, I'm happy."

Keoni's cheeks tinged red as he replied, "Ditto, brah. Ditto."

The boys remained silent as they continued traveling to their destination. The sound of rushing water became louder and louder as they walked. A few minutes passed before Keoni took Izzy off the path. They pushed passed the brush, startling several animals in the process. The chocolate haired boy would've apologized to them, but he was far too excited to show Izzy where they were going. The air around them was becoming cool and moist the further they walked into the jungle. A few minutes passed before the pair finally beheld the source of all the noise and moisture.

It was a waterfall in the middle of a clearing. It went up a good fifty or so feet. A small ridge jutted out of the side about halfway up. The crisp, crystal clear water fell in sheets over the ridge before flowing down to the lake below. The water reflected the moonlight all around, giving everything an almost holy glow. Large, vibrant flowers and numerous other plants grew all over the place. Moss covered rocks were strewn around the lake shore. They each looked like comfy beds to Izzy.

"Woah…" The impressed boy breathed as he looked all around himself.

"You like it, cuz?" Keoni asked with an air of amusement.

"Like it? This place is beautiful." Izzy turned to Keoni with a smile. "How'd you find it?"

"Well, one day when I was little, I was out exploring the jungle when I heard the sound of water falling. I looked around, but didn't see any water around. That was when I saw this goose waddling past me and into the bushes. I followed close behind it, making sure not to scare it off."

"A goose huh?" The dark boy scratched his head.

"It was a nene, our state bird." Keoni explained. "It's a rare sight, especially on Oahu. It normally lives on a couple of the other islands. Anyway, after a couple minutes, it led me here. This place is so beautiful, untouched by man. It's my own personal escape from the world! One that not even my family knows about.

"Sure I have that hill by the ranch, but here I'm completely alone. I sometimes get disturbed by a relative coming up while at the hill. When nothing else can calm me down or help me concentrate, I always run here as a last resort. I can relax and enjoy the beauty of nature. Lots of animals use this lake as a watering hole so I got lots of subjects to paint. Some of my best paintings are done here…"

He sighed contently as he looked off into the distance, presumably thinking about his artwork. Izzy tilted his head as he studied his beloved. That was when he noticed how amazing the boy's eyes looked in the moonlight. They shone like diamonds. His hair, slightly damp from sweat and the water droplets in the air, was sparkling like polished bronze. Izzy turned to hide his imminent blush. Keoni was truly handsome in this light.

The boy in question looked over and noticed the dreamy look on his friend's face. It was apparent just what Izzy was thinking. Keoni gave a smirk as he grabbed the other kid's hands and stared deeply into his eyes. Feeling the contact, Izzy blinked and found himself sinking right into those golden brown pools. He turned a couple shades of crimson as he fought his usual reaction.

"Izzy…" Keoni breathed sultrily. "This is a secret place that _nobody_ knows about. Do you know why I brought you here?"

"Erm, to take a shower for dinner?" The dark one tried.

He wasn't thinking straight. The stare Keoni was giving him was positively hypnotic. It was so intoxicating, Izzy could look into those eyes for the rest of his life and he'd be happy. Keoni's smirk turned devilish as he intertwined their hands together. Izzy was trapped under the boy's warm gaze. Not that he wanted to escape of course.

"No Izzy…" His love said huskily. He brought himself close to Izzy to the point that they were less than a foot apart from each other. He whispered, "I brought you here because I trust you…"

Izzy was melting under Keoni's bated breath. He was willing himself to stay out of the haze and think clearly. It wasn't happening though. He was lost in the gentle abyss that was Keoni's eyes. It wasn't until he heard those last three words that he snapped out of it.

"Y-you trust me…?"

"Yep." Keoni nodded simply. He nuzzled his face against Izzy's hands, making the boy drop right back into the abyss. "Up til now, I've never told a soul about this place. But I trust you, brah. You're my friend and I think it's about time we trusted each other with our secrets."

"Yeah you're right…" Izzy said dully, fully lost in the trance. "But I don't have any secrets of my own… Not any I could remember anyway."

Keoni gave him an inviting smile.

"No worries. I can wait til we get your memory back. I just want to know if I can trust you to keep this place a secret. I want to be able to trust ya and vice versa."

"Oh Keoni…" Izzy leaned his forehead against the other boy.

The brim of his hat pressed up against Keoni, but the shorter boy didn't mind. He didn't care about the sweat and ash falling onto his brow, mingling with his own sweat. In fact he welcomed it. It was clear that he was just as lost as Izzy was. Lost in the mixture of their scents, lost in each other's words, lost in each other's eyes, trying to find the other's soul.

"You can count on me to keep this awesome place a secret." Izzy continued, smiling warmly. "And I trust you too. I've always trusted you from the start. You're the first person I've ever met. You've helped me so much. Ya even taught me how to surf! And like I said, I'll give you the world if I could. I trust you with my life and I want you to do the same."

Keoni's eyes watered at those words. He just about choked up as he embraced Izzy. He let his tears fall as he pressed his face to Izzy's shoulder. Izzy closed his own watery eyes and returned the embrace. He took his hand from Keoni's and rubbed the boy's hair. He rocked Keoni back and forth as he nuzzled his face against the other's. To anyone watching, it looked as if they were slowly dancing in the moonlight.

"I trust you, Keoni…" He reiterated. "And you can trust me too. With anything…"

He let the words drift out of his mouth and into the air, letting them linger. The pair held each other for almost an eternity before a couple of low growls filled the air. Both boys pulled back from one another and looked down, blushing in embarrassment, before looking at each other.

"Erm…" Keoni broke the silence.

"Heh, heh…" Izzy added. He scratched his head. "Guess we forgot about dinner…"

"Whoops…" The other chuckled bashfully. "We better get cleaned up before all the food's gone, cuz."

"Good idea. What a way to ruin the moment though…"

"No kidding." Keoni agreed. He picked up the bucket with his free hand and with the other, gave Izzy's hand a gentle squeeze. "By the way, mahalo brah for letting me trust you. I really appreciate it."

"No prob man." Izzy returned the squeeze. "I won't let ya down. And I know you won't let _me_ down either."

Keoni nodded as he let go of Izzy and walked over to a stretch of land with two large rocks facing across from each other. He put the bucket down in the middle and dug into it. To the darker brunette's surprise, he tossed Izzy's swimming trunks at him. Izzy barely caught the garment. He tilted his head at the sight of it.

"Erm, swimming trunks for a shower?"

"Well yeah." Keoni answered as he pulled out his own bathing suit. He smirked as he added, "Unless you'd rather go naked. I'd be more than happy to do that if you wanna…"

He winked at the blushing Izzy. The amnesiac had to plug up his nose, which was surely bleeding. The very thought of doing _that_ with the boy of his dreams never occurred to him! But now that Keoni mentioned it, it suddenly turned much, much more humid. Izzy sweated as his heart pounded in his chest, aching at the notion. He didn't know what to say to that!

Rather than confirming or denying the suggestion, he dove behind the nearby rock. Keoni fell to the ground, laughing his head off at the reaction.

"Hahaha!.!.! Thought so cuz!.!.! Hahaha!.!.!" He shouted as he rolled around. He soon got up and went behind his rock to change.

It was silent as the boys changed, leaving them to their own thoughts. They were both thinking about each other. They were both relieved and happy they could now confide in each other anything that might be on their minds. They considered themselves blessed to have met each other, even if the circumstances were a tad extraordinary.

Izzy grinned and peered over his rock. He turned bright red as he saw Keoni's arm stretch over the rock and drape both his shorts and boxers. Boy wouldn't he love to just go over there right now and view the coveted sight of his beloved in his birthday suit! He chuckled as he was reminded of his dream a week prior. He sighed and held his heart. That was such a wonderful dream he had. To think Keoni actually _offered_ to let him live out that fantasy! Izzy shook his head as he discarded his shoes and socks. He wondered if the boy across from him was truly that wild. Did Keoni _always_ come here, undress completely, and shower with such reckless abandon, not caring if someone actually walked in on him?.?.?

Izzy paused in the middle of dropping his pants and pondered. _Was_ Keoni serious about traipsing around in the nude in the middle of the jungle _with_ him joining suit? Such a suggestion was truly insane and yet he _sorely_ wanted to do it. Keoni was so cool about offering it too. The thought of Izzy naked didn't even faze him!

The now half naked boy in the hat peered over the rock again to see that Keoni paused while in the middle of taking off his shirt. His flip-flops were resting on the rock along with the rest of his clothes. He seemed to have been struck by a sudden thought. Izzy noticed his cheeks turning a rosy red before giggling and going back to removing his shirt. Izzy turned back to his own duty and pulled up the swimming trunks. He had just tightened the drawstring when he remembered one little detail.

'_He's already seen __**me**__ naked!_' He gasped as the very first day he met Keoni came to mind. '_No wonder he doesn't care! Bet __**that's**__ why he's laughing!_'

It was at that point he felt jealous of his crush. He slammed his shorts and boxers alongside his shoes. He was suddenly overcome by the desire to see Keoni in the buff as well. Yeah that's it! If he saw Keoni without a single article of clothing on, he'd get the last laugh! The lighter brunette would be so embarrassed, he wouldn't know _what_ to do! That'd be perfect for Izzy!

…

"_What_ am I thinking!.?.!" He suddenly yelled so loud, his voice echoed all around. Birds flew out of their nests startled by the scream.

"You alright over there, brah?" Keoni's voice came over the rock. He sounded full of concern.

Eyes widening, Izzy covered his mouth. His face flushed darkly when he remembered the other boy was nearby and probably wondering if something ate him. He looked over the rock to see Keoni, fully changed into his swimming trunks, standing over the bucket looking perplexed.

"Oh-oh yes!" He shouted, perhaps a bit too high. "I'm just fine! Just having a little trouble with my vest!"

"Your vest?" Keoni raised an eyebrow. "Need some help?"

"Nah I'm good!" The dark kid practically ripped off his vest to show Keoni he was ok. "See? Got it off all by myself!"

"Erm ok…" The other boy blinked oddly. "Lemme know if you need help, ok?"

"Gotcha!" Izzy replied, putting the garment over the rock. He breathed a sigh of relief when he turned back.

That was a good question though. What _was_ he thinking? If he saw Keoni naked, the last thing his beloved would be was embarrassed! Quite the contrary, they'd most likely throw all caution to the wind and kiss, slowly undress Izzy, jump into the bed, and then…

Izzy shook his head vigorously to get _that_ image out of his mind. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his raging hormones. He had to relax. He was just going to take an innocent shower with Keoni. That was all. Just a simple shower to get cleaned up for dinner, nothing to get all worked up over. They were going to be squeaky clean so his friend's family wouldn't get mad at them for being dirty. Just a shower.

Together.

In the middle of the jungle.

With no witnesses.

"_Oh man! I love him so much!_" Izzy whispered frantically.

He looked over the rock and stared longingly at Keoni's firm, muscular body. His eyes glazed over as he studied that perfect boy. The one boy meant for him and only him. He sighed as he slid back behind the rock.

"_Man I wanna kiss him so badly! How am I gonna get through this…?_"

His stomach growled to remind him of that all too pressing need. That broke him out of his love induced stupor. He glowered at his belly.

"I guess coming out from behind this rock would be a good start." He sighed as he picked his hat off his head and grabbed his shirt.

As he pulled it off, he felt a jolt of pain on his arms. It felt like he was back in the volcano, dodging towers of lava. His arms felt red hot. He gave an audible hiss as the irritating fabric left his body. He looked at his arms and was reminded of the one thing he was trying to avoid all this time. That was when he heard Keoni call out to him.

"What was that!.?.!" His footsteps were getting louder as he approached Izzy's rock, voice full of shock. He soon rounded the boulder. "Are you ok, brah?" He gasped as he saw Izzy's arms. "What happened to you?.?.?"

Izzy sighed dismally as he turned towards the boy. In the light of the moon, Keoni could clearly see the jagged streaks of red. They went along Izzy's upper arms and stopped just before his shoulders. They were wretched looking. Izzy looked up and flinched as he saw the worried look on Keoni's face, the one look he hated to see on him.

"Izzy…"

Keoni's voice cut through Izzy's heart like a dull knife. The dark boy looked away as the other examined the burns. Izzy gave another horrible, painful hiss when he felt the other boy's fingers brush against them.

"W-was this from the volcano?" Keoni asked the obvious question. Izzy merely nodded, eyes watery from not just the pain but from the concern in Keoni's voice. "Why didn't you tell me, cuz?"

Izzy sniffled as he answered, "B-b-because I didn't want to worry you…"

"Were you hurting from them this _whole_ time?"

Another nod.

"I wish you woulda told me sooner…" Keoni sighed as he let go of Izzy's arms. Izzy still wouldn't look him in the eye. "We coulda gotten ya some ointment to heal the burns…"

"I-I didn't want to see that look on your face…"

Keoni blinked. "What look?"

"That worried look you always get when something happens to me." The other boy answered, rubbing his eyes. "I hate it when you worry about me. You don't look nearly as great when you do. You always look like somebody died…"

"Izzy…" Keoni cupped the other's chin and made him face him. Izzy's eyes were red and puffy, a look that affected Keoni the same way Izzy was feeling, but he ignored it and gave him a gentle smile. "If I do worry about you, it's only because I care. I care about you, brah…"

Izzy's eyes widened, "Y-you…?"

Keoni nodded. "I care about you. I care about you so much. I don't want to see you hurt. Yeah, I'll probably always make this face when I _do_ see you hurt, but it's only because you mean so much to me."

"Keoni…"

Tears welled up in Izzy's eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. Keoni reached up and wiped away the tears.

"Izzy, I care about you." He repeated. "And I'll always care about you for life. I want you to care for me too, ya know. I want you to be there for me if I fall just like how I'll always be there for you."

Izzy was at a loss of words. Keoni truly cared for him. He cared for his wellbeing and happiness. He was willing to care for Izzy always and forever. And best of all, Keoni wanted the same of him too. Izzy smiled as broadly as he could. He didn't know what to say to that, so he did next best thing. He hugged Keoni as tightly as possible. Keoni, grinning as he realized he was in the same position his love was in moments ago, returned the embrace, making sure Izzy knew of the feeling he was relishing in. He wanted Izzy to know he'll always be well cared for, no matter what.

"Oh Keoni… I care about you too! I'm always gonna care for ya!"

Keoni chuckled as the two of them wound up falling to the ground due to their momentum. Izzy joined in the laughter as they just laid there. They remained there for some time, reveling in the feeling of closeness. Soon the laughter died down, replaced only by the sounds of the waterfall combined with the nightly melody of the jungle. Neither boy spoke as they stared at each other warmly, Keoni on the grass and Izzy straddling him. Neither one moved, choosing instead to enjoy the sight of one another in their bathing suits.

"Ya know," Keoni said, reaching up and drawing lines along Izzy's torso. "You've changed a lot since you started wearing those braces brah."

Izzy made a questioning noise, simply enjoying the feeling the other boy's fingers were causing. It was like little bolts of lightning were bouncing all around him. It was both ticklish and sensational at the same time. His breath quickened as Keoni continued playing.

"You…? You think so?" He finally got out.

"Oh yeah, you're really getting buff! I like it…" Keoni trailed off, sitting up and embracing his would-be lover. "And you feel awesome too."

"Heh, heh… I could say the same about you…" Izzy returned the hug, taking care to rub up against Keoni. The action enticed a moan from the shorter boy.

"Hmm… We really should get up and take that shower cuz…" He said reluctantly.

"Yeah, you're right." The darker boy said, getting up and helping Keoni to his feet. "It's been a long… Um, how long have we been out here anyway?"

Keoni blinked. "Good question… They're gonna start worrying about us if we don't get back soon."

"Right. Let's hurry up and get clean." Izzy nodded.

"How are your arms feeling?"

"Well, they still hurt a bit…" Izzy cringed as he rubbed his arm.

"I _really_ wish you told me about it…" Keoni sighed.

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna trust you from now on and come to you when this sorta thing happens."

"Good." Keoni reached into the bucket and grabbed a bar of soap. He then took Izzy's hand and walked towards the waterfall. "In the meantime, we may not have any ointment, but the cool water should help soothe your burns some. At least until we get back home."

The pair made their way up the side of the waterfall to the ridge. The water there made the area slippery, but the boys were able to manage. It turned out there was a tiny stream coming from a cave behind the ridge, feeding the waterfall as well. They had to wade through the ankle deep water in order to reach where the water was falling. As soon as the water fell on their skin, they felt like they were frozen to the bone. Thankfully, that feeling soon subsided as their bodies got used to the cold. Izzy in particular understood what Keoni was talking about. The water did indeed give his burns some relief. He sighed in pleasure, feeling the pain simply wash off.

"How does it feel?" Keoni asked, lathering himself up.

"Ah like heaven…" Izzy breathed, letting his eyes drift close. He wet his spiky hair and shook it off. "Brrrrr!.!.! This is great! I'm so glad ya suggested we come here!"

"Glad you're enjoying yourself brah." Keoni smiled as he rinsed himself off. He handed Izzy the soap.

"Ya know, I think there's something strange about all these flashbacks I've been getting."

"Hm?" Keoni stepped out of the water and looked at him curiously. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well it's just I seem so different in each of them…" Izzy trailed off as he applied the soap. "In all the ones where I was in Ocean Shores, I was so mad and angry at everyone and everything, but there are other memories where I'm happy and getting along with my brother. The thing is _those_ flashbacks didn't happen in Ocean Shores."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah…" Izzy nodded, washing the soap off. "In that last one I got at the volcano, I was in a place that didn't feel like Ocean Shores at all. It wasn't hot at all, or muggy like I seem to remember Ocean Shores. It felt cooler, like it was spring or somewhere around there. And there were kids I didn't recognize. The only person I actually remembered was Iggy. So I had to be someplace else before coming to Ocean Shores.

"The weird part, like I said, was the fact that I was so different in the flashbacks at both places. I think I was happier in the place I was in before moving to Ocean Shores…" Izzy cringed as he put a hand to his forehead to quell the sudden throbbing. "But the thing I don't understand is what happened in Ocean Shores to make me so angry and hate filled? What happened to make me hate Sam? Why did I mistreat my brother? And how did I wind up _here_? GAH!.!.!"

Izzy shouted and held his head, dropping the soap. It was carried along by the current and fell off the ridge to the lake below. That didn't matter to Keoni, who had instantly run over to his beloved and held him close. Izzy shuddered and shook, evidently overworked by all those questions.

"Izzy! Calm down, brah!" Keoni yelled over the other boy's screams. "Ya gotta snap outta it!"

He maneuvered the both of them to a nearby rock and sat down. He kept trying to get Izzy to calm down, but he couldn't seem to get through to the dark haired boy. He called his name multiple times, shook him gently, and even splashed some water on him. Nothing worked. Izzy was seething in pain. Keoni had to do something! …But what?

His eyes brightened as he thought of an idea.

"It's a long shot…" He looked down at Izzy, who was groaning in pain and clutching his head for dear life. "But I gotta help him." He cleared his throat. "Here goes…"

Keoni took a deep breath and started humming. He hummed as loud as he could to be heard over both the waterfall and Izzy's shouts. That proved to be easier said than done. The pain emanating from his love's mouth was tearing at his heart while he was fighting against nature itself. But he forced himself to concentrate on the song in his heart. He held Izzy closely and tightly as he continued.

A few moments passed and Izzy finally began to calm down. His eyes were still clenched shut and his teeth were grinding against each other, but his screams had subsided. He finally started to listen to Keoni's song. It truly was a beautiful melody to his ears. The humming had melded with the sounds of not just the waterfall, but the entire jungle. It seemed as if all the various sounds of nature—the crickets, the animals, the waterfall—combined with Keoni's rhythm to create a symphony. One meant for Izzy's ears alone. The soothing medley washed away the sharp pain in his head. He no longer held his head or grinded his teeth. He simply took in the warmth of Keoni's body and the song.

As Keoni's song finished, Izzy slowly opened his eyes. His sight was blurry for only a moment. He looked up at Keoni, who was in deep concentration, a smile on his face. Izzy gave him a warm look and gently squeezed his hand. The last note drifted out of Keoni's throat as he turned and faced Izzy. The two boys stared at each other, not saying anything. It grew silent around them. Not even the roar of the cascade could penetrate the silence. They were lost in each other's eyes, both thankful to be able to look at the other again. The moonlight shone in their eyes, giving them the look of the finest copper.

"Keoni…" Izzy's raspy voice broke the silence. "Th-that was beautiful… Wh-what was it?"

Keoni gave him the warmest smile as he possibly could as he answered, "It's an old Hawaiian hymn my mother sang to me when I was a baby. She told me I always calmed down after listening to it, no matter how hard I was crying."

Izzy nodded. "No wonder. That's some powerful stuff!" He took a deep breath as he added, "Th-thank you. For getting me out of that…and for sharing that wonderful song with me…"

"Anytime brah."

The other boy sighed dismally and looked away. "I just wish I could remember everything again. This pain in my head is getting old quick…"

"Izzy…" Keoni cupped the other boy's chin and made him face him. "We're gonna get you all better and help ya remember everything. Ya gotta believe that cuz."

The dark haired boy blushed. He was rendered speechless at both the contact and what Keoni said. But still, what was that pain about? Why did his head hurt every time he thought about home? Was his mind trying to protect him from knowing some horrible truth? Was he truly that miserable and hurt all the time? That can't be true. He had to have had happy memories in Ocean Shores, he HAD to! …But why won't any happy memories surface to the top of his mind? His mind swam with a million answers to that question, but none seemed believable, or at least, none of them seemed to be the answer he wanted to hear.

Keoni must've sensed his friend's inner turmoil because the very next second, he was standing up in the ankle-deep water with him. That got Izzy out of his reverie. He was looking strangely at Keoni, who was grinning at him. The light haired boy grabbed both of the other's hands and pulled him towards the center of the ridge, where the ground was the smoothest. Izzy didn't put down his eyebrow for a moment.

"Wh-what are you…?"

"Brah, you look like you could use some fun! So I'm gonna teach you the hymn I just used. That way, you'll be able to help yourself whenever you're feeling down. If I'm not around, of course."

Keoni winked as he pulled Izzy close to him. Izzy went dark red when he felt the other boy press up against him. That feeling multiplied a hundredfold when he felt Keoni wrap his arms around his waist.

"Ok, now put your arms on my shoulders."

"Oh kay!" Izzy squeaked as he complied.

Keoni smirked devilishly as he maneuvered Izzy's arms so they were placed around his neck. Poor Izzy was stricken breathless at the contact, but the other boy seemed unaffected. He looked just as calm and happy as he usually was. _How could Keoni be so cool about this!.?.!_ Especially after what just transpired? As Keoni put his arms back around Izzy's waist, the dark haired boy decided to go with it. After all, he _could_ use some relaxation after that attack, and who better to relax with than Keoni? He gave a sigh and smiled at his buddy.

"You're right. We gotta have lots of fun while we can."

"Glad to see we're surfing the same wave, cuz!" Keoni grinned that winning smile of his. Izzy smiled back warmly, trying not to melt at the sight of his happy love.

"Heh, heh…" He chuckled at that. "So how does the hymn go?"

"First you have to take deep breaths to calm your mind and prepare your throat."

Keoni closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. When he exhaled, he had a much calmer look to him, almost Zen-like. He must be used to this sort of thing Izzy felt. Izzy followed suit, taking several deep breaths. With each exhale, he felt his previous anguish leave his body. After a few moments, he was feeling much better about the state of things in his life. His pain and confusion seemed so far away now. Only the Aloha Spirit remained, reminding him to stay positive and happy.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself looking at the source of his happiness. Keoni had a gentle, patient look on his face. It was an expression he usually had when teaching Izzy something new. It was calm and serene, making the dark brunette feel safe and secure. It was certainly one expression out of many Izzy loved to see on him.

"How are ya feeling, brah?"

"A lot better than I did five minutes ago, that's for sure!"

Both boys laughed at that, clearing the tense air that lingered since entering the clearing. Keoni was relieved to hear his beloved laughing and having fun. It made him feel light on his feet. He always felt low when he saw Izzy suffering, but right now, Izzy's laughter made the weight on his heart disappear. He felt thankful for the spiky haired boy, not just for that, but for coming into his life. He truly wanted to help Izzy and love him forever.

"Ok, you ready for the hymn?"

Izzy nodded. "Yeah I'm ready."

"Alright, just follow my lead cuz and remember to breathe calmly." Both of them took one last breath before Keoni counted, "One, two, three and…"

Keoni hummed out a few tunes, each growing in pitch. While doing so, he began to sway from side to side. Izzy repeated the hums and motion. Already he was feeling at peace. But there was something else… He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but as they hummed and danced, he could feel his heart growing and thumping in his chest. It wasn't a bad feeling. Quite the contrary, he was reveling in this feeling. He shut his eyes and surrendered himself to the music.

As the pair hummed, everything around them was adding to the duet. Birds and crickets were chirping, the dewy flowers dripped water in tune with the beat, and even the waterfall itself lent some assistance to the song. Both of the boys felt elated as they kept up the dance. They were both so light on their feet; it felt like the very universe was moving around them, rotating to the motions of their bodies and nothing else.

Nothing mattered to the two of them except each other. They were both lost in the melody and the feeling of being held by each other. They didn't even mind when their dance made them drift through the waterfall. The cascade merely served to refresh them.

The song ended all too soon for the future couple. The world began coming back into focus. They opened their eyes and found themselves yet again lost in each other's stare. They were panting slightly from all that humming. They were smiling broadly at each other, letting them both know just how happy the other made them. They've never felt closer to each other than at this very moment.

"Ke…oni…" Izzy breathed, "That was…amazing…"

"Like…wise…" Keoni returned. "You catch on fast brah."

"I guess I can thank my teacher for that…"

The dark haired one rubbed the back of Keoni's neck gently. The lighter brunette sucked in air through his teeth as he fought the urge to moan. That was when Izzy felt it was the right moment to finally do the one thing he's longed to do. He didn't care about getting home or it being too soon. He's wanted this since he realized his feelings for Keoni. He closed his eyes and moved towards the other boy.

"Oh Keoni…" He drifted off as he puckered his lips.

"Izzy…" Keoni said huskily as he followed suit.

Just as the two of them were inches from each other's lips, Keoni reached up and put his hands on Izzy's chest.

"Izzy, I gotta tell ya something and it's really gonna bum ya out." He whispered.

The other boy almost didn't hear it due to the waterfall, but put on a curious look.

"Now Keoni, you make me feel so awesome and good. What could you possibly say that'd bum me out?"

"Oh nothing…" The chocolate haired boy smirked. "Just…**PSYCHE!.!.!**"

With that, he pushed Izzy clear off the cliff! The kid plummeted towards the water at top speed! It took Izzy a few seconds to register what just happened. He looked up and held his hand out as he screamed:

"**KEO**NNNNnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiii…!.!.!"

°KER-SPLASH!.!.!°

As the water around the landing spot rippled and bubbled, Keoni looked over the side of the cliff and smiled in satisfaction.

"Ahhhh… He's so cute…" He sighed lovingly. He then blinked at a sudden thought. "No wonder the family likes him so much! He's an easy target!"

He grinned and took a few steps back. He then bent forward and ran straight of the edge of the ridge. He jumped and performed a midair flip before diving down towards the lake.

Meanwhile underwater, Izzy had his arms crossed as he neared the lake floor. The weight of his braces made him sink like a stone. He couldn't believe Keoni chose _that_ moment to prank him! That was the perfect time to kiss him at long last! He should've seen it coming a mile away! How could he fall for that!.?.!

'_Because I love him…_' He thought, expelling bubbles from his nose. He looked up towards the surface and smiled. '_He really is incredible. Only he could make me feel this way._'

He pushed off the ground and swam for the surface. The entire time, he couldn't help but wish their lips _did_ meet. He truly wanted Keoni to know how much he loved him. How his heartbeat quickens when their eyes meet. How Keoni's voice makes him melt. How he makes Izzy swoon and pine with every prank.

Izzy broke through the surface and gasped for air. He was relieved to be breathing fresh air again. He was about to swim to shore when he heard a familiar voice.

"Heads up!.!.!"

Izzy barely had time to look up before Keoni crashed through the water mere feet to his right. The landing created a great splash that washed over him. Izzy coughed and sputtered. Keoni soon resurfaced, laughing heartily.

"HAHAHA!.!.! That was a great dive! Don't you think so brah?"

Izzy shook the water out of his head and faced him. "Great isn't exactly the word I'd use. Terrifying is more like it…and kinda disappointing…"

He looked away with a blush on his face. Keoni tilted his head curiously.

"Whaddya mean by that?"

"It's just… I really wanted to…ya know…back up on the cliff…"

Izzy trailed off, hoping the steadily darkening blush wasn't noticeable. To his dismay, the other boy knew what he was talking about right away. Keoni blinked at that before chuckling.

"Is _that_ all? I thought you wanted to fall from higher up!" He said with a full blown laugh. Izzy pouted at the reaction. "Aw c'mon cuz, ya know I'm just playing with ya. Tell ya what, if you want to, we can finish up what we started up there…"

"Y-ya mean it?" Izzy asked cautiously. Keoni gave a smirk as he swam closer to the other boy.

"Of course. I'd never kid you around like that…" He said as he cupped Izzy's flaring cheek.

He pulled Izzy in as he closed his eyes. Izzy followed suit, anxiously awaiting that desired contact. An eternity passed before Izzy felt Keoni's bated breath mingle with his own. This was it! He was finally going to get his kiss! His heartbeat quickened as they got closer and closer.

As it turned out, he _did_ get his kiss. Just not the way he wanted.

Izzy's eyes darted open when he felt skin in the one place he didn't expect.

His nose…

Keoni was rubbing his nose against his own…

Izzy didn't know what to think. He was unmoving as Keoni kept up the "kiss" for as long as possible. The chocolate haired boy's face was in a state of bliss, just barely keeping himself from busting out laughing at his friend. When Keoni finally pulled away, he was biting his lip in a vain attempt to avoid letting it all out. However, the look of shock and disbelief on Izzy's face was making that futile.

"Pffft!.!.! HAHAHAHAHA!.!.!" He finally gave in. He was pointing and laughing at a now ticked off Izzy. "Oh man, you should see the look on your face!.!.! It's priceless!.!.! HAHAHAHA!.!.!"

"Grrr… YA JERK!.!.!" Izzy shouted as he raised his hand.

He brought it down skidding across the water's surface and up, effectively splashing Keoni right in the face! In that instant, the laughter ceased. For a brief moment, Izzy thought he had somehow hurt Keoni. He went pale as he noticed the other boy was turned away, probably trying to hide whatever disfiguring mark Izzy made on him. The spiky haired one looked at his hand. He was sure he didn't make contact. But what if he did? The movement was so fast…

"Oh man Keoni…" He said guiltily. "I-I didn't mean—"

He was cut off by a sinister snicker. The water suddenly felt icy cold. Izzy looked on as Keoni turned towards him with a devilish smirk on his face. That look made the hair on Izzy's head stand up on end. His goosebumps had goosebumps! He could barely swallow the lump in his throat as Keoni put up his hands.

"You really shouldn't have done that brah… Now I'm afraid you'll have to pay the price. YAH!.!.!"

And with that, he splashed Izzy multiple times as hard as he could. The attack was ferocious and unrelenting. When he finally stopped, Izzy was looking like a wet mop. His hair fell all over his face, giving him a rather interesting look. Keoni, once again his old self, gave a laugh at the sight.

"Heh, that's a nice look for ya, Izzy. Ya look like Swamp Thing! HAHAHA!.!.!"

Izzy wiped his hair off his face and gave a glower.

"That's the way ya wanna play, Makani? So be it! I have not yet begun to fight! En garde!.!.!"

And with that, the boys had the splash fight to end all splash fights. Both of them were relentless in their attempts to outsplash the other. It was brutal, intense, and just pure adrenaline pumping fun! Both boys were laughing like crazy as they kept up the fight for as long as they can. They kept challenging each other to do more and more "damage." They couldn't recall having this much fun!

Back at the Makani compound, a certain matriarch was watching the scene unfold through her telescope. She had known all too well about her grandson's little getaway. She remembered utilizing it as a retreat from the rest of the world in her day. She had no intention of telling the rest of the family about it, but she was glad to see Keoni had not only discovered it, but decided to share it with the dark haired stranger. She gave a smile as she watched the boys play in the water without a care in the world.

"Ah young love."


End file.
